


Our Hero Claims a Warrior's Heart

by xiuminlover666



Series: Tales from Ryeo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also some inspiration from Scarlet Heart Ryeo, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Basically general fantasy inspired with some low-key plagiarism, Friendship, Horror, I'm not sure how graphic some readers would find it so those chapters will have a warning, It's more Skyrim inspired than LOTR inspired but ya, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, No Smut, Romance, Skyrim inspired, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Violence, but i'm lame and i love cliche stuff, lotr inspired, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminlover666/pseuds/xiuminlover666
Summary: It has been fifty years since anyone in Ryeo had last heard of the Light Bearer - the only person capable of harnessing the power of Light to defeat Necromancers and demons from the Netherworld. The Exodus - a second coming of Darkness when the demons will roam the world again - is fast approaching.Byun Baekhyun is thief and a traveller who has been avoiding his fate as the Light Bearer for four years. He just wants to accumulate enough wealth to live in solitude and hope that the Exodus will never come to pass.But when he crosses paths with a naive knight by the name of Park Chanyeol he realises that he cannot run from his past any longer.





	1. Prologue

Long ago in the wild an untamed days of the First Era, magic was everywhere. It flourished in the woods and the rivers and in the small human settlements. It was the last legacy of the elves. They were slowly leaving the land and disappearing forever.

The veil between the natural world and the supernatural world was thin and wild magical creatures roamed free. The demons of the Netherworld were no exception. They caused havoc and destruction wherever they went and humanity did not know how to harness their magic to defeat them. It thus became more convenient to practise black magic and the art of Necromancy.

Necromancers plagued the land and created the Dawn Cult. Cults were bent on sacrificing living creatures in exchange for power from the undead and the demons of the Netherworld. But then a mage within the Dawn Cult discovered that she could harness the power of Light – the only type of magic capable of vanquishing undead. She defected from the cult and led the free people of Ryeo in a horrible war against the Necromancers. They were defeated and she was thence known as the Light Bearer. This time was thenceforth referred to as the Dark Ages and ended with the beginning of the Second Era.

The Second Era saw the establishment of three provinces of the land known as Ryeo. The existence of mages was formalised and the Mage Council was created along with the knight orders. The mages and knights oversaw the prosperity and peace in Ryeo as well as the continuation of the cycle of the Light Bearer.

But now in the Third Era there are signs of the return of the Necromancers. There are whispers and rumours of cults remerging from the darkness. The mages have prophesised the occurrence of the Exodus – a mass Necromancer ritual when the gates of the Netherworld will he opened and the demons and undead of the Dark Ages will roam free.

And the strength of the Light Bearers is fading. Too many have defected to the darkness of Necromancer magic. There has not been a Light Bearer for over thirty years.

That is until a child is born in 3E 331 on a farm across the southern mountains of Ryeo. He is the last hope for Ryeo as the mages cannot wait for another Light Bearer to be born on the outskirts of the world.

His fate is bound to the Light and the fate of Ryeo is bound to him.

 


	2. Chapter One - A Chance Meeting

Third Era 350

It was becoming too common of an occurrence that Baekhyun found himself crouching beneath a filthy table inside a tavern while a brawl raged on around him. He poked out his head from beneath the table and quickly withdrew as a tankard went flying in his direction and he narrowly missed being baptised in ale.

He had been staying at the inn – aptly named the Brawling Buccaneer – for three days in the seaside village of Gull’s Nest. It was a small out-of-the-way place that was notorious for its lawlessness. It wasn’t under the governance of any city in the province of Westmarch and had been no less than a pirate’s haven for the past two eras. It suited the lords and officials of the cities to sweep the mayhem of the place under the carpet as they also benefited from the illegal trade and happenings.

Baekhyun had arrived in Gull’s Nest from his latest adventure on the pirate islands of the Golden Isles with his coin purse heavy and his satchel full of new treasures to sell. He preferred to avoid any official harbours where he would have had to have taken a legitimate ship. He also preferred being a stowaway on a shabby pirate ship where the pirates had been too drunk to notice that he was not actually a member of their crew.

He had thought that he could recover peacefully from his travelling in the village, as he had forced himself to keep to his room at all times and make his meals short and sweet in the tavern. However, as tonight was his last night he had wanted to treat himself to a decent meal. Then it just so happened that aforementioned pirates had been searching for him and had burst into the inn while he was halfway through his seafood feast. He didn’t regret stealing their strongbox as it had paid for his accommodation in a room that was not infested with cockroaches.  

As soon as they stormed in and started brawling he had made use of a brief concealment spell and shrouded the tavern in purple smoke before clubbing the one pirate over the back of the head and retreating under the table. He was slightly annoyed now when one pirate threw a brawling patron into his table and sent the remnants of his meal to the floor. He rolled up the sleeves of his robes and jumped out.

 “Think fast!” He yelled before he pulled out a magic scroll from his pocket and conjured a tidal wave of magical water. The tavern rapidly flooded and Baekhyun was quick to reach the stairs before the water rose above his knees. As it was magically conjured water, it would keep rising until the spell wore off, which would only take a few minutes. It was a simple yet useful diversion that Baekhyun often used when he was trapped in confined spaces.

He burst into his room and grabbed his satchel from where he had stored it in the floorboard beneath the bed. If he was better trained in his magic then he could have easily summoned it. But he actually couldn’t even call himself a proper mage and only knew low-level spells. He was extremely adept in what little magic he knew, but he wasn’t well-versed in powerful magic.

He heard the shouting from downstairs and guessed that the spell was starting to wear off. So he pulled his cowl over his head and quickly climbed out the bedroom window and onto the roof of the inn. He laughed as he straightened up and took in the sight of the water and patrons flooding into the cobbled street below.

It was a cloudy night, to his advantage, and so he was able to swiftly climb down into the alleyway and sneak through the shadows and away from the chaos. He already had his trajectory planned so ventured closer to the docks. He planned to travel south along the coastline until he reached the city of Stonewall where he would be able to sell his treasures to the local merchants.

He stuck to the shadows has he strolled past the makeshift docks. The waves made the boats creak gently and it was all around a peaceful night despite the incident at the tavern. He thought about the things he had plundered from the island’s inhabitants with a satisfied grin. It was purely a getaway destination so it was frequented by the bored and wealthy.

First there was a magnificent silver circlet studded with sapphires that he had snatched from the head of its drunken owner. All it needed was a good polish before he could sell it. Then there was an ornately carved dagger that he was mostly sure was ceremonial despite the rusted bloodstains on the gold blade. He had snatched it from the belt of its owner, a beggar who had been passed out in the island’s tavern where Baekhyun had been the centre of another fight. He had also snuck into a noble’s holiday house – he preferred not to use the term ‘broken into’ as the door had been standing wide open – and had taken their jewellery box.

He left Gull’s Nest behind him and entered the small wood that skirted the sea. The wood grew northwards along the coastline and eventually became a part of what was commonly known as the Greywood. It was the largest forest in Ryeo and was bigger than two of the three provinces. It was the most dangerous part of the Wilderland as no one actually knew what type of creatures lived in the wood. Many said that the last remnants of the extinct elf races dwelled in the woods that were forever enshrouded in twilight. The fact that it was a place of a permanent and unnatural darkness made it even more feared by the religious inhabitants of Ryeo.

While Baekhyun was used to travelling at night, he did not fear the dark like most people, he was starting to feel tired and decided to rest. He walked off the crude pathway and found a small ditch hidden by shrubbery. He made use of a concealment spell to shield him from the eyes of any people or animals and used his satchel as a pillow and fell asleep without a care in the world.

* * *

 

 _Baekhyun_  
_The Exodus –_  
                    – You cannot avoid this  
_A Child of Light –_  
                     

 _Light within the Darkness_  
_A Light_  
_A White Light_  
_As blinding as the sun_  
_Yet as fragile as glass_

 _Darkness as black as ink_  
_Deeper than an abyss_  
_Threatens to consume all_

_The Exodus –  
 – Baekhyun! _

Baekhyun awoke with a start and a gasp to discover that he had rolled out from beneath the shrub. He straightened up and took a moment to catch his breath. It had been many months since he’d had that recurring dream. There were no discernible faces or images. All he saw was an oppressive darkness while a voice boomed around him.  
_His_ voice.

He shook his head and wiped the cold sweat from his face with the sleeve of his robe and checked his dwindling stock on potions. He couldn’t carry more than a few in his satchel as the bottles would smash. He sighed when he saw that he used up all his stock of Draught of Dreamless Sleep.

He could tell by the sun’s position that it was early morning. A pang of hunger spurred him back onto the pathway. Baekhyun stretched and yawned as he walked and felt a small stab of regret at not having packed any food. He sincerely hoped that he would be able to eat a decent meal in Stonewall without getting into any trouble.

* * *

 

Baekhyun approached the city at noon and he was thoroughly starving. As he had visited Stonewall on numerous occasions he hardly took the time to marvel at the great walls that the city was named after. He merely shoved past other travellers to the open iron gates and avoided making eye contact with the iron-clad guards. He never removed his cowl but he didn’t want anyone to see even his exposed eyes.

Summer was coming to an end but Baekhyun was still sweating in his robes from travelling so he wasted no time and headed to the nearest bathhouse. He emerged a while later feeling thoroughly clean and with a full stomach. Unfortunately it had been rather busy inside but he had kept his head down and kept to himself regardless of how rude he seemed to the other bathers. Now he could focus on selling his wares.

He strolled down the cobble street whilst debating on how much he should sell the circlet for. The city was bustling and he blended in easily in his simple robes so he allowed himself to be off-guard as he walked. However he stopped in his tracks when heard the unmistakable sound of someone imitating a cat. 

Baekhyun spun around with his fists clenched as he immediately thought that someone was trying to harass him – it wouldn’t be the first time – but he was surprised to see a figure crouching down in an alleyway. The first thing that Baekhyun noticed was that he was a knight, and the second was that he had very large ears.

All knights, regardless of their order of affiliation, had to have short hair. This knight’s dark messy bowl cut only made his ears stand out more. He wore a handsome set of steel plated armour that was embellished with gold. Baekhyun could make out a gold embroidered dragon on the back of his scarlet cloak. Now he gaped because this man was a knight of the Order of the Dragon who was squatting in a dirty alleyway talking to stray cats.

Baekhyun watched him for a moment. From where he stood he could see a portion of the man’s face and he was smiling widely as he meowed at the cats. He seemed to be tearing strips off a chicken leg and was trying to distribute it equally amongst the skinny cats that were clawing at his hands in the process.

It was rather amusing to Baekhyun but his grin faded when he saw what was unmistakeably a petty thief approaching the knight. He rolled his eyes. What kind of a knight was he if he was so careless with his surroundings? He was the perfect target for any type of crime. His wide eyes and soft cheeks made him look far too young to be a knight. 

The thief carefully edged towards the knight’s knapsack which he had haphazardly chucked on the ground behind him. Baekhyun felt tempted to let the thief rob the idiotic knight. It would certainly teach him a lesson. But the longer Baekhyun stared at his grinning face, so oblivious to his surroundings, the more he felt a sense of responsibility. It was a foreign sensation to him.

Baekhyun leapt across the street and grabbed the thief by his collar before his hand could touch the knapsack.  
 “Try harder next time,” he said as he pulled the thief away. He had startled the cats as they scattered but the knight was even more surprised as he jumped and spun around only to land on his backside. He stared at Baekhyun holding the thief with wide eyes. Baekhyun threw him to the side and he sprinted away after shooting Baekhyun a glare.

“He was trying to pick-pocket you,” Baekhyun said to the knight.  He laughed at his gobsmacked expression and reached out a hand to help him up. But Baekhyun was startled when he saw how tall and lanky the knight was as he was as got to his feet.

“Thanks,” he said as he dusted off his satchel. “I didn’t even hear him!”  
He glanced around the bustling street with furrowed brows.  
 “I didn’t think the crime in Stonewall had gotten this bad,” he muttered.  
Baekhyun shrugged.  
 “The poverty is worse, I suppose,” he said. “Anyways, look after yourself.”

He gave the knight a nod and turned on his heel to leave but he felt a large hand on his shoulder and he was wheeled back around before he could register what was happening.

“Hey, I want to thank you for helping me!” the knight said with an enthusiastic smile. “We should at least introduce ourselves! I’m Park Chanyeol of the Order of the Dragon,” he said with a bow. Baekhyun was quick to dart out of the way before he was head-butted by the tall man.  
“I’m Wang Eun,” Baekhyun said with a small smile. He never used his real name. “I’m just a traveller.”  
“Nice to meet you!” Chanyeol said. “Thanks again.” He gave Baekhyun a wave and a wide smile before turning to walk down the street.

Baekhyun watched him for a while and shook his head in disbelief. The man was far too happy-go-lucky for his own good. He wondered how long the knight would last outside the sheltered environment of his Order. It was probably his first time out of Knightscourt, the city where the knight orders had first been established. The more prestigious an Order was the more privileged and sheltered the knights tended to be. Baekhyun knew that knights of the Order of the Dragon were the most sheltered as they hardly went beyond the borders of the province of Westmarch.

He doubted they even knew what the rest of Ryeo was like beyond their wealthy province. The real world was a dark and dangerous place. It was deadly for those who trusted too easily. Baekhyun had learnt this at an early age when he found that he could not even trust his own family.

He shook himself before he could slip into a painful reverie. He was a wanderer; his past didn’t matter. Each day behind him was irrelevant. All he cared about was building a glorious future filled with riches, and above all, peaceful solitude.

* * *

 

After much haggling and bartering Baekhyun had sold off the circlet to a very rude merchant and the dagger to a very odd old man who wore an eye-patch. Baekhyun was eager to get his money’s worth so he did not pay too much attention to his buyers. He walked down the street with a triumphant grin and a much heavier purse. Now that he had a very decent sum of money he could focus on putting it in a bank. Knightscourt was his best option so he decided that he would leave first thing in the morning for the capital.

The sun was setting over the peaks and turrets of the stone castle in the city centre. The Lord of Stonewall lived in the castle and Baekhyun admitted to himself, despite his dislike of feudal lords, that it was a magnificent building. The architecture of Westmarch was impressive in its simplicity and practicality. Baekhyun preferred it to the ostentatious and overly ethereal aesthetic of Ara. He hated anything to do with the province of Ara and quickly shook all thoughts of the place from his mind.

The cobbled city square glowed orange in the sunset and Baekhyun marvelled at the sight for a moment before he noticed the groups of people kneeling in prayer. He scrunched his nose in distaste and turned away from the sight of the followers of the Faith of Solaris.

As he had been in the Golden Isles for a month had been spared the sight of the ritualistic dawn and dusk prayers.  The closest thing to a religion in the Isles was that of unadulterated debauchery and Baekhyun revelled in it. He could do whatever he pleased without having to pay any respects to mages or knights or mythical deities he did not believe in.

However on the mainland the religion was thrust in his face everywhere he turned. There were temples on every corner and nearly everyone wore the amulet of Solaris. Knights and mages were practically worshiped as much as the gods due to their role in the history of the Dark Ages.

He frowned to himself as he walked past people who clutched to their amulets like it was a lifeline. He had had more than his fair share of anything to do with the Faith of Solaris.

“Hey, you!”  
 “I’m not interested in your whack religion – “ Baekhyun started before a hand came out of nowhere and he was yanked into an alleyway.  
He was wheeled face-to-face with the thief he had apprehended that afternoon. He was accompanied by a tall slender man who wore a grey cowl.

“You got in the way of my business today,” the shorter thief hissed.  
 “Ah, the thieves guild,” Baekhyun said. “I thought we had a mutual agreement to leave each other alone.”    
The one wearing the cowl shoved him against the stone wall.  
 “You should watch yourself, Wang Eun,” he said. “We know you had something to do with that mess in Gull’s Nest.”  
 “Your sources are better than your abilities,” Baekhyun said with a smirk. Before the two of them could react he had already reached within his robe pocket and a cloud of purple smoke erupted in the alley.

Baekhyun darted away and left the two spluttering and coughing behind him. He attached himself to a crowd of temple goers as his robes were the same colour and he blended in easily. He heard the shouts of the thieves echoing behind him but remained hidden within the group. He stole a glance over his shoulder to make sure they were gone before he left to go in search of an inn.

As it was called the Huntsman, it was one of the more respectable establishments Baekhyun had been to in the past year. When he entered he was nearly forced backwards by the sheer volume of the patrons inside. He saw that they were mostly knights from various Orders and they were making a racket. He quietly pushed his way through the throng and took a seat in the corner at the end of the bar.

 “Listen – we have no more ale – oh, you’re not a knight,” the harassed bartended huffed when he approached Baekhyun. He smirked to himself as he knew he looked absolutely nothing like a knight. For one thing he had long hair that was swept into a high ponytail. And he was wearing robes instead of armour. He felt sorry for the bartender and withheld a sarcastic remark.  
 “How may I help you?” He looked relieved.  
 “A hot stew and some wine will do,” Baekhyun said.

The bartender wandered off to the kitchen and Baekhyun leant back against the wall to observe the tavern. There were at least four different Orders being represented. While knights were mostly revered throughout Ryeo, in Westmarch they were practically invincible. They could get away with anything and no one would bat an eyelid. Baekhyun watched a knight fall right off his chair while his friend laughed. And this was still one of the classier taverns where drunks would be thrown into the street.

“Wang Eun!”  
Baekhyun immediately tensed and was ready to use another concealment spell even though it would be difficult to escape through the crowd. But when a lanky figure emerged from the throng of knights he was surprised. It was Park Chanyeol and he was positively beaming.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said unsurely. He was very confused as to why this knight would be greeting him with such enthusiasm. Chanyeol plonked down in the seat beside him.  
 “I’m glad I ran into you! I was just telling my friend about you!” He glanced over his shoulder. “Well, I think he passed out now.” He sounded somewhat dejected but turned back to Baekhyun as if nothing had happened.  
 “I don’t drink during prayer times,” he said with a serious expression as if Baekhyun really cared how he practiced his religion. Only then did Baekhyun notice the amulet of Solaris gleaming on Chanyeol’s breastplate.  
 “Good for you,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be praying instead?”  
Chanyeol looked slightly guilty but he was spared from answering because the bartender returned with Baekhyun’s meal and wine.

“The stew is great!” Chanyeol said cheerily. Baekhyun stared at him with his spoon hovering by his mouth. The knight really was strange. Baekhyun said nothing and started to eat.

He had to admit that it was the right amount of broth to meat and that it was well-seasoned. But he had taken only taken a few mouthfuls when he realised that Chanyeol was still sitting beside him.  
 “Don’t watch me eat,” he said. “Please,” he added in feigned politeness.

“Oh, sorry!” Chanyeol said. “I just wanted to ask if you’re staying here for the night. I’ve been here for three days now but I leave tomorrow morning for Westpoint.”  
 “I probably will. Any rooms you can recommend?” Baekhyun thought he should amuse him for a while as he was in a relatively good mood.  
 “Room six is the best,” he said with a nod. “Though I think it may only be for knights.”  
Baekhyun suppressed a scoff.

He had just taken a sip of his wine – it was pleasantly strong – when the door of the tavern burst open and a group of bounty-hunters stormed inside. Baekhyun immediately knew that they were bounty-hunters because they wore a mismatched assortment of cheap armour and carried crudely made weapons. He also knew that they were bounty-hunters because their leader was holding up a large wanted poster bearing an illustration of his face.

 “Can’t I have one meal in peace?” he groaned under his breath. He cursed himself for not wearing his cowl after his bath.  
 “Five hundred gold pieces for Wang Eun! Dead or alive!” the hunter shouted. True to Baekhyun’s luck and thanks to Chanyeol having previously shouted his name over the tavern, every single person turned their head in his direction.

“GET HIM!”  
 “Wait just a minute!”

Baekhyun was shocked to see Chanyeol standing in front of him with his arms outstretched. It was as though he was protecting him from the oncoming attack of thirty knights and a mob of bounty-hunters.  
 “What is Eun wanted for exactly?” Chanyeol asked the bounty-hunter with the air of someone asking for directions.  
Even the hunter was astounded by his behaviour but he quickly caught himself.  
 “Theft, scamming, breaking-and-entering, and damage to private property,” he said. The knights grumbled amongst themselves and Baekhyun knew he was in trouble. On the moral compass of knights, Baekhyun’s crimes were definitely frowned upon.

“Now there must be a mistake,” Chanyeol said calmly.  
Baekhyun and everyone else including the bartender stared.  
 “You see, I know Eun,” Chanyeol said with a nod. Baekhyun had to stop himself from gaping with an open mouth. “Earlier today he stopped a thief from pick-pocketing me. Now, would a criminal really do such a thing?”  
Baekhyun watched in suppressed awe as the knights muttered amongst themselves again. There stood Chanyeol, someone barely older than Baekhyun himself and spluttering complete nonsense, but because he wore the insignia of the Order of the Dragon he was immediately respected. After a tense moment a knight of the same Order as Chanyeol stood up.

“Bounty-hunters aren’t allowed in Stonewall!” he declared and Baekhyun silently marvelled at the collection of stupidity in the room. There was the sound of a chair being scraped backwards and sudden pandemonium erupted as a mob of knights launched themselves at the bounty-hunters. Baekhyun watched in awe at how quickly they disarmed and arrested them without having to draw their own weapons. Their fellows cheered as the knights left with the bounty-hunters.

“They have some nerve coming in here,” Chanyeol scoffed as he sat back down. Baekhyun was slow to realise that this knight who he hardly knew had just risked his knighthood and possibly his life for him. He was about to thank him for lying through his teeth.  
 “I mean, you’re far too nice to be a criminal! And you told me you’re a traveller,” he said with a shake of his head. Baekhyun’s words died in his throat.  
“Thanks for standing up for me,” Baekhyun forced himself to say. Chanyeol smiled at him and Baekhyun could have sworn that he brightened up the dark corner they sat in.  
 “It was nothing. You helped me today,” he said. “Anyways, I should get going – “  
 “Wait.”

Baekhyun had a sudden idea.  
 “You said you’re leaving tomorrow for Westpoint, right?” he asked. Chanyeol nodded. “Well, I’m also leaving tomorrow. If it’s not too much trouble, could you perhaps travel with me until we part ways?”

Baekhyun had used his best innocent voice that he often used to ask for favours or to sweet-talk people. He hated being cute in any way, shape, and form but he did not object to using his appearance to his advantage. Chanyeol was not immune to his performance.  
 “Of course!” he exclaimed with more passion than what Baekhyun thought was necessary. “It’s my duty as a knight to escort you. I mean, you’re so small that an eagle could probably carry you off!”  
Baekhyun resisted the urge to hit him and forced a happy smile.  
 “Thanks,” he said with an effort.  
 “Well, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow!” Chanyeol said before standing up. He gave a small bow before walking off to re-join his loud companions who were now singing.

Baekhyun suppressed a scowl. He knew that the knight would be highly convenient for him as he could protect him from arrest while on the main road. He hoped that Chanyeol would not be too insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I took some basic fantasy themes and mashed them all together with EXO and this is the result. I really enjoyed writing it. The whole fic is complete but it's still in the process of heavy proof-reading, but updates should be regular.  
> ALSO I apologise for any typos or weirdness with the paragraph spacing. I've read it a thousand times but things might still escape me. And when I copy and paste from Word then the paragraphs go a bit funny so ya.


	3. Chapter Two - The Shadow of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence and mention of suicide.   
> Yes the chapter title is taken from LOTR :')

_“Baekhyun, this is your destiny – “  
 “There’s no such thing as destiny!”   
A single candle flickered in the room and cast the mage’s face into sharp relief. He sighed.   
 “You cannot avoid this. The mages prophesised this – “   
A sudden gust of an unnatural wind tore through the room and overturned the chair and table.   
 “Don’t speak to me about the mages!” Baekhyun shouted. He felt the magic pooling in his hands mingling with his emotions. He turned to leave the room.   
 “Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN!” _

“Good morning, Eun!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he burst through the door and Baekhyun jumped up with a gasp. He could feel that he was sweating and his heart was crashing against his ribcage. But his nightmare was soon forgotten when he realised that Chanyeol had practically broken into his room at the crack of dawn.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Baekhyun grumbled as he shielded his eyes from the candlelight spilling in from the corridor. Chanyeol seemed to flinch at his cursing. He also turned his face away and seemed to be slightly flushed for some reason but Baekhyun thought it was probably from the candlelight.

“It’s time to go!” he said loudly. “I let you sleep in a bit but the border control is really going to take a long time so we should leave as early as possible.” He kept his back to Baekhyun all the while and was spared from his glare.   
 “Right,” he finally said. “Just give me a minute and I’ll meet you outside.”   
 “Okay!” Chanyeol said brightly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Baekhyun realised that Chanyeol had been so awkward because he was actually half-naked and his blankets had been tossed aside during his fitful sleep. Now Baekhyun was even more annoyed at Chanyeol having burst in on him. But he wanted to avoid conflict with him before they had even left so he said nothing about it when he emerged from the room fully dressed with his satchel.

 “How did you know my room?” Baekhyun asked. “I don’t remember telling you.”   
 “I asked the innkeeper,” Chanyeol said with a shrug as if it wasn’t an invasion of personal privacy. Baekhyun remained silent.

The rising sun was starting to bleed into the grey sky as they left the Huntsman and made their way down the street. Baekhyun wrinkled his nose when he saw people emerging from their homes to pray. He stole a glance at Chanyeol and noticed that he was not making any intention of praying but as he walked he fiddled with the amulet around his neck.

“So, what business do you have in Westpoint?” Chanyeol asked pleasantly. Baekhyun would have preferred to listen to the morning calls of the birds than to make conversation.   
 “Actually, I’m not heading to Westpoint. Before we reach the border I’m going north to Knightscourt,” Baekhyun explained. He did not mind telling Chanyeol about his journey because he would probably forget about it after a day. But Chanyeol furrowed his brows.   
 “Why don’t you take the Knight’s Road, then? It’s much safer and quicker than going along the border.”   
 “I prefer to take the scenic route,” Baekhyun lied. He actually just wanted to avoid seeing any knights – he’d had enough of them – or avoid running into anymore bounty-hunters.

He did not think that someone had actually set a price on his head. The fact that someone had been able to make an accurate illustration of him was even more unnerving. He was starting to regret the amount of drinking he had done in the Golden Isles.  

They walked in a peaceful silence for a moment while Baekhyun contemplated how many nights he could not remember from the Isles. They passed through the iron gates and received bows from the city guards. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the piety they showed for Chanyeol. Instead of continuing down the paved road that led away from the city, Chanyeol turned to the left and Baekhyun followed him to the city stable. Chanyeol led out a black stallion from the stable and beamed as if he were showing Baekhyun his first born. It was absolutely massive.

“This is Tobias,” he said as he stroked the horse’s muzzle. “He’s one of the biggest of his breed so he can carry both of us easily.”   
Baekhyun took a step backwards.   
 “I’d prefer to walk, thanks,” he said. He had never had a good experience with horses. It was most likely because he had always stolen them from their owners and he had actually never learnt how to ride.   
 “Don’t worry, he’s very friendly!” Chanyeol said. Before Baekhyun could protest again Chanyeol had grabbed him and hoisted him up with the strength of three men and Baekhyun was sitting on the horse and blinking in shock. Chanyeol clambered up and sat in front of Baekhyun.

“See! There’s nothing to be scared of,” he said. Baekhyun thought otherwise as he was very high off the ground on the back of an unpredictable animal. Suddenly they moved and before he could stop himself he threw his arms around Chanyeol’s waist.   
 “Sorry,” he spluttered and withdrew his arms.   
 “It’s alright. You can hold onto the back of the saddle,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun was glad he could not see his face though he was sure he was grinning.

Baekhyun edged as far back as he dared and gripped onto the saddle for dear life. He knew his fingers would cramp but he would rather fall off and be trampled by the horse than hold onto Chanyeol. They trotted onto the road and Baekhyun resisted the urge to vomit.

“So you’ve never ridden before?” Chanyeol asked. They were going at a steady pace but Baekhyun dug his nails into the leather saddle and grunted in reply.   
 “I started riding when I was three,” Chanyeol said. “It’s funny how so many people can’t ride. I mean it’s second nature for the people of Westmarch to ride horses.”   
He withheld a comment about how the people of Westmarch were all wealthy enough to own horses while the majority of people in Ryeo could barely feed their families.

They rode in silence for a while and Baekhyun watched the sunrise and listened to the sounds of nature. Westmarch was famous for not only the Gold Coast but also its scenic landscapes. Charming forests and rolling hills made the province the ideal place for travellers and wanderers. The forests weren’t untamed and mysterious like those in the Wilderland. There were few predatory animals and virtually no bandit hideouts due to the presence of the knights. They rode past a few farms and the farmers stopped to wave at Chanyeol who waved back enthusiastically.

“What are you going to Westpoint for? Isn’t Antilia a carpet stain when compared to Westmarch?” Baekhyun asked after a while. Chanyeol laughed and it was a surprising sound to come from a knight. He wheezed slightly before gathering himself.   
 “That isn’t a nice thing to say,” he said through his grin. “I’m meeting my friend actually. He’s, er, in a bit of trouble and I’d like to help him out.”   
 “What, did he run away from home or something?” Baekhyun said absent-mindedly. Chanyeol made a type of choking sound before laughing loudly.   
 “No, no, nothing like that at all!”   
Baekhyun raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He had never been to Antilia but he had heard enough about it to know that it was the worst of the three provinces of Ryeo. It was small and ruled by a monarchy, whereas the other provinces had no absolute ruler.

The Dynasty of Goryeo was ancient and very traditional. After the Dark Ages they instilled a severe and strict system of rule in Antilia. They were very secretive and people rarely travelled to Antilia for anything other than business. Baekhyun knew that the only road into the province was the one they currently travelled. He had no desire to go there because he was sure he would be arrested for something. Besides, he had heard that the scenery was not that grand due to the heavy mining industry.

“This’ll be my first time leaving Westmarch,” Chanyeol said without containing the excitement in his voice.   
 “Have you really never left Westmarch?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.   
 “Well, I turn nineteen this winter, and I was only knighted last year, so I haven’t had much time,” Chanyeol said with a shrug. “How old are you, by the way?”   
 “Nineteen, but I’ve been everywhere,” Baekhyun said. He did not bother to keep the bragging note out of his voice.   
 “I can’t wait to see other parts of Ryeo,” Chanyeol said. “But you’ll really enjoy Knightscourt. My family helped found it in the Second Era. Every Park has been a knight of the Order of the Dragon ever since the Order was established.”   
 “Any relation to the High Knight?” Baekhyun asked. He would not be surprised if Chanyeol was the son or nephew of the ruler of the city.   
 “Oh, no,” Chanyeol chuckled. “But my father is the ambassador of Knightscourt. I always wanted to go with him to places but the furthest he’d take me was Stonewall. Then I started my training and I couldn’t leave Knightscourt.”   
 Baekhyun realised that if Chanyeol had been knighted when he was eighteen, then he probably started training younger than most knights. He felt that he was in great hands despite how naïve the boy was.

* * *

 

They had only passed one traveller on the road during their journey and now Baekhyun was starting to become restless in the saddle. He was not accustomed to sitting in a constant bouncing motion for two hours.

 “Can you pull over? My ass is stiff,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol laughed and steered Tobias to the side of the road. He climbed down and to Baekhyun’s great embarrassment and reluctance he allowed Chanyeol to reach up and gently pick him up off the saddle and place him on his feet.   
 “Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered as he stretched his legs.   
 “I’m sure you’ll grow some more,” Chanyeol remarked much to Baekhyun’s annoyance. “I’m 186 centimetres, though I keep growing.”   
 “Good for you,” Baekhyun replied.

He held onto a tree branch as he stretched out his hamstrings and backside. Chanyeol gently patted Tobias while he ate some grass.

“How can you wear all that while riding?” Baekhyun asked with a gesture to Chanyeol’s armour. Despite how he found the knight rather annoying, he could not staunch his own curiosity about his lifestyle. He was practically an alien to Baekhyun.   
 “It’s light armour,” Chanyeol explained. “I’ve trained for four years in it so I’m used to the weight. A knight’s armour is his uniform so I have to wear it everywhere.”   
 “I can imagine the smell,” Baekhyun remarked.   
 “I clean it regularly,” Chanyeol spluttered. “And besides, it’s the clothes you wear underneath that smell. Steel plate doesn’t – “   
 “Did you hear that?” Baekhyun suddenly asked. He stopped mid-stretch as he thought he heard heavy footsteps within the wood beside the road.

Chanyeol’s hand moved to the hilt of his sword that had been concealed by his cloak. He frowned as he peered between the trees.   
 “I think it’s a deer,” he said. “We should get going – “   
 “Move!” Baekhyun cried as he shoved Chanyeol to the side as a group of bandits suddenly burst from the foliage with their weapons drawn.

Due to their size difference Baekhyun only succeeded in causing Chanyeol to stumble backwards. But he suddenly pushed Baekhyun behind him and drew his sword. Tobias made a sound but remained where he stood. 

“Wang Eun! You’re wanted dead or alive!” the bandit leader announced.   
 “You’ve got the wrong man,” Chanyeol said sternly. At that moment he suddenly appeared older and commanded an air of authority. The bandits stared at him.   
 “Wang Eun has clearly been framed for crimes he did not commit, as this is not the first time this has happened,” Chanyeol said. “And seeing as you are obviously bandits, I will report you to the border guards – “   
 “He’s a dirty little thief!” the leader spat over Chanyeol’s words. “He robbed the Gold Tooth Pirates and flooded the pub in Gull’s Nest!”   
 “I’m giving you one warning,” Chanyeol said calmly.

Baekhyun looked at him in disbelief. There were six bandits with at least two weapons each and Chanyeol didn’t even have a shield. Baekhyun knew no spells for combat. He was only well-versed in concealment and escaping.

 “Get him!” the leader cried and suddenly the group lunged at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s arm moved faster than what Baekhyun could follow and he took down two bandits in seconds. The rest of them were momentarily stunned before they threw themselves at the knight out of rage. Baekhyun stumbled over when Tobias pushed past him and attacked one of the bandits.

Baekhyun was frozen to the spot before he gathered his wits and tried to scurry away into the woods to hide when he felt a hand grab the back of his robes and he was yanked backwards. Baekhyun twisted himself around and kicked the bandit in the groin. He released him and while he was bent over in pain Baekhyun aimed a clumsy kick to his face and nearly fell over.

“Eun!”   
Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun and practically threw him onto Tobias before he jumped on the saddle and they were suddenly galloping down the road.

“There’s too many of them!” Chanyeol panted. “The border guards will be on them. Are you alright?”   
 “I’m great,” Baekhyun spluttered. His voice was muffled by Chanyeol’s cloak as he was currently holding onto the knight for dear life. The horse’s speed increased and Baekhyun dared to look over his shoulder and saw the bandits in the distance.

It felt as though they were flying over the ground and Baekhyun abandoned all qualms and practically wrapped himself around Chanyeol. Their pace gradually slowed down and Baekhyun extracted his grasp. The horse suddenly stopped and he head-butted Chanyeol’s back.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked. Baekhyun thought he heard a note of worry.   
 “I’m fine. I just want to get off this horse,” he said. He peered around Chanyeol’s back and could see that the border gate was a few metres in front of them.   
 “I should probably get going now,” he said. He tried to move his leg to get off the saddle but there was hardly any space for him to move. Chanyeol placed a firm hand on his knee and he froze.   
 “Excuse me?”   
 “Eun, I can’t let you go off by yourself into the wild,” Chanyeol said sternly. “I’ll accompany you to Knightscourt.”

Baekhyun stared at the back of Chanyeol’s head.   
 “You’re insane and unnecessary,” he said. “Now let me get off this bloody thing so I can be on my way. I’m sorry that you got involved with bandits.”   
 “No,” Chanyeol said. “We’re going to the border guards.”

Tobias moved forward and Baekhyun swore. He just wanted to get going. It was a long journey to Knightscourt and he wanted to find adequate shelter before nightfall. He was stuck on the horse now with Chanyeol and he was thoroughly irritated. They approached the border and to Baekhyun’s disdain there was a long queue of travellers. They all seemed to be either messengers or traders. He remained sitting in a sulking silence and ignored Chanyeol’s questions.

 “You said you were a traveller?”   
 “How could you have been framed as a criminal?”   
 “I mean that wanted poster was a pretty good drawing.”   
 “Eun, are you even listening to me?”

A heavily armoured guard approached them.   
 “A knight of the Order of the Dragon! Sorry to have made you wait,” he said with a bow to Chanyeol.   
 “We were ambushed by bandits on the road,” Chanyeol explained. “I think you should tell your superiors and step up patrol.”   
The man looked mortified and Baekhyun would have laughed at him if he were not committed to sulking.   
 “Y-yes! Of course! I am so sorry that this happened on our watch!” he spluttered. Chanyeol waved a hand dismissively.   
 “You want to enter Westpoint? Come right to the front,” the guard said quickly and he motioned for Chanyeol to follow. They moved past the very disgruntled people in the queue.   
 “Wait, er, who is your friend?” the guard said as he had just spotted Baekhyun. “His papers – “   
 “He’s with me. I’m his escort,” Chanyeol said with an air of finality and just like that the guard dropped the topic.

Now Baekhyun was even more annoyed. He could be a spy sent to assassinate the king for all the guard knew but because of his connection with Chanyeol he was being given free entry into Antilia. The guards waved them through the massive iron gates and the dirt pathway turned into a wide road paved with stone.   
 “Congratulations, you just illegally smuggled me into Antilia,” Baekhyun said dryly.   
 “It’s not illegal,” Chanyeol scoffed. “I just assumed you didn’t have your travel papers.”   
 “You assumed right, but for all you know I could be a dirty criminal planning on wreaking havoc in Kingshold!”

Chanyeol stiffened and was quiet for a moment.   
 “You said you’re a traveller,” he said slowly.   
 “I am, but you wouldn’t know a lie if it danced naked in front of you,” Baekhyun muttered.   
Chanyeol remained silent.

Twenty minutes passed and Baekhyun didn’t know whether to describe it as awkward or just tense before Chanyeol spoke again.   
 “If you really were a criminal, then you wouldn’t have helped me yesterday,” he said softly. “And besides, you can’t fight to save your life.”   
Baekhyun glared at him and he knew Chanyeol could feel it because he slouched slightly.   
 “Anyways, we’re, er, not actually going to Westpoint.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as Tobias was suddenly steered off the road and onto the grass. He could see the city ahead of them and it was close enough to make out its towers and turrets.   
 “Why?” he asked despite himself.   
 “I agreed to meet my friend in a village,” Chanyeol said slowly. “He’s probably been there for a few days now.”   
 “Is he a fugitive?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “No,” Chanyeol said quickly.   
“You sound very convincing,” he said dryly.

They travelled into the wild and Baekhyun quickly noticed that it was nowhere as green or lush as the scenery of Westmarch. While they were still in close proximity to Westmarch the difference was not as stark but Baekhyun imagined that the province was dry and arid.

They approached a village although Baekhyun thought it was rather primitive compared to the villages he had seen in Westmarch. The thatched houses were very simple and the road wasn’t even paved. People stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Chanyeol. It was evident that they were poor peasants, but what was more pressing to Baekhyun was that Chanyeol seemed to be lost. He did not know where to steer Tobias and so they were in the middle of the village for at least ten minutes just doing nothing.

“So, where’s your friend?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “I don’t know,” Chanyeol muttered. “He said he’d approach me when he saw me.” Baekhyun withheld a sarcastic remark.

“Excuse me.”   
Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked down to see a young girl standing near them.   
 “Are you a knight?” she asked. Chanyeol smiled at her and nodded. She looked hesitant for a moment.   
 “Can you help us? A group of bandits kidnapped someone yesterday but the border guards won’t help us,” she said quickly.   


Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that the guards were useless. But Chanyeol looked horrified.   
 “They won’t help you!” he exclaimed. Then he paused for a moment and the look of horror on his face intensified. “This person, er, what do they look like?”   
 “He was a strange traveller who arrived a few days ago. He has a handsome face,” the girl explained. “He was really odd. But it was a shame to see him get kidnapped.”   
 “By the gods, that’s my friend,” Chanyeol muttered.   
 “Are you serious?” Baekhyun scoffed.   
 “I have to rescue him!” he announced. “Where is the bandit camp?” he asked the girl.   
 “By the lake. We don’t dare go near it,” she said.   
 “Thank you for being a responsible citizen,” Chanyeol said in what Baekhyun now coined his knight-voice.

Without warning Tobias galloped off and Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol again.   
 “Tell me before you do that,” he muttered.   
 “I can’t believe it,” Chanyeol said, ignoring Baekhyun. “If they kidnapped him then surely they know.”   
 “Know what? Who is this guy anyway?” Baekhyun asked. “And more importantly, why must I come with you?”   
 “I’m sorry to drag you into this but I’m also responsible for you.”

Baekhyun could hardly believe his ears.   
 “It might shock you to know that I’ve been travelling by myself since I was sixteen, so I certainly don’t need your honourable escort,” he said hotly. “Furthermore, I’ve had enough of bandits for one day so I’ll be getting off here.”   
He threw himself off the horse and was embarrassed but not surprised when he landed painfully in a heap on the ground.   
 “Eun! Get back on here!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

Only now did Baekhyun notice the bruise on Chanyeol’s face that he had earned from the bandits. He felt slightly remorseful and Chanyeol took his moment of distraction to reach down and grab a handful of his robes. Because he was only using one hand he succeeded in pulling Baekhyun across his lap and nearly pulled his robes over his head.  

“What is wrong with you?” Baekhyun snapped. He squirmed around and managed to sit up but he could not swing his leg around and was trapped in an extremely uncomfortable side-saddle position as the horse moved forward. Chanyeol drew his arm around him to keep him from falling off and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to punch him.   
 “I vowed to protect you – “   
 “Um, when? I never heard you say anything.”   
 “Well not verbally, but what I’m saying is that a knight never goes back on their word,” he said firmly.   
 “I’ll keep you safe while I rescue my friend and then I’ll escort you to Knightscourt.”   
Baekhyun glared at him. He was uncomfortably close to Chanyeol’s face. He wanted nothing more than to unleash every magic spell he knew to show the stupid knight than he was more than capable. But as he wanted to keep his identity a secret he could not show any sign of magic.

They travelled in silence and Baekhyun was growing more agitated by the second. He doubted that Chanyeol could take on an entire bandit camp and keep him safe at the same time. He hated the fact that he had to pretend to be incapable.

“I can see it,” Chanyeol said. His breath tickled Baekhyun’s ear and he made a sound of distaste. He looked around and saw the bandit camp in a clearing. There were two tents and a group of bandits.   
 “Chanyeol, don’t be an idiot,” he said. “There’re at least ten of them.”   
 “Don’t worry, I’m a knight,” Chanyeol said and this time Baekhyun attempted to kick his shin but nearly fell out the saddle.   
 “You really are a special kind of idiot,” he huffed. “So while you go and get yourself and your friend killed I must sit here looking pretty?”   
 “Yes,” Chanyeol said simply before he dismounted. “I’ll be quick.” He drew his sword and slowly crept through the trees towards the camp.

Baekhyun watched with growing anxiety as Chanyeol drew closer to the camp. This really was idiocy. There was no way he could take on an entire bandit camp by himself.

He wrung his hands in his lap and chewed his bottom lip. There was no way he could just sit there and watch. But then again it served Chanyeol right for being an idiot. Why should he care if he went and got himself killed?

There was a sudden cry and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol charge at the camp. The bandits were caught unawares and barely had time to get their weapons before Chanyeol was relentlessly attacking them. He took down two and Baekhyun nearly cheered. But then one appeared with a mace and took a swing that Chanyeol just missed. Baekhyun cursed him for not carrying a shield.

Chanyeol took down another but they were starting to circle him and before Baekhyun knew it he was spurring Tobias forward.

“IDIOT!”   
Chanyeol and the bandits looked around in surprise at the sight of Baekhyun charging at them on the giant horse. He trampled over one of the bandits but Baekhyun lost his grip on the reigns and was thrown off. He crashed into another bandit and his landing was cushioned.

He scrambled to his feet and before a sword was brought down on him he reached into his pocket and pulled out a magic scroll. The bandits surrounding him and Chanyeol immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun with a gaping mouth.   
 “You’re – “   
 “Hurry and get your friend! This won’t last long!” he hissed. Chanyeol nodded and darted into the tent. Baekhyun heard him gasp and there was another voice. Chanyeol emerged with his arm around the shoulders of a boy who was nearly the same height. He stopped when he saw Baekhyun and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Baekhyun noticed that he was very handsome although his shoulder-length black hair was extremely messy. He also wore an odd assortment of expensive and cheap clothing.   
 “Sehun, I’ll explain later, we need to go,” Chanyeol said quickly. He gestured for Sehun to climb on the horse and then he gestured to Baekhyun.   
 “I am sick of riding – “ he began but Chanyeol unceremoniously threw him onto Tobias before climbing on in the front.   
 “How is he carrying all of us?” Baekhyun exclaimed. He was sandwiched between Chanyeol and the boy named Sehun and it was extremely uncomfortable. Tobias sprung forward as if he were not carrying three people, one of whom wore armour, and galloped into the woods.   
 “He’s a special breed,” Chanyeol said proudly.

Baekhyun sat up painfully straight to avoid touching Sehun but he had no choice but to hold onto Chanyeol to remain steady.   
 “So, where to now?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “Knightscourt,” Chanyeol said.   
 “I can’t go into Westmarch,” Sehun said from the back. Chanyeol slouched in realisation.   
 “Oh, that’s true,” he muttered. “Er, I can drop you off somewhere and then take Eun – “   
 “Or just let me leave now for the love of Solaris,” Baekhyun interjected.   
 “Eun, you used a magic scroll – “   
 “Yes I’ve been keeping it for emergencies, but I don’t know any magic,” Baekhyun lied. “You said it yourself; I can’t fight.”   
Chanyeol was silent for a moment.

It was a believable lie as magic scrolls were extremely easy to use. But they were still only allowed to be used by qualified mages.

 “But if you’re an unqualified mage using magic then that’s highly illegal,” Chanyeol said slowly.   
Baekhyun rolled his eyes.   
 “Arrest me then. Just let me get to Knightscourt before I die on this horse.”   
 “Who are you?” Sehun asked.   
 “I should ask the same about you,” Baekhyun retorted.   
 “Eun is a traveller who I’m escorting,” Chanyeol said over Baekhyun. “He saved me from a thief in Stonewall.”   
 “So? Now you’ve brought him with?” Sehun did not sound impressed and Baekhyun agreed with him. Chanyeol spluttered.   
 “I couldn’t just leave him! There’re bandits and bounty-hunters after him!”   
 “Why? Isn’t he just a traveller?” Sehun asked suspiciously.   
 “Who are you again?” Baekhyun asked loudly.   
 “Listen – “

Suddenly there was the sound of hooves echoing behind them. Baekhyun had no space to turn around but his fears were confirmed when Sehun gasped.   
 “The bandits!” he cried.   
Tobias sped up and Sehun threw his arms around Baekhyun but he hardly noticed because he was currently quarrelling with Chanyeol.

 “We can lose them in the Elfwood!” he insisted. “You can see it from here! Just go past the lake.”   
 “No way am I going in there!”   
 “Don’t be stupid!”   
 “Just listen to him, Chanyeol!” Sehun pleaded. Baekhyun swore and reached around Chanyeol’s torso to yank the reigns from his hands and pulled them to the left.

They sped over the grass and around the edge of the wide lake.   
 “They’re getting closer!” Sehun cried.   
 “Come on, Tobias!” Baekhyun shouted.

Then they were suddenly enshrouded in the shade of trees and the horse came to a stop. They were all panting, especially Sehun.   
 “They-they won’t enter!” he said incredulously. “They’ve stopped.”   
 “Keep going, we need to lose them,” Baekhyun said urgently.   
 “Hey, we need to give Tobias a break,” Chanyeol said.

With some difficulty he climbed off and Baekhyun jumped off before he could be manhandled. He landed painfully again.   
 “Sehun, come on,” Chanyeol sighed. The boy shook his head.   
 “If the bandits come in here I want to be able to escape,” he said firmly.   
 “They won’t come in here because they’re suspicious idiots,” Baekhyun said impatiently. “Everyone’s scared of the Elfwood. So get your ass down so we can keep moving.”

Chanyeol and Sehun stared at him for a moment before the boy slowly climbed off the horse. Chanyeol stroked Tobias’ neck as they walked.   
 “So now explain. Who are you and why were you kidnapped by bandits?” Baekhyun asked.   
Sehun and Chanyeol exchanged glances. Chanyeol nodded and Sehun sighed.   
“I’m Oh Sehun, the Twelfth Prince of the Goryeo Dynasty,” he said.

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.   
 “The Twelfth Prince?” he repeated. Sehun nodded.   
 “I’ve decided to give up my position and am now an ordinary citizen,” he said stiffly.   
 “Why?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “For personal reasons,” Chanyeol said quickly. “Anyway, where are we going exactly?”   
 “As if I should know,” Baekhyun muttered. “Can we take a break somewhere? I’d like at least half an hour of peace.”

They found a soft patch of grass and Baekhyun immediately collapsed with a heavy sigh. He didn’t understand why everyone feared the Elfwood. It wasn’t unnaturally massive and dark like the Greywood. The trees cast them in a cool shadow but bright rays of sunlight still filtered through the boughs above. There was birdsong and the chirping of insects and Baekhyun thought that the road presented a bigger threat. It was most likely feared, particularly by the inhabitants of Antilia, due to its association with the magic before the Dark Ages. It was said that the last elves lived there before they became extinct and that their magic still lives in the woods.

Sehun sat down gracefully and folded his legs.   
 “What on earth did you do to your hair?” Chanyeol said with a laugh. Sehun pursed his lips.   
 “I cut it to blend in,” he replied.   
 “Well you did a shoddy job. I’ll fix it.”   
He produced a long knife from his belt and knelt behind Sehun. Baekhyun slightly prayed that he would not decapitate the prince as Chanyeol was rather clumsy while he cut off the locks of hair. In his attempt to make it even he cut it extremely short but the style seemed to work for Sehun. Baekhyun thought that he was the type who would look good with any haircut.

Sehun ran his hands over his cropped hair and pursed his lips again. Baekhyun realised that the expression was his way of showing that he was amused.  
 “Thanks. Now I can pretend to be a knight,” he said.   
 “That’s illegal though,” Chanyeol said with a frown. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and sat up on his elbows.   
 “Chanyeol, you smuggled me into Antilia and just helped a runaway prince,” he pointed out.   
 “Don’t put it like that,” the knight muttered.

Baekhyun pulled up the legs of his pants and groaned when he saw purple bruises.   
 “All from falling off a horse,” he muttered. “And I’m starving.”   
 “Me too,” Sehun and Chanyeol echoed.   
 “I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning,” Sehun whined.   
 “Did the bandits hurt you?” Chanyeol asked as he removed his saddle bag and sat down between Baekhyun and Sehun.   
 “No. They just didn’t feed me.”   
He gave Sehun his water skin and a fresh loaf of bread.   
 “Maybe you shouldn’t eat it all at once,” Baekhyun said as Sehun greedily tore into the bread, all princely manners forgotten. “We don’t know how long we’ll be here, so we should ration our food.”   
 “We’ll be out before nightfall,” Chanyeol said dismissively through a mouthful of chicken.

Baekhyun divided his own bread into small portions. He wished he had stocked up on more potions and scrolls in Stonewall, but he didn’t foresee that he would be hiding out in the Elfwood with an idiotic knight and a runaway prince. They ate and drank in a comfortable silence.

Baekhyun twirled blades of grass between his fingers as he lay on his back and stared at the boughs above him. The forest was very peaceful and for the first time all day he felt relaxed.   
He thought that it was ridiculous that everyone was scared of the forest. It was so pleasant he could have stayed there forever. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Sehun resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and he thought it was a rather endearing sight. He wondered how long they’d been friends for. They must certainly have a deep friendship for Chanyeol to agree to smuggle Sehun out of his country. Then again, Chanyeol hardly knew Baekhyun and he’d already risked a lot for him.   
Baekhyun felt his eyes close as the warm sunlight played across his face.

* * *

 

_The Exodus!  
A light within the darkness!  
Hear the Mage’s call from the Tower of Solaris!  
The fate of Ryeo!  
BAEKHYUN!_

Baekhyun sat up with a gasp because he felt someone shaking him.   
 “Eun, wake up!”

It was Chanyeol, but Baekhyun could not see him. He blinked in confusion for a moment and then realised that it was night as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.   
 “Shit, we fell asleep,” he groaned. He felt Chanyeol withdraw his hands and it left his shoulders feeling slightly cold.  
 “You were yelling in your sleep,” he said quietly.   
 “You woke us up,” Sehun added. Baekhyun could not tell if he was annoyed or not.   
 “Sorry,” he muttered. He really had to get a hold of some Draught of Dreamless Sleep if he were to keep his sanity.

He got to his feet and looked around. There was the sound of insects and night birds, but the forest felt completely different during the night. It was colder than what it had been during the day. Despite the sounds of nature it felt as though Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun were really the only creatures in the forest. It made him feel uneasy.

 “We should get moving,” he said.   
 “Sehun wants to sit on Tobias. Is that alright?” Chanyeol asked. “I mean, you can as well but he might be tired.”    
“Trust me it’s more than fine,” Baekhyun said. Sehun climbed onto the horse with ease.   
 “Which direction should we go in?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun produced his compass that he had stolen years ago. The glass was cracked so he had been unable to sell it.   
 “The border is west, right?” Baekhyun asked. “And the sunlight was coming from there…” he muttered quietly to himself as he calculated their general direction.   
 “Follow me,” he said after a moment.

He led Chanyeol and Tobias through the trees. Chanyeol and Sehun chatted idly but Baekhyun had the unexplainable desire to be as quiet as possible. The trees grew thicker and closer together as they moved and Baekhyun tripped over a root.   
 “Careful,” Chanyeol said as he grabbed his arm.   
 “Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered. “You’re too strong for your own good.”   
Chanyeol and Sehun laughed. The prince’s laugh was surprisingly silly and Baekhyun felt himself smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. He was also amused to see Chanyeol hitting Sehun as a way of expressing his laughter.

“Chanyeol started growing when he was ten and he never stopped,” Sehun said.   
 “Well, maybe to you. You were a baby.”   
 “I was eight,” Sehun scoffed.   
 “You’re seventeen?” Baekhyun asked in surprise. He was slightly envious that someone younger than him was so much taller than him. “Are you the youngest prince?”   
 “Yes,” Sehun replied. Judging by the tone of his voice he preferred not to talk about his position as a prince. Baekhyun could respect that as he was keeping his own identity a secret from everyone.

They pressed on and Baekhyun glanced at his compass every now and then. He knew that since they were going towards the border, the forest should be thinning out instead of thickening to the point where Chanyeol had to guide Tobias over tree roots.

 “This is strange,” he muttered. “I’m sure we’re going in the right direction.”   
 “Are we lost?” Sehun asked without keeping the panicked note out of his voice.   
 “No, I think I just miscalculated our direction.”   
 “So we’re lost?” Chanyeol said.   
 “We will find our way out,” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth. “If we didn’t fall asleep then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”   
 “You’re the one who wanted to stop for a rest,” Sehun quipped.   
 “Hey, just calm down,” Chanyeol said quickly as Baekhyun wheeled around to glare at Sehun. “We have the moon to light the way. We’re not totally lost.”   
 “Then you figure it out,” Baekhyun snapped before thrusting the compass at Chanyeol. “I’ve been a traveller for years but yet I can’t figure out this damn place.”

He sat down on a big tree root and folded his arms. He watched Chanyeol struggle with the compass and felt his impatience rising.   
“I think its bewitched or something,” Chanyeol finally said. “Whenever I move the needle flies around like this.”  
He demonstrated to Baekhyun and he felt his stomach drop. There certainly was some kind of magic in the Elfwood.  
 “Well, we should keep moving forward, right? Take no turns or anything,” he said as he stood up. “We’ll come out somewhere eventually.”

They pressed on in silence. Baekhyun felt his feet start to ache along with his bruised legs. He wasn’t used to travelling on such uneven terrain. There seemed to be no end to the forest and Baekhyun was close to tears of frustration when they suddenly came out in a small clearing.

“This must be close to the forest’s edge!” Baekhyun cried.   
 “I think we should rest here for the night,” Chanyeol said.    
 “We already slept though,” Baekhyun said with some annoyance. “We should carry on.”   
 “Sehun’s falling asleep in the saddle,” Chanyeol said softly. Baekhyun turned and saw the prince slouching over Tobias’ neck.   
 “Oh, right.”

He could make out something on the other side of the clearing but it was too dark to tell. It looked like a cave or something similar. Chanyeol gently pulled Sehun off the saddle and cradled him like a very large child in his arms.   
 “How sweet,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.   
 “He’s like a little brother to me,” Chanyeol said as he lay Sehun down on the grass. He took off his cloak and draped it over the boy and sat down beside him. He watched his sleeping face for a moment.

 “Don’t tell him I told you, but he ran away from home because of all the stuff that goes on in the palace,” he said. Baekhyun noted a sad look that overcame Chanyeol’s face.   
 “All of his siblings are at each other’s throats for the crown and his own father doesn’t even trust them,” he said softly. “I told him he could live with me as soon as I buy my own land. But a while ago his only other friend was exiled from Kingshold.”

Baekhyun looked up in surprise.   
 “Kim Junmyeon…his family have been the religious advisors of the king for generations,” Chanyeol explained. “But they didn’t foresee that the crown prince would take his own life.”   
Baekhyun stiffened. He hardly knew that such things went on in Kingshold.   
“So they were all exiled? To where?” he asked.   
 “The Wilderland. Sehun couldn’t take being alone anymore so he asked if I could help him now,” Chanyeol said. “I’ve never met him, but Junmyeon’s the closest thing he has to family.”

He looked up and gave Baekhyun an intense look.   
 “He may be a bit immature, but he’s really kind and sweet. Especially for someone who’s been through as much as he has.”   
Baekhyun looked at the sleeping boy and felt pity stir within him.   
 “How did you become friends?” Baekhyun asked to distract himself from the sadness welling up inside him. He pulled out the blades of grass at his feet.   
 “My father’s an ambassador to Kingshold, so Sehun would often visit Knightscourt and we corresponded through letters,” Chanyeol said with a smile as if recalling fond memories.   
 “Anyways, I’m going to help him find Kim Junmyeon if it’s the last thing I do,” he said firmly. Baekhyun regarded Chanyeol with a small smile. He wondered if his loyalty should be considered idiocy after all.

“I’m starving,” Chanyeol whined after a moment.   
 “I told you to save some food,” Baekhyun said smugly. “Solaris knows how long we’ll be in here.”    
At the mention of the deity Chanyeol fiddled with his amulet.   
 “How come you don’t pray?” Baekhyun asked. “I thought all knights were all sworn followers of Solaris.”   
 “I pray in my head,” Chanyeol said. “I don’t really like the big displays of piety, you know? It’s a bit showy.”   
Baekhyun continued to be amazed by Chanyeol.   
“I can catch something for you to eat,” Baekhyun said as he stood up and stretched. “I can’t sleep so I might as well do something.”   
Chanyeol sat up and nodded eagerly.   
 “I’ll be a minute,” Baekhyun said before walking off into the darkness.

When he was younger and not very wise with regards to buying three course meals, Baekhyun had had to hunt for his food. Using magic made it much less gristly and cruel. He crawled on his belly through the grass. He had gotten his foot caught in some rabbit holes on their way to the clearing so he knew exactly what to look for.

He returned to Chanyeol five minutes later holding two dead rabbits. He had killed them instantly by knocking them out with a spell and swiftly breaking their necks. But seeing as he had to hide his identity as a mage he would have to skin them with a knife like a barbarian.

“Dinner,” he announced. “Can you lend me your knife?”   
Chanyeol stared at him in horror.   
 “B-but those are rabbits!” he exclaimed.   
Baekhyun stared at him.

 “So?”   
 “You can’t eat rabbits! They’re too cute and small!” He sounded thoroughly scandalised.  
 “Do you eat poultry?” Baekhyun asked, unimpressed.   
 “Yes, but – “   
 “Do you eat pork?”   
 “I do – “   
 “Then what’s the difference?” Baekhyun asked as he sat down. “What makes a chicken any less cute than a rabbit?”

Chanyeol looked upset as he handed Baekhyun his dagger. When Baekhyun started to skin the rabbits he was shocked to hear a sob come from Chanyeol. He scrambled to his feet and hurried off to quietly cry. Baekhyun was astounded.

Chanyeol returned once the rabbit meat was roasting over the fire Baekhyun had magically conjured.   
 “Are you hungry now they’ve been cut up and you can’t see their fluffy little faces?” Baekhyun said. He did not mean to be so harsh, but Chanyeol was a grown knight and needed to face reality.   
 “I prayed for them,” Chanyeol sniffed. “I thanked them for giving their lives. And I’m never going to eat meat again.”   
Baekhyun rolled his eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d heard someone say that. They ate the meat in silence though he was sure he heard Chanyeol sniffing. They set aside some for Sehun and Chanyeol bade Baekhyun goodnight before lying down beside Sehun.

Baekhyun stared at the fire with his arms folded and pondered over what Chanyeol had told him about Sehun. He could identify with him on a deep level. He was glad that the boy had Chanyeol by his side. Baekhyun thought of when he had run away when he was sixteen.

There was suddenly a rustling sound and Baekhyun sat up straight. He knew that they were the only humans in the forest. He felt that certainty in his bones. He looked around but could hardly see anything as it was so dark. He quickly stamped out the fire and cursed himself for thinking that it would be safe enough to light one. He stood up.

There was rustling behind him and he jumped. He cursed when he saw nothing. His mind started to race as he thought of all the dangers in Ryeo. Surely it can’t have anything to do with the Necromancers?

Baekhyun swore when he heard another sound and rushed to Chanyeol’s sleeping form.   
 “Chanyeol! Wake up!” he whispered as he shook the knight by the shoulders.   
 “Huh?”   
He sat up slowly and yawned.

 “Wake up Sehun! We need to move!”   
 “Why?” Chanyeol asked though he was already gently nudging Sehun. “Sehun, get up.”   
The prince groaned and turned over on his side with his back to Chanyeol.

 “Dammit, Sehun!” Baekhyun barked before tearing the cloak off him and chucking it at Chanyeol.   
 “What in Solaris’ name – “ the boy began when he angrily sat up but he stopped when he looked past Baekhyun.   
 “I saw something!” he gasped  
 “Congratulations! Let’s leave!” Baekhyun hissed. Chanyeol and Sehun scrambled to their feet.

 “Wouldn’t Tobias react to something though?” Chanyeol asked as he glanced around. “Where is Tobias?”   
Baekhyun froze. Chanyeol practically spun around on his feet while squinting in to the darkness. He made a low whistling sound and Baekhyun wished he hadn’t as it was awfully loud in the quiet night. But nothing happened and there was no sound of hooves.

 “Eun, where’s Tobias?” Chanyeol asked and there was a quiver in his voice. “He was right here when I went to sleep.”   
 “I – I don’t know,” Baekhyun stuttered when Chanyeol grabbed his arm. “I didn’t see anything.”

He heard Chanyeol’s breathing increase and he started to pace around them. Suddenly there was a very loud thud and all three of them jumped. Baekhyun felt his insides turn to ice.   
 “Come on!” he said. “There’s a cave ahead!”   
 “But what about Tobias?”   
 “GHOST!” Sehun shrieked and that was enough to make Baekhyun break into a sprint and haul himself across the clearing.

He made it to the entrance of the cave and threw himself inside. Seconds later Chanyeol and Sehun thundered inside.   
 “Eun don’t run off like that,” Chanyeol panted. “Since when do ghosts live in forests – “   
 “It was a ghost!” Sehun cried. “I swear by Solaris! It looked like man and he was sort of glowing.”   
Baekhyun swallowed and tried to stop his hands from trembling.   
 “We have to go through the cave,” he said as he stood up. Chanyeol stared at him in disbelief.   
 “What about Tobias?”   
 “Chanyeol, trust me, Tobias will be fine. There’re no predators in the Elfwood, and ghosts want nothing to do with animals,” Baekhyun said with forced calm. “The cave definitely leads out of the wood, look.”   
He pointed to the small stream that flowed into the cave. Chanyeol gnawed on his lip for a moment.   
 “Tobias is smart and he always comes when called. He’s probably found his own way out,” he finally said. Baekhyun thought he was talking more to himself than to anyone else.

“It’s really dark, though. How will we see?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun battled internally for a moment before deciding to make a sacrifice.   
 “It so happens that I also have a scroll for fire,” he said casually as he turned around. He in fact he knew how to conjure fire without a scroll but he could not reveal his magical abilities.

He conjured a bright ball of fire that floated on a branch he found on the ground.   
 “But how – “ Chanyeol began.   
 “It’s simple. You don’t need to be a mage,” Baekhyun said quickly. “Let’s get out of this godforsaken place.”

This time Baekhyun walked between Sehun and Chanyeol as he could not find the courage to lead them into the darkness. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and that apparition as possible. He had an awful feeling that it was more than just a ghost.

The cave was dank and mossy and a few moths flew in Baekhyun’s face. But the presence of nature was a good sign to him. It meant that the cave was not used for Necromancer purposes.

The ground sloped steeply downwards and Baekhyun had to hold onto Chanyeol with his other hand. The stream got wider and stronger as they followed it until they came into what appeared to be the heart of the cave. It was like a domed cavern inside and the stream ran into a small pool before branching out in to the darkness. Mossy stalactites hung from the ceiling of the cave and Baekhyun eyed them warily.

“How do we know there aren’t any ghosts in here?” Chanyeol whispered though his voice still echoed.   
 “I know a lot about ghosts and the undead,” Baekhyun admitted. “They wouldn’t be here. Not where there’re signs of life.”   
 “But then in the forest – “   
 “Sehun NO!” Baekhyun cried. The boy was kneeling at the edge of the pool and cupping the water to his lips.   
 “I’m just thirsty,” he said with a frown. “Chanyeol’s water tastes like wine – “

He suddenly froze and a choking sound came from his throat before he fell over. Chanyeol gasped and rushed to his side. He gently turned him over onto his back and felt his pulse. Suddenly a loud snore erupted from him.

 “He asleep?” Chanyeol said in disbelief.   
 “Enchanted water,” Baekhyun muttered. “Don’t worry, Chanyeol. He’s having a better time than us at any rate.”   
Chanyeol stood up and lifted Sehun into his arms with a groan.   
 “You’re right. I’ve had a stone stuck in my boot ever since we got in here.” Despite the situation Baekhyun could not help but chuckle at the pouting knight.

They continued to follow the stream.   
 “How do you know so much about magic?” Chanyeol asked.   
 “You pick up some things while travelling,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “Shit! Look out!”

Before he could stop in his tracks Chanyeol bumped Sehun’s legs into him and they all tumbled down the steep slope that was hidden in the darkness. Baekhyun landed painfully and Chanyeol accidentally kicked him.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked.   
 “Just peachy.”

They got up and Baekhyun grimaced at how filthy his robes were in the firelight. He glanced up and saw that they had fallen through a rather random opening in the ground. It was shaped like a perfect square and Baekhyun wondered if it was a manmade trap. The thought made him anxious. He looked around and saw a tunnel stretching ahead of them.

 “I think people once lived here, or something,” he mused as he walked. “So there definitely is a way out.”   
 “I hope it’s not too far,” Chanyeol grunted. He swung Sehun over his shoulder like a dead deer. “He’s somehow heavier when he’s knocked out like this.”

The tunnel seemed never-ending and the air was stuffy instead of the damp cool air in the cave. Baekhyun was sure that they walked for at least twenty minutes until they came out into a circular area. He held his torch to the ground to see that the dirt ground was replaced with rough stone. He looked at the wall and saw sconces for candles. He also noticed that ever since that had fallen he had not seen a single speck of moss or lichen.

 “Chanyeol, I think we should turn back,” Baekhyun said.   
 “What? And go where? We can’t climb back up that slope,” Chanyeol said tiredly. “What’s wrong with this place?”   
Baekhyun bit his lip.   
 “I have a bad feeling.”   
Chanyeol shifted Sehun to his other shoulder.   
 “Eun, I think we should just press on as quickly as possible. The sooner we get out the better.”

Despite how every feeling in his gut was screaming at him to turn back, Baekhyun felt bad for Chanyeol as he was clearly straining, so he held up his torch and moved towards an opening in the wall.

They entered another much wider tunnel. There were strange grooves in the walls that Baekhyun could not make out but he did not want to linger. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s laboured breathing and it made a terrible noise in the deathly silence of the tunnel.

 “Eun,” Chanyeol whispered.   
 “What is it?” Baekhyun was focused on putting one foot in front of the other to distract himself from his growing fear.   
 “I…I think these are tombs.”

Baekhyun froze and felt his breath catch in his throat. He held the flame to the wall and gasped in horror. Every groove in the wall was the edge of a space that held a body covered in a burial shroud.

 “We – we need to keep moving,” he stuttered. He was almost running now.   
 “I can’t keep up! Slow down!” Chanyeol panted. “Eun, they’re just dead bodies!”   
 “No, Chanyeol. It’s worse than that,” Baekhyun stammered. “We have to get out of here!”   
He forced himself to slow down for Chanyeol’s sake but with every second that passed his anxiety worsened.

“Just a second,” Chanyeol panted when he stopped to place Sehun on the ground. Baekhyun bounced on the spot in agitation. Suddenly he heard a cracking sound. It sounded like stone breaking. He wasted no time and pulled Sehun’s limp arm over his shoulder.

 “Chanyeol!” he cried and there was suddenly an explosion of dust and rock a few feet behind the knight. Both of them froze in horror when the rotten hand of a corpse emerged from its tomb. Chanyeol hauled Sehun into his arms and Baekhyun broke into a run.

 “Eun! Eun! Wait!” Chanyeol yelled. Abandoning all reason, Baekhyun withdrew two concealment scrolls and dragged Chanyeol forward just as the tunnel behind them was shrouded in purple smoke. He pulled Chanyeol with him as he ran.

More tombs were breaking open behind them and there was suddenly the awful bloodcurdling sound of the corpses’ rattling voices echoed after them. They came out the tunnel and into another circular room and Baekhyun cried out in alarm.

There was a large symbol engraved into the stone floor and in its centre was a stone altar. The symbol was that of the Necromancer’s dark magic. Baekhyun felt himself trembling.

But Chanyeol had just stopped when Baekhyun pulled him forward and across the room through the nearest doorway. He could hear the corpses groaning behind them and dragging their rotting feet across the stone. They sped down a corridor but stumbled to a halt when they saw it was a dead end.

 “No,” Baekhyun whispered. He desperately hit his fist along the wall to search for a kind of secret opening.   
 “Eun, I can take them on,” Chanyeol said. He placed Sehun down and turned around with his sword drawn.   
 “Chanyeol, you don’t understand,” Baekhyun whispered. “You can’t simply kill the undead with a sword or a fire. They’ve been reanimated by malicious magic.”   
 “What if I cut off their heads?” Chanyeol said.   
 “Yes but there’s too many of them and they’d still be able to move – “   
 “That’s good enough for me,” Chanyeol said firmly. “I can slow them down and we can find a way out. Start looking now.”

Whether it was his will to live despite his wild fear or the air of authority Chanyeol suddenly commanded, Baekhyun actually listened to him and began looking around the circular walls.

The sound of the corpses was growing louder and Baekhyun’s hands started to tremble. He glanced at Chanyeol and marvelled at his bravery. He stood stock-still with his sword clenched tightly in his hands. His face was set in a determined frown.

Baekhyun reasoned that Chanyeol’s bravery was due to the fact that he knew nothing about Necromancers and their undead servants, whereas Baekhyun feared them more than anything else. He stopped when his hand found a small circular dent in the stone wall.

“Chanyeol, I found something!” he said. Upon closer inspection he saw that it moved inwards when he pressed it but nothing happened. It probably needed some sort of spell or incantation for it to open the wall.

 “Baekhyun, watch over Sehun,” Chanyeol said in a low voice. Baekhyun turned around and gasped when he saw the hoard of corpses approaching them. It was an awful sight. Their flesh was falling from their face and outstretched arms. Some of their jaws were hanging by threads of sinew. Those without empty eye sockets had awfully white eyes that stared into Baekhyun’s very being.

 “May Solaris vanquish you!” Chanyeol cried before jumping forward. With one strong swipe he cut down the first line of corpses. Baekhyun stood over Sehun and watched with an open mouth as Chanyeol swiftly decapitated corpse after corpse. They fell around the knight and their dark dead blood pooled on the ground. Baekhyun tried to lift up Sehun so that the stuff wouldn’t touch him. Chanyeol truly looked like something out of an epic poem as he took out the corpses.

Baekhyun flinched when he felt the blood on his boots. It did not seep through the leather but it was unnaturally cold and it felt as though he were standing in a puddle. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the room shook for a moment.

 “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed. The stone wall behind him was shifting aside to show a staircase. Chanyeol made one last swipe at a corpse before picking up Sehun and hurrying after Baekhyun down the stairs. As he had decapitated most of them they were much slower as they tried to crawl after Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The blood of the undead had caused the secret door to open and the thought made Baekhyun sick.

The stairs led them into what was unmistakably a dungeon. Baekhyun felt his heart sink.   
 “There’s no way out,” Baekhyun murmured. There were about ten empty iron cells. There were no windows or doors and the air was stifling.   
 “There’s a door here!” Chanyeol said. He put down Sehun and pulled on a heavy rusted iron door. It slammed shut and sealed them off from the staircase. Baekhyun fell to his knees.

 “We can buy enough time to look for a way out,” Chanyeol said as he started pacing around the room.   
 “Chanyeol, there’s no way out,” Baekhyun said monotonously. “I lead us in the wrong direction.” He glanced at Sehun’s sleeping form with a twinge of guilt. He barely knew about any of this.   
“Don’t make it sound like it’s your fault. You didn’t build the place,” Chanyeol said with a half-hearted chuckle. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.   
 “We’ll get out of here. I swear on Solaris.”   
Baekhyun could not even think of a remark. He stared at the filthy stone floor and his chest felt heavy. He looked at the knight.

“Chanyeol…seeing as we’re probably going to die,” he said. Chanyeol stopped pacing and stared at him. “There are some things you should know.”   
Chanyeol approached him with an inquisitive look on his face.  
 “My name isn’t Wang Eun. I’m Byun Baekhyun and I’m an unregistered mage.”   
He thought that at least one person outside of Solaris should know his true past.

Chanyeol leaned against the wall with folded arms. Baekhyun could not tell if he was annoyed or disappointed.   
 “Go on,” he said gently.   
Baekhyun fidgeted.   
 “I was born on a farm outside Wandermere,” Baekhyun said. “My family and I made the journey across the Crags into Ara and from there we went to Solaris.”   
Chanyeol tilted his head to the side.   
 “Why on earth did you do that? The journey through the Crags is perilous.”   
 “It’s because…because I’m the Light Bearer.”

There was a heavy silence and Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol with his mouth gaping.   
 “I can’t believe it…” he murmured. Suddenly he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.   
“Hail, Light Bearer!”   
 “No! Don’t do that!” Baekhyun shouted as he sprung to his feet and tried to lift Chanyeol up. “Please, anything but that.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun intensely as if he were seeing him for the first time.   
 “You’re the Light Bearer. As a follower of Solaris and as a knight I have to pay my respects.”  
 “No, I don’t deserve anyone’s respects,” Baekhyun muttered. “I ran away from Solaris and I haven’t looked back since and now I’ve led you and Sehun to your deaths because I’m afraid of ghosts and the undead.”

Before he knew it Baekhyun felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks.   
 “I can hardly call myself the Light Bearer…the Saviour of Ryeo. I’m a coward,” he murmured.   
 “But…you know more about the undead and necromancy than anyone else,” Chanyeol said. “Your fears aren’t irrational.”

Baekhyun wiped his eyes and saw a gentle look on Chanyeol’s face. There was suddenly a bang at the iron door and Baekhyun jumped and a cry escaped his throat. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he bit his lip as though in thought.

 “Listen, you really can do magic, can’t you?” he asked.   
 “I don’t know enough to stop them,” he sniffed. “I only know stupid spells.”   
 “Eun – Baekhyun, that’s all we need,” Chanyeol said and to Baekhyun’s astonishment he was grinning.  
  “Listen; we’re going to let them in here and you can use a spell to momentarily stop them. But only when every single one of them is inside. Then we run out and lock them in.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol.  
 “You’re insane,” he said. “By the time they’re all in here we’d have been ripped to pieces.”   
 “I trust you and your magic, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. For the nth time in the past twenty-four hours Baekhyun felt the urge to hit him for his stupidity.   
 “Chanyeol you hardly know me – “   
 “I’ve seen you use that smoke spell twice already and it was useful,” Chanyeol interrupted. “I remember those bandits said you flooded some pub in Gull’s Nest?”   
 “That was to get rid of some stupid pirates,” he said while shaking his head. “There must be at least fifty corpses.”   
 “The more the merrier,” Chanyeol said with a grin. “I’ll carry Sehun and hide by the door. You can draw them to the centre of the room.”   
 “And how will I escape them?” Baekhyun asked with panic in his voice. “Must I grow wings?”   
Chanyeol gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. In the dark dungeon they were gleaming.   
 “I believe in you, Baekhyun,” he said. “Believe in yourself.”   
Baekhyun was not convinced.

The thudding and scraping at the iron door grew louder and more insistent and Baekhyun fought the desire to throw up.

 “I’ll lend you my sword if it’ll make you feel better,” Chanyeol said as if Baekhyun needed a lucky charm before a game. Despite himself he nodded and the knight handed over his sword. It was very long and the hilt was dark red and carved with an intricate lotus design. As soon as Baekhyun took it in his hands it pulled him downwards. Chanyeol seemed to be suppressing a laugh despite their dire situation.

 “Take the knife instead,” he said as he took the sword from Baekhyun and placed the hilt of the knife in his hand.   
 “This doesn’t make me feel much better,” Baekhyun admitted even though he held onto it tightly.   
 “Just a bit longer then they’ll all be there,” Chanyeol said. He bounced on the balls of his feet while Baekhyun was pouring sweat and trembling. He had placed his conjured fire on the ground and watched it flicker.

He could practically hear his master’s voice echoing in his head. Reprimanding him and pleading with him not to abandon his duties. He thought of how he had failed dismally in his mage training because he could not control his abilities. He had succeeded in blowing up a classroom in the university. He had once accidentally injured his master and had felt so guilty about it that he locked himself in his tower for three days. He held the knife in one hand and the magic scroll in the other and gritted his teeth.

“Baekhyun, are you ready?” Chanyeol asked as he heaved Sehun over his shoulder. Baekhyun could not find his voice. His throat was dry. He merely grunted in response. Chanyeol nodded and approached the door. In one motion he unlocked it and used his entire bodyweight to heave it open and press himself against the stone wall.

Baekhyun felt his knees tremble as the corpses poured inside and headed straight for him. He dared to glance away and saw Chanyeol nodded at him silently in the darkness. His eyes shone brightly and a strange sensation of airiness filled Baekhyun’s stomach.

 “Come and get me, you ugly bastards!” Baekhyun shrieked as he backed further into the centre of the room. The corpses crawled towards him and he waited until he saw no more clambering down the stairs before unfolding his scroll and focusing all his energy on his magic.

A great flood of water erupted from thin air and Baekhyun darted away just before a corpse could curl its rotting fingers around his ankle. He stabbed one that got in his way and as he dashed over to Chanyeol. The wave roared behind him as it engulfed the corpses and Baekhyun jumped through the doorway just in time. Chanyeol locked the door and they hurried up the stairs as water started to fill the dark stairway.

 “Baekhyun that was great!” he shouted behind him.

Baekhyun still could not find his voice as they sped through the corridor and into the circular altar room. Then in the darkness Baekhyun spotted the door that he had missed when he took the wrong turn to the dead end. He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and ran with him through the door and through another corridor.

Baekhyun knew he had abandoned his fire in the dungeon but he could somehow see the path ahead of him as he ran. The floor started to climb upwards and Baekhyun yelled out in a mixture of relief and triumph when they sped through a small opening and into the Elfwood. He took in a gulp of the fresh night air and collapsed to his knees. Chanyeol grabbed the neck of his robes and hoisted him up.

 “Come. We should get far away as possible.”   
Baekhyun tiredly obeyed and stumbled after him. He felt the rush of adrenaline leave his body and he tried to control his breathing.

“Fuck everything about that place,” he finally exclaimed. They had left the small cave opening behind them and Chanyeol finally stopped and put Sehun down.   
 “Same,” he sighed. “But, Baekhyun, I’ve never seen anything like that in my entire life!” Chanyeol said with wide eyes. He sounded as though he had just seen a performance.   
 “How did you do that thing with your hands?”   
Baekhyun was confused.   
 “What do you mean?”  
 “Your hands were glowing! That’s how we could see our way out,” Chanyeol said. When

Baekhyun continued to frown he gaped at him.   
 “Don’t you remember doing that?”   
 “As far as I know, I can’t make my hands glow,” Baekhyun said.  
 “Maybe it was your Light Bearer powers!” Chanyeol said in a hushed voice.   
 “Don’t say that – “   
 “Tobias!” Chanyeol suddenly cried. The horse emerged from the darkness looking as though it had not disappeared and caused his owner intense worry.

Baekhyun squinted into the darkness and saw that the trees were definitely thinning. He could tell that they were at the forest’s edge. He was about to point this out to Chanyeol when there was suddenly a collective bout of cries and thundering hooves.

Baekhyun froze and Chanyeol had barely drawn his sword when a group of armed riders emerged from the darkness with their pikes pointed at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 “Who dares to trespass in the realm of the Lord of the Wilderland?” one of the riders barked.   
 “The Wilderland has no lord, as far as I know,” Chanyeol said slowly. “We are lost travellers.”   
 “Why is one of your companions unconscious?” the rider asked.   
 “We were lost in an enchanted cave,” Chanyeol said before Baekhyun could stop him.   
 “Lies! No one enters the Cave of the Dead and emerges alive!”

Baekhyun felt his stomach drop. It really had been a Necromancer den.   
 “Arrest them!”   
 “Why?” Chanyeol cried when the riders dismounted and grabbed him and Baekhyun.   
 “We’ve done nothing wrong!”   
 “You are spies from Antilia! We do not tolerate spies and traitors!”

Baekhyun shared the same look of confusion as Chanyeol. But he was somewhat relieved that the riders did not recognise Sehun as the Twelfth Prince as they bound his hands and threw him over the back of a horse. Baekhyun swore when a cloth sack was shoved over his head and he was prodded forward with the back of a spear. He had to walk blindly beside a horse with the occasional prod from its rider and he wanted nothing more for this nightmare of a night to end.


	4. Chapter Three - Riddles in the Dark

The sack was finally removed from Baekhyun’s head after an insufferable period of marching and he saw that he was in a prison cell with Chanyeol and Sehun.

 “You have been taken prisoner and will be interrogated in the morning,” the guard said before turning to leave. Baekhyun groaned and threw himself on the nearest straw bed.

 “What kind of luck is this,” he muttered. He watched Chanyeol haul Sehun onto the other bed and cover him with his cloak.  
 “Where are you going to sleep then?” he asked the knight. Chanyeol pointed at the floor and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.  
 “Chanyeol, Sehun wouldn’t know if you strung him up from a tree right now. Just put him on the floor.”  
Chanyeol shook his head adamantly.  
 “I have to look after him,” he said as he lay down.

In the light of the candles on the walls Baekhyun noticed how filthy they all were. Less than a few hours ago he had faced a legion of undead and possibly awoken his suppressed Light Bearer abilities, but now he was a filthy prisoner in the keep of some self-obsessed lord. The Wilderland had no ruler. It was a free-for-all, so he wondered what kind of person had imprisoned them.

“Get some sleep, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmured from the floor. “I’m broken.”  
Baekhyun watched him for a moment before sighing and getting to his feet. He nudged Chanyeol in the side with his foot.  
 “You take my bed. I can’t sleep anyway,” he said.  
Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.  
 “I can’t.”  
 “I insist,” Baekhyun said impatiently before throwing himself on the stone floor beside the knight. Chanyeol slowly got to his feet with a groan.

“My body is aching.”  
 “Then take off your armour. I’m sure we’re not going to be attacked right now,” Baekhyun said as he leaned against the wall. He was determined not to fall asleep despite how his body ached in exhaustion.

Chanyeol hesitated for a moment before deciding to remove the armour and kick off his boots. He lay down on the bed and immediately closed his eyes.  
 “It really does smell,” Baekhyun muttered.  
 “Shut up.”

* * *

 

Baekhyun eventually fell into a light and fitful sleep filled with the faces of rotting corpses. He woke up several times and was relieved to find that he was safely locked up in a prison cell.

A loud clanging woke him up for the last time and he realised the guard was banging on the bars of their cell.

“Is that really necessary?” he groaned.  
 “Shut up and take your food,” the guard snapped. He opened a small hatch in the door and shoved in three bowls and three tankards of water before skulking off.

“Baekhyun, isn’t Sehun going to starve to death or something?” Chanyeol asked wearily as he handed Baekhyun a bowl and tankard. There wasn’t even cutlery. Baekhyun had to eat with his hands.  
 “No, he’s under a spell so he’s fine,” he said through a mouthful of rice. He didn’t realise just how hungry he was. “We can share his food.”  
 “Sounds fine to me,” Chanyeol said eagerly.

Baekhyun felt slightly better after breakfast although he was still exhausted and his mind was still reeling from the previous day’s events. There was a tiny barred window at the top of the wall and bright sunlight filtered into the cell. He much preferred this cell to the dungeons of the Necromancer cave.

 “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you run away from Solaris?” Chanyeol asked after a moment of silence. Baekhyun stiffened. But he thought that after what they’d been through together Chanyeol deserved to have some questions answered.  
 “I don’t want to be the Light Bearer,” he said simply. “I never did.”  
He sighed.  
 “When my parents and I discovered I was the Light Bearer I was about twelve. I started having strange dreams of things I’d never seen before. Almost as if I was looking at someone else’s memories. Then weird stuff started to happen around me. Before I was dubbed the village freak a mage from Solaris came to visit us.”  
She explained what I was and that when I was old enough I needed to go to Solaris for training. In the meanwhile she advised me to stay hidden on the farm. My father changed after that. He wanted to get us into Ryeo as fast as possible, so he made us take the journey across the Crags. My mother stayed behind and as soon as we were in Solaris my father basically sold me to the mages. She’d died while I was gone…I heard about it from the mages later.”

Chanyeol was listening intently and Baekhyun appreciated him for not interrupting.  
 “Anyways, I hated it there. The only person who viewed me as more than just the Light Bearer was my master. He was probably the only friend I’ve ever had. But I messed up too many times and I decided to leave. He’s been looking for me for four years, but I’m good at hiding. I’ve been living as a thief and wanderer ever since.”

Baekhyun felt proud at having evaded the powers of a master-level mage for the past four years, but he was surprised at the look of sorrow that overcame Chanyeol’s face.

 “I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said.  
 “Don’t be. It has nothing to do with you,” Baekhyun said more abruptly than intended. “Anyways, it’s all in the past. I’m sorry for lying to you.”  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
 “It seems our destinies have crossed paths for some reason, so I’ll ignore the fact that you’re actually a thief,” he said. He stood up from the bed and stretched his impossibly long limbs. Baekhyun scoffed.  
 “I don’t believe in fate. Things just fuck out and there’s nothing we can do to control it. Our lives just happened to fuck out at the same time.”

Chanyeol grinned at his cursing. He was about to speak when the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted him, A guard appeared at the cell.

“Come with me. You’re to be interrogated by the Lord of the Wilderland,” he said sternly. Chanyeol just managed to slip on his boots before he was unceremoniously yanked out of the cell. Baekhyun watched him go with a twinge of sadness. He was starting to get used to the knight’s company.

He was extremely bored while he waited. He resisted the urge to play a prank on Sehun while he slept as he was extremely jealous of the boy. He tried to distract himself from falling into fitfully worried thoughts so he started braiding the pieces of straw on the floor.

He had completed a pile of braids when Chanyeol returned.  
 “Finally – what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol’s looked shaken. But before he could open his mouth the guard shoved him inside and pulled Baekhyun out.

 “Watch it,” Baekhyun snarled. The guard ignored him and dragged him by the arm out the dungeons and upstairs. He could recognise that they were inside some kind of fort that was too small to be considered a castle. He was dragged through numerous corridors until the guard pushed open a pair of double doors and he was thrust into a large hall. At the end of the hall a young man sat in a high-backed chair.

“Kneel to the Lord of the Wilderland!” the guard commanded before pushing Baekhyun down. Baekhyun was surprised that the man before him was a lord. He had a young round face and while he certainly had noble features he looked far too young to be a lord. He wore simple robes of dark green. The most noticeable thing though was that he looked thoroughly stressed. His thick eyebrows were drawn together in a worried frown.

 “Who are you and why are you trespassing in my land?” he asked. He had a mild voice that hardly commanded any air of authority.  
 “The Wilderland belongs to no one –“ Baekhyun started but the guard behind him kicked him hard in the side.  
 “Enough,” the lord said quickly. He dismissed the guard from the hall. He wrung his hands in his lap.

 “While I certainly agree with you, it’s not up to me who decides on titles and land ownership,” he said with a sigh. “Now tell me who you are.”  
 “I’m Byun Baekhyun,” he said. He thought that it would be best not to use the name of a wanted criminal.  
 “My companions and I were travelling until we got lost in the Elfwood. It was traumatic to say the least and I’d appreciate it if you let us go.”

The lord regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment.  
 “What are your companions’ names?” he asked.  
 “Park Chanyeol, a knight of the Order of the Dragon,” Baekhyun started. “And, er, a farm boy named, er, Vivi.”  
The lord sat up in his chair.  
 “I find it funny how your stories don’t add up! Just moments ago your so-called knight told me that the third member of your party was another knight named Tobias and that you were the criminal named Wang Eun!”

Baekhyun silently cursed Chanyeol for his idiocy. Then he cursed himself because they had not properly discussed any sort of planned back-up story before being interrogated.  
 “For personal reasons we use alibis. We’re certainly not doing anything illegal or anything for you to worry about,” he said. He then put on his innocent voice and batted his eyelashes.  
 “Please let us go,” he pleaded. “I haven’t bathed in two days.”

The lord wrinkled his nose in disdain.  
 “I’m not an idiot. Not too long ago I, Kim Junmyeon, held one of the highest positions in the king’s court in Kingshold,” he said bitterly.  
Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He knew that name.  
 “Kim Junmyeon!” he cried. “We’ve been looking for you!”

Junmyeon sat forward.  
 “Excuse me?”  
 “We’ve got Prince Sehun with us! If you just let me show you – “  
 “How dare you!” he shouted. Baekhyun was taken aback. The man didn’t look capable of any form anger but now his face had changed completely and his eyes had darkened.

 “You really must be the criminal Wang Eun! Your lies know no bounds,” he said through gritted teeth as he jumped to his feet. He marched over to Baekhyun who took a step backwards.

 “If you really know Sehun, then answer my riddle.”  
Baekhyun stared at him.  
 “A riddle?” he asked in disbelief.  
 “Sehun and I made a promise that we would be able to separate friend from foe by using riddles that one of us would tell to our companions.”  
Baekhyun felt his heart sink.  
 “You know, Sehun’s been unconscious for a while so he didn’t really have time to bring up riddles – “  
 “Shut up and answer me.”  
Baekhyun bit his lip.

 “A gingerbread man sits inside a gingerbread house,” Junmyeon said with utmost seriousness. “Is his house made of flesh or is he made of house?”  
Baekhyun stared at him.  
 “How should I know?”  
Junmyeon glared at him.  
 “Take him away!” he said loudly and the guard emerged again. “You can rot in the dungeons until the knights come to arrest you!”  
 “Junmyeon! You don’t understand!” Baekhyun cried as he was dragged away.

But he was thrown back in the dungeon without a second chance to speak to the lord.  
 “What kind of bullshit riddle is that?” he exclaimed. Chanyeol shook his head with wide eyes.  
 “It’s baffling. And what’s worse is that if we get arrested then Sehun will be discovered,” he said.  
 “Chanyeol, didn’t you realise that he’s Kim Junmyeon?”

Chanyeol gasped.  
 “What! How do you know?” he asked.  
 “He told me. And also, our stories don’t match so he’s not impressed. And now he’ll probably never come see Sehun because he didn’t believe a word I said.”  
Chanyeol groaned and tugged at his hair.  
 “I just want to bath and go home,” he said with a pout. “That stupid riddle is irritating me.”  
Baekhyun couldn’t agree more.

 “Will Sehun ever wake up?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Hm, we didn’t really have a chance to try waking him up, I suppose,” Baekhyun said thoughtfully. He shuffled over to Sehun and without warning slapped him hard across the face.  
Nothing happened. Chanyeol looked scandalised.  
 “Sorry. It’s all I could think of,” Baekhyun said with a sigh as he sunk down to the floor.

He and Chanyeol sat in a sullen silence as morning passed into afternoon. They were given a lunch that was the same as breakfast and they could not help but try to work out the riddle.  
 “First of all, gingerbread men aren’t sentient.”  
 “Baekhyun, that’s not the issue here.”  
 “All I’m saying is that this riddle is redundant.”

He paused in his meal and emptied his water tankard over Sehun’s face.  
 “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed half-heartedly.  
 “It’s no use anyway,” Baekhyun said jealously. “The lucky bastard.”

 “Wait, let’s try it again,” Chanyeol said. He cleared his throat.  “A gingerbread man sits inside a gingerbread house. Is his house made of flesh or is he made of house?”  
 “Isn’t that the same as saying that if a pale person sits inside a pale house then they’re made of the same stuff? That makes no sense,” Baekhyun said irritably.  
 “Is his house made of flesh or his he made of house?” Chanyeol repeated tensely.  
 “He screams, for he does not know.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol jumped at the sound of Sehun’s voice.  
 “You’re awake!” Chanyeol cried before pulling Sehun into a tight hug and jolting any remnants of enchanted sleep out of him.  
 “Hey! Hey, guard! Let us talk to the lord! Our friend’s awake!” Baekhyun yelled as he knocked his tankard against the iron bars.

 “Where are we?” Sehun asked. “Weren’t we just in a cave? Why am I wet? _Is this a_ _prison_?”  
 “We found Junmyeon!” Chanyeol said excitedly. Sehun froze and stared at the knight in disbelief.  
 “Junmyeon?” he whispered. Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded.  
 “He gave us that stupid riddle.”  
 “Wait, it’s not even a riddle! It’s a bad joke!” Baekhyun said irritably. “That’s somehow much more annoying.”

The guard appeared looking thoroughly disgruntled.  
 “The lord is not taking any more interrogations today – “  
 “I am the Twelfth Prince Oh Sehun of the Goryeo Dynasty and I demand that you let me and my companions have an audience with Kim Junmyeon,” Sehun said in a firm voice as he stood up from the bed and rose to his full height. Luckily the guard was too shocked to notice him stumble over Chanyeol’s feet.

 “My prince!” He exclaimed. “Come at once!”  
He unlocked the door and Baekhyun pushed his way out followed by Sehun and Chanyeol.

When they entered the hall Junmyeon sat up in his chair with a tired look.  
 “You idiots again – “ he started but he stopped when his eyes landed on Sehun. They stared at each other for a second of disbelief.  
 “By the gods. Sehun!” Junmyeon cried and he ran from his chair and threw his arms around Sehun.  
 “Junmyeon,” Sehun whispered and Baekhyun realised that the prince was crying. He suddenly realised that he was witnessing something very private and turned away to stare at the wall. Chanyeol was beaming as if he were watching a wedding ceremony.

“Baekhyun – Baekhyun said it was you but I didn’t believe him,” Junmyeon said. He held Sehun’s face in his hands and turned him over as if examining him for wounds. “And you told me so much about Chanyeol but I didn’t believe this was him. Your hair looks great.”  
 “Thanks, but who’s Baekhyun?” Sehun said.  
 “What’s wrong with him?” Junmyeon cried as he gave Chanyeol and Baekhyun accusing glares.  
 “He thought my name was Wang Eun,” Baekhyun said. “But we can put all those alibis behind us.”  
 “I’m really hungry,” Sehun said.  
 “You’re just in time for lunch,” Junmyeon said with a beaming smile. “You two can come too,” he said to Chanyeol and Baekhyun as he led Sehun by the hand through the hall.

They entered a modest dining room and Baekhyun was pleased to see the small feast laid out. Chanyeol even squealed in delight when Junmyeon ordered for more food.

Baekhyun now thought that Junmyeon was actually a sweetheart when he was with Sehun. He fussed over him and constantly pushed more food towards him. He looked even younger now that his face wasn’t lined with worry.

 “Er, Lord Kim,” Baekhyun began.  
 “Just call me Junmyeon,” he said quickly.  
 “Right. How is it that you’re the Lord of the Wilderland?” Baekhyun asked.  
Junmyeon put another piece of chicken on Sehun’s plate and shut him up when he protested.

 “Since my family’s exile, some members of the court in Kingshold came with us and they sort of made my father the lord,” he said uneasily. “But as my father sort of abdicated – if you can call it that – so I have to rule in his stead. You can hardly call it a lordship. We own this fort and a bit of land but that’s about it. There isn’t even anything to farm so we get supplies from Pinetown.”  
He looked as though he wanted nothing less than to be the imposed Lord of the Wilderland. Baekhyun thought that it must have been incredibly lonely for Junmyeon living in the middle of nowhere.

 “I’m sorry for imprisoning you,” he said with an intense look at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Your horse is being looked after,” he added to the knight. “But the king has been trying to spy on my family for years now so I had to take precaution.”  
He looked at Sehun fondly while he ate.  
 “I have to be even more careful now that Sehun is here,” he said with a sigh.

Baekhyun could see the genuine concern in Junmyeon’s eyes. He’d even noticed how much he had warmed up to him and Chanyeol and had also been subtly pushing more food towards their plates. Baekhyun felt something stir within him. It was completely foreign to him as he rarely felt any need to help people.

 “Junmyeon, it just so happens that I’m an untrained mage,” Baekhyun said casually despite the gasps from Junmyeon and Sehun. “I can place a concealment spell on your fort and divert any prying spies from Antilia.”  
Junmyeon and Sehun stared at him in disbelief.  
 “You can really do that?” Junmyeon asked. Baekhyun felt a surge of pride and delight when Chanyeol nodded for him.  
 “I’ve seen him do some amazing things,” he said.  
 “I’d greatly appreciate your help,” Junmyeon said. “Have some more wine.” He refilled Baekhyun’s goblet before he could say no.

“Wait, is that how we escaped the cave? Because you’re a mage?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded.  
 “The Cave of the Dead? Is that where you emerged from?” Junmyeon asked in disbelief. “It’s been a Necromancer’s Den for centuries.”  
 “Why is that common knowledge here? Why isn’t it closed off or something?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “Well, no one goes into the Elfwood,” Junmyeon said simply.  
 “And we’ll never be going back,” Chanyeol said firmly. “You’d have to knock me out and drag me.”  
 “How on earth did you escape?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged glances. They made a silent agreement to conceal the fact that Baekhyun was the Light Bearer.

 “I didn’t kill them. No one can do that,” Baekhyun said. “I just flooded the place and we trapped them in the dungeon.”  
Junmyeon stared at him before nodding slowly.  
 “Why are there still Necromancer dens?” Sehun asked, frowning. “Where’s the Light Bearer?”

Chanyeol choked on his wine but he managed to turn it into a cough and Baekhyun was grateful.  
 “Well it’s been over fifty years since we last knew of one, hasn’t it?” Junmyeon said with a shrug. “But I have heard some strange things while living here. I didn’t realised how much information from Ryeo was censored in Antilia. Apparently there’re rumours of cults re-emerging,” he said in a low voice.

Baekhyun nearly dropped his goblet.  
 “I hope they’re just rumours. That cave was bad enough. I can’t imagine any more corpses being used by cults,” Chanyeol said with a shudder.  
 “You’re lucky you were asleep, Sehun. Their faces were practically falling off and their blood was black and disgusting.”  
 “Are you okay, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon suddenly asked.

Baekhyun didn’t realise that he had been holding his breath or holding onto his cutlery so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palms. He swallowed.

 “I’m fine,” he lied. “It’s just…it’s a gross topic for the table.”  
 “Sorry,” Chanyeol said quietly. His ears even seemed to droop as he slouched in his chair. Junmyeon didn’t seem to notice anything odd so he started telling Baekhyun all about Antilia.

It sounded like a dictatorship to Baekhyun and he was not surprised that neither Sehun nor Junmyeon were sorry to leave their home behind. In fact the only thing they had suffered was being apart from each other.

 “I’ll stay with you forever, Junmyeon,” Sehun said. Baekhyun had gathered by now that he was the victim of a permanently stoic expression and monotonous voice and that everything he said was actually genuine. It was no exception now even though he looked at Junmyeon with an indifferent expression. He beamed at Sehun and reached across the table to touch his arm.  
 “Me too, Sehun.”

Baekhyun was relieved when Junmyeon had offered him and Chanyeol accommodation for as long as they needed. Baekhyun was incredibly happy to get a hot bath and a change of clothes. Junmyeon lent him a pair of rather old-fashioned robes that came to his ankles but he didn’t mind because he wanted to scrub the blood and dirt out of his own robes before he could ever wear them again.

His room was small but cosy with a roaring fireplace as the nights were steadily getting cooler with the arrival of autumn. He lay on the bed and combed his fingers through his damp hair while staring out the window at the starry sky. He still wanted to go to Knightscourt to put his gold in the bank. He wondered what Chanyeol’s next plan was.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun’s voice caused him to jump as the prince barged into the room. Baekhyun swore at him but Sehun hardly batted an eye despite that Baekhyun was half-naked. He pulled the blanket over himself and sat up against the headboard.  
 “Doesn’t anyone know how to knock?”  
 “Sorry.” Sehun didn’t sound sorry in the slightest but Baekhyun thought it was due to his voice.  
 “What is it?”

Sehun fidgeted for a moment.  
 “Chanyeol told me everything that happened in the cave. And…and that you’re the Light Bearer,” he said quietly.  
Baekhyun bit his lip. He didn’t really mind if Sehun knew, but he felt slightly betrayed by Chanyeol. But then again he was very close to Sehun and it was probably impossible for him to keep such a secret.

 “I won’t tell Junmyeon,” he said quickly. “I’ll keep it a secret. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.”  
Baekhyun stared at Sehun. He was a prince and yet here he was wearing ill-fitting clothes – most likely Junmyeon’s – and thanking Baekhyun with the utmost sincerity he had ever encountered.

 “It wasn’t really me,” Baekhyun scoffed. He scratched the back of his head. “It was all Chanyeol, really. He’s not a Knight of the Order of the Dragon for nothing.”  
 “He said you’d say something like that,” Sehun said with a smirk. “So I want you to have this as evidence of my gratitude. I have faith in you, Light Bearer.” Sehun reached in his shirt and took a long gold chain from around his neck. It was a jewel-studded amulet of Solaris. He ambled over and handed it to Baekhyun.  
 “I know you aren’t religious so just think of it as a pretty necklace,” he said.

He seemed to be watching Baekhyun for his reaction. But despite his intense dislike for the Faith of Solaris Baekhyun could not help but smile widely at Sehun and put the chain over his head.  
 “Thank you,” he said. “But really, it was all Chanyeol.”  
 “Enough of that,” Chanyeol said loudly as he burst into the room and caused Baekhyun to jump. “Take credit when credit is given, Baekhyun.” His face was so serious that it caused Baekhyun to burst out laughing. Even in the corpse-infested dungeon he hadn’t looked so serious.

Chanyeol and Sehun joined Baekhyun on the bed and took up most of the space while they chatted and joked throughout the night. It was only when Junmyeon burst into the room and complained about the racket they were making did they go to bed.

Baekhyun lay awake and fiddled with the amulet around his neck. As much as he tried to force himself to stay awake he was far too cosy and warm in the bedroom and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Instead of his usual disruptive dreams consisting of his repressed memories from Solaris, Baekhyun dreamt of his master as if he were standing before him. He was surrounded by the oppressive darkness that usually featured in his dreams. But the mage stood before Baekhyun and simply looked at him. Neither of them spoke and Baekhyun could not move. It was extremely unsettling how his master looked ghostly and how his eyes glowed bright blue. While he did not wake up in a cold sweat with a pounding heart, he was not at all comforted by the dreams.

* * *

 

Baekhyun stayed at the fort for two days until he decided that it was time to leave. Then Junmyeon insisted that he stayed a while longer.

Baekhyun thoroughly enjoyed himself with Sehun and Chanyeol. He would sleep in and have a hearty breakfast before going to explore the area as far as Junmyeon would allow. He would accompany them like a supervising parent to stop them from straying beyond the borders or going near the Elfwood.

Baekhyun could not help but shudder when he looked at the place and was reminded of the cave. However he was well distracted from anything related to Necromancers as he spent all of his time with Chanyeol and Sehun. After a long day of walking and relaxing in the fields or combing through the library or bothering Junmyeon they would have another hearty meal and take their conversation one of their bedrooms. Several times Sehun fell asleep in either Chanyeol or Baekhyun’s bed and no one had the heart – or frankly the strength – to make him go to his upstairs bedroom. Despite how tired Baekhyun would be at the end of the day, the dream of his master became recurring.

Baekhyun decided to leave on the tenth day of his stay because he thought that he really should be tending to his finances. He was surprised that Chanyeol was accompanying him.

 “Where are you off to?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “I’ve been corresponding with a friend,” Chanyeol said. “We haven’t seen each other in months so I want to meet up with him.”

Sehun and Junmyeon were there to see them off.  
 “I’ve put up the concealment spells,” Baekhyun said to Junmyeon. “There’re conduits at the four corners of your land and they should last for a long time. Unfriendly eyes won’t be able to find the place.”  
 “Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you for everything,” Junmyeon said as he clasped his hand. Sehun then pulled him into a hug and he was taken by surprise.  
 “Be safe,” he murmured.  
 “Maybe I’ll drop by,” Baekhyun said. His smile faded though when he turned to see Chanyeol standing with Tobias.  
 “I can walk – “  
 “Shut up,” Chanyeol interrupted. But this time he did not throw Baekhyun onto the saddle and let him clamber on by himself.  
 “I’ll definitely drop by,” he said as he said goodbye to Junmyeon and Sehun. He mounted Tobias and nearly pushed Baekhyun off the horse.  
 “Bye!” Chanyeol said cheerily as the horse started to move. Baekhyun held onto his cloak with one hand and used another to wave to Sehun and Junmyeon until they were too far to see.

 “So, off to Knightscourt!” Chanyeol said enthusiastically. “You can stay at my place!”  
 “Would your parents really want a criminal as their guest? Remember that my face is plastered all over Westmarch.”  
 “Well, you don’t go by Wang Eun anymore,” Chanyeol said. “Just change your hair and put on your cowl or something. And besides, I’m a knight.”  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes but pulled his cowl over his head nonetheless.

Their route was to travel westwards towards the Westmarch border. It was only a two days’ ride and Junmyeon had given them more than enough supplies. They were on the main road within a few hours of leaving the fort but Baekhyun could still not get used to sitting on the saddle for so long. Chanyeol didn’t mind the regular breaks as they were in no particular hurry. When they lay down to sleep somewhere slightly off the road Baekhyun could not help but reflect that Chanyeol was far less annoying than when they had first set out from Stonewall. They shared the same sense of humour and could chat endlessly about any topic.  
Facing a hoard of undead corpses in a Necromancer’s dungeon can really bring two people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is from the Hobbit. I'm shameless.   
> My sense of humour is also very lame but I'm not sorry.


	5. Chapter Four - Many Meetings

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief when they crossed over the border into Westmarch. While he enjoyed the natural scenery in the Wilderland as the trees were turning orange and the grass turning gold, he was distracted from enjoying it because he could have sworn he saw an apparition of his master in the middle of the night. His sleep broke and he had opened his eyes to see a ghostly figure standing by the fire watching him. His screams had caused Chanyeol to attack a tree. He did not dare go back to sleep and was starting to doze off on Tobias. Luckily the border guards did not even notice him as they were too busy bowing to Chanyeol.

“Knightscourt isn’t too far,” Chanyeol said. “You can see it over the trees.” Baekhyun nodded even though his eyes were starting to droop.  
 “We’re here,” Chanyeol announced the moment Baekhyun slouched over and head-butted his back. Instead of stopping at the stables outside the city Chanyeol rode Tobias through the open gates. If Stonewall was impressive it hardly compared to Knightscourt. It was the biggest and most magnificent city in Westmarch.  Baekhyun had seen it before but the sleek towers and clean paved roads never failed to astound him.  They rode past countless knights and well-dressed people who greeted Chanyeol as if they personally knew him.

They entered what appeared to be a residential area with sprawling manor houses and if it were not for the walls looming on the horizon Baekhyun would not think that they were still in the city.  
 “I think this is the only place in Ryeo where you can ride your horse through the city,” Chanyeol said thoughtfully.  
 “Who cleans up after them?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “The…er…the street cleaners, I guess?”  
Baekhyun was too tired to make a remark.

They approached a stone manor bearing the name of Chanyeol’s family. A grey-clad servant appeared from nowhere and bowed to them.  
 “My lord. The lady and lord of the house have travelled to the Isles for the sea air.”  
 “Oh, that’s great,” Chanyeol said as he dismounted. Once again he allowed Baekhyun to fall off in his clumsy way and said nothing. The servant took Tobias by the reigns and led him to the large stable near the house.

 “We have the place to ourselves,” Chanyeol said as he gestured for Baekhyun to follow him inside.  
 “Lord?” Baekhyun snorted. “That’s far too pompous for you.”  
Chanyeol’s ears burnt red but he managed to shrug it off.

He followed Chanyeol through the lavish entrance hall and removed their shoes. Another servant appeared out of nowhere and Baekhyun jumped.

 “Welcome home, my lord. Lunch will be served in an hour,” she said before bowing.  
 “Excellent! I’m starving,” Chanyeol said. “Baekhyun, I’ll show you to your room.”

Baekhyun suddenly felt rather hesitant. Staying with Junmyeon had been one thing but staying with Chanyeol felt like a completely different matter. The manor was almost the size of the fort.  
 “I don’t want to impose,” Baekhyun said. “I can find an inn.”  
 “Nonsense. Stay as long as you like. I’ll only be leaving when my friend contacts me again,” Chanyeol said as they climbed the wooden stairs.

They stopped outside a door and when Baekhyun followed Chanyeol inside his jaw nearly dropped.

He had never been inside such a lavish house that he was not planning to rob. There was a four-post bed with crimson hangings that matched the rug on the wooden floor. The fireplace was as tall as he was and ornately decorated. But what appealed to him the most was the window that stretched from floor to ceiling and opened onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens.  
 “This is some view,” he murmured as his eyes roamed over the sprawling trees and well-kept gardens. Chanyeol stepped beside him and took in a deep breath of the cool air wafting into the room.  
 “Home sweet home,” he said happily. “The bath is downstairs. Just ask the servants to show you and they’ll organise it. There’re also clothes you can borrow in the wardrobe.”

He strode over to the tall wooden wardrobe and opened it to reveal the clothes of a nobleman. Baekhyun laughed.  
 “Chanyeol, I’ll look like a clown,” he said.  
 “We’ll be clowns together then,” Chanyeol said. “Your robes still have dungeon stains on them, by the way.”  
Baekhyun glanced down and saw the dark stains he had been unable to remove. He hated having to wear it but no amount of scrubbing could clean them and they were the only clothes he owned.

After taking a bath in the biggest bath he had ever seen – filled with herbal water and flower petals – he changed into heavy pastel blue robes that actually fitted him perfectly. They were embroidered with gold details and Baekhyun rather liked the reflection he saw in the mirror and he left his hair down to dry.

 “Chanyeol?” he called as he wandered out into the corridor. He had forgotten the direction of Chanyeol’s room so he just walked up and down calling his name until he appeared.  
 “Nice hair,” he said with a grin and a gesture to his shaggy wet hair that obscured his eyes.  
 “Same to you,” Chanyeol said. “Those were my robes when I was younger.”  
 “I get it; you’re tall,” Baekhyun huffed and Chanyeol laughed.

After a hearty lunch in the lavish dining room Chanyeol and Baekhyun set off for the city. Baekhyun was glad to be out of a saddle and walking again even though it was half an hour’s walk. Chanyeol seemed to have an anecdote about every landmark that they passed and Baekhyun was greatly amused by his excited chatter.

 “There’s the castle!” he said while pointing to the blue turrets that loomed over the city square. “When you’re a knight-in-training you have to stay there.”  
 “Are you allowed to visit your family?” Baekhyun asked while eyeing the castle. It looked rather pleasant and he imagined a younger and shorter Chanyeol in light training armour running amok.  
 “Oh, of course,” Chanyeol said. “It was more difficult for the people from outside of Knightscourt to see their parents, but I would come home for supper once a week.”

The city centre consisted of administrative buildings made of the same white stone as the castle.  
 “This is the bank,” Chanyeol said as they walked up a set of stone steps. “First I’m going to clear your name. They won’t let a criminal use the bank.”  
While Baekhyun was taken aback and touched by Chanyeol’s generosity he was also sceptical.  
 “I’m wanted all over the province,” he said. “How on earth are you going to do that?”  
The change in his clothing and hairstyle had prevented anyone from noticing him but he knew it would only be temporary. Chanyeol grinned at him.  
 “Just watch.”

They entered the bank and Baekhyun had never been inside a stiffer place. Everyone wore dark blue robes and looked thoroughly miserable. Instead of joining an agonisingly long queue, Chanyeol walked right up to the manager’s front desk.

 “Good day,” he said cheerily.  
 “My lord,” the man murmured with a bow.  
Then Baekhyun’s eyes widened in horror when he glanced behind the person. The stone wall behind him was plastered with wanted posters and arrest warrants. There was an armed knight standing near the wall and Baekhyun looked away before he could make eye-contact.

 “My friend here would like to open an account. However he has been wrongly framed for being a criminal,” Chanyeol said with a gesture to Baekhyun. He swallowed nervously and nodded. The manager peered at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes.  
 “He is actually innocent and – “  
 “Name?” the manager interjected, all politeness gone. Chanyeol looked gobsmacked.  
 “Byun Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said quickly. The manager left the desk and returned a moment later with a box before Baekhyun could talk to Chanyeol. Then to Baekhyun’s astonishment and dread the manager muttered an incantation and the box seemed to rustle. The manager was a mage.

 “There are no records of anyone with that name being born in Westmarch,” he said.  
 “I was born in Crag Shadow Village,” Baekhyun lied. He knew he was taking a risk and he could see the hard glint in the mage’s eyes. Ryeo was a very isolated land and did not view foreigners in high regard. People who did cross the border from Wandermere were labelled as illegal immigrants and were swiftly sent back to wherever they had come from.  
 “Then why not bank in Ara?” the man asked.  
 “He’s the steward of my house,” Chanyeol said quickly. “We recently hired him and he works well. I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way.”

A brief change overcame the mage’s face and he then smiled at the two to Baekhyun’s bewilderment and relief.  
 “I will inform the authorities of the misunderstanding. Please go that way to open an account,” he said pleasantly.  
Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief as he and Chanyeol turned to leave.  
 “Thanks,” he murmured. “I thought I was going to get arrested.” He laughed when he saw Chanyeol wringing his hands.  
 “Lying is stressful,” he sighed.

After Baekhyun had happily invested the majority of his gold in the bank he made for the nearest apothecary. Despite having grown up in Knightscourt, Chanyeol had never visited any of the apothecaries or potion shops. It amused Baekhyun to see him staring at everything in awe.

 “So you can make your own potions?” he asked Baekhyun in a hushed voice. The shop was dark and quiet. The shop assistant was regarding Chanyeol’s lanky frame with a wary eye as he ambled over to every shelf and investigated the delicate items.  
 “Yup. It’s one of the first things you learn,” he said. “It’s the simplest form of channelling your magic.”  
 “So I wouldn’t be able to make one?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun laughed at him.  
 “You’d probably blow up the place.”

Baekhyun bought copious ingredients and was even able to negotiate a discount. Then before they went back to the manor he bought a few scrolls in a rather questionable looking shop.

Chanyeol sat at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed and watched him eagerly as he laid out the ingredients on the table. Baekhyun felt slightly awkward but he could not tell Chanyeol to leave as it was his house after all.

 “What are you making?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Draught of Dreamless Sleep,” Baekhyun said hesitantly. “I haven’t slept well in ages.”  
 “What else can you make?” Chanyeol asked while he fiddled with the hem of his sleeves. Baekhyun could tell that he was trying to stop himself from asking a million questions with a great effort.  
 “Health potions – for colds and minor injuries – strength potions, hydration serums,” Baekhyun listed. “Nothing too outlandish.”  
 “Being a mage sounds so cool,” Chanyeol said with a slightly dreamy expression.  
 “It’s not,” Baekhyun said more abruptly than intended. Chanyeol remained silent and Baekhyun felt slightly guilty but he really didn’t want to talk about mages.

Chanyeol watched in silence as Baekhyun made the potion in a miniature cauldron that he bought that day.  
 “Now that that’s over, what should we do?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol noticeably perked up and smiled at him.  
 “I’ll show you the gardens!”

Baekhyun spent the rest of the day exploring the sprawling gardens surrounding the manor. He showed him the neat flowerbeds and the bird nests and the paddock where the horses grazed. It was just like the pleasant days they spent at Junmyeon’s fort. Baekhyun was very relieved though when, after taking a sip of his potion, he slept deeply and comfortably for the first time in days.

* * *

Baekhyun was still debating on where he should go next to earn some money. As his criminal record has just been cleared he could not risk thieving in Westmarch for a long time. He also felt slightly guilty at the mere thought of doing anything illegal in the province after how Chanyeol had taken a risk for him to clear his name.

The only province he’d never been to was Antilia but he had no desire to attempt anything there after what he had heard from Junmyeon. He was also avoiding Ara at all costs because he knew the moment he stepped foot in the province his master would be able to detect him.

Luckily he was spared from fretting over his future because he was very occupied with Chanyeol. He took Baekhyun all over the city to his favourite pubs and shops. Baekhyun was starting to enjoy the way Chanyeol’s face lit up whenever he had something to show him or an exciting anecdote to tell him.

Baekhyun had never eaten so well in his life. Even during his time in Solaris with the mages he did not get four square meals a day. And on top of it all he was getting a decent eight hours of sleep without any nightmares or visions of his master.

On the seventh day of his stay, however, Baekhyun’s peaceful respite was interrupted. He was lying in his bed after a hearty supper and a bath and the dying fire was crackling softly. He pulled the fur blanket up to his chin and had just closed his eyes when there was suddenly a bloodcurdling scream followed by a string of curses.

Baekhyun jumped up and pulled back his bed hangings just as Chanyeol burst into the room half-dressed.   
 “I SAW A GHOST!” he cried before he actually jumped onto the bed and nearly crushed Baekhyun.  
 “Chanyeol!” he gasped as he pushed the knight off him. “What the – “  
 “The-there was a man standing in the corner of my room and he-he was _fucking glowing_ I swear to Solaris!”  
Baekhyun would have laughed at hearing Chanyeol curse but the mention of a glowing apparition made his gut clench in anxiety.

 “What did he look like?” Baekhyun asked with a forcibly steady voice. He already knew the answer.  
 “He just had this…this blank look on his face,” Chanyeol stuttered. “All I saw was that his eyes were glowing blue.”

A wave of dread washed over Baekhyun. Chanyeol noticed the look on his face.  
 “Don’t worry, Baekhyun,” he said with a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s gone now. I can get a priest from the temple to come by in the morning.”  
Baekhyun appreciated his attempt to comfort him but he shook his head.  
 “Chanyeol…it’s not a ghost,” he muttered. “It’s just as I feared.”  
Chanyeol’s brows knitted together.  
 “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip.  
 “That time in the Elfwood…it’s the same apparition Sehun saw. It’s my master. He’s looking for me.”

Chanyeol stared at him, still frowning in confusion. Baekhyun stood up and started pacing in front of the fireplace.  
 “I’ll leave tomorrow. I can’t let him find me, Chanyeol,” he said. “I’m sorry I’ve brought you into this.” He paced around and started packing his belongings into his satchel while Chanyeol watched in disbelief.  
 “Baekhyun, why...what does he want with you?” he asked quietly. Baekhyun stopped packing.

He did not want to admit to Chanyeol that he was running away from facing his master and his responsibilities. He did not want to admit to Chanyeol that he just wanted to live in isolation in the Golden Isles where no one cared about Necromancy or the Light Bearer. He knew he was a coward, but Chanyeol seemed to think so highly of him. Chanyeol had treated him so well. He could not repay him by admitting that he was a spineless whelp.

“He…he and the mages forced me to stay in Solaris. They treated me badly and my training was harsh,” Baekhyun lied. Even for him this was a stretch. And it hurt him to see how easily Chanyeol believed him. He stood up from the bed and surprised Baekhyun by placing his hands on his shoulders and gazing at him intently. The firelight danced in his passionate eyes and it made Baekhyun feel worse.  
 “I won’t let him get you, Baekhyun,” he said firmly. “On my honour as a knight I’ll help you. No matter what it takes.”

Baekhyun smiled sadly and sagged beneath Chanyeol’s grasp. He didn’t deserve his help.  
 “Thanks, Chanyeol,” he said softly. “I’ll leave tomorrow. I don’t know where to go, though.”  
Chanyeol smiled at him and Baekhyun looked away.  
 “Remember I said I’m meeting up with a friend? I’ll send a letter now and tell him to meet us in Ocean-copse. We can ask his advice! Did I mention he’s the Black Knight? I’m sure he can help us.”

Baekhyun looked up in surprise. The Black Knight was one of the most famous knights in all of Ryeo. But while he was famous he was also highly feared and respected. Baekhyun thought that he would not like to get involved with him, so he quickly resolved that he would leave Chanyeol as soon as they got to Ocean-copse. Perhaps he could flee to one of the islands in the Grey Sea.

 “Right. Ocean-copse then,” Baekhyun said. He felt Chanyeol squeeze his shoulders before removing his hands.  
 “We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” Chanyeol said. “Get some sleep.” Baekhyun nodded and watch him leave.

He thought it was strange how Chanyeol had just cursed and jumped onto his bed after seeing what he thought was a ghost, but that a long journey to meet a fearsome knight to help Baekhyun escape from a mage was far less terrifying for him.

* * *

 

Baekhyun hardly slept that night out of fear of seeing his master appear in the corner of the room. Throughout the night he had found himself absentmindedly fiddling with the amulet Sehun had given him.

He was very quiet when he met Chanyeol in the corridor at dawn. The knight did not press him with chatter as he also seemed rather tired. He had abandoned his silk robes for his armour and Baekhyun wore his dark robes again as he had finally managed to scrub them clean.

Chanyeol’s servants were there to see them off and Baekhyun thanked them for waiting on him.  He clambered onto Tobias after Chanyeol and they trotted towards the city. They had ample provisions for the journey ahead but Baekhyun was more concerned with his potions. If he were to get any peace of mind he would have to drink them more frequently.

 “We’re taking the main road to Cradlestone and from there we’ll cross the border. I don’t want to go through the Wilderland,” Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun hummed in response.

They were silent as they left the city and rode out into the open lands of Westmarch. Baekhyun tried to admire the autumn trees and the golden fields but the sense of dread was weighing down in his stomach. If his master was so intent on finding them then he feared that this was related to the rumours of re-emerging Necromancer cults.

* * *

 

They stopped every now and then to stretch and for Tobias to eat and drink. Chanyeol spoke idly but Baekhyun only responded with hums. He felt worse with every passing hour for lying to Chanyeol.

They stopped at an inn along the road just as the sun was starting to set. It was very cosy with cheap yet good quality wine and big portions of food. The only problem was that there was only one room available.

 “I won’t sleep anyway. You can take the bed,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol after their dinner. The room was small with a window overlooking the small stable. The bed was a double bed but would not be able to comfortably fit the both of them. Chanyeol seemed surprised that Baekhyun did not want to share the bed but he did not voice his thoughts.

 “You need to sleep, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said with a frown. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
 “You’re going to break your back,” Baekhyun retorted. “I can sleep during the ride tomorrow.”  
 “Just take your sleeping potion. You’ll fall out the saddle if you sleep in it.”  
 “Fine! But then I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
 “You’re going to break your back.”  
Baekhyun folded his arms and was ready to argue back when there was suddenly a banging on the wall from the neighbouring room.  
 “Finish the lover’s spat and go to bed already!” said the muffled voice of their neighbour.

Chanyeol flushed and looked away and Baekhyun sighed irritably. He kicked off his boots and let his hair down before rummaging through his satchel for the potion phial. He took a small sip of it before he threw himself onto the leftmost side of the bed and lay on his side.

 “Blow out the candle,” he muttered to Chanyeol who was making quite a process of removing his armour. He heard him fumbling around for a moment before the light was extinguished and Chanyeol’s weight sunk into the bed. Baekhyun didn’t have to think too much about Chanyeol’s weird behaviour or how he was slowly pulling the blanket away from him because he quickly fell into a potion-induced sleep.

 

“Baekhyun.”  
_It was cold…was he still asleep?  
_ “Baekhyun, wake up.”  
_Chanyeol had hogged the blanket all night. He was freezing._  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun felt himself being shaken. “Hurry, you’re going to miss it.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Chanyeol hovering over him, still on the bed, but pointing urgently at the window. Baekhyun sat up and squinted to look at the sunrise. The blood red sun was peaking over the hilltops and it set the autumn trees ablaze with its glow. The clouds were pastel pink and edged with lilac.

 “It’s pretty,” he murmured. Then he remembered that he was very cold and turned to glare at Chanyeol. He snatched the blanket from him and wrapped it around himself and threw himself back against the pillows.

 “Hey! You kicked me,” Chanyeol said half-heartedly.  
 “Why were you in the way then?” Baekhyun said. He pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
 “There was no space for my legs,” he said sadly and Baekhyun burst out laughing. Chanyeol suddenly lunged forward and ripped the blanket from him.  
 “We should get going,” he said over Baekhyun’s whines.

They reached the city of Cradlestone by nightfall and Baekhyun was glad they found an inn with two available rooms. Baekhyun thought that Cradlestone had the sophistication of the cities of Westmarch, but it was far smaller. While Stonewall and Knightscourt were imposing, Cradlestone was charming and right on the seaside. Baekhyun could hear the waves from his open window. Despite how peaceful the atmosphere was he still took a sip of his potion before going to bed just as a precaution.

* * *

The journey northwards along the coastline was very scenic and often when they took a break Baekhyun would just stare at the ocean and the autumn landscape.

 “I want to live in the Golden Isles,” Baekhyun said quietly before he could stop himself.  
 “I’ve never been. I’ve heard it’s beautiful,” Chanyeol said as he came to stand beside him.  
 “It’s indescribable,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “I spend a lot of time there. I want to buy land there, so that’s why I invested my money.”

He expected Chanyeol to mention his duties as the Light Bearer or ask about how he was going to fund himself but the dread in his gut lifted when Chanyeol grinned at him.  
 “That’s a good idea. I can come visit you there!” he said cheerily.

Baekhyun was slightly taken aback but he felt himself smile. But there was a nagging sense of guilt in the back of his mind.  
Chanyeol really saw him as a friend. Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol knew so much about him…but it felt as if he only knows some false image that he’s portrayed of himself. He knew that Baekhyun was a thief…and yet…

The crossed the border with ease thanks to Chanyeol’s position as a knight and approached Ocean-copse after noon. It was bigger than Gull’s Nest but just big enough to be considered a town. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were surprised, however, to see guards from Westmarch manning the gates to the town.

 “Good day, my lord,” the guard said as he pulled open the gate.  
 “Why is there so much security?” Chanyeol asked. The guard looked uneasy.  
 “There’ve been some strange things happening in the Wilderland lately,” he said and his companion nodded. “This town is too close to the Greywood for my liking.”  
 “What kind of things?” Baekhyun could not help but ask although he dreaded the answer.

The guards exchanged glances.  
 “Some of the hunters and fisherman say they’ve seen Necromancers near the caves,” the guard said in a hushed voice. Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s cloak tightened.  
 “The Order of the Wolf is investigating, though we from the Order of the Eagle have been sent from Cradlestone for extra security,” the other guard said. “The gates lock at sunset so be sure to have all your affairs seen to before then.”  
 “Don’t worry, we won’t be going anywhere near caves or woods,” Chanyeol said with a nod.

He steered Tobias forward and through the open gates. The stable was right there but Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was reluctant to leave Tobias there after hearing the news from the guards. He stroked the horse’s muzzle while deep in thought and Baekhyun started pacing on the grass.

 “The Order of the Wolf is thorough, right?” Baekhyun asked. “I’ve heard rumours that they’re pretty intense.”  
 “They’re the intelligence services,” Chanyeol explained. “They do a lot of undercover things. My friend is actually one of them.”  
 “This Black Knight guy?” Baekhyun asked in surprise.  
 “It’s Kim Jongdae, actually,” said a voice behind them and they both jumped. Baekhyun swore under his breath.

In the shadowy alcove of the stable there was a man that neither of them had noticed. His only armour was a light chest piece and leather gauntlets over short black robes. He took a step forward and in the light Baekhyun thought that his face was far too pleasant to belong to the rumoured Black Knight. He had sharp bone structure but it was softened by his delicately curved eyes and the cat-like curve of his lips. His bluntly cut fringe and shaved sides indicated his membership in the Order of the Wolf as all of its knights sported the same style.

 “Jongdae! You gave me a heart attack,” Chanyeol said as he ambled forward and pulled the man into a bear hug. Baekhyun saw him straining but laughing all the same. The way his eyebrows and eyes curved when he laughed made him look even less like someone called the Black Knight.

 “This is Byun Baekyun,” Chanyeol said before Baekhyun could stop him. He didn’t want someone in the Order of the Wolf to know his name.  
 “Nice to meet you,” Jongdae said pleasantly with a bow. Baekhyun bowed in return.  
 “I saw Tobias a kilometre away so I decided to wait here for you,” he said to Chanyeol.  
 “How long have you been here for? I didn’t expect you to arrive till tomorrow,” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Well, I lied in case my letter got intercepted. I’ve been here for weeks,” Jongdae said. “Some from my order are here to investigate the rumours of Necromancers.”

Baekhyun stiffened.  
 “I’m sure they’re just rumours,” Chanyeol said in a slightly strained voice. “Anyways, where are you staying?”  
 “My order has placed us in a house near the lord’s keep,” Jongdae said. “But I prefer the local inn. The food is nicer.”  
 “We’ll stay there then,” Chanyeol said. “Baekhyun?”  
Baekhyun realised he was frowning so he quickly nodded and followed Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Jongdae led them to an inn that also served as the town’s one and only tavern. It was already bustling with the local fishermen and hunters. They gave Jongdae and Chanyeol looks of awe when they entered. They hardly noticed Baekhyun but he preferred it that way.

 “What are the rumours exactly?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae as they sat down at a table in the corner. As much as he was full of dread he had to know everything there was to know about any possible Necromancer sightings.

 “There are a few caves around here and along the coastline,” Jongdae explained. “They’re also close to the Greywood. Three weeks ago a fisherman was looking around near a cave and he apparently saw what he thought were mages. But they attacked him when he approached. Luckily his companion was armed and the attackers escaped into the cave. Then last week a hunter found a pile of flesh and bones in the wild. It was obviously not the act of wolves or bears.”

Jongdae seemed to be watching Baekhyun intently over his tankard and he avoided his gaze.  
 “Is it not just…I don’t know…some overenthusiastic mages or something?” Baekhyun asked. He was trying to delude himself from what he already knew. Jongdae shook his head.  
 “Some of my men searched the seaside cave and found a crude altar and many indications of Necromancy,” he said.  
 “We had a run-in with a Necromancer cave,” Chanyeol said in a low voice. “It’s called the Cave of the Dead or something.”

Jongdae’s eyes narrowed.  
 “In the Elfwood? That place is perilous,” he said slowly.  
 “Why is it common knowledge, though? I’ve never heard of it,” Baekhyun said. He was still very indignant about the incident. Jongdae smiled his cat-like smile.  
 “I know a lot of things, Baekhyun,” he said. “I also know of a criminal named Wang Eun who caused a lot of havoc in the Golden Isles. He even destroyed the local tavern in Gull’s Nest. He happens to look a lot like you.”

Despite the fact that Jongdae was smiling, Baekhyun felt his heart rate increase. He saw Chanyeol biting his lip.  
 “It was a misunderstanding,” he said quickly. “I cleared his name in Knightscourt.”  
 “I suppose it will take a while for word to reach all the towns,” Jongdae said with his eyes still on Baekhyun. “Anyways, enough talk of Necromancers and criminals. I’ve been dealing with it for weeks.”  
Baekhyun couldn’t agree more.

After bathing in the local bathhouse Baekhyun hesitantly made his way to Chanyeol’s room. He opened the door before Baekhyun had finished knocking.

 “So you also like the herbal bath. You smell nice,” he said with a smile as the faint but pleasant scent wafted from Chanyeol. He smiled a small smile that Baekhyun hadn’t seen before and gestured for him to enter. Baekhyun was slightly dismayed to see Jongdae sitting in the corner smoking a pipe. It didn’t smell like tobacco but he was pretty sure he recognised the scent from one of the pirate islands in the Golden Coast.

 “It smells like a flower shop in here now,” Jongdae said with an exhale of smoke.  
 “It’s better than that,” Chanyeol retorted and Jongdae chuckled. “What’s up?”  
 “I think I should cut my hair,” Baekhyun said. “You know, to avoid any more confusion with that Wang Eun guy.”  
 “That’s a good idea,” Chanyeol said. His armour was neatly folded in the wardrobe with his weapons. When Baekhyun saw his knife he was reminded of how he had cut Sehun’s hair.  
 “Don’t decapitate me,” he said warily as Chanyeol approached him. He chuckled.  
 “I’m good at this. I usually have to cut my own hair. Sit on the bed,” he said.

Baekhyun moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Chanyeol knelt on the mattress behind him. He jumped when he felt his warm hand grasp the top of his head.  
 “Hey, don’t move or you’ll lose an ear,” Chanyeol said. “I’m a pro at this.” Baekhyun forced himself to be still as Chanyeol started to cut his long tresses.  
 “Don’t cut it as short as Sehun’s,” Baekhyun said quickly.  
 “Yes, sir,” Chanyeol laughed.

Jongdae watched them with an amused expression. Chanyeol was surprisingly gentle as he turned Baekhyun’s head and was especially careful when he cut close to his ears.  
 “I think that’s fine,” he said after a while. Baekhyun went to the small mirror on the wall and frowned.

 “Chanyeol. You gave me a mullet.”  
 “It suits you!” he protested. Baekhyun gave him a glare and he sighed.  
 “Fine I’ll fix it,” he huffed. He quickly cut off the longer hair at the back and changed the fringe. Baekhyun smiled at his reflection. It would certainly save him a lot of time when he bathed.  
 “Thanks. I’ll be sure to visit your salon in the future,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun helped Chanyeol clean up before the knight suddenly looked at him with a serious expression.

 “Baekhyun, we should tell Jongdae about…the thing,” he said. Baekhyun was hesitant as he had been planning to leave Ocean-copse as soon as possible without involving anyone else in his life. But before he could open his mouth the candles in the room suddenly extinguished.  
 “What – “

The shutters burst open and a howling wind tore through the room. Baekhyun gasped when he saw the apparition of his master appear in the corner of the room. But then to his utter astonishment Chanyeol lunged forward with his sword and aimed a heavy blow at it.

It disappeared but before anyone could do anything the unnatural wind tore through the room again and Baekhyun stumbled over. The floor started to shake and dread pooled in Baekhyun’s gut. He knew what these signs meant.

 “We need to get out of here!” he shouted over the howling wind.  
 “But – “ Chanyeol began but the candelabra flew in his direction and nearly hit him.  
 “He’s coming! We have to get out of town!” Baekhyun yelled.  
 “Go to the stables! Quickly!” Jongdae commanded to Baekhyun’s surprise.

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol grab his belongings and the knight hastily threw on his armour as they ran to Baekhyun’s room for him to grab his satchel. They sprinted downstairs and pushed through the bewildered patrons of the tavern and burst out into the cool night. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol by the hand as they ran because he felt the presence of his master growing closer and stronger. He could feel the waves of his power reaching out to him.

They got to the stable just as Jongdae was leading out Tobias and a dappled grey horse of the same breed. He mounted his horse as Baekhyun and Chanyeol scrambled onto Tobias and they all made for the gates.

 “The gates are closed for the night – “  
 “Open in the name of the Black Knight!” Jongdae commanded. He wore a hood and cowl and he was very imposing atop his horse. The guard hastily opened the gate and they tore out into the dark night. But Baekhyun felt the strange wind biting at the edge of his robes and it disturbed Tobias because he neighed and galloped faster. He gripped tightly onto Chanyeol and dared to look over his shoulder to see what looked like an ominous glowing cloud pursuing them with the wind.

 “Where are you going?” Jongdae cried as he tried to keep up with them.  
 “I can’t control Tobias!” Chanyeol shouted. “Tobias! Stop!” He tried whistling and pulling on the reigns but nothing happened. The horse’s speed increased dramatically and Chanyeol had to hold onto his neck while Baekhyun held onto his torso.

The black landscape sped past them and Baekhyun’s fear and anxiety grew with every passing second. Jongdae was just managing to keep up with them as they sped through the long grass. The wind and the crashing of the ocean’s waves mingled into a shrill whistle in Baekhyun’s ears and made his eyes water. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s back and prayed that they would survive whatever was going to happen.

“No! Chanyeol! The Greywood!” Jongdae shouted over the wind. Baekhyun also cried out in fear as they approached the black mass of trees that made up the infamous forest. Suddenly the moon and stars above them disappeared as they broke through the trees.

Then Baekhyun realised that the shrill whistling had stopped and that they were slowing down.  
 “Tobias! Stop!” Chanyeol had taken up the reigns and the horse gradually came to a stop but started bucking instead. Jongdae’s horse was also neighing in protest and while he swiftly jumped off his horse, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were thrown off and landed in a heap on the cold grass. It was utterly dark and Baekhyun couldn’t even see Chanyeol although he felt his breath on his face.

“What in Solaris’ name was that?” Jongdae gasped while he scuffled around. It sounded as though he was trying to control his horse.  
Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off him and panted for breath.  
 “My master…a mage master,” he coughed. “He’s looking for me.”

Jongdae was silent. Baekhyun realised how eerily quiet the forest was. There wasn’t even the sound of crickets.  
 “I’m the Light Bearer but I left Solaris four years ago because I’m fed up with all of this,” Baekhyun said in one breath. “And now my master’s trying to drag me back.”

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae’s eyes staring into his general direction.  
“I can’t believe this. It’s been fifty years since the last Light Bearer…” he trailed off into his own thoughts and Baekhyun took the moment to catch his breath.

Chanyeol was desperately trying to calm Tobias as he could hear him whispering to the distressed horse.  
 “So your master chased us here, basically?” Jongdae said.  
 “I don’t think he actually meant for us to enter the forest,” Baekhyun said. “Because he didn’t follow us in.”

They really were the only creatures there but that did not comfort Baekhyun at all.  
 “Why did you come with us?” he suddenly asked Jongdae.  
 “You were in trouble. I couldn’t just leave you.”  
He wondered if all knights were supposed to be so unnecessary.

“What about your belongings?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “I travel lightly. It’s a part of my job,” he said. “But now I think we might be here for some time and we have little food.”  
 “I grabbed all my satchels and saddlebags,” Chanyeol announced. “There’s some food we can share. But I don’t know how long it will last.”  
Both horses were still unsettled and fidgety but it sounded as though they had calmed down.

 “We should stick together and head back the way we came,” he said. “Now just keep still so I can find the both of you.”  
There was an annoyingly slow moment while Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to clumsily grab his hand. He hit him right in the face while flailing around.  
 “Ow. Thanks a lot.”  
 “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”  
 “Be quiet.”

“Who goes there?”

The three of them froze at the sound of a foreign voice. Baekhyun heard Jongdae and Chanyeol draw their swords even though it was too dark for them to see. Baekhyun glanced around desperately but it was far too dark to see anything. Suddenly there was a light and for a horrible moment Baekhyun thought it was his master.

But the light drew closer and he saw it was from a torch being held by a young man. He narrowed his eyes at them.

 “Who are you and what are you doing here?” he asked. His voice was soft but deep. Baekhyun could see that he was wearing simple clothes in earthy colours.  
 “We were being pursued by a dark mage,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun thought he was much better at commanding authority when compared with Chanyeol. Even though he was the same height as Baekhyun he was intimidating.

 “I am the Black Knight of the Order of the Wolf. If that name means anything to you then you will not harm me or my companions.”  
The man stared at him for a while. There was an agonising wait as he scrutinised their faces and his eyes lingered on Baekhyun for longer than what was comfortable.  
 “Come with me. It’s not safe to be out here at this time,” he finally said.

“Then why are you out here?” Baekhyun could not help but ask. The man smirked at him.  
 “I’m a woodsman. It’s my job to be out here,” he said cryptically. Baekhyun frowned. He did not want to follow some stranger into the middle of the Greywood but Chanyeol was already pulling him forward. He realised that they had been tightly holding hands all the while and that it gave him a degree of comfort. He also noticed that the horses had calmed down when the man had appeared.

“Who are you?” Jongdae broke the silence after a while. “In all my twenty-two years I’ve never heard of a woodsman living in the Greywood.”  
 “Kim Jongin,” he replied quietly. “Yes, the runaway prince from Secunda,” he added when Jongdae gasped in surprise.

Baekhyun was nervous. It had been a long time since had met someone from Ara. He was wary because now he knew it would be more difficult to lie about his past or the behaviour of the mages.

 “You were announced dead three years ago,” Chanyeol said thoughtfully. “But doesn’t that make you eighteen?”  
 “Seventeen,” he responded. “I didn’t want to be married off like my sisters so I left before I came of age. We’re a minor household, though, so it’s not as scandalous as that Goryeo prince running away.”  
 Chanyeol coughed but said nothing.

Silence fell over them again. While Baekhyun felt slightly comforted by Chanyeol and the presence of Jongin, he desperately wanted to get inside something with four walls and a locked door. He heard their breathing all too clearly and their footsteps were like crashes of thunder in the silence. Baekhyun lost track of time as they walked and it felt as if he were in a dream as they ploughed through the darkness as Jongin led the way with his torch.

“Here,” he said before suddenly stopping and they all nearly walked into him. The light of the torch outlined a rough stone wall but Baekhyun could not see any more of it or whether it belonged to a cottage or a castle.  
 “Bring your horses here,” he said with a gesture to follow him. They walked a bit more until the torch illuminated a small barn. Jongin pulled open the door and Baekhyun was relieved to see a few animals inside. To him that meant that the barn really was just a barn and not some murder trap.

They led the horses to stalls and Chanyeol was very reluctant to leave Tobias.  
 “Chanyeol, it’s perfectly safe in here,” Jongdae said patiently. “He’ll be fine with Chen.”  
 “Chen is older and tougher than Tobias,” Chanyeol said and to Baekhyun it sounded as though he was holding back his emotions. “Tobias is still young.”  
 “He’s twelve. And he has Chen to look after him,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun could not help but feel sorry for Chanyeol. He remembered how much he had fretted over Tobias in the Elfwood.  
He took his hand and the knight looked at him in surprise.  
 “He’ll be fine,” Baekhyun said. He felt Chanyeol squeeze his hand. They turned to look for Jongin who was quietly patting a brown horse in another stall.  
 “Let’s go,” he said quietly.

He led them out the barn and back to the stone building. He unlocked the heavy iron door and they walked up a small set of stairs and into a brightly-lit room. Baekhyun saw that it was circular, but the walls were covered with tapestries and dried herbs and other things he recognised from apothecary shops. Jongin put the torch in a sconce and locked the door behind him. Baekhyun noticed that there were several locks and he felt slightly anxious despite the sight of the warm room.

The three of them stood awkwardly on the threshold while Jongin moved around tidying up.  
 “Don’t just stand there,” he said with a chuckle. In the light Baekhyun could take in his appearance properly. He certainly had all the features of a prince from Ara. He had bronze sun-kissed skin and his eyes were a deep brown that matched his side-swept hair. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal muscular arms and it was evident that he worked with his hands all day in the forest.

 “Thank you for giving us your hospitality,” Jongdae said. Jongin shrugged with a smile.  
 “Thank Kyungsoo. It’s his tower,” he said. “Oh, here he comes,” he said as his eyes travelled to the stairs and his smile widened.

Baekhyun turned to look and see a man coming down the shadowy staircase. He was immediately apprehensive because he glared at the three of them when he reached the last step. He was short and had his wide eyes and heavy brows were intensified by his cropped haircut. But what made Baekhyun the most apprehensive was that he wore mage’s robes.

“This is Kyungsoo,” Jongin said pleasantly as if his friend was not glaring at the three of them.  
 “Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae said with a bow and a smile. If he was intimidated he did not show it.  
 “Park Chanyeol.” He didn’t attempt at hiding the apprehension in his voice.  
 “Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo looked at him and he quickly diverted his gaze to Chanyeol’s feet.  
 “What led you into the Greywood? Especially knights,” he said. His voice was deeper than Jongin’s but it was surprisingly soothing to Baekhyun.  
“Don’t stand there on the threshold.” He gestured for them to follow him through a rounded door and into a kitchen.

The table was rather small but Jongin brought in more chairs and the four of them squashed around it while Kyungsoo stood near the hearth and stared into the cauldron over the fire.  
 “We were chased out of Ocean-copse by a dark mage,” Jongdae said cautiously. Baekhyun appreciated his effort and that he had discreetly kicked Chanyeol under the table to stop him from speaking.

 “A dark mage?” Kyungsoo murmured. He was silent for a moment while he stared into the cauldron and it unsettled Baekhyun.  
 “Jongin,” Kyungsoo suddenly said and he gestured for Jongin to follow him out the kitchen.

“What the fuck is going on?” Baekhyun said exasperatedly. “Why are they so cryptic?”  
 “Since when does anyone live in the Greywood?” Jongdae asked. “I mean, not even my order knows about this.”

He suddenly turned to Baekhyun.  
 “Lying on your behalf is rather difficult, Baekhyun,” he said with a frown. Baekhyun was taken aback.  
 “What do you mean?”  
 “I know who your master is – “  
Before Baekhyun could react as he was momentarily frozen in shock, Kyungsoo and Jongin returned to the kitchen with another man and Baekhyun and Chanyeol jumped out their chairs.

 “You!” Chanyeol cried with a finger pointed at the mage.

Baekhyun was frozen to the spot and felt his hands tremble. The mage ignored Chanyeol and turned his dark eyes to Baekhyun.  
 “Baekhyun, I just want to talk to you,” he said mildly. “I’m sorry I had to go to such measures.”

Baekhyun’s throat felt dry and he felt his heart rate increase.  
 “Excuse me but who are you?” Chanyeol asked as he made to move in front of Baekhyun. “Just now you nearly destroyed Ocean-copse and chased us into this forest and now you’re here like it’s a tea-party.”

The mage looked at Chanyeol as though seeing him for the first time and his face broke into a dimpled smile.  
 “I am Zhang Yixing. I am master to Byun Baekhyun. I am also known as the Guide of the Light Bearer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocean-copse is such...such a terrible name I'm sorry it was all I could think of.


	6. Chapter Five - Unbroken Road

Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to run out the tower and into the Greywood. At this point he felt that he could face the forest and any creature that lived in it. But everyone was looking at him and he couldn’t bear to look at Chanyeol while his lies disintegrated around him.

Yixing took a small step towards him and slowly reached out to touch his arm. Baekhyun felt the emotion and self-loathing welling up inside him but before he could think of pulling away Yixing pulled him into a tight hug.

 “Give them a moment,” Jongdae muttered and Baekhyun saw him in his peripheral dragging Chanyeol out the room while Jongin and Kyungsoo had the tact to quickly leave. The door closed and Baekhyun broke down in tears.

In Solaris Yixing had been the only person Baekhyun could trust. He had fulfilled the empty role of family and friend. He was Baekhyun’s _person_.

As soon as Baekhyun’s father had handed him over to the mages in the city he had taken the gold they’d given him as compensation and had disappeared. The other mages, who were not used to having a twelve-year-old in the college castle, ignored Baekhyun unless they had to be his teachers. Yixing took a genuine interest in the boy as he had been eighteen at the time and took him under his wing as an unofficial younger brother. He taught Baekhyun everything he knew about magic.

When Baekhyun had decided to leave Solaris Yixing had tried everything in his power to stop him. It was more due to his undying friendship than his duty to hold Baekhyun responsible to his position as Light Bearer. Baekhyun had been haunted by the hurt expression on Yixing’s face when he fled from the castle after using his own spells against him.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun choked. “I’m sorry.”  
He couldn’t put into words how guilty he felt and how his guilt had always been present at the back of his mind for the past four years. The memories of the night he left had become a recurring nightmare. And now when Yixing had earnestly tried to contact him he had run away and made it out like he was an evil mage.

 “It’s okay,” Yixing whispered as he patted Baekhyun’s back. “I’m just glad I found you.” Baekhyun buried his face in his shoulder and sobbed. Yixing simply held him tight and let him cry for a moment before he guided him to a chair and sat him down.

 “Baekhyun, it’s time to talk about this,” he said before wiping Baekhyun’s tears with his sleeve and sitting beside him. He took a deep intake of breath.  
 “You know that I see you as more than just the Light Bearer.”  
 “Yes,” Baekhyun murmured. “It’s not your fault, Yixing. I couldn’t take it there anymore. It-it’s just so scary and I’m so afraid. I can’t go back there. Please don’t make me go back. Find someone else.”  
 “You know that’s not how it works. You have to die for the cycle to continue,” Yixing said and his eyes were heavy with sadness. “I don’t want this for you either, Baekhyun. But it’s your destiny.”  
 “Don’t say that,” Baekhyun said. He had no energy to argue. “That implies that there’s a Solaris in the Netherworld plotting out my shitstorm of a life.”

Yixing gave him a small smile and held his hand.  
 “Regardless of any of that, it’s something you cannot avoid,” he said patiently. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the re-emerging cults? After all, you were in the Cave of the Dead.”  
Baekhyun sat up.  
 “How did you find me anyway?” he asked.  
 “I’ve been using different methods all these years,” Yixing sighed. “Scrying, astral-projection, divination, but you really are my student.” He beamed proudly at Baekhyun and it made him feel even worse.

 “The moment you entered the Elfwood, though, the magic in the wood must have removed the spells you’d placed on yourself. I could suddenly see you with my third eye. Unfortunately my astral-projection is a bit messy so I must have frightened your friends.”  
 “They thought you were a ghost,” Baekhyun said with a small laugh.

He watched Yixing play with his hand and intertwine his fingers with his.  
 “Baekhyun, you know the signs of the Exodus as well as I do,” Yixing said. “The return of the Darkness is imminent and I’m afraid that you haven’t received enough training to deal with it.”  
 “It doesn’t matter how much training I get, I can’t do it, Yixing,” Baekhyun said with a shake of his head. “It’s all too much. Demons and corpses – I can’t handle it.”  
Yixing fixed him with an intense look.

 “Did you know that the artefacts you plundered from the pirate islands are connected to the Exodus?” he suddenly asked. Baekhyun nearly fell out of his chair.  
 “What? How? How do you know about it?”  
 “While you’ve been difficult to trace, nothing really escapes the eyes of the Arch Mage. The Mage’s Council has discovered that the circlet and the dagger can be used in an ancient ceremony to reverse the opening of the Necromancer’s portal to the Netherworld,” Yixing said. “It’s never been attempted before but it can be done. So they’ve tasked me with finding you.”

Baekhyun jumped from his chair.  
 “But I’ve sold them!” he cried. He tugged at his hair and started to pace. “How on earth will I track them down?”  
 “You know, I did teach you tracking spells once upon a time,” Yixing said with a smirk.

Baekhyun looked at him and felt utterly hopeless.  
 “What must I do, then?”  
 “Find them,” Yixing said simply. “Winter is fast approaching and I have an awful feeling that the Exodus has something to do with the winter solstice because it’s the darkest day of the year.”

Baekhyun felt as though the weight of the world was crashing down on his shoulders. But this was an alternative to him having to face the demonic legions of the Netherworld. He really had no other choice.

 “Alright. I’ll do it,” he said feeling slightly hopeless. Yixing stood up and pulled him into another tight hug.  
 “I suggest you rest here tonight. It’ll be a difficult journey,” he said.  
 “More annoying than difficult, I think,” Baekhyun muttered.  
 “Let’s give Kyungsoo and Jongin their kitchen back,” Yixing said as he moved to open the door.

Baekhyun was unsurprised when Jongin, Chanyeol, and Jongdae tumbled inside as they had been leaning against the door to eavesdrop. It would have been amusing, especially with Kyungsoo standing behind them with a disapproving frown, if Chanyeol did not look at Baekhyun with a confused look of betrayal. Kyungsoo seemed to possess the tact to read the atmosphere of the room.

 “There are three spare beds,” he said. “Yixing, you can have my room.”  
 “Oh, no! I wouldn’t want to part you from Jongin,” Yixing said pleasantly with a dimpled smile. While Kyungsoo merely nodded, Jongin looked absolutely mortified.

 “I’ll share with Jongdae,” Yixing said pointedly as he draped an arm around the knight’s shoulders. Jongdae looked very confused but still gave the mage a smile.  
 “Er, follow me, everyone,” Jongin said awkwardly.

Chanyeol was the first to leave the kitchen and he practically pushed his way out. Baekhyun trailed behind as Jongin led them up the stairs.  
 “The twin beds are in this room,” he said on the landing. Chanyeol darted inside and Yixing had to shove Baekhyun in the side to follow him.  
 “Goodnight, everyone!” Yixing said before the rest of them moved further up the stairs. When the sounds of their voices had trailed off Chanyeol stopped in the drawn-out process of removing his armour and turned to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

 “You said he was a bad person who treated you cruelly,” Chanyeol said quickly. Baekhyun saw no anger in his eyes despite his frown. He just looked confused and hurt. 

 “I lied,” Baekhyun said. “I’m a liar and a thief. I left Solaris because I’m scared, Chanyeol. When they told me about the history of the Light Bearers…so many of them were killed because they couldn’t do the job.”  
 “What do you mean?”  
Baekhyun tried to control the rising lump in his throat.  
 “I mean that they – the Light Bearers who were meant to be heroes – they became Necromancers, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol gaped in shock.

 “The last Light Bearer joined the Dawn Cult, of all things!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “The mages hunted him down and killed him in a cave and no one knows. No one knows that I’m the Light Bearer because the mages didn’t want to make an announcement if I become a filthy traitor.”

He curled and uncurled his fists as he started to pace the room.

 “You have no idea what kind of magic the Light Bearer uses, Chanyeol. I could blow up this entire tower. I could boil you inside out with the power of light. And I’m expected to keep this under control in the face of demons?”

Chanyeol made no attempt to speak and Baekhyun was just allowing his emotions to let his mouth run. Baekhyun threw himself onto the bed and held his head in his hands.  
 “So yes I lied to you. I’m good at lying and deceiving people because maybe I’m meant to be rotten on the inside and defect to the Dawn Cult.”  
 “Don’t say that.”

Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol standing close to him.  
 “I saw you in that cave, Baekhyun. Your hands were _glowing_! I’ve seen what you can do – “  
 “Chanyeol that shit in the cave was a fluke!” Baekhyun shouted. “Because I was afraid of facing my responsibilities I nearly got you and Sehun killed! If it wasn’t for you we’d all be dead!”

Chanyeol’s brows knitted together in a hard line of determination.  
 “Baekhyun, you’re capable of controlling your abilities.”  
 “Okay and then what? I go dark-side and sacrifice a village to a demon?” Baekhyun interjected. “There was more than one Light Bearer who defected!”  
 “You’re a good person, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol nearly shouted.

Baekhyun jumped up. His chest was heaving and he felt tears entering the corners of his eyes.

 “How would you know? I’ve stolen people’s life savings! I’ve knocked out people just to rob them! And you know when I stopped that thief from pick-pocketing you? It took me a minute to decide whether or not to do it because I thought you needed to be taught a lesson!”

To Baekhyun’s utter bewilderment and frustration, Chanyeol’s face broke into a smile.  
 “But you didn’t. You still stopped him and that’s what counts,” he said.

Baekhyun had no energy left to fight so he merely turned away and kicked off his boots.  
 “You don’t know anything about me,” he muttered sullenly.  
 “Baekhyun, you don’t know yourself,” Chanyeol replied softly. Baekhyun took a hearty swig of his sleeping potion before climbing into bed and pulling the duvet over himself.

* * *

 

It took Baekhyun a while to realise that Yixing was shaking him awake. He felt disorientated as he had taken more of the potion than what was needed.

 “You’ll miss breakfast,” Yixing said and Baekhyun sat up and yawned.

He said nothing as he followed Yixing out the room and downstairs to the kitchen where there was a raucous noise. Kyungsoo was quietly cooking over the hearth while Jongin and Chanyeol howled with laughter at something Jongdae was telling them.

Baekhyun quietly sat down between Chanyeol and Jongdae. He then remembered that he had a lot of questions for Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 “How do you know Yixing?” he asked Kyungsoo when he approached the table with a steaming pot of porridge. The others fell silent.  
 “I’m a herbalist,” Kyungsoo said as he started to dish up. “I met Yixing years ago while living out here. He’s been a help to Jongin and I as it can be difficult getting supplies. He was quick to tell me that he was leading you into the wood and so we helped him.”

Baekhyun was surprised. A herbalist was actually just a mage who preferred to not have anything to do with the mages. They often lived in isolation under the guise of healers and herbalists. Kyungsoo was on the extreme end of the spectrum of isolation as it appeared that absolutely no one knew of his existence.

 “I know Jongin from the time I trained in Secunda. So we set out here together,” Kyungsoo said and he and Jongin shared a glance and a sweet smile. If Baekhyun were in a better mood he would have teased them about it. When Kyungsoo smiled Baekhyun saw that he was actually not much older than Jongin.

 “But isn’t it dangerous to live here?” Chanyeol asked through a mouthful of porridge. Kyungsoo looked at him and he quickly swallowed.  
 “We’re protected by my magic. And besides, you’re the first people to set foot in here,” he said.

Baekhyun ate despite his lack of appetite. He was full of dread and anxiety.

 “Yixing informed us of everything,” Jongdae said quietly to Baekhyun. He suddenly gave the knight a suspicious look.  
 “How did you know who he was?” he asked. Jongdae smiled.  
 “I’m good at gathering information,” he said. “I managed to find out you were a mage and he was you master.”  
 “But how?” Baekhyun asked impatiently.  
 “I have my ways.”  
He returned to his porridge and left Baekhyun feeling annoyed.

“So, er, where are we going exactly?” Chanyeol finally asked after they had cleared the table and cleaned up.  
 “We have to find the sapphire circlet and the gold dagger I sold,” Baekhyun said.  
 “To stop the Exodus, right?” Jongdae asked and Baekhyun and Yixing nodded.  
 “Do we have any leads?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “All I know is that I sold them off in Stonewall,” Baekhyun said. “And that was about a month ago.”  
 “Baekhyun, you know your tracking spells,” Yixing said patiently. “And I have faith in you.”  
 “So do I,” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun avoided his eyes.  
 “We can give you some supplies. Food or potion ingredients that you might need,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo nodded. Baekhyun looked at the two of them and was astounded at their generosity and sincerity.

 “You’ll be coming with us, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun was surprised and touched that Chanyeol had already considered himself a part of the journey.  
 “Of course,” the knight said. “We should set out as soon as possible.”  
The fact that the two knights were both so willing to accompany Baekhyun on his quest made him feel incredibly grateful. He felt particularly warmed at Chanyeol’s willingness.

Jongin, Kyungsoo and Yixing guided the three out of the Greywood. Baekhyun was quiet as he sat behind Chanyeol and resisted the desire to hold onto him. He really would have liked to stay longer as he felt that he would get on with Kyungsoo and Jongin. And he also desperately wanted to spend more time with Yixing.

Kyungsoo had given him ample supply of potion ingredients as well as some home-cooked food. Chanyeol was already snacking on a muffin and Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to tell him to ration it.

 “Thank you so much,” Jongdae said and Chanyeol echoed him.  
 “Yeah, thanks,” Baekhyun said with what he hoped as a sincere look. Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand and smiled at them, ignoring Jongin’s embarrassment.

 “Travel safely,” Yixing said as he reached up to squeeze Baekhyun’s arm. “Stay close to your friends and believe in yourself, Baekhyun,” he said in a softer voice. Baekhyun wanted to stay with Yixing to make up for the four years they’d been apart, but the mage had already reassured him that they would be able to be together eventually.  
 “Goodbye!” Yixing said cheerily as the horses started to move.  
 “Bye, Yixing,” Baekhyun said with a small wave. He forced back his emotions but didn’t take his gaze from the mage until they had moved too far for him to see.

 “You okay, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Hmm,” Baekhyun hummed. The task ahead of him was so daunting, but he convinced himself that it was far better than returning to Solaris.

* * *

 

The journey to Stonewall took them longer than expected. They had first had to return to Ocean-copse so that Jongdae could clear up his situation with his Order. As he was the superior of his troupe he didn’t have to tell them anything other than the fact that he was leaving his post on an urgent mission. Those who had seen them rush out the inn had been threatened into silence.

As they wanted to avoid the Wilderland at all costs, they had to travel to Cradlestone and then to Knightscourt before heading to Stonewall. As Jongdae was from Cradlestone, he had insisted that they stay in his house for two nights. He lived in a very small house for such an established knight but Baekhyun found it cosy and welcoming. Baekhyun was torn between a nagging sense of urgency and the desire to put off reaching Stonewall as he hardly knew where to start looking for the artefacts.

Then when they had reached Knightscourt Chanyeol had insisted that they stay in his manor for four nights. Baekhyun had thoroughly enjoyed himself as they had spent each night at the local tavern that served the finest wine in Westmarch. It helped him to forget his growing anxiety.

Despite the fact that he had reunited with Yixing, Baekhyun was still plagued with disturbing dreams. It was sometimes the recurring memory of him leaving Solaris, and other times it was a confusing myriad of Necromancer caves and flashes of light and a burning sensation in his hands. He took the Draught of Dreamless Sleep every night now.

When they finally reached Stonewall Baekhyun noticed that it was colder since his last visit. The onset of winter caused him to stress as they combed through the streets in search of the people he had sold the artefacts to.

* * *

 

It was their second day in the city without a lead. They sat down on a bench in the city centre and a sullen quietness fell over them.

 “Look, we’re going about this the wrong way,” Baekhyun suddenly said. “I think we’re going to have to use unconventional methods.”  
 “What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked as he ran his hands through his hair. It was longer and fell into his eyes but Baekhyun preferred for him to keep it that way.

Jongdae sat up and gave Baekhyun his signature smile.  
“I get your meaning, Baekhyun,” he said. He stood up and pulled up his cowl and hood. “I’ll use my methods and you’ll use yours. Meet you back here at sunset,” he said before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Chanyeol looked bewildered.

 “What on earth was that about?” he asked and Baekhyun could not help but laugh.  
 “I’m going to go visit the Thieves Guild,” he said as he stood up. “They’re a bit…rude. And they don’t take kindly to knights, so you can go back to the inn and have a nap.”  
 “I’m coming with you,” Chanyeol said firmly and Baekhyun wasn’t even annoyed at the knight’s insistence anymore.

They set off down the street and Baekhyun led Chanyeol through a series of dark alleyways.

 “I didn’t know there was a Thieves Guild in Stonewall,” he muttered. He sounded slightly disappointed in the city for hosting the guild.  
 “They’re everywhere. I’ve had a few run-ins with them over the years but we have a mutual understanding,” Baekhyun said. “Ah, here’s the door.”

They had stopped outside what appeared to be an abandoned house with boarded up windows and doors. Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was apprehensive because he kept glancing around the dark alley with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Since they’d left Ocean-copse Chanyeol had unofficially given his dagger to Baekhyun.

 _“What’s this for?” he asked with a laugh. “Do you want to challenge me to a duel?”_  
  _“I thought you should take it for protection,” Chanyeol said while scratching the back of his head. “I mean…I might not be there to protect you.”_  
 _Baekhyun playfully slapped him on the arm but took the knife nonetheless._  
 _“It’s literally just because I’m smaller than you that you think you have to protect me,” he scoffed. But then Chanyeol suddenly fidgeted with his hands and turned away._  
 _“Yeah,” he said awkwardly and Baekhyun couldn’t figure out his bizarre behaviour._

Baekhyun had his hand on the dagger in his belt as he knocked the secret knock on the door. They waited for a minute before a wooden slat in the door was pulled back and a pair of eyes glared out at them. Chanyeol jumped.

 “Wang Eun, you dare to show your face here?” a male voice said from behind the door.  
“I do because I’m looking for someone,” Baekhyun said as he held up a small coin purse and shook it so that the coins could clearly be heard.  
 “What is it?” the person grumbled.    
 “About a month ago I sold off a silver sapphire circlet to a rude merchant, as well as a gold ceremonial dagger to an old man with an eye-patch. You all know about every unofficial transaction that goes on in this city so tell me what you know.”  
He saw the person roll their eyes.  
 “One moment.”  
The slat was shut in their faces.

“Baekhyun, is this really a good idea?” Chanyeol asked apprehensively.  
 “It’s our only option. I also want to beat Jongdae to it,” he replied. “But at the same time I want to know how he knows things, you know? I mean he’s too nice to be the Black Knight. I can’t imagine him beating information out of anyone.”  
 “He has way with his words,” Chanyeol said. “And he’s just really good at bullshitting.”  
Baekhyun laughed.

They waited for a few minutes before the door was yanked open to reveal two men clad in the signature grey cowls of the Thieves Guild. One of them suddenly drew a long thin knife from his belt and pointed it at Baekhyun.  
 “Give us a reason why we should help you and not gut you right now,” he snarled.  
 “I’ll cut off your arm before you do,” Chanyeol said and his sword was suddenly aimed at the man’s neck.

The air was tense and Baekhyun was stunned. He had never seen such a fierce expression on Chanyeol’s face before. Even when he had fought bandit groups he had never had his eyes darkened and narrowed so fiercely.  
 “I can pay you,” Baekhyun finally said after finding his voice. The thief did not lower his arm and Chanyeol did not move his sword.

The thief glanced from Baekhyun to Chanyeol, who was much taller than him, and he cursed before withdrawing his weapon.  
 “You have a lot of nerve,” he muttered. Baekhyun smirked.  
 “I get that a lot. Now help me because I’m in a hurry,” he said. As much as he disliked being mollycoddled by Chanyeol, he was rather enjoying the effect the knight had on the thieves.

 “The merchant you speak of is actually a pirate by the name of Gwangjong,” the thief said. “As for the other buyer, all we know is that they travelled into the Wilderland.”  
Baekhyun withheld a groan of frustration.  
 “Thanks,” he muttered before tossing the coin purse at them. Before either of the thieves could decide to settle their grudge with Baekhyun he took Chanyeol by the hand and quickly steered him out the alleyway.

 “Bloody criminals,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath and Baekhyun laughed for a moment before remembering his situation.  
 “Nice work, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made both Baekhyun and Chanyeol jump.  
 “By Solaris! Stop doing that shit,” Baekhyun said. “Also, why were you watching us instead of searching around?”  
 “I really wanted to see you lose,” Jongdae said with a slightly defeated pout. “But it’s fine. The sooner we get out of here the better.”

 “What’s the plan?” Chanyeol asked once they were behind the closed door of his room at the inn. Baekhyun bit his lip nervously.  
 “Well, Gwangjong is a notorious pirate,” he said. “But no one really knows what he does.”  
 “Then how is he notorious?” Jongdae asked as he lit his pipe. Chanyeol wrinkled his nose and moved to sit beside Baekhyun on the bed. 

 “He’s never been caught. He’s probably bribed all the lords and knights,” Baekhyun said. But Chanyeol frowned.  
 “But the knights wouldn’t take bribes,” he said simply. “We took oaths.”

Jongdae stared at him while Baekhyun scoffed.  
 “Chanyeol if the world really worked like that then we wouldn’t have just spoken to the Thieves Guild,” he said. Chanyeol still looked thoroughly confused and Baekhyun placed a hand on his shoulder.  
 “Power corrupts,” he said with a shrug.  
 “That’s especially true in my order,” Jongdae added. “But corruption aside, how will we find Gwangjong?”  
 “I have a map of the Golden Isles,” Baekhyun said as he took out a yellowed folded map from his satchel and he spread it out on the bed. “All I know is that he apparently lives on an island there.”  
 “Ooh! We’re going to the Golden Isles!” Chanyeol said with a clap of his hands. Jongdae smiled at him but Baekhyun was apprehensive.

 “It’s not a holiday,” he said in what he hoped was a gentle voice. But Chanyeol was pouring over the map and not listening to him.  
 “Do you think there’re mermaids?”  
 “Chanyeol, they drag sailors to the bottom of the ocean,” Jongdae said as he stood up. “I’m going for a stroll and maybe I’ll try and find out where Gwangjong lives.”  
 “How will you do that?” Baekhyun asked despite that he knew he’d only get a smirk in response before Jongdae left the room.

 “Damn him,” Baekhyun said. “I swear by Solaris I’ll figure out his methods.”  
 “You’ve been swearing by Solaris a lot lately,” Chanyeol said, still looking intently at the map.  
 “It’s because of you,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle. “Just like how you’ve started to curse more.” The tips of Chanyeol’s ears burnt red as he muttered something that sounded like ‘bad influence’ and Baekhyun laughed.

He lay back against the pillows and stretched his legs over Chanyeol’s lap.  
 “The only problem now is finding the other person,” he sighed.  
 “Yixing said you know tracking spells,” Chanyeol said as he looked up at him.  
 “I’ve never attempted it before though,” he admitted. “And I only know of scrying with a mirror.”  
 “Let’s try it then. You can beat Jongdae at his own game,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun chuckled.

Chanyeol had been keeping tally of the small competitions between Jongdae and Baekhyun. They were all incredibly silly and mostly involved racing one another to their various destinations. Baekhyun knew he was a terrible runner but he often tried to cheat by holding Jongdae back by his clothing.

 “I can only scry by moonlight or something,” Baekhyun said with a wave of his hand. “I have a guide written down somewhere.”

He noticed that Chanyeol was still very interested in the map so he told him stories of his adventures in the Golden Isles. As he told him about the various islands, such as the smugglers coves and the treasure dens, Chanyeol’s face lit up with wonder. When he told him about how he had stowed away on a pirate ship he had even gasped at the amount of times Baekhyun had nearly gotten caught.

 “Their ship reeked,” Baekhyun said as he pulled a face. “It was just rum and fish everywhere.”  
 “Speaking of which, your feet smell,” Chanyeol said as he shoved Baekhyun’s legs aside.  
 “Bullshit,” he said with a smirk before tapping him on the shoulder with his foot. “Your armour smells way worse.”  
 “I’m surprised you can even reach my shoulder with those little legs,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun tried to aim a sweeping kick at his head but rolled off the bed and sent the knight into a fit of laughter.

As he bent over while clutching his sides Baekhyun took the opportunity to grab him and pull him onto the floor. He landed in a heap of limbs and a wrestling match ensued.

 “Baekhyun, I’ve beaten you in this five times already,” Chanyeol said as he pinned him to the floor with ease while Baekhyun struggled like an overturned tortoise.  
 “I’ve been going easy on you,” he said despite how he was panting from his effort. Chanyeol’s grip was like iron shackles and his weight was like a dead horse on top of Baekhyun.

 “I’m back,” Jongdae announced as he entered the room. Suddenly Chanyeol froze with an odd expression and his hold on Baekhyun loosened as he turned around. Baekhyun freed his arms and threw them around Chanyeol’s torso and used all his strength to flip him over with his legs curled around his hips.

 “Ha! I win!” he cried victoriously. Jongdae burst out laughing.  
 “That’s the first time, Baekhyun,” he gasped as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Chanyeol your face!”

As he relapsed into his laughter Chanyeol managed to push Baekhyun away and scramble to his feet.  
 “You win this time,” he panted with a tomato-red face and Baekhyun joined Jongdae in his laughter until Chanyeol hit the both of them.

“Okay, so I found out that Gwangjong actually lives on an island in the Grey Sea and not in the Isles,” Jongdae said while rubbing where Chanyeol had hit him on his arm.  
 “Ugh, it’s so cold there,” Baekhyun muttered. But he had to withhold a laugh as well as the urge to comfort Chanyeol when he saw how disappointed he looked.  
 “So we don’t get to see the Isles?” he asked. Baekhyun wanted to suddenly take a convoluted route through the Isles and north to the Grey Sea but he knew that would take far too long and time was of the essence.   
 “No,” Jongdae said. “We’ll have to go to Ocean-copse and take a boat from there.”  
 “All this travelling is breaking my backside,” Baekhyun whined as he moved around the room to start packing.

 “What route are we taking?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “I think we should go through Gull’s Nest and Cradlestone,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun bit his lip.  
 “While my name has since been cleared,” he said with a nod at Chanyeol. “The people of Gull’s Nest won’t care and will probably attack me.”  
 “We’ll ride straight through it then,” Jongdae said. “We can camp along the road. It saves money and time. We shouldn’t delay this anymore now that it’s getting colder.”

* * *

 

The trio wasted no time and immediately left Stonewall that afternoon. They galloped faster than usual and Baekhyun had to hold onto Chanyeol for support. He had kept his hood up as they passed through Gull’s Nest and he breathed a sigh of relief when they left the village behind them with the last rays of daylight.  
 “We can camp here,” Jongdae said once they had put a decent distance between themselves and Gull’s Nest.

They led the horses a few metres off the road to an area sheltered by trees and shrubbery.  
 “I’m starving,” Chanyeol said as he dismounted. Baekhyun was less clumsy in getting off Tobias but he never failed to stumble slightly.  
 “It’s too dark to go hunting,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun smirked.  
 “I can hunt in the dark with my magic,” he said in a gloating voice.  
 “Can’t you hunt for a three course meal or something?” Chanyeol said.  
 “It’s best if we don’t hunt,” Jongdae said. “We should stick together. I brought some food.”

Baekhyun knelt down and conjured a bright fire in a small pit. They gathered around it and shared the food and wine Jongdae had brought.

 “Why are we being so cautious?” Chanyeol asked after a moment. “I can take on any bandits that we might run into.”  
 “We shouldn’t go looking for trouble,” Jongdae said. “Especially with the Necromancer business,” he added in a low voice.  
Baekhyun did not want to think about the possibility of any Necromancer dens being nearby.

They passed the evening by chatting while huddled close around the fire. The wine Jongdae had brought was something Baekhyun had never tasted before. It was from the finest winery in Stonewall that only the knights were privy to and it was also very strong.

 “Baekhyun I think that’s enough wine,” Jongdae said gently as he pried the skin from his hands. He was very giggly and tired at the same time.  
 “Remember when Sehun fell in that pond and Junmyeon blamed me for pushing him in?” he slurred while tugging on Chanyeol’s sleeve.  
 “He saw you do it,” he replied and Baekhyun burst out laughing at the memory.

He was very comfortably wrapped up in the winter cloak he had bought in Knightscourt on Chanyeol’s recommendation and he leaned against the knight while watching the fire.

 “I remember once Yixing gave me some of the stuff the mages had brewed and I think I nearly died,” he murmured with a smile.

 “I miss Yixing.”  
 “You’ll see him soon, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said softly. “Go to sleep.”  
Baekhyun wanted to insist that he could stay awake and drink some more wine but he was nodding in agreement with Chanyeol and his eyes were very heavy.

As Baekhyun had not taken the Draught of Dreamless Sleep that night his dreams were incredibly vivid. He was with Chanyeol and they were just talking about something. Chanyeol smiled and it was a pleasant sight for a while. But then a nagging sense of fear and anxiety overcame him and he was suddenly in a dungeon. There was an altar and a symbol carved into the floor. He felt a prickly heat in his hands and it scared him but he couldn’t move and suddenly something awfully cold grabbed at his ankle and he looked down to see a corpse –

“Baekhyun?”

He was very groggy and could not open his eyes. Instead of the hand of a corpse gripping onto his ankle he felt a warm hand holding his own.

 “It’s okay,” a soft yet deep voice said close to his ear. Baekhyun frowned because his head was starting to hurt and he did not know if he was out of the dungeon or not. He made a distressed sound and the hand tightened around his own and it reassured him slightly. Something moved over him and he was warmer. He started to calm down and he felt his mind drifting back to the depths of sleep.

“Baekhyun! Wake up!” Jongdae yelled and Baekhyun shot up expecting to see an advancing hoard of undead. But Chanyeol and Jongdae were merely clearing up their campsite.

 “Why are you so loud?” he muttered as he kneaded his knuckles against his forehead. He had a splitting headache.  
 “I’m always loud. The real question is why can’t you hold your wine?” Jongdae said with a laugh. He reached out a hand to help Baekhyun get to his feet and only then did he notice that Chanyeol’s cloak had been draped over him.  
 “Thanks,” he said as he handed it back to Chanyeol. “Sorry for passing out on you.” He felt guilty as it had been cold during the night and was still cold now just after sunrise.

Chanyeol merely shook his head with a smile. Baekhyun was glad that he did not mention his fitful sleep.  

* * *

 

They finally reached Ocean-copse the day after and the weather was absolutely miserable. Baekhyun wore his hood and cowl and had tightly wrapped his cloak around himself. The mornings brought frost and all but the evergreen trees had lost their leaves. During winter Baekhyun had always fled to the Golden Isles where there was no snow. He was not used to the short days and long cold nights.

The stable boy recognised them but with one look from Jongdae he remained silent. They stabled the horses and Jongdae led the way to the docks. They were smaller than the docks in Gull’s Nest and consisted entirely of fisherman’s boats. They approached a young dock worker and he visibly paled when he recognised the Black Knight.

 “My lords,” he stuttered with a low bow.  
 “Can you tell me everything you know about the islands in the sea here?” Jongdae asked. The man looked surprised.  
 “There’re only a few,” he said as he turned to point at the horizon. “The big one is a part of the Greywood. No one dares to sail near it. The two smaller ones are just there.”  
 Baekhyun frowned at his vagueness and Jongdae also seemed displeased.  
 “When is the next boat heading out that way? We wish to visit the islands,” he said.

The man took a moment to take in their appearances and Baekhyun understood why. The Black Knight was accompanied by a very shabby knight from the Order of the Dragon and a complete stranger covered head to toe.  
 “Not for today because of the curfew,” he said.  
 “And when do they start setting out tomorrow?”  
 “At dawn.”  
Baekhyun repressed a sigh. Everything always seemed to happen at dawn.  
 “Thank you,” Jongdae said before turning away.

The air was very cold and Baekhyun was glad to get inside the inn. The innkeeper nearly fell over when he saw them but one look from Jongdae placated him.

They ate a hearty lunch to make up for the lack of proper meals and Baekhyun was cautious to avoid any alcohol.

 “I think tonight I’m going to try scrying,” he announced. Chanyeol grinned in excitement and Jongdae gave him a look of intrigue.  
 “I’ve seen it done before,” he said after a mouthful of soup. “Isn’t it a bit risky?”  
 “How so?” Chanyeol asked immediately.  
 “I don’t know, but apparently you can see visions that you aren’t mean to see,” Baekhyun said with some forced calm. “But that’s beyond my abilities.”

Neither Jongdae nor Chanyeol looked less concerned and it did not help to calm Baekhyun.

That night they gathered in Baekhyun’s room. He had taken the small mirror off the wall and laid it on the table. He had read over Yixing’s instructions about five times and then reread them again just to be sure.

Chanyeol and Jongdae were the quietest Baekhyun had ever seen them and he would have joked about it if he had not been so nervous. In accordance with the customs of scrying – though Baekhyun was sure it was just for the aesthetic - he blew out all the candles and made use of the moonlight to see. He glanced at Chanyeol though he did not why, but he was glad he did because he gave him a thumbs-up.

Baekhyun placed his palms on either side of the mirror and started to mutter the incantation under his breath. There was a strange sensation in his hands and he knew it was the gathering of his magic. Then the reflection of his face in the mirror wavered and the glass was suddenly wiped blank. He focused all his thoughts on the old man with the eye-patch. There had been nothing distinct about his face as it was hidden by a beard and a hood.

Then the streets of Stonewall appeared in the mirror. Baekhyun recognised it as Stonewall because of how much time he had spent there. Then the image faded and was replaced with a rapidly moving image of the landscape of the Wilderland. Trees and plains blurred past in a wild motion and Baekhyun felt as though he was actually travelling there. Then it was replaced with a snowy landscape and what looked like a blizzard. He saw a glimpse of a dilapidated wooden sign that read ‘Frostmere’ before another blizzard overtook the mirror and all he could see was snow whirling around in darkness.

Baekhyun waited for a moment and he was about to end the spell but he noticed the darkness growing blacker in the mirror. The snow disappeared and he was staring into an abyss of darkness. Then the black faded into a stone room. He had never seen such a room but there was an awful sense of familiarity about it. Then he saw hooded figures enter the room and the pit of dread grew in his stomach. They stood in a circle and the ground beneath them started to crack. Then suddenly a monstrous figure appeared and he screamed but he could not move his hands or tear his eyes away from the mirror until he felt arms wrap around him and pull him away.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cried.

He covered his eyes from the horrific sight and tried to control his panicked gasps. Chanyeol sat him down on the bed and he felt Jongdae’s hand on his forehead sweeping back his hair.

 “Are you alright? What did you see?” Jongdae asked softly. Chanyeol kept him in a tight embrace while he gathered his breathing. He shakily moved his hands to see Jongdae and Chanyeol’s worried faces. He did not dare look in the direction of the mirror.

 “I-I saw the man travel…he went to Frostmere,” he stuttered. “But then it went black and I saw Necromancers…I think I saw the Exodus.”

Chanyeol gasped and Jongdae’s eyes widened.

 “You…saw the future?” Jongdae asked slowly. Baekhyun felt like crying.  
 “I don’t know…” he mumbled. “It could have been the past…one of the memories from the past Light Bearers.”

They were silent. Baekhyun did not want to believe that he had seen the future because that meant that the Exodus was definitely going to happen whether or not he found the artefacts.

 “I wish Yixing was here,” he mumbled.  
 “I can try sending him a letter,” Jongdae suddenly said. “He knows the code of my order.” He suddenly looked conflicted.  
 “If anyone from my order were to read it though then I don’t think it would be a good idea…”  
 “Send it,” Chanyeol said, speaking for the first time. “Maybe write it backwards or something.” Jongdae nodded.  
 “I’ll write it now,” he said before darting out the room.  

Baekhyun sat still in Chanyeol’s embrace and he didn’t want to move. He thought it was odd but he felt better – not entirely safe because he was still very shaken and confused – but was slightly reassured by Chanyeol. He didn’t speak but he didn’t need to because simply being there was enough for Baekhyun.

Jongdae returned a while later.

 “I wrote it in a secret code that few know and sent it with a very reliable courier,” he announced. For some reason he looked slightly haggard. His expression softened when he looked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He put his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
 “There’s nothing we can really do about this, Baekhyun,” he said gently. “For now we must focus on finding the circlet and the dagger. Take on one thing at a time.”

Baekhyun appreciated Jongdae more than ever in that moment.

 “We’ll be up first thing tomorrow so get some sleep,” he said before leaving the room. Chanyeol slowly withdrew his arms and Baekhyun nearly reached out to stop him before he caught himself.  
 “I can stay here, if you want,” Chanyeol suddenly said. Baekhyun thought he had misheard him because he had said it in one breath.  
 “Thanks,” he said softly.

Baekhyun felt slightly awkward for some reason as he lay down against the pillows. Chanyeol was a good distance away from him but the bed was the same size as the one they had shared in the inn on the Knight’s Road. The mattress sagged slightly to the left where Chanyeol was sitting up against the headboard with his knees drawn to his chest.

 “I’ve never seen anyone do that kind of magic,” Chanyeol said after a moment of silence. “It was really something, Baekhyun.”  
A small smile crept onto Baekhyun’s face.  
 “Thanks, Chanyeol.”  
He did not know why he was thanking him but he felt it was the most appropriate response for Chanyeol’s barely contained awe. He heard Chanyeol speaking again but his potion was quickly taking effect and his eyelids drooped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from the track of the same name from the Skyrim OST because it's so beautiful asdffghh.  
> Also KaiSoo for the win my soft sons <3


	7. Chapter Six - Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: violence

Baekhyun thought it was just as well that he had taken the sleeping potion as he was very anxious when they left the inn and made for the docks. If he were not well-rested then he was sure he would have a nervous breakdown.

The town’s fishermen were preparing their boats for their daily duties. However there were only a few of them that were large enough to carry Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol. And those who did have enough space weren’t going in the direction of the islands.

“Can we at least rent a boat?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun was getting very impatient as each fisherman rejected them. Chanyeol had started to pace out of frustration and Baekhyun was close to joining him.  
 “If you can afford it,” the fisherman grunted. “If you rent it then that takes a way a whole day of income.”

Even Baekhyun could see Jongdae’s patience wearing thin.

 “And how much would that be?” he asked.  
The fisherman shrugged.  
 “Depends on the tides and the fish.”

Chanyeol made a noise of frustration and suddenly marched over to the fisherman and shoved his purse at him.  
 “Now rent us the boat,” he barked. “We have urgent business.”  
The man looked bewildered but hastily nodded before hurrying off with the purse.

“Chanyeol, was that all your money?” Baekhyun asked with a frown.  
 “Not all of it but it was enough to get him to move,” Chanyeol muttered as they started to climb into the boat.

It was very old and Baekhyun wondered if it was even safe to go more than a kilometre out to sea.  
 “I have no idea how this works,” Chanyeol said.  
 “I’ve done my time steering boats,” Baekhyun said with a small proud smile. “You and Jongdae can row the oars.”

Jongdae whined for a solid five minutes before the boat actually started to move.  
 “Careful now,” Baekhyun said as he controlled the sail and the rudder. The skies were cloudy and the sea was dark. He hoped that there would not be snow or a storm as the boat wouldn’t last a second. It took them a while to manoeuvre the boat away from the docks but Baekhyun quickly got used to steering it.

 “When have you ever had to steer a boat?” Jongdae grunted while he rowed.  
 “I spend a lot of time in the Isles,” Baekhyun said. He saw Chanyeol smile as though he were remembering one of his stories.

Baekhyun was relieved that the sea was calm but he detested the cold. He glanced behind him to see Ocean-copse but he squinted when he saw a strange sight. There were three figures on horseback near the docks that he had not seen before they left. While horsemen should be insignificant to him, it was evident that they weren’t knights and there was something eerie about their stances. It was almost as if they were watching their boat.

 “Who are they?” he said. Jongdae paused in his rowing and looked in the direction of Baekhyun’s gaze. His eyes narrowed.  
 “They’re not knights,” he murmured. “I don’t know…I’ve never seen them in the town before.”  
Baekhyun didn’t want to think about it and instead tried to focus on their current mission.

 “Okay, so out of the three islands I think we should head to the biggest one first,” Baekhyun said as he squinted to see the islands.  
 “I don’t think it’s really a part of the Greywood,” Chanyeol said. It sounded as though he was trying to comfort himself more than anyone else.  
 “Yixing told me a lot of the myths around the Greywood have been kept alive in Ocean-copse by Kyungsoo so that even hardy adventurers won’t bother him and Jongin,” Jongdae said with a laugh.  
 “When did you have the time to talk to Yixing about all of this?” Baekhyun asked. He was slightly jealous.  
 “Well, seeing as we were forced to share a bed at Kyungsoo’s place he kept me up the entire night,” Jongdae said. “He’s very…eccentric.”  
Baekhyun laughed. Yixing was a lot to handle and he could imagine what Jongdae had gone through on that night.

As they approached the island Baekhyun could see that it was covered with the same type of tall grey trees that populated the Greywood. They grew densely together and he could not see anything else but the trees and the pebbled shore.

“Finally,” Jongdae sighed when the boat made contact with the shore. They clambered out and pulled it onto the shore. A sharp wind blew and Baekhyun shivered slightly.  
 “So we’re just going to wander around here until we find Gwangjong?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Seems so,” Baekhyun sighed.

Although they hardly had any idea what they were doing they set out into the forest. Several times Chanyeol insisted that he had heard something strange and he was very jumpy while they journeyed deeper into the forest.  
 “Chanyeol, there’s nothing,” Jongdae said patiently when he jumped again. “And if it is something then it’s most likely a bird.”  
“Chanyeol, did I tell you about the types of birds that live in the Isles?” Baekhyun asked in an effort to distract him. Chanyeol perked up with interest as Baekhyun described the exotic island birds.

Despite how cold it was and how tiresome the walking was, Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol was much calmer while he listened to him. He reluctantly stopped his narrative when they approached a clearing.

 “I don’t believe it,” Jongdae murmured. “Is that a house?”

There was a large cabin in the centre of the clearing and an even larger barn behind it. They shared hesitant glances.

 “If he’s a pirate then shouldn’t there be some form of security?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice. “It’s really quiet.”  
Jongdae drew his sword and Chanyeol did the same. Baekhyun suddenly felt very anxious.

They silently approached the house and Baekhyun expertly picked the lock of the front door. It creaked open and they waited with their breaths held but nothing happened. No gang of pirates burst out to attack them. But they were still cautious as they entered the house. It wasn’t very impressive and Baekhyun frowned when he saw overturned furniture.

 “What happened here?” Chanyeol whispered. “I don’t like this.”  
 “Stay close,” Jongdae murmured.

The further they moved into the house the more they saw the signs of some sort of struggle. They slowly entered each room and Baekhyun searched in every nook and cranny for the circlet. Only when they were in what appeared to be a type of treasure room did he find it. It was slightly scuffed but he hardly cared. Instead of being elated though, he was worried.

 “Who would have broken in without taking any of this treasure?” he asked. He helped himself to a few gold pieces and when he offered to Chanyeol he shook his head.  
 “I don’t know. We should check the barn as well,” Jongdae said as he pocketed some gold.  
 “I think we should just go,” Chanyeol insisted.  
 “I also want to leave, but as a part of my duty in the order I should at least find out where this pirate is,” Jongdae said.

They exited the house and approached the barn to see that the door was slightly ajar. Jongdae gestured for them to wait as he crept inside. He suddenly yelled out and Baekhyun and Chanyeol jumped. Jongdae stumbled out and his face was white.

 “What is it?” Chanyeol fretted.  
 “He’s dead,” Jongdae spluttered. “He’s just...I think he was murdered.”  
Baekhyun gaped in shock.  
 “Don’t look!” Jongdae said sternly as he pulled Chanyeol away from the door. “We need to leave quickly.”

They turned to leave the same way they had arrived and Baekhyun’s mind was reeling. Who on earth would murder the pirate without robbing him? Pirate feuds were common and it often involved treasure and money. But this was very strange.

 “It happened recently,” Jongdae muttered as they walked briskly through the forest. “His blood was fresh.”  
“Solaris, spare me the details,” Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun was relieved when they finally reached the boat. He pushed them out into the water before climbing in and just as he did Jongdae made a sound of alarm.

 “Look!” he said. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to see a robed figure standing on the forest’s edge. He nearly blended in with them but as they moved further away he merged together with the trees.  
 “What on earth?”  
 “We need to get back quickly,” Baekhyun said. “He looks like one of the riders I saw when we left.”

Baekhyun barely needed to urge on Chanyeol and Jongdae because they rowed as if they were being pursued by pirates. Baekhyun felt more comfortable with the idea because he knew how to deal with pirates. Strange robed riders were another thing entirely.

 “We should leave Ocean-copse as soon as we get back,” Jongdae panted.   
 “But we need to plan our trajectory to Frostmere,” Chanyeol said. He was also starting to strain from the speed of their rowing.  
 “We’ll need provisions before heading there. Our clothes aren’t suitable for it,” Baekhyun said.

When they finally reached the docks Baekhyun was the first to jump out the boat. They hurried past the bewildered fisherman without a word and made for the inn.

“I can get us provisions quickly,” Jongdae said after a moment of pacing around the room. “But you two should leave tomorrow so that we can meet up on time. I think you should travel along the Westmarch border in the Wilderland.”  
 “Is it safe?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “It’s the quickest way without having to go straight through the Wilderland,” Jongdae said. “And going through Westmarch takes far too much time.”  
 “The border is well-guarded,” Chanyeol added. “And although it’s off the road I’d prefer not to be out the open.”  
Jongdae nodded in agreement.  
 “I’ll meet you near the border gate near Knightscourt on the second day. Chanyeol you know where the Knight’s Stones are, so wait for me there.”  
Chanyeol nodded.  
 “I’m also going to investigate into Gwangjong’s death. Ride fast and be safe,” he said. He then pulled Chanyeol into a hug before doing the same to Baekhyun.  
 “Be safe,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae. He smiled at him before pulling up his cowl and turning to leave the room.

“What’re the Knight’s Stones?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol while they ate their lunch downstairs. They sat together in the corner of the tavern so that they could watch everyone who came in or out.  
 “It’s a landmark for travellers. It was built in the Second Era,” Chanyeol said. He dribbled soup down his chin and Baekhyun passed him a serviette. “It’s far enough to be out of sight from the border guards so a lot of people tend to meet there to do illegal trading from Westmarch.”  
“Oh, I’ve never heard of it and I’ve done my fair share of illegal training,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol grinned at him.  
 “Yes, but you’re something else, Baekhyun.”

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol left Ocean-copse just after sunrise. Baekhyun chastised Chanyeol for having not woken him up on time.  
 “I didn’t have the heart to wake you,” Chanyeol said. His voice was muffled as he had wrapped his cloak around himself in the same cocoon-like fashion as Baekhyun, causing them both to receive strange looks from the town guards.  
“You were just so cute and peaceful.”  
Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond but he felt his face flushing beneath his cowl.

* * *

 

Baekhyun could not shake off a nagging feeling of worry while they rode. He kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure there were no riders behind them. That night while they camped along the road Chanyeol noticed that he resolved not to take his sleeping potion.

 “Aren’t you taking your potion?” he asked as he poked the dying fire.  
 “I’m scared we get ambushed or something and I won’t wake up,” Baekhyun admitted.  
 “I’ll take first watch,” he said as Chanyeol lay down beside him. He made sure to sit up straight against a particularly hard rock to avoid dozing off.  
 “It’s so cold I doubt I’ll be able to sleep,” he muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself with his cloak. “I can’t wait to reach Jongdae.”  
 “Come closer,” Baekhyun said. “Frostbite is a real thing.”

Chanyeol hesitated for a brief second before huddling up to Baekhyun’s side. He would have preferred to lie down next to him but he was determined on staying awake. The air was silent except for the occasional sound from Tobias and the trees creaking in the breeze.

 “Does your armour keep you warm?” Baekhyun asked quietly.  
 “A little bit,” Chanyeol said before yawning. “But my back is really stiff from it if I’m honest.”  
Baekhyun grinned down at him.  
 “Let me try it on!”  
 “No ways,” Chanyeol scoffed.  
 “Please,” Baekhyun whined. “You’ve never let me wear it!”  
He bent over Chanyeol and started to poke him aggressively.  
 “Please, please, please, please, please, please!”  
 “Fine!” Chanyeol spluttered as he pushed away his hands. “Only to shut you up.”

Chanyeol sat up and grumbled as he removed his cloak while standing up. He took off the plated chest piece and his gauntlets. Baekhyun eagerly jumped up and held out his arms for Chanyeol to pull the armour over his head and fasten it under his arms and at his waist.

 “You look ridiculous,” Chanyeol laughed while he watched Baekhyun slipping on the too-large gauntlets.  
 “It is warmer but I feel like I’m drowning in it,” Baekhyun said.  
 “Wear it for the night if it keeps you warm,” Chanyeol said as he made a cocoon out of his cloak and lay back down on the ground. Baekhyun sat beside him and he could not help but smile when Chanyeol moved closer to him.

Suddenly a bright glowing ball of light appeared in the darkness and both of them screamed. Then the blue apparition of Yixing materialised in front of them.

 “Yixing!” Baekhyun gasped. Yixing looked around as though he were observing new furniture and not the dark night landscape of the Wilderland. Then when he spotted Chanyeol and Baekhyun huddling on the ground he smiled. 

 I’m glad I found you,” he said.  
 “How did you find us?” Chanyeol said while still holding his hand over his heart.  
 “Remember I said that when you entered the Elfwood you exposed yourself to me? Well it was still a bit difficult for me to find you. But now you’ve completely exposed yourself to mages’ third eyes,” Yixing said. He sounded slightly concerned.  
“When you did the scrying you must have done something. That’s why now while I’m using astral-projection I can find you so easily.”

Baekhyun frowned.  
 “But how? I hardly knew what I was doing,” he said. “How does this even work?”  
 “If someone wanted to look for you through means of divination then you’re easy to find,” Yixing said with a shrug.  
“Remember when you first came to Solaris the first thing I taught you was how to hide yourself? You’ve gone and undone all of those spells.”

Baekhyun suddenly felt very vulnerable and stupid.  
 “But how? They’re second nature to me! I should have felt the spells wearing off,” he muttered.

Yixing sat down in front of him and suddenly looked very grave.  
 “Baekhyun, I believe you saw a vision in the mirror, not just a memory of one of the previous Light Bearers.”  
Baekhyun held his breath and felt Chanyeol tense beside him.  
 “Then that means that the Exodus is going to happen,” he said as the dread and horror dawned upon him. “There’s nothing I can do!” He could not keep the panic out of his voice.  
 “No, Baekhyun, there is,” Yixing said gently. “No one can read the future. There are millions of threads of fate that lead to millions of different outcomes. For all we know you could be bitten right now by a venomous snake and die and that would be the end of the Light Bearer cycle for this generation.”

Baekhyun was not comforted at all and Chanyeol actually drew him closer as if there was a venomous snake lurking in the grass. Yixing smiled again. 

 “Thanks?”  
 “What I mean is that what you saw is not at all certain, but it is still a probability. I’m guessing that your suppressed fears were somehow projected into your magic and interfered with the scrying. So don’t lose heart in your quest.”

Yixing stood up and Baekhyun suddenly reached out to him.  
 “Please don’t go,” he said. “We could use your help.”  
Yixing’s smile deepened.  
 “Astral-projection does not last long. If I were to spend too much time here I won’t be able to get back to my body. Besides, you’ve got each other and Jongdae.”  
Chanyeol’s hold on Baekhyun loosened slightly.  
 “Goodnight and stay safe!” Yixing said with a wave before he disappeared.  
 “He’s really a lot,” Chanyeol muttered. Baekhyun did not feel any less anxious than what he had been before the mage had appeared.

Baekhyun dedicated his free time into conjuring concealment spells around himself and Chanyeol. But even once he was done and left tired from the energy drain he did not feel any more reassured. He was able to stay awake for a few hours until he felt his head lolling onto his chest. He did not want to wake Chanyeol so he pinched his thigh in an effort to drive off any tiredness. The night was dead silent and Baekhyun was trying to be hyperaware of his surroundings. But now that he was alone with just his thoughts he could not stop his mind from drifting to the scrying incident. He had only seen a glimpse of the demon emerging from the portal but the sight of its face was burnt into his mind. He had never seen anything so horrific before.

Despite how uncomfortable the armour was, Baekhyun eventually drifted into a light sleep. He awoke with a start as his half-asleep mind drifted to the images he saw in the mirror. He opened his eyes and saw the sun rising above the horizon. He felt very slow and groggy but he knew that they had to get moving. 

 “Chanyeol, let’s go,” he murmured. He was still fast asleep. Even Tobias was up and poking at the ground with his hooves. Chanyeol was curled up against Baekhyun with his cloak pulled up to his nose. Despite his tiredness Baekhyun smiled at the sight. He yawned and watched Tobias. The horse was slightly agitated.

Baekhyun reluctantly stood up and squinted in the distance. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the silhouette of three riders drawing towards them. His fear removed the last vestiges of sleep from him.

 “Chanyeol! Quickly!” he hissed as he shook him. “The riders are coming!”   
Chanyeol shot up and he looked disorientated. Baekhyun pulled him to his feet and grabbed onto Tobias’ reigns.

 “Who are they?” Chanyeol asked as they mounted.  
 “I don’t know but they were in Ocean-copse,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol spurred Tobias into a gallop. They were already riding along the Westmarch border but to Baekhyun’s dismay the landscape was open field. There was nowhere for them to hide from the riders. Every time he turned his shoulder he saw them but they seemed to maintain the same distance. Baekhyun knew that they could not move as quickly if they had to ride through the woods.

They rode faster than ever before and Baekhyun lost all track of time.

 “We’re almost at the Knight’s Stones!” Chanyeol’s voice carried over to him on the wind. Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder and was horrified to see how close the riders were.

Suddenly he heard a sharp cracking sound and the ground beneath them started to shake and Tobias stumbled and they were thrown onto the ground.

Baekhyun could feel that he was bleeding but cried out in fear as the speed of the riders unnaturally increased. He realised that they were using powerful magic to move fast and had also used it to disturb the ground and make them fall. They were almost upon them and Baekhyun felt the fear rising in his being like acidic bile. He and Chanyeol scrambled up and tried to regain a hold of Tobias but the horse suddenly bolted off.

 “Tobias!” Chanyeol screamed as he tried to run after the horse. “Tobias! NO!”

Baekhyun’s gasp was drowned by Chanyeol’s scream as one of the riders withdrew a spear and stabbed Tobias with one fell blow. The horse collapsed instantly onto the ground.

Baekhyun desperately tried to pull Chanyeol away from the direction of Tobias’ body but riders were suddenly upon them and approached with their weapons arched. Baekhyun’s heart sank when he realised that Chanyeol’s sword was attached to Tobias’ saddle. They had no means of defending themselves against three armed mages.

Their robes were dark and their faces were covered.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked despite how his voice quivered.  
 “The Dawn Cult seeks the Light Bearer,” a low voice responded from the mage in the middle.

Baekhyun froze on the spot and Chanyeol slipped from his grip. He felt his hands and knees tremble. These were the same riders from Ocean-copse. When he had seen the vision in the mirror he had exposed himself to them and now here they were to kill him.

“Make yourself known now and we will spare your companion,” one of the others said. “We do not seek to kill you, Light Bearer.”

Baekhyun was confused for a moment until he realised that they somehow did not know who the Light Bearer was between him and Chanyeol. He was about to speak when to his utmost horror Chanyeol stepped forward.

 “It’s me,” he said in a thick voice. His expression was strange and he appeared to be in a daze. “I’m the Light Bearer.”

“NO! CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun shrieked. He tried to pull him back but one of the mages immediately hit him with the back of the blood stained spear and sent him to the ground.

 “CHANYEOL! DON’T BE STUPID!” he cried. Chanyeol pushed away his desperate grasping hands.

He met Chanyeol’s large eyes and saw that they were filled with sorrow.

 “I believe in you, Baekhyun,” he said in such a small voice that Baekhyun nearly missed it over the sound of the mage’s horses and mutterings.  
Then the one mage raised his hand and with one incantation Chanyeol collapsed unconscious and was dragged onto the back of a horse.

 “NO! CHANYEOL!”  
 “We said we would spare you. Don’t test the patience of the Dawn Cult, you insolent knight!” the mage spat before hitting Baekhyun hard in the head.

Baekhyun watched hopelessly as they left him bleeding and sprawled out on the dead grass and sped off into the Wilderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me pls. I'm very sorry.  
> Title is lame but taken from the Oblivion OST for anyone who wants to know why it's so lame.  
> The Dawn Cult riders are also inspired by the Ringwraiths in the Fellowship of the Ring because reading that was wonderfully terrifying.   
> Also I've just returned to university so I'll try to post the rest of the chapters before the end of next week before academics hit the fan.  
> I say this like I focus on my academics lmao.


	8. Chapter Seven - Fight and Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gore and violence

Baekhyun lay rooted to the ground by his horror and sorrow.

Chanyeol was gone.

Chanyeol had pretended to be the Light Bearer.

Chanyeol had sacrificed himself for Baekhyun.

His vision filled with tears as he shakily got to his feet. He felt utterly helpless and lost. He looked around and he saw the peaks of the Knight’s Stones in the distance.

He could not let Chanyeol sacrifice himself. He had to calm down and think rationally.  
It was only a matter of time before the Necromancers would discover that Chanyeol was in fact not the Light Bearer and he would certainly be killed. Baekhyun neither knew nor cared how they had not been able to figure out whether it was him or Chanyeol. All he could focus on now as meeting up with Jongdae. He needed to control his emotions and focus on one thing at a time.

But that proved to be very difficult because when he approached Tobias’ body he felt hot tears steam down his cheeks. With trembling hands he removed the saddle bag and Chanyeol’s sword.  
 “Tobias,” he sniffed. “I’m sorry. Thank you for bearing me so well. Thank you for being so good to Chanyeol.”  
He could not just leave him there for the predators of the Wilderland. Although he felt absolutely drained Baekhyun was able to spare some energy for using magic to bury Tobias beneath a tree. He knew it would blossom in the spring.

“Goodbye. Chanyeol will miss you the most,” he whispered before turning from the earthen mound.

His feet felt heavy as he dragged himself towards the stones. He did not focus on how heavy his heart was or how cold his feet were as he moved forward. The landmark consisted of three large rocks with the runes of knight orders carved into them. Passing travellers had also carved their initials into the stone. Baekhyun sat down beside a crudely carved symbol of the Order of the Dragon and waited with his head in his arms.

He did not know how much agonising time had passed before he heard the sound of hooves. He looked up to see Jongdae approaching. He lithely jumped off his horse as soon as he reached Baekhyun.  
 “What’s happened? Where’s Chanyeol?” he asked.  
 “We were ambushed by the Dawn Cult,” he murmured. “They killed Tobias and took Chanyeol.”

Jongdae seemed to lose his footing. He leaned onto the rock for support. 

 “What?”  
 “He pretended to be the Light Bearer.”

Jongdae was silent and Baekhyun averted his gaze. He did not want to see the look of worry on Jongdae’s face. They were silent for a moment before he felt Jongdae lift him up by the arm and pull him into a hug.

 “We’ll find him, Baekhyun,” he said softly. “If it’s the last thing we ever do we’ll do it. I know you can do it.”

A strange sensation came over Baekhyun. He ordinarily would have been overcome by his emotions and self-doubt. But now he was oddly numb and he felt as though he was able to separate his thoughts from his emotions. All he could think of was finding and rescuing Chanyeol.

As they had no mirror they had to use the clear surface of a stream for Baekhyun to scry. He did not think about how he had never used water before to scry and he did not think about the horrible visions he had seen. He took a deep breath and placed his palms on the surface of the water. As he had placed concealment spells on Chanyeol he would not be able to find him so he instead focused on the Necromancers. He muttered the incantation and his reflection in the water’s surface faded.

He saw where Chanyeol had been captured. He saw them ride over plains and into a looming forest. It was the Elfwood. Then he saw the familiar sight of the Cave of the Dead and he saw them enter the circular stone room. He was able to tear his eyes away and end the spell.

“They’re in the Cave of the Dead. I’ll direct you,” he said as he got to his feet. His voice was strangely steady. Jongdae nodded and they both mounted his horse. Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s sword so tightly that it hurt his hands and arms with its weight.

They broke into a gallop and Jongdae’s horse was alarmingly fast. All Baekhyun thought of was Chanyeol.  
He thought of his tall lanky form and his wide smile that reached his large ears. He had captured the way his eyes sparkled with wonder in his mind. He clung onto the fact that he had risked so much for Baekhyun when they first met. Now he would undoubtedly risk everything that he could to bring him back safely. It was all Baekhyun focused on.

He directed Jongdae into the Elfwood. The place where they had escaped from was etched into Baekhyun’s mind and it was easy for him to find as it was near the forest’s edge. When they were close to the site Baekhyun told Jongdae to dismount.

 “I think leave your horse here,” Baekhyun said. “If anything happens to us he’ll be found by Junmyeon’s men and taken care of.”  
Jongdae looked slightly hesitant but did not protest. Baekhyun attached Chanyeol’s satchel and sword to the saddle and gave the horse a pat before turning to Jongdae.

 “There were only three mages but I don’t know if there’s more inside,” he said.  
Jongdae nodded.  
 “This entrance leads to a corridor that goes into an altar room. They’ll either be in there or in the dungeons that lead off the room. I can’t fight, Jongdae, but I’ll try my best.”  
Jongdae clasped his shoulder.   
 “Let’s be quick.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath before leading Jongdae towards the small opening into the cave. It was hidden by bushes but he noticed that the closer he got the fewer plants there were and the grass actually faded into sand. They cautiously entered and the path sloped downwards. They crept along the corridor until it got too dark to see and Baekhyun conjured a ball of fire that he held aloft in his palm. His other hand gripped onto the knife in his belt. He moved as little as possible as he peered through the door and into the altar room but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was empty.

However as they entered he noticed that it contained more things than when he had last been there. He suddenly wondered if his and Chanyeol’s disturbance of the place had caused the Necromancers to move back there but he quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. All that mattered was finding Chanyeol.

As the candles in the wall sconces were lit Baekhyun extinguished his fire. It made him feel more vulnerable somehow.

They crept into the room and stuck close against the stone walls. When they approached the entrance of the corridor that led to the dungeon there was a muffled sound that made them both freeze. It sounded like a shout. He felt Jongdae hold his hand tightly and Baekhyun thought that if it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t have been able to move forward.

They moved slowly down the corridor until they reached the door at the top of the stairwell. Baekhyun stood on one side of the door while Jongdae stood across from him with his sword raised against himself. Baekhyun listened and voices echoed up from the dungeon.

“You have nothing to fear, Light Bearer,” a voice hissed and sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine. “Joining the Dawn Cult isn’t something alien to you. Your forbears were no strangers to it. They became more powerful when they joined.”

 “They weren’t held back by the pathetic piety of the mages of Ara,” another voice spat. Baekhyun recognised it as the necromancer who had spoken to them

 “The Exodus has been written in the annals of history since the Dark Ages! It’s unstoppable.”

 “No,” Chanyeol’s voice echoed and Baekhyun nearly gasped because it was so faint.

There was suddenly a bloodcurdling sound of something snapping and Baekhyun could scarcely imagine it because at that moment Chanyeol screamed. He felt his legs tremble.

“Make this easier for yourself, you fool!” the necromancer spat. “We didn’t have to torture the others into submission! They willingly volunteered.”  
 “You can have legions of demons at your command. You’ll never have to answer to the mages ever again.”  
 “The souls of Ryeo are ripe for harvest,” a third voice said and Jongdae pulled a face of disgust. “Our magic has no limitations.”

There was another awful sound and then silence. Baekhyun held his breath.

 “Get fucked,” Chanyeol spat and a rush of pride and courage surged through Baekhyun and he suddenly hurtled down the stairs and into the dungeons with Jongdae close behind him.

“Jokes on you fuckers!” Baekhyun shrieked as he jumped from the last step and into the dungeon. The necromancers whirled around in shock.

 “I’m the Light Bearer!”

While he was relieved to see that it was only the three necromancers, he nearly froze in his tracks when he saw Chanyeol. He had been shackled to the wall by his right arm and was bleeding a lot. Some iron contraption was attached to his left arm and it was bent at an awful angle. But he squinted at Baekhyun through his bloodied and swollen eyes and a small smile crept onto his face.

 “Then you’ve doomed your friend to his death,” the necromancer’s voice hissed and he suddenly grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and wrenched his head back. Before he could open his mouth to utter an incantation Baekhyun lunged at him with his knife drawn. The necromancer was taken by surprise and jumped away, incantation forgotten.

Before the other two could act Jongdae wasted no time and cut them down in two blows. But before Baekhyun could marvel at his skill he was suddenly pushed back by an explosion from the stone floor beneath him.

“They were just novices,” the necromancer scoffed. Baekhyun’s lungs filled with dust and he coughed and spluttered and tried to wipe his eyes. He heard Jongdae moaning in pain some feet away from him.

 “I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ancano and I have re-established the Dawn Cult in this cave. I have yet to meet up with the rest of my order but it is only a matter of time.”

Baekhyun heard him approaching but the dust was so thick that he could not see. He scrambled to his feet and held his knife steady.

 “If you really are the Light Bearer then why did you allow your dear companion to be captured and tortured in your place? That hardly seems heroic,” his voice echoed behind Baekhyun. He spun around, his breath quickening.  
 “He’s much more valiant than you. All he’s done is curse at us. It’s rather vulgar, actually.”  
 “Shut up!” Jongdae barked. “Show yourself!”  
 “Black Knight – oh yes I know of you – you think you can defeat the Dawn Cult so easily? You forget that I can reanimate the dead!”

He started to utter an incantation in a language that Baekhyun had never heard but it made his hair stand on end. He waved his hands around to clear the fading dust and he was horrified to see Jongdae standing so close to where the bodies of the necromancers were.

 “Jongdae!” he cried but at that moment they both suddenly jumped up still pouring blood and went for Jongdae with an unnatural speed.

Jongdae was taken by surprise but quickly ducked away and even though they were unarmed they were determined to kill him with their bare hands. But Baekhyun had no time to watch his fight because suddenly Ancano was pointing his hands at him and shouting in the same language.

Baekhyun suddenly felt as though every fibre of his being was on fire. The knife fell from his hand with a clatter and he screamed as he writhed on the floor. It was so excruciating that he could hardly think. He could barely breathe between his screams.

 “BAEKHYUN!”  
Chanyeol’s voice was like a distant echo under water but Baekhyun still heard it through his horrific pain.

 “Let’s see how you handle this!” Ancano seethed before turning his spell onto Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Baekhyun felt paralysed from the pain and couldn’t feel a single nerve in his body. But then he saw Jongdae fall to the ground and saw him and Chanyeol experience the same torture and their screams tore through his very being. The reanimated necromancers started to crawl towards them to attack Jongdae.

Then it suddenly felt as if his body was moving on its own and he was standing up with the knife back in his hand. He felt a prickly heat pooling in his hands as he ran up to Ancano and clumsily shoved the knife into his back.

He cried out and turned around and the spell was instantly broken.

 “Don’t you touch them!” Baekhyun screamed. He had never felt such rage before and he could feel it fuelling his magic. Ancano attempted to aim another spell at him but Baekhyun wrapped his hands around his throat and forced him onto the ground.  
 “Don’t you dare!”

Ancano tried to claw at his face but he could not utter an incantation while being strangled. Baekhyun’s hands felt as hot as iron pokers as he tightened them around his throat. Then an alien sensation surged through his hands and it started to hurt but he was so full of rage that he did not care.

A white glowing light started to emanate from his hands as the heat intensified. The necromancer tried to scream but the sound was choked and garbled. Suddenly blood poured from his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head as Baekhyun’s hands started to melt the flesh from his neck. The burning white light engulfed his neck and face and then he suddenly stopped moving. The reanimated corpses collapsed.

Baekhyun was breathing hard as the white light faded from his hands and he saw the mangled bloody remains of Ancano’ face. The flesh was melted from the bones and hung off in simmered strips and exposed the layers of muscle and the skull beneath.

Baekhyun scrambled to his feet and quickly wiped his hands on the front of his robes.

 “Jongdae! Chanyeol!” He realised that his voice was hoarse from screaming.  
 “I’m fine,” Jongdae coughed as he got to his feet. He and Baekhyun both rushed to Chanyeol.

With one strong blow Jongdae cut the iron shackles from the wall with his sword.

 “Baekhyun…Jongdae…” Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun tried not to look at his bloodied face.  
 “Don’t speak. We’re getting you out,” Jongdae said weakly. Baekhyun was glad he spoke because he could not find his voice. All he could do was stare while Jongdae carefully removed the iron contraption from Chanyeol’s arm. His arm fell limply to his side and a small cry of pain escaped him.

 “Baekhyun, find me something to use as a splint. Quickly!” Jongdae said. Baekhyun frantically looked around until he saw a pile of wooden bars that had been used to reinforce the prison cells. He cursed himself for not knowing healing magic as he watched Jongdae tend to Chanyeol’s arm. His head was throbbing now as the adrenaline and surge of magic left his body. But he could not allow himself to tire out now because they still needed to get out of the place.

“Come on,” Jongdae huffed as he tried to lift up Chanyeol. Baekhyun rushed to his other side and was careful to avoid his arm and pulled him up by a handful of his clothes. Chanyeol was very unsteady and had to lean on Jongdae.  
 “Lead us out,” he grunted under Chanyeol’s weight.

As Baekhyun walked he tried to avoid breaking into a run. His body was screaming at him to get out of that place and away from the Dawn Cult. He knew that he had killed Ancano but he did not know how. He realised that he had never killed anyone before and he didn’t really believe it at that moment. He tried to get back into the same state of mind he had been in while they had searched for Chanyeol but now his mind was in chaos.

He helped to drag Chanyeol up the sloping tunnel but even when they reached the end and came out into the weak winter sunlight he could not breathe a sigh of relief. Chanyeol was very pale and looked worse in the natural light. They supported him for a few more metres until they came across Chen waiting patiently beneath the trees.

 “What are we going to do?” Jongdae panted. He was also bruised and bloodied.  
 “Kim Junmyeon. I know the way to his fort,” Baekhyun said.  
 “You must ride in front then. I’ll support Chanyeol between us,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun had no time to be apprehensive about controlling the horse because Chanyeol was barely able to stand and had not said a word.

He helped Jongdae heave Chanyeol onto the horse and it was an impossible process but he was soon slumping over the saddle. Jongdae mounted and held him up straight with his arms held tightly around his torso and then Baekhyun climbed on in front. He gripped the reigns and cleared his throat and the horse’s ears perked up.

He hesitantly steered it to the right and they were soon trotting through the trees. He was so concentrated on where he was going and controlling the horse that he jumped when Chanyeol suddenly slumped over him.

 “Hurry, Baekhyun!” Jongdae said from the back.  
Baekhyun struggled to sit up properly but he poured all of his energy into navigating them out of the Elfwood and over the plains of the Wilderland.

He saw the fort in the distance and spurred on the horse to move faster. Then he heard hooves approaching.

 “Halt in the name of the Lord of the Wilderland!” the rider said.  
 “I’m Byun Baekhyun and I urgently need to see Lord Junmyeon!” Baekhyun shouted over the wide field. The guard was still for a moment before he gestured for Baekhyun to follow him.

They rode closer to the fort but Baekhyun felt no relief. He could feel Chanyeol’s blood dribbling onto his neck. His breathing was laboured and uneven in his ear. They came to a stop outside the great doors and the guard helped them all dismount without letting Chanyeol fall.

 “Come inside. I’ll get the lord,” the guard said hastily before hurrying inside. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s legs while Jongdae held his torso and they struggled to get him up the steps and inside. Baekhyun was slightly glad that he had passed out because they were being rather rough as they tried to carry him across the entrance hall.

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun looked up and saw Sehun and Junmyeon hurrying towards him and looking absolutely mortified. They helped him and Jongdae carry Chanyeol to the nearest bedroom.

 “His arm is broken,” Jongdae panted. “And he has other wounds. I need medical supplies quickly.”  
Junmyeon quickly hurried out. Sehun looked from Chanyeol’s unconscious form to Jongdae and Baekhyun. His eyes lingered on the blood stains on Baekhyun’s hands and robes.  
 “He’ll be fine,” Jongdae said to no one in particular.

Baekhyun felt his exhaustion overcome him and he collapsed into the chair beside the bed. Junmyeon quickly returned with water and bandages and, to Baekhyun’s great relief, phials of magic healing potions and ointments.

 “What happened?” Junmyeon asked in a hushed voice as Jongdae rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Baekhyun could not find his voice while he reached over to help Jongdae remove Chanyeol’s clothing. He saw that the full extent of his wounds ranged from bruises to cuts that blossomed from his face to his chest and curled around to his back.  
 “Necromancers,” Baekhyun murmured. His throat was dry and sore. “It’s a long story.”

He sat back in the chair and informed Sehun and Junmyeon of everything that had transpired since he’d last seen them. They regarded Jongdae with raised eyebrows when Baekhyun explained that he was the Black Knight but they were otherwise silent while he spoke.

When Baekhyun finished his narrative he reached over to hold a wet cloth to Chanyeol’s forehead. It was all he could manage to do while Jongdae tended to his arm and cleaned the cuts on his face and body. Junmyeon and Sehun were seemingly stunned into silence.

 “Tobias…is dead?” Sehun finally said in a thick voice. Baekhyun nodded solemnly.  
 “I buried him under a tree,” he murmured.  
  
He heard Sehun sniff and he approached the bed to help apply the ointment to Chanyeol’s wounds.

The stinging from the ointment and the movement around his broken arm woke him up because he started to murmur and his eyebrows knitted together. Jongdae gently shushed him but he started to stir in discomfort as he was starting to feel the pain in his body.

 “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered. “It’s okay.

He turned his head in the direction of Baekhyun’s voice and his eyelids fluttered open.

 “Can you sit up? Here’s a potion to numb the pain,” Baekhyun said. He gently placed a hand behind Chanyeol’s head to encourage him to sit up. Jongdae and Sehun moved to gingerly pull him up as his face contorted in pain.  
 “Here. Drink it all,” Baekhyun said softly as he held the phial to Chanyeol’s lips while he was supported by Sehun and Jongdae.

Some of it dribbled down his chin but Baekhyun gently eased his head back and he drank all of it. He pulled a face from its bitterness and they gently laid him back down against the pillows.

 “My arm,” he whimpered. Baekhyun fought down his emotions.  
 “It’ll get better,” he whispered.

He held the cloth back to his forehead. Jongdae resumed cleaning the cuts. Sehun was on the verge of tears and Baekhyun kept his gaze away from him because he knew he would not be able to control himself if the boy started crying. Chanyeol breathed deeply before closing his eyes again.

 “He’s fine, Sehun,” Junmyeon said despite the worry in his own voice. “He’s fine.” He drew an arm around Sehun and pulled him to his side.

They were silent while Jongdae finished up. Baekhyun’s arm was starting to cramp from sitting so stiffly but he would not move his hand from Chanyeol’s forehead.

 “We should get ourselves cleaned up,” Jongdae sighed.  
 “I’ll have the servants run you two bath,” Junmyeon said as he stood up.  
 “Please also get one to also light a fire in here,” Jongdae said and Junmyeon nodded before he left the room.

 “Sehun, right?” Jongdae suddenly said with a small smile. Sehun wiped his eyes and nodded.  
 “Remember we said we met a prince just like you? He’d also run away and he’s much happier now. I think you two would be good friends,” he said kindly.  
 “Jongin sounds nice,” Sehun admitted.

Baekhyun appreciated Jongdae’s attempt to cheer up Sehun and remained in his position. Even when a servant entered to light the fire and gasped at the sight of their bloodied states he did not move. Only when Jongdae pulled at his arm to tell him that his bath was ready did Baekhyun leave Chanyeol’s side.

While changing he realised that he still wore Chanyeol’s armour. That’s why he had easily been mistaken for a knight and it had been easy for Chanyeol to pretend to be the Light Bearer.

He scrubbed his skin vigorously before sinking into the bath. While he wanted to sit in the hot herbal water until he shrivelled up he was impatient to be back at Chanyeol’s side.

Junmyeon lent him silk pastel robes and they reminded him of the ones he used to wear at Chanyeol’s house in Knightscourt. He tended to his wounds and only had a few minor cuts and a large purple bruise where he had been hit in the chest with the back of the spear.

He quickly returned to the room to just sit and watch Chanyeol sleep. He did not want to think of anything so he forced himself to focus on the steady rise and fall of Chanyeol’s chest.

Jongdae appeared unsurprised when he came to the room to see Baekhyun sitting by Chanyeol’s bedside. He also wore borrowed silk robes and it was strange to see him wearing bright red instead of his usual black. He had a large cut on his forehead but was otherwise unscathed.

 “How are you?” he asked as he sat down opposite Baekhyun. He was surprised at the question. But he hesitated in answering and Jongdae seemed to understand.  
 “Junmyeon said dinner is soon.”  
 “I’m not hungry,” Baekhyun immediately said.  
 “It’s not negotiable,” Jongdae said, still gentle but with a glint in his eye. “You’re no good to Chanyeol if you’re half-starved and weak.”  
Baekhyun wanted to argue that he was no good to Chanyeol as it was seeing as he had gotten him into this awful mess but he could not find the strength to say so. When Junmyeon came into the room to call them to dinner he reluctantly followed them out to the dining room.

“I think we should contact Yixing,” Jongdae said once they were eating. “He ought to inform the mages about the Dawn Cult.”  
Baekhyun merely nodded. He had eaten only a mouthful of rice and just stared at his plate.  
 “Baekhyun, you’re not leaving this table until you clean your plate,” Junmyeon said sternly. His parental tone would have been comical if Baekhyun had not felt so emotional and miserable. He hastily shoved the food into his mouth before thanking Junmyeon and getting up to leave.

He was glad to see that Chanyeol’s room was comfortably warm when he returned dressed in the silk pyjamas that Junmyeon had also lent him. He pulled the blanket over Chanyeol and was careful of his arm. Then he drank nearly half of his phial of Draught of Dreamless Sleep and sunk into the chair beside the bed.

* * *

 

When Baekhyun opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Sehun sitting on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed with a smile on his face. He saw his mouth moving but he was slow in regaining his senses so he couldn’t hear him. Then he slowly turned his head and saw Chanyeol sitting up and talking animatedly. He laughed and then Baekhyun heard the wonderful sound his ears and he was jolted awake.

“Chanyeol!” he exclaimed.  
 “Finally awake!” he said with a smile. “It’s nearly noon – “

Baekhyun hardly cared about time or space because he threw himself out the chair and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol.

 “Shit, sorry!” he exclaimed and quickly withdrew when Chanyeol made a pained sound.  
 “It’s fine,” he winced. He quickly looked Baekhyun over. “Are you okay?”  
 “Worry about yourself, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun responded. His face looked awful as it was covered with bruises and cuts as well as two purple eyes. He could see his bruised bandaged torso where his robes opened.

 “Did Sehun tell you…everything that happened?”  
 “Jongdae did,” Sehun said quietly. Baekhyun nodded and they were silent for a moment. Then Sehun’s expression changed and he suddenly stood up.  
 “I’ll be back just now…I have to do something,” he said quickly before hurrying out the room.  

 “Are you in pain? Have you eaten?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring Sehun’s odd behaviour.  
 “I had the potion with a big breakfast this morning,” Chanyeol said. Then his smiled faded slightly.  
 “Thank you for burying Tobias,” he said softly.  
 “I’ll take you to see his grave in the spring,” Baekhyun replied. They were silent for a moment before Baekhyun thought about Sehun.

 “Is Sehun okay? He was really upset yesterday,” Baekhyun asked. Only then did he notice that Chanyeol was staring at his hands folded in his lap and tears were flowing down his cheeks. Guilt and sadness welled up inside him.

 “I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” he murmured. “I really am.”  
 “Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” Chanyeol sniffed. Baekhyun hesitantly reached out for his hand and he was about to draw it back when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed it tightly.

 “He was one of the best of his breed, you know,” Chanyeol said with a watery smile. “Bred to be a warrior’s horse. He was the real warrior if anything.”  
Baekhyun reached forward and gently dabbed at his wet cheeks with the edge of his sleeve.  
 “It was quick at least,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol cried for a moment while holding Baekhyun’s hand in a vice-like grip and he felt worse by the second.

He blamed himself for Tobias’ death. If he hadn’t exposed himself to the Necromancers then they wouldn’t have pursued them. If he hadn’t gotten Chanyeol involved in his chaotic life then he wouldn’t be grieving and injured. If he had never run away from his responsibilities in Solaris then they would not be involved in a dangerous quest.

“But how are you doing?” Chanyeol suddenly asked as he swallowed down his tears. “I vaguely remember you…you killed that necromancer.”  
Baekhyun averted his gaze. He did not want to remember.  
 “I’m fine,” he lied. Chanyeol pursed his lips but said nothing.

While he was overly glad to see that Chanyeol was more than well, Baekhyun felt lost. He had briefly been able to look after him as a means of paying his dues but now he felt as though there was really nothing for him to do.

He desperately wanted to busy himself with something to stop his mind from drifting back to the images of Tobias being killed. He couldn’t bear to think about how he was tortured or how the same spell was used on Jongdae and Chanyeol. He did not want to think of the image of Ancano dying beneath his hands and of just how much blood there was and the feeling of the raw power surging through his hands.

He could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him and he was glad when Sehun finally returned to the room with Jongdae and Junmyeon.

 “Baekhyun, do you want to eat?” Junmyeon asked. He shook his head and he felt all of their eyes on him and it was starting to become suffocating.  
 “I hardly slept in the chair,” Baekhyun lied as he got to his feet. “I’m going to have a nap.”  
 “Oh, okay,” Jongdae said and he sounded slightly worried. Baekhyun nodded at them before he darted out the room and made for his own room.

He felt that all he could do was sleep to escape his own mind. He consumed what remained of the Draught of Dreamless Sleep.

* * *

 

Baekhyun had no idea how long he had slept for. When he did finally wake up he only left his room to bathe before quickly returning. He only bathed because he kept thinking about the searing pieces of flesh and dark blood on his hands. He felt horribly disorientated and had no appetite whatsoever.

He sat in his pyjamas and watched the fire for hours until there was a loud knocking at his door. He ignored it. He did not feel like burdening anyone with his misery.

He absentmindedly picked at his nails. The image of his hands burning the flesh from Ancano’ face, frozen in a warbled scream of horror, had tattooed itself into his mind.

Then he heard voices from the other side of the door and before he could react it burst open to reveal Chanyeol and Jongdae. Chanyeol’s arm was in a sling and he wore deep blue robes. Baekhyun saw them take one look at the dark and messy room and him curled up in the chair by the fire and exchanged glances of concern.

 “Baekhyun, are you – “  
 “I’m fine,” he cut across Chanyeol. His throat was dry from lack of water and speaking.  
 “You’ve been asleep for two days,” Jongdae said. His voice was slightly strained. “You need to eat and get fresh air.”  
 “I’m not hungry,” Baekhyun said curtly.

Jongdae pursed his lips but before he could speak Chanyeol hesitantly stepped forward.

 “It’s snowing outside, Baekhyun,” he said. “Don’t you want to go see the snow?”

Baekhyun kept his eyes focused on the fire. He could not bear to look at Chanyeol.  
 “Not now,” he said. “I don’t like the cold.”

Chanyeol seemed at a loss for words. In his peripheral Baekhyun saw Chanyeol reach out his hand as if to touch him but he immediately turned his shoulder away and curled into a tighter position on the chair.

He did not want Chanyeol to touch him as he did not feel worthy of his affection or compassion. He did not want to see the hurt expression that he knew was on Chanyeol’s face. He just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about his present life.

“I’ll see you later,” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun heard him shuffle out the room and the door closed. Then suddenly Jongdae had grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him out the chair and slammed him against the wall.

 “Jongdae!” he gasped. He had never seen the man look so livid and it was enough to stun him into silence.

 “Chanyeol thought you were dead!” he said in a dangerously dark voice. “We all thought something had happened to you!”  
 “I just drank the potion,” he spluttered. “It’s not a big deal – “  
 “Don’t you dare say that! Chanyeol was bawling his eyes out over your bed! You had us worried sick!”

Baekhyun gaped at him. He had no words but he suddenly felt far worse.

 “If you want to be miserable then fine, but don’t you dare take it out on Chanyeol. He doesn’t deserve it in the slightest.”

Baekhyun frowned at Jongdae.  
 “How do you think I feel? Because of me he’s nearly died twice and Tobias got killed!” he snapped. “He should stay away from me. Tell him to go back to Knightscourt. I’ll go to Frostmere alone.”

Jongdae swore and made a sound of frustration.

 “Baekhyun don’t be stupid,” he whined. “Do you really think pushing him away will solve anything?”  
Baekhyun felt a lump rising in his throat.  
 “Jongdae you have no idea what I’m going through,” he muttered. “I can’t see anyone suffer anymore because of me. I’ve dragged you into this too. And just seeing Chanyeol like this…it tears me up inside. I don’t even know how he can stand me anymore.”

Jongdae now looked exasperated.  
 “You really don’t know, do you?”  
Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.  
 “Know what?”

Jongdae was silent for a moment before he shook his head.  
 “It doesn’t matter. It’s not my place,” he muttered. Baekhyun wanted to hit him out of frustration.  
 “Anyways, I sent a letter to Yixing but I’m assuming that because of your spells he can’t find this place. So we’ll wait for his response before deciding on what to do.”  
 “Are you done, then? Will you leave me in peace?” Baekhyun asked sullenly.  
 “No. You’re coming outside,” Jongdae said.

He forced Baekhyun into a thick winter cloak and boots before practically dragging him out the room. Baekhyun swore when he was shoved out into the snow.

The land was blanketed in it and the sun was too bright for his eyes. He was half-determined to kick Jongdae and escape back inside but the man grabbed him again and pulled him further away from the door.

“Baekhyun!”  
He looked around to see Sehun and Chanyeol waving at him. He could not even force a smile so he merely waved back at them.

 “Baekhyun, I’m doing this for your own good as your friend,” Jongdae said in a soft voice. “I’m not telling you not be miserable. You have every right to be. But we’re all worried about you.”  
Baekhyun remained silent and folded his arms. Jongdae squeezed his shoulder before he wandered over to join Sehun and Chanyeol in building snowmen.

Baekhyun watched them while trying to gather his thoughts and emotions. He dearly wished that it was just as when they had first arrived with Sehun at Junmyeon’s fort. He had felt so carefree then. Now he was too full of anxiety and self-loathing to even think of joining them. He would just be a burden to all of them. He brought misery to everyone he met.

His brooding was interrupted when a snowball suddenly hit him square in the face. He coughed out the mouthful of snow and wiped his eyes to see Sehun laughing and pointing at him. He bent down to make a half-hearted snowball but at that moment the boy ran up to him and pushed him over so that he landed face-first in the snow.

 “You’re it, Baekhyun!” he shouted.  
Baekhyun was now slightly annoyed from all the snow in his face so he jumped up and launched himself at Sehun. They both tumbled in a heap and started wrestling.

Sehun burst into a fit of giggles as Baekhyun tickled his sides and the sound of his silly laughter brought a smile onto Baekhyun’s face. It was such a foreign feeling and it felt as though his cheeks would split and laughter suddenly came from his throat while he and Sehun struggled in the snow.

Then Jongdae and Chanyeol rushed over to join them and succeeded creating a tangled dog-pile.

 “Hey! Be careful!” Junmyeon said as he appeared wrapped up in about three layers of clothing. Then there was an unspoken agreement as they all scrambled up and ambushed Junmyeon and buried him in the snow.

Baekhyun was thoroughly enjoying himself playing in the snow and he felt light-headed from running around and shrieking with laughter. Seeing Chanyeol’s grinning face also seemed to make him feel even more light-headed.

It was only when he suddenly fainted and woke up in Sehun’s arms that he realised how hungry he was.

 “I’m fine,” he spluttered as he tried to move.  
 “You’re going to eat before you do anything else,” Junmyeon said sternly.

He was soon gulping down mouthfuls of food under the hawk-like glares of Junmyeon and Jongdae. They were chatting pleasantly but every time Baekhyun tried to join the conversation he would he asked why he wasn’t eating. After devouring enough food for three people Baekhyun sunk into a comfortable chair by the fire in the parlour.

Baekhyun was pleased to find out that Sehun had been successfully declared dead by Antilia and that he was no longer being searched for. It meant that he and Junmyeon could live in peace. The prince looked much happier than when Baekhyun had last seen him and he had even put on some weight from his new lifestyle.

“Where are you headed next now that you have the circlet?” Junmyeon asked quietly.  
“Frostmere. Baekhyun was able to see that with his scrying,” Chanyeol said from beside Baekhyun. There was a proud note in his voice and Baekhyun smiled to himself.

 “You won’t be going too soon though, right?” Sehun asked.  
 “No, I want to wait for my arm to heal,” Chanyeol said.  
 “How is it?” Baekhyun asked. “Are the potions effective?”  
 “It hurts more in the cold outside and when I wake up but it’s getting there,” Chanyeol said with a reassuring smile.  
 “That’s good then,” Baekhyun said. He was worried that irreparable damage had been done to Chanyeol’s arm but he was thankful for the healing potions.

“Jongdae, Sehun, I have to show you something in the library,” Junmyeon suddenly said.  
 “Can I see?” Baekhyun asked out of curiosity.  
 “No you won’t like it,” Jongdae said quickly as he and Sehun rose to follow Junmyeon out the room and left Baekhyun with a bewildered frown. He shrugged as he had no idea what to think.

 “Baekhyun, are you okay?” Chanyeol suddenly asked and he was taken by surprise. He looked up and saw his eyes were wider than usual with concern. Baekhyun averted his gaze but he felt Chanyeol take his hand.  
 “I’m…I’m better,” he said in a voice above a whisper. “Jongdae dragged me out today under pain of death. I’m grateful.”  
Chanyeol’s grip tightened around his fingers.

 “Baekhyun, I want you to know that killing that necromancer wasn’t a bad thing,” he said. Baekhyun tensed.  
 “I know…I just…” Baekhyun muttered but he didn’t know how to express himself. “I felt like my magic was controlling me. I didn’t know I had the power to – to kill someone like that.”

He felt a bitter taste in his mouth when he recalled how Chanyeol had been tortured.

 “I don’t feel bad about it,” he whispered. And then his fear overcame him and he felt his hand tremble in Chanyeol’s grasp. “And I’m scared because I don’t feel any remorse.”  
 “Baekhyun he was a bad person. You did the right thing.”

Baekhyun kept his eyes averted and shook his head.

 “The world isn’t split into good and bad, Chanyeol,” he murmured.  
 “He was a necromancer,” Chanyeol said as if it were such a simple concept. “They violate the laws of nature. They want to sacrifice souls to demons. Tell me how that isn’t evil.”  
 “The Light Bearers who defected to the Dawn Cult probably thought the same.”  
 “Baekhyun you’re not like them,” Chanyeol said firmly.

Baekhyun looked up and saw his face was set in a determined frown. The happy mood from that afternoon was quickly leaving his body and his doubt and misery was returning.

“How do you know that?” he asked. “I stabbed him in the back and then I burnt off his face!”

He felt anxiety welling up inside and threatening to consume him.

 “What if I start to _like_ killing?” There was a desperate note in his voice. But Chanyeol moved closer and took his other hand and held it tightly.  
 “The fact that you’re scared about it shows that it won’t happen. It shows that you’re a good person,” he said firmly.

 “I don’t know how to console you or to make you forgive yourself,” he said as he looked down at their intertwined hands. “All I can do is believe in you and,” he hesitated for a second. “And trust you with my whole heart.”

There was so much sincerity in his eyes and his voice. So much pure earnestness and loyalty that Baekhyun felt he did not deserve. He could not find his voice and he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

 “I don’t deserve you, Chanyeol,” he whispered.  
 “I think it’s the other way around,” Chanyeol replied softly. Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure that he knew what he meant and there was a strange glint in his dark eyes.  
 “I’ll always stay by your side no matter what,” he finally said. “Now cheer up!” he said brightly.

He gently wiped the corner of Baekhyun’s eye with his thumb before briefly cupping his face.

 “Let’s enjoy our time here before we have to leave.”  
 Baekhyun could not help but smile at him.  
 “Nothing dampens your spirits, Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancano is definitely based on that asshole elf from the College of Winterhold questline in Skyrim. I hated that guy.  
> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!


	9. Chapter Eight - Frostfall

Even after Chanyeol’s arm had healed, Junmyeon insisted that they all stay for longer. Baekhyun agreed on condition that they would leave as soon as they got a response from Yixing. However, while Baekhyun enjoyed his recuperation with Chanyeol and Jongdae, there had been no word from the mage. Baekhyun desperately wanted to speak to Yixing but winter was getting colder and they were running out of time.  

The only thing Baekhyun knew about Frostmere was that it was a village in a godforsaken place. It was just on the border that separated Ara from the Ice Veil – an unclaimed stretch of wastes that was not under any jurisdiction. There had been flourishing cities in the area that were basically independent of Ryeo. But in 3E 200 there had been a terrible and mysterious disaster and the cities of Signus and Eira disappeared into the ice. A few survivors fled into Ara and settled there. The disaster drastically affected the weather and plunged the place into an eternal winter. The cause of the disaster is still unknown. It has since become known as the Ice Veil Wastes.

Baekhyun wanted to get to Frostmere and leave the place as soon as possible. The rumours of the Ice Veil’s weather made him very uneasy. Luckily Jongdae had acquired – he did not indicate that he had bought them – heavy fur cloaks and thick clothing for them.

“I’m glad you still wear the amulet,” Sehun said to Baekhyun. He was changing from the silk robes Junmyeon had lent him into a simple but new pair of mage’s robes that were designed for winter.  
 “You really still don’t know how to knock?” Baekhyun sighed. He was now used to Sehun barging in on him. “But yes, of course I wear it. I’m still not about to pledge my soul to Solaris, though.”  
 “You’ve already pledged yourself to being the Light Bearer so nothing else matters,” Sehun said with a smile. “And you’ve also pledged yourself – “ but he suddenly stopped speaking.

 “What?” Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow. Sehun quickly glanced away but Baekhyun noticed and followed the direction of his eyes. It seemed as though he had glanced in the direction of Chanyeol’s room. Baekhyun was confused.  
 “What?” he repeated. “Don’t make me tickle you again.”  
 “I meant you’ve also pledged yourself to maintaining that hairstyle,” Sehun said as he wrapped his arms around his sides for protection. “It suits you.”  
 “Thanks,” Baekhyun said though he was unsure if Sehun was telling the truth. He had no time to ponder over it though because he had to carefully pack his phials of potions into his satchel.

He was very thankful for the ingredients Kyungsoo had given him because he had been able to replenish his stock of Draught of Dreamless Sleep as well as create a few minor healing potions. He really missed Kyungsoo’s cooking and the cosy environment of the tower despite how brief his stay had been. Perhaps when all of this was over he could go back and visit Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Junmyeon had insisted on an extravagant feast before they left and it had been very enjoyable as Baekhyun had eaten just about every dessert native to Antilia. However Junmyeon had gotten very drunk and had thanked Baekhyun and Chanyeol through incessant sobs for looking after Sehun. He thanked Jongdae for being the brain between Baekhyun and Chanyeol and the knight was very bewildered by his crying.

 “I give you two my blessings!” he sniffed as he raised his empty goblet to the ceiling while wiping his eyes.  
 “Blessings?” Baekhyun asked. He had no idea what he meant.  
 “He means blessings for a safe journey,” Sehun said quickly. “Junmyeon, you should really get to bed.”

Baekhyun thought it was an odd use of the phrase but did not think any more about it. It was also strange to see Jongdae stifling his laughter and the blush that had crept across Chanyeol’s still bruised face.

Never before had he been so reluctant to travel. Sehun’s tearful goodbye had not made it any easier for Baekhyun to leave. He sat between Jongdae and Chanyeol atop of Chen and he craned his neck around Chanyeol to see the fort quickly fading behind them as they moved.

They were to travel northwards through the Wilderland and then eastwards through the northern part of Ara to reach Frostfall. While Baekhyun was confident in the concealment spells he had placed upon himself and Jongdae and Chanyeol he could not help feeling extremely paranoid. He kept thinking that there would be the sound of hooves approaching in the snow and then it would be over.

To add to Baekhyun’s worries, the weather was against them as they moved north. There were no inns to be found as they were not travelling along any road and thus had to sleep in a very small and rudimentary tent that Jongdae had acquired. It proved to be a mission to set it up much to Baekhyun’s frustration.

 “Let’s just sleep out in the open and die,” he muttered. “It would put an end to my suffering.”  
 “Don’t be so morbid,” Chanyeol said with a half-hearted smile. “We’re nearly there.”

They had in fact turned the entire thing inside out and had to start again.

While the tent was already small, they had to huddle shoulder-to-shoulder inside it as all three of them were unwilling to leave Chen outside in the cold. The horse took up the back of the tent while Baekhyun was practically out the entrance. He was grateful that Chen was well-behaved and did not spook at the sight of his conjured fire in the tent’s centre.

 “I just realised something,” Baekhyun suddenly said, breaking the silence of their meal.  
 “What?” Jongdae asked.  
 “When we were on the island and Chanyeol kept hearing things, he was probably hearing the Necromancers moving through the forest to get to Gwangjong before us.”

He then realised that he had just added to his list of reasons to hate himself as he had dismissed Chanyeol’s fears. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae stared at Baekhyun.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” Chanyeol said quickly. “For the love of Solaris let’s not talk about them or anything to do with them.”  
Baekhyun stared at the fire and felt himself slipping into a miserable brooding session.  
 “Let’s play ‘never have I ever’,” Jongdae announced as he pulled a wineskin out of nowhere.  
 “Oh, Solaris, not that wine again,” Baekhyun moaned.  
 “This is Junmyeon’s,” Jongdae said with a chuckle. “And if you don’t want to play then that’s fine.”  
Baekhyun sat up.  
 “Of course I’m going to play,” he said defiantly.

They started the game off with trivial things.

 “Never have I ever tripped in front of a crowd of people,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol took a sip of the wine.  
 “Never have I ever fallen off a horse,” Chanyeol countered and Baekhyun glared at him while he drank.

 “Never have I ever kissed someone before,” Chanyeol said unashamedly. However Baekhyun was greatly surprised when Jongdae sipped the wine.

 “When did you have the time for that?” Baekhyun spluttered over Jongdae’s laughs. He felt the blush creeping from his ears across his face. “Aren’t you supposed to be a pure and chivalrous knight?”  
 “You forget that I’m older than you and I’ve been around,” Jongdae said with his cat-like smirk. “And I’m the Black Knight.”

 “That’s some bullshit right there,” Baekhyun said loudly. “Never have I ever been rejected before!”

He was very smug when Jongdae finally drank the wine but for some reason he did not have the heart to make fun of Chanyeol as he drank.

 “That’s it. We’re wasting good wine,” Baekhyun said after snatching the skin from Chanyeol and gave it back to Jongdae. For some reason he had a burning desire to know about Chanyeol’s romantic past but he also did not want to pry at all.

 “You’ve never been rejected because you’ve never asked someone,” Jongdae suddenly said. “So that doesn’t count.”  
 “Just let me win something for once,” Baekhyun whined.

They talked late into the night until Chanyeol slumped onto Baekhyun, fast asleep, and Jongdae offered to take the first watch outside the tent. He clambered over them to get out but he was smirking and Baekhyun could hardly guess why.

He didn’t have the heart to wake up Chanyeol so he slowly lay down with Chanyeol against him and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder. If he was honest with himself he was very glad for the extra warmth in the chilly tent. There was also something very soothing about Chanyeol’s deep breathing.

Baekhyun did not want to take his sleeping potion as he knew he would have to take watch after Jongdae and despite the anxiety that came whenever he was alone with his thoughts, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

 

Their travelling proved to be rather slow as it was too cold to travel during the night. As Baekhyun could not take his sleeping potion he was starting to have some strange symptoms of withdrawal. He suffered from nightmares more intensely than ever and it was far more difficult to rouse him from sleep. He felt incredibly tired during the day as well.

On the fifth day of travelling they finally approached the northernmost border of the Wilderland. There was an unnatural stark contrast where the frosty landscape transitioned into a more barren one. The trees were scarce and the ground was entirely covered with snow.

 “This is probably where the Wilderland meets the Ice Veil,” Jongdae announced. “If we keep travelling along it we’ll sneak into Ara and eventually get into Frostmere.”

There were no border guards along this section of the border because frankly very few people were willing to travel it. And the province was rarely visited by criminals as it had the respected authority of the mages governing it.  

As they travelled closer to the border Baekhyun noticed a great mountain range looming ahead of them. The thick dark clouds above them obscured the peaks and it looked very ominous.

 “Aren’t these the Ice Veil Mountains?” Chanyeol asked behind him.  
 “Is that really the name? It’s not very creative,” Baekhyun scoffed.  
 “I’m sure they once all had names before the disaster,” Jongdae said. “They surround the Valley of Desolation. No one has ever entered and returned to tell the tale.”

When they crossed over the border into Ara a strange sensation came over Baekhyun. It felt as though someone had cracked an egg on his head and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Chanyeol must have noticed him fidget.

 “Did you also feel something weird?” he asked softly.  
 “I think we’ve entered Ara,” Baekhyun said. “That’ll be the magic of the mages’ security scanning us.”  
 “That’s not comforting,” Jongdae muttered. “But will Yixing now be aware of us? Will he be able to find us?”  
 “I think he can sense us now, but my spells are too strong for him to find us again.”

They were quiet for a moment.

 “Baekhyun, we could use some advice from him. Why don’t you undo the spells for a moment?”  
 “Absolutely not,” Baekhyun said curtly. “I don’t want to repeat what happened.”  
Jongdae did not press the matter. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol tense slightly behind him.

As much as Baekhyun desperately wanted to talk to Yixing about everything that had transpired with the Dawn Cult, his fear overrode this desire.

One of his recurring nightmares was reliving the torture in the dungeon despite how brief it had actually been. In his dream he was either endlessly tortured by Ancano’s spell, or he had to helplessly watch Jongdae and Chanyeol writhing in pain and screaming.

“Ooh, look!” Chanyeol said eagerly. He practically bounced behind Baekhyun as he pointed to their right. Not too far away was one of the great lakes of Ryeo. It was completely frozen over and the reflection of the sun made it look as though it were made from crystal. It sparkled while they moved and Baekhyun smiled as he gazed at it.

When the sun was starting to dip over the Ice Veil Mountains they stopped to make camp.

 “I don’t want to sleep in the shadow of this place,” Chanyeol said with his fingers clasped around his amulet. Jongdae raised an eyebrow.  
 “Don’t tell me you believe in the superstitious nonsense about the Ice Veil?” he said. Chanyeol fidgeted on his feet.  
 “It’s a place of eternal darkness,” he said with wide eyes. “It’s worse than the Greywood!”  
 “But we survived the Greywood,” Baekhyun pointed out while he and Jongdae set up the tent. “So all of those rumours are disproved.”  
 “Jongin said it’s dangerous at night!” he argued.  
 “Even Stonewall is dangerous at night,” Baekhyun retorted.  
  “Chanyeol thinks that there’re evil elves in the Ice Veil or something,” Jongdae chuckled. “The knights tell knights-in-training lots of spooky stories to keep them pious.”

Baekhyun laughed when Chanyeol folded his arms and stamped his foot like an angry oversized rabbit.

 “This has nothing to do with religion,” he said. “I’m telling you that the Snow Elves never went extinct and that they live there and survive in the darkness.”  
 “The Snow Elves intermarried with the people of Signus and Eira,” Jongdae explained. “So I suppose they technically never died out. But that was way back in the First Era.”  
 “I’ll never understand this country’s fear of darkness,” Baekhyun said as they all clambered inside the tent with Chen. “I mean, most of those Dark Ages stories are heavily embroidered.”  
 “My ancestor fought a demon, and apparently it literally was dark during the time. The Necromancer magic blocked out the sun or something,” Chanyeol said knowledgably.

While Baekhyun was sceptical he had no argument against Chanyeol. The thought of living in a literal eternal darkness made him think about the Exodus. It would certainly happen again if he failed. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on dinner instead.

* * *

 

Baekhyun was sad to leave the crystal-like lake behind them as it was the last sight of beautiful winter scenery that he saw. The ground beneath them was hardened by frost and then carpeted with thick snow. The skies darkened along their path and trees and any other signs of life became scarce.

The clouds above them were dark grey as the snow started to fall quickly and thickly and it was accompanied by a biting wind that he felt through his gloves and cowl. He held onto Jongdae and Chanyeol was practically curled around him and shivering.

Baekhyun knew the winters of Ara even though it had been long since he had last experienced it. But Chanyeol had never left Westmarch where the winter consisted of a light and pleasant snowfall. Baekhyun started when he heard him make a sound of pain.

 “Are you okay?” he asked.  
 “My arm hurts from the cold,” Chanyeol grunted. “It’s not serious,” he added quickly. Baekhyun frowned and placed his own arm over Chanyeol’s that was drawn tightly around his middle. He clasped his hand as it was the only means of comfort he could offer him.

“I can see Frostmere!” Jongdae yelled over the wind. Baekhyun squinted through the snow and he could see the dark silhouette of a village in the distance. He hardly knew what time of day it was or how long it had taken them to reach the place.

 “Finally,” he sighed as they approached the village. He immediately spotted the dilapidated sign that he had seen in the mirror and it swung wildly in the wind. He wondered how it had lasted through the weather.

There were no people outside except for a guard who was huddled inside a barracks.

 “Who goes there?” he asked as he waded towards them in the snow. He was covered head to toe and only his eyes showed through his balaclava.  
 “The Black Knight,” Jongdae replied. “Tell me where the nearest inn is.”  
 Baekhyun could not see his face but he knew that the guard was in awe of Jongdae.  
 “Frostmere Inn and Tavern is over there,” he said as he pointed a few metres away from them. Jongdae thanked him and they moved forward past the barracks and a few other buildings.

Everything was built out of wood but the windows were frosted so Baekhyun could not peer inside.

When they reached the inn the stable boy was quick to run to meet them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol dismounted to leave Jongdae to stable the horse. Baekhyun was dismayed to see that the snow reached his ankles. They shuffled to the inn and pushed open the heavy wooden door and were nearly pushed back outside by the sheer warmth and volume of the place.

 “Ah, finally,” Chanyeol gasped as he removed his cowl.  
 “Don’t track snow in here,” the barkeeper said sharply.

They shook off the snow from their boots and at that moment Jongdae entered and brought more snow with him. The barkeeper sighed.  
They were soon sitting in front of the fire with warm mugs of spiced tea.

 “I’m surprised they have this up here,” Baekhyun said. “It’s from the tea plantations of the Golden Isles.”  
 “Who even lives here?” Chanyeol said. He gulped down his tea and swore when it burnt his mouth and Baekhyun laughed at him.  
 “In the summer time they grow berries apparently,” Jongdae explained. “That and the fur trade is their only source of trade.”  
 “Fur? What lives out here?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “The Ice Wolves,” Chanyeol said with a look of fear in his eyes. “They’re the size of bears and their eyes glow in the dark.”  
 “They’re not that big,” the barkeeper said as he approached with their meals. “What on earth brings you knights to Frostmere anyway?”

Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun and the idea of him being mistaken as a night made him smile too but he repressed his laughter.

 “We’re looking for and old man with an eye-patch,” Jongdae said hesitantly. “I know it’s not much to go on but –“  
 “Are you sure?” the man suddenly said with a grave expression. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun for confirmation and he nodded.  
 “Why?” the barkeeper asked sharply.  
 “He has a magical artefact. It’s top secret,” he said quickly. But he was confused when the man’s frown deepened.

 “I know of him,” he said with a nod. “We all do.” He gestured to the patrons of the tavern.  
 “He’s a nameless travelling mage,” he explained. “He passes through town whenever he leaves to do Solaris-knows-what and we don’t bother him.”  
 “Where does he live?” Jongdae asked.  
 “In the Valley of Desolation.”  
Baekhyun felt his stomach drop.

 “But how?” Jongdae asked, bewildered. “No one’s entered there and lived.”  
 “He’s a mage,” the barkeeper said with a shrug. “We don’t ask questions. We just accept him and move on with our lives. It’s by the grace of the mages of Ara that we get food supplies, so we daren’t test any one of them.”

He nodded at them before returning to the bar and leaving them absolutely bewildered.

“The Valley of Desolation,” Baekhyun murmured as the dread weighed down upon him.  
 “How on earth are we going to get there?” Chanyeol asked with his hand on his chin.  
 “We’ll have to avoid the Wastes, so I think we should go back the way we came here and enter the mountains on the border side,” Jongdae said thoughtfully.

Baekhyun stared at them. They were discussing travelling into the most dangerous part of Ryeo over their soups as if they were going on an evening stroll.

 “Chanyeol, Jongdae,” he said and they both looked up at him. “I really don’t expect you two to come with me. In fact I don’t want you to come with.”  
 “It’s not about what you want, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said firmly. He pointed his spoon at Baekhyun. “We’re in this through thick and thin and I don’t want to hear about it again.  
 “But – “  
 “If we didn’t want to come then we would have stayed at Junmyeon’s,” Chanyeol said. “Jongdae, maybe ask the barkeeper or someone in here if they know anything about getting into the valley.”  
 “Right,” Jongdae said as he stood up and made for the bar.

Now Baekhyun’s fear mingled with a slight annoyance.

 “Chanyeol, you of all people shouldn’t be coming with,” he said as he stared into his eyes.  
 “My arm’s fine,” he said dismissively.  
 “If you think that you need to protect me then you’re full of shit,” Baekhyun said hotly. Chanyeol looked up at him with a small smile and he immediately regretted his burst of anger.  
 “I know you don’t need any protection. But I want to come with,” he said while staring into his soup.

Baekhyun sank in his chair as he did not know what to say. If it were the other way round then of course he would insist on accompanying Chanyeol into the darkest corner of Ryeo. There was no question about it. But he felt that if anything happened to Chanyeol or Jongdae then it would be his fault and he wasn’t sure if he could live with any more guilt.

Silence fell over them while Chanyeol resumed eating and Baekhyun picked at his food.

 “Alright, so I found out some things,” Jongdae announced as he returned to their table. Baekhyun noticed that now a lot of people were staring at them.  
 “The best route is to just go north-west straight from here.”  
 “Says who?” Baekhyun asked suspiciously.  
 “There’s no way to get through the mountains if we go back along the border,” Jongdae explained patiently. “And going straight north-west is the quickest way to avoid lingering on the Wastes for too long. It’ll take three days to reach the mountains.”

Baekhyun frowned when he saw Chanyeol nodding in agreement.

 “How can you say that so casually? Three days on the Wastes sounds like a horror story!”  
 “Baekhyun, we can get more supplies. That tent is adequate shelter for us. I think that three days is pretty quick considering we’ll be going on foot,” Jongdae said. “And besides, you’re also a mage.”  
 “A mage isn’t a trump card,” Baekhyun said. “If you die then don’t expect me to write to your families.”  
 “I’m not dismissing the dangers of this, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. “We just need to be practical and level-headed. There’s no time for throwing tantrums or being apprehensive out there.”  
Baekhyun folded his arms but said nothing.  
 “I wish Yixing was here,” he muttered. “Even he wouldn’t condone this madness.”  
 “We’ll set out soon. Finish your food,” Jongdae said.

The people of Frostmere were astounded to hear that three knights had suddenly appeared and were planning on travelling into the Valley of Desolation. Despite his intense apprehension of the journey, Baekhyun took great pleasure in pretending to be a knight.

 “You don’t even have a sword,” Chanyeol laughed after the fourth person had come to bid them good luck and give them some food for the journey.  
 “They don’t seem to be the brightest, so maybe they’ve over exaggerated about the Wastes,” Baekhyun said hopefully.

Once they had gathered enough food and water to last them for about while they reluctantly left the warmth of the inn.  
 “I’ve told the barkeeper that if we don’t return then he must assume us dead and send word to Solaris,” Jongdae said. The wind had died down but the snow was still falling heavily and it was still absolutely freezing.

 “Let’s be off then,” Chanyeol said brightly. Baekhyun felt his stomach twisting as they started to walk through the village. Many had come out to see them off and he felt like a soldier going to battle never to return.

As the village was so small they left it in no time and were soon wading through an endless landscape of snow with Baekhyun’s compass as their guide. He glanced over his shoulder every now and then to see how far they had walked but it only discouraged him. He felt as though he had walked five kilometres but he saw that the village was still close behind.

The snow was well above his ankles now and he and Jongdae were falling behind Chanyeol. They must have looked quite comical as they were wrapped up to their ears in cloaks and furs. Baekhyun had fallen over for the third time before he felt Chanyeol lifting him out of the snow.

 “My long legs will guide the way,” he laughed as he took Baekhyun and Jongdae’s hands and started to lead them through the snow. Baekhyun wanted to conjure warmth spells but he knew he had to save his energy as most of it would be spent on simply walking.

They stopped for regular breaks to catch their breaths but Baekhyun had lost all tracks of time and distance. The skies had been dark since they had left Frostmere. In order to fill the silence Chanyeol had taken the liberty of singing well-known songs from Westmarch. Baekhyun was surprised to find that he had a very capable singing voice. In fact he found it very pleasant to listen to him.

“Chanyeol if I have to hear about the valiant knight of Stonewall one more time I will scream,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun laughed at him.  
 “Do you have any other form of entertainment for us, Jongdae?” he asked.  
 “No, but I have an arsenal of terrible jokes that Junmyeon forced me to listen to that time he dragged Sehun and I into the library and I’m not afraid to use them,” he retorted.

Baekhyun was about to ask what had actually happened that time but Chanyeol spoke first.  
 “Tell me one, Jongdae. I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” he said. Jongdae sighed.  
 “Two men walk into a bar. The third one ducked,” he said dryly.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol groaned in distaste.  
 “Hey, you asked.”  
 “Sing again, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as he smiled up at him. Chanyeol looked very shy for a moment and kept his eye on the snow.

 “I’m cold,” he said as a means of a poor excuse.  
 “Hi, Cold, I’m Jongdae.”  
 “For the love of Solaris please sing,” Baekhyun insisted. He tugged on Chanyeol’s hand until he burst out laughing. He cleared his throat and still kept his eyes on the ground.

 "I try to find you, who I can’t see  
  I try to hear you, who I can’t hear  
  Then I started to see things I couldn’t see  
  Hear things I couldn’t hear  
  Because after you left,  
  I received a power I didn’t have before.”

He suddenly stopped and coughed.  
 “I can’t sing that high,” he said.

 “The selfish me, who always knew only myself, yeah  
 The heartless me, who didn’t even know your heart  
 Even I can’t believe that I changed like this  
 Your love keeps moving me.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped in their tracks to stare at Jongdae.

 “Since when can you sing like that?” Chanyeol asked. He sounded betrayed.  
 “Why are you a knight and not a bard in Solaris?” Baekhyun asked with wide eyes. Jongdae laughed and for the first time since meeting him Baekhyun saw a shy look on his face.

 “Seriously, I’ve known you for six years,” Chanyeol said as he shook his head.  
 “That song was so sad though,” Baekhyun said. “Sing something happier!”  
 “Why don’t you entertain us?” Jongdae asked.  
 “I only know lewd pub songs that aren’t fit for Chanyeol’s ears,” Baekhyun replied.  
 “What?” Chanyeol cried indignantly but Baekhyun ignored him.

Jongdae surprised them again by singing a nice ballad. He was positively blushing when they both applauded.

 “Sing again – “ Chanyeol said but suddenly he stopped and as he was still guiding them by the hands Baekhyun and Jongdae nearly stumbled into the snow.  
 “Did you hear that?” Chanyeol asked in a quieter voice.  
 “I can hear the wind picking up,” Jongdae said.  
 “It sounded like an animal or something,” Chanyeol said with a weary glance over his shoulder.  
 “Solaris knows what animal can live out here,” Baekhyun said.  
 “We should quieten down all the same,” Chanyeol said.

They continued on until the wind started to sting their exposed eyes. There was so much snow and mist that they could not see further than a metre ahead of them and decided to set up camp. They had to dig with their hands to remove the snow until Baekhyun got fed up and used a spell to move it and created a ditch for them to pitch their tent.

 “You need to save your energy,” Jongdae said sternly once they were huddled inside around the conjured fire.  
 “I saved my fingers from falling off,” Baekhyun retorted.

Only now while lying down in the tent did he realise how exhausted and stiff his body was. Luckily the fire was substantial in keeping them warm although it was not warm enough for them to remove all of their layers. They ate a hearty meal and drank spiced wine and Baekhyun felt his spirits lift. It would not be the perilous journey that he had imagined in his head. The people who ventured out and disappeared probably weren’t mages.

Baekhyun used his satchel as a pillow and lay down with the fur coat over him. But something in his satchel was poking his head and when he searched inside he found that it was the circlet. With a smile he reached over and put it on Chanyeol’s head.

 “Princess Chanyeol!” he laughed and his ears turned red.  
 “How much did you sell it for?” Jongdae asked as he admired it.  
 “Three hundred gold pieces,” Baekhyun said with a proud grin. “The merchant was very snarky about it. Well it’s no wonder considering he was a pirate.”

He lay back down and watched Chanyeol fiddle with the circlet without taking it off his head.

 “Do we really need to take watch? There’s nothing out here but snow,” Baekhyun said as he yawned. He took out a phial of Draught of Dreamless Sleep that he had made while still at Junmyeon’s.  
 “No. We could all use some sleep,” Jongdae said. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed but he said nothing as he lay down beside Baekhyun.

* * *

 

Something hit Baekhyun hard across the face and he awoke with a jump. He cursed incoherently as he tried to orientate himself. He saw Jongdae kneeling over him and realised that Chanyeol was pressed against his side.

 “What the fuck – “  
 “Ssh!” Jongdae hissed. “Sorry I hit you but you weren’t waking up.”

Baekhyun had no idea why they looked so grave. He was still very tired and wasn’t fully awake so he lay back down and pulled the fur over himself.  
 “Baekhyun! We heard something!” Chanyeol whispered urgently. “Wake up!”  
 “It’s probably the wind,” Baekhyun murmured. His mind was quickly drifting back into the depths of sleep but Jongdae grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him back up into a sitting position.

 “Jongdae – “ he whined but Chanyeol suddenly cupped his hand over his mouth.  
 “There it is again!” he whispered.

Baekhyun was momentarily stunned but then he heard something that shook the remains of sleep from him. There was a faint but distinct growling sound that was carried to their tent by the howling wind.

The three of them were silent.  
 “I can place a spell around the tent,” Baekhyun finally said. Chanyeol quickly nodded in agreement.

Once Baekhyun had performed the concealment spell a wave of exhaustion overcame him and he nearly fell over.  
 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Just tired,” Baekhyun murmured as his eyes started drooping.  
 “Don’t overdo it,” Jongdae said.

In the morning they ate breakfast in silence. It had been very difficult for Baekhyun to wake up so he had given Jongdae permission to slap him awake if needed. No one mentioned the strange sound and Baekhyun didn’t want to think about it. They were quick in packing up and leaving but when Baekhyun exited the tent he was literally bowled over and back inside by the force of the wind. Despite the weather they all wanted to keep moving and put as much distance as possible between them and whatever they had heard.  

While they were trudging through the snow Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was gripping his hand so tightly that it hurt his fingers.

 “Are you okay?” he shouted over the wind. “Chanyeol?”  
 “My arm,” he responded. He briefly let go of Jongdae’s hand to massage his forearm and he grimaced. Baekhyun quickly rummaged in his satchel.  
 “Here,” he said as he handed him a phial of potion that would numb the pain. But Chanyeol shook his head.  
 “We’ll need that for emergencies,” he said. He shook his head again until Baekhyun put it back in the satchel. He knew Chanyeol could not see his expression but he frowned beneath his cowl.

When they had stopped for a lunch break and sat huddled together in the snow they heard the terrible sound again and it sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine. Whatever it was he knew that it was not an animal.

Baekhyun had performed the concealment spell immediately after setting up the tent and crawled inside and collapsed on his stomach.

 “Supper won’t be long,” Chanyeol said quickly as he took out the small pot he had brought with and set it up over the conjured fire.  
Baekhyun watched him cook some fish from Frostmere that had been preserved by the cold.

 “I think we should stop cooking after this,” Jongdae said after a moment. “It’s a waste of water.”  
 “But we need hot food,” Chanyeol argued. Jongdae shook his head and Chanyeol looked despondent.  
 “Once this is all over I’ll treat you to a five-course meal, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said softly with a smile.  
 “With dessert?” he asked hopefully.  
 “Dessert is its own five-course meal,” Baekhyun responded with a yawn.

Once they had finished eating they spoke quietly.  
 “Maybe the Valley of Desolation is just a really nice place and they lie about it to keep everyone out,” Chanyeol said after a moment. Baekhyun chuckled.  
 “Nothing’s nicer than the Golden Isles, I swear on my life,” he said.  
 “I can’t wait to go there with you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said with a dreamy look on his face.

“What’s that?” Jongdae suddenly asked. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked where he was pointing at the tent’s entrance. There was a massive shadow silhouetted outside it. Baekhyun felt his insides turn to ice. The silhouette moved in an animalistic manner and it seemed to be circling their tent. They held their breaths as they watched the shadow move. Then there was suddenly a high pitched howling sound and the shadow disappeared.

“What-what,” Chanyeol stuttered. He could not formulate a coherent sentence.  
 “It can’t see the tent,” Baekhyun said. “It can’t see the tent. But I think it can sense us or something.”  
For the first time Baekhyun noticed that even Jongdae looked afraid.  
 “I’ll take first watch,” Baekhyun said.

The shadow did not appear again but it did nothing to make Baekhyun feel any less afraid. He sat up between Jongdae and Chanyeol who were huddled close to his sides and his fear kept him from falling asleep.

* * *

 

The weather grew increasingly worse and Baekhyun came to terms with the fact that it would take them more than three days to reach the Ice Veil Mountains.

On the third night there was no sign of the silhouette but they certainly heard its strange howling. Baekhyun had made the concealment spells very strong and after conjuring the fire he had to be supported by Chanyeol to eat as he could not sit up.

He noticed Chanyeol’s pain during the day as they travelled but no matter how much he pestered him the knight refused the potion.

Baekhyun’s body was in a constant state of pained exhaustion. He longed to take a hearty swig of his sleeping potion but he could not afford to do that while they had to take watch during the night.

“How long has it been since we woke up and left?” Jongdae asked as he came to a sudden stop and Chanyeol nearly carried on walking without him.  
 “I don’t know, but it can’t have been that long,” Baekhyun said. Then he realised why Jongdae was asking. The skies ahead of them were quickly growing dark.  
 “But it can’t be night!” Chanyeol said and he sounded upset. “I’m still full from breakfast.”  
 “We have to keep moving until it’s darker,” Jongdae said.  
 “But we can’t sleep because it’ll mess up our sleeping patterns,” Baekhyun said. “And I’m afraid that if we just sit still in the tent we’ll get hypothermia or something.”  
Jongdae was obviously frowning in thought beneath his cowl.  
 “Fine. We keep moving,” he finally said. “But we need to be extra alert.”

They ploughed forward in silence. Baekhyun could see the strain on Chanyeol as was now practically dragging him and Jongdae through the snow that almost reached their knees. He offered to carry Chanyeol’s satchels for him and when the knight shook his head he snatched them off his back anyway. Chanyeol didn’t seem to have the energy to argue.

It was only when Jongdae suddenly collapsed that they came to a stop.

 “Jongdae!” Baekhyun said frantically as he shook him. His eyes opened and he looked slightly dazed.  
 “I’m just tired,” he murmured. “We need to keep going.”  
 “No, it’s getting really dark now,” Chanyeol said sternly but Jongdae was adamant as he got to his feet.  
 “I just need to eat,” he said defiantly. Baekhyun knew that none of them had the strength to argue so he agreed to have a quick meal of bread and dried meat before they continued.

The darkness was now upon them and it was very confusing because Baekhyun knew it couldn’t possibly be night already. They had been sitting around the fire for a few minutes when suddenly the howling wind buffeted the tent and they all jumped.

 “It’s just a storm,” Jongdae said. Even with the fire the tent was colder than usual and it shook violently from the storm. Chanyeol drew a long arm around Baekhyun and Jongdae and pulled them close together and it offered a small sense of comfort. When the storm had finally passed they resumed their journey even though there was still a lingering darkness outside.  

* * *

 

On the fifth day Baekhyun noticed that walking was now at its most difficult because they had started to walk at an incline.  
 “I think we’ve reached the mountains!” he said in a moment of realisation. The snowfall was so thick that they could hardly see more than a metre ahead of them but Baekhyun looked up with a smile and imagined the Ice Veil Mountains looming over them.

Their spirits lifted and their pace increased a little as they continued. Then suddenly the air before them cleared and Baekhyun saw black rocks jutting out of the snow.

 “It seems we’ve cleared the storm,” Jongdae said and he was slightly breathless. Baekhyun turned around to see a valley of clouds behind them.  
 “Now can we cook something to celebrate?” Chanyeol asked. “I’m so sick of bread.”  
 “No,” Jongdae said sternly. “We don’t know how much longer until we reach the valley.”  
They each took a hearty sip of the spiced wine as a meagre celebration before continuing.

While Baekhyun thought that things were finally looking up for them, an awfully familiar bloodcurdling howl pierced through the silence just as they were about to set up the tent. They froze and exchanged glances.  
 “Keep going,” Baekhyun said. “It sounds close.”

They held hands again and continued the climb upwards. Baekhyun hardly noticed how his legs were burning because when the sound pierced the air again he could tell that it was much closer. He was now the one pulling Chanyeol forward as he moved ahead of him.

 “Baekhyun, my arm – I can’t keep up,” Chanyeol panted.  
 “Sorry,” Baekhyun said. He’d forgotten that he was pulling on his left arm. But now he was incredibly anxious and wanted to keep moving.

There was suddenly a cry of alarm from Jongdae and Baekhyun looked behind them and he felt the breath leave his lungs.

It was a creature that he had never seen outside of illustrations. The closest thing it resembled in the natural world was a bear, but at the same time it was the furthest thing from it. It was larger than a bear and was covered with shaggy white fur and had a pair of horns that curled out from its monstrously contorted black face. Its paws were the size of shields and edged with thick sharp claws. Baekhyun was reminded of the vision he had seen in the mirror.

 “What is that?” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun felt his hand trembling.  
 “A Snow Demon.” His own voice trembled. “This is what’s been tracking us?”  
 “Move!” Jongdae shouted and they tried to sprint through the snow.

Baekhyun was bewildered because they had concealment spells upon them. But he guessed that while the demon could not actually see or hear them it had somehow tracked their scent.

They moved as fast as they could through the snow and sharp rocks. There were more rocks the further they climbed and Baekhyun prayed that there would soon be trees and actual ground that was not covered with snow. The demon followed them all the while and the sounds it made were terrifying. It was highly agitated from not being able to see them.

The ground beneath them became less steep and they were able to move faster. Baekhyun had no idea how long they moved for but it was like a never ending nightmare with the demon behind them and no end of the mountains in sight.

“There’s a cave up there!” Jongdae suddenly shouted as he pointed above them. Baekhyun was glad to see something so normal as a cave but the ground leading to it was very steep.  
 “Hold on tight!” Chanyeol said as they started moving upwards. But holding hands soon became impossible as they had to use their hands to pull themselves up by the rocks. Baekhyun kept glancing behind them to see that the demon’s distance had remained the same and that it had not started to climb after them. It seemed confused but much more aggressive now.

Baekhyun was in the lead and he soon reached the top. It was a type of rock shelf that jutted out and he collapsed onto the ground and tried to catch his breath. But he only gave himself a few seconds before he leaned over the shelf to watch Chanyeol and Jongdae.

 “Almost there!” he shouted. “Come on!”  
Chanyeol and Jongdae moved closer but then suddenly there was the gut-wrenching sound of rock splitting and before Baekhyun realised it Jongdae had lost his grip and was tumbling back down the mountainside.

 “JONGDAE!” he screamed. “NO!”  
Chanyeol froze mid-climb and watched in growing horror as Jongdae tumbled past him and in the direction of the demon.

 “Jongdae!” he cried hoarsely. He made to turn back but he nearly lost his own grip and Baekhyun cried out incoherently.

Jongdae landed in a cloud of snow and for a second Baekhyun thought he had broken something because he was still but then he suddenly jumped up. Then a monstrous roar tore through the air as the demon realised Jongdae was in close proximity. Baekhyun felt his heart in his throat as he watched Jongdae draw his sword and the demon crouch down.

 “Jongdae!” Chanyeol desperately cried again. He was still holding onto a rock while craning his neck around to see the knight.

There was a tense second where everyone was dead still until the demon launched itself at Jongdae. He easily ducked aside and brought his blade down on its back leg but that did not deter it as it swiftly darted around and took a swipe at him with its massive paw. Baekhyun was shocked to see how quickly Jongdae could move as he missed two successive swipes and brought up his sword again. The blade connected with its front leg and Baekhyun saw dark blood splatter onto the snow.

It made such a horrible sound that he had to cover his ears and it caused Jongdae to double over in discomfort. Then with a powerful blow it knocked Jongdae to the side and he crashed into a rock.

 “NO!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol screamed.

Jongdae lay still in the snow. Then the demon pounced and just before it reached him he jumped up and stabbed it in its belly. As he pulled out his sword he was unable to dodge another blow and he stumbled backwards.

It was writhing in pain and bleeding uncontrollably and its roars were getting weaker and more strained. Jongdae seemed unable to stand straight and was leaning against the rock for a moment. Then he let out a yell that echoed throughout the mountains and leapt forward and cut off the demon’s head with one swipe.

Baekhyun let out a cry of relief and nearly collapsed. Chanyeol scrambled back down the mountainside and hurried over to Jongdae who was kneeling. Baekhyun couldn’t see their faces or hear what they were saying but he watched anxiously as Chanyeol helped Jongdae stand up and they started to climb again.

As he watched them climb his eyes kept darting back to the demon’s body that was bleeding profusely into the snow. He was so afraid that it would suddenly spring back to life. But then he noticed how Jongdae was struggling to get up so he dedicated himself to shouting words of encouragement.

Chanyeol reached the rock shelf first and bent over at a very hazardous angle to haul up Jongdae. Baekhyun gasped when he saw the gashes in his clothes and the bloodstains around them that were bleeding onto the snow.

 “Are you okay?” he asked quickly.  
 “I’m fine,” Jongdae panted. He tried to sit up but he let out a cry of pain and fell back onto the snow.  
 “Quickly into the cave!” Baekhyun said frantically. Chanyeol quickly scooped him up and followed Baekhyun in the direction of the cave.

Baekhyun immediately gave Jongdae two of the healing potions and he drank them desperately. He was silent but his face was a mask of agony. Baekhyun had never set up a tent so quickly in his life and he and Chanyeol dragged Jongdae inside it and laid him beside the conjured fire.

 “The bastard,” Jongdae wheezed. “Those claws cut through everything.”  
 “Where does it hurt?” Baekhyun asked. There was nothing he could do as they had to wait for the healing potions to numb the pain and also heal the area.  
 “Everywhere,” Jongdae said with a small smile. “I don’t even know how I climbed up. I think it was the adrenaline. But I hit the rock with my right side…it’s worse there.”

Chanyeol wrung his hands anxiously.

 “I don’t think we have any disinfectant or bandages,” Baekhyun said while rummaging through their satchels.  
 “Give me the wine,” Jongdae said while stripping off his cloaks and furs. Baekhyun withheld a gasp when he removed his robes and he saw the four deep cuts in his torso. They were thicker than his fingers and extended from his ribs down to his hips. He quickly gave Jongdae the wineskin and watched in astonishment as he poured the wine onto the cuts. Chanyeol gave him a clean cloth and the last of their water. Jongdae cleaned his wounds with only minimal swearing.

 “This is some primeval form of healing,” Baekhyun said in bewilderment. Jongdae managed a smirk.  
 “You pick up a few things in the Order of the Wolf,” he replied. Baekhyun could see how white his skin was from the cold and the contrast with the blood made him slightly nauseous. Chanyeol looked close to fainting.

“Ah, don’t tell Junmyeon, but my wine is better than his,” Jongdae said as he put his robes back on despite the large tears.  
 “Don’t look at me as if I’m on my deathbed,” he said with a small chuckle.  
 “Jongdae you just fought a Snow Demon,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t believe I saw it with my own eyes!”  
 “That really was something,” Chanyeol said with an awed expression. Jongdae smiled and shook his head as if he were being complimented for his singing again.

They ate some bread while Chanyeol animatedly recounted the entire fight.

 “Wait till everyone in Westmarch hears about this!” he said eagerly. “You should probably bring back its skin for proof.”  
 “I don’t want to touch it or anything from the Netherworld ever again,” Jongdae said. “How in Solaris’ name did it even get here?”  
 “This place is fucked up, that’s how,” Baekhyun said bluntly. “I half wish that the destruction had destroyed it entirely.”  
 “What was it like before the destruction?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “It’s always been cold in the Ice Veil – hence the name – but it was pleasant,” Jongdae said. “Apparently it was unique scenery that Ryeo will never see again.”  
 “At least there’s a cave up here,” Baekhyun said. “That’s some form of normal nature.”

Jongdae soon fell asleep and Chanyeol decided to tell Baekhyun a plethora of knight fables. He didn’t mind at all listening to the stories as he mostly enjoyed watching the way Chanyeol told them.

 “Tell me mage stories!” Chanyeol demanded when Baekhyun started to question how someone could pull a sword out of a stone.  
 “I don’t know any,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “I was there to learn. Although, Yixing has told me some really strange things and I’m not entirely sure if they’re just stories or if he actually lived through them.”  
 “Tell me!” Chanyeol said eagerly. Baekhyun thought intensely for a moment.  
 “Well there was once a boy who blew up a classroom in the Mage College in the castle,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “He had been trying to conjure a fire like this. Unfortunately he hurt his master and he felt so bad he locked himself in his tower for three days. His master held no grudges, but the other mages didn’t want to teach him anything.”  
 “Is that…you?” Chanyeol asked slowly. Baekhyun laughed at his expression.  
 “Yeah, but it’s funny now when I look back at it,” he said. “Anyways, I’d rather hear more knight stories than bore you to death with my life.”  
 “It’s not boring,” Chanyeol said softly. “But I’ll tell you anyway.”

* * *

 

Baekhyun nearly cried out of sheer joy to discover that the cave was a tunnel through the mountain. They were exploring it the next day to see where it led and they suddenly came out on the other side of the mountain. There was still an ungodly amount of snow and cold, but for the first time since stepping foot near the Ice Veil Baekhyun could see the clear blue sky peaking between the heavy clouds.

 “This must be the Valley of Desolation!” Chanyeol said eagerly as he pointed over the edge of the rock. Baekhyun didn’t dare to get too close to it but he could see the cloudy valley below.

But their high spirits were short-lived when they noticed how pale Jongdae was.

 “I’m fine,” he insisted before collapsing after taking two steps into the snow. Chanyeol could not hoist him onto his back and had to carry him in his arms to avoid aggravating his wounds. This in turn put strain on his pained arm. Baekhyun was now carrying all the satchels but he wished he could carry Jongdae instead of burdening Chanyeol.

The descent was incredibly steep and for most of it they simply slid down on their backsides. Once Baekhyun thought that sliding down in the snow would have been fun, but he kept colliding with rocks and losing his grip and nearly slid right off the mountainside.

The descent somehow felt much longer than what it had taken to climb the mountain in the first place.

 “Baekhyun, he’s fallen asleep,” Chanyeol said in a very worried voice. The sliver of Jongdae’s face that Baekhyun could see was almost as white as the snow. He was most worried about what they would do when they reached the bottom as they had no idea where the man would even be. They tried to move as quickly as possible.

The ground levelled out and they were able to walk again but it did not mean that there was nothing to fall over. Baekhyun had to hold onto Chanyeol while they slowly descended and he could feel the precious minutes slipping past them.

There was an endless mist in front of them and now the clouds were high above them so Baekhyun could not see the sky or sun anymore.

 “I think we should stop for now,” he wheezed as he stumbled to a stop and bent over to catch his breath. “I feel light-headed.”

 “Jongdae? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked once they had laid him down inside the tent. He was unresponsive so Baekhyun had to dribble some wine over his mouth as they had run out of water – another one of his endless concerns.  
 “Jongdae?” he asked anxiously.

Jongdae murmured something but his lips hardly moved. After a tense moment his eyes fluttered open.

 “Where am I?” he murmured. Baekhyun felt his forehead with the back of his hand and was shocked to feel how his skin burnt.  
 “You’ve got a fever. I don’t know what type of sickness this is but you should drink your potion,” he said while trying to keep his voice steady. Jongdae drank the potion but he would not eat or drink anything.

 “I think I’ll throw it up,” he said weakly.  
Chanyeol gently smoothed out his fur cloak over Jongdae.  
 “We’re nearly at the bottom of the valley. Then we’ll…we’ll figure out something. Just rest,” he said. The wind started to howl again and while it was not as violent as the wind out on the Wastes it made Baekhyun feel more anxious.

He and Chanyeol ate while Jongdae slept. Baekhyun stepped outside for a moment of fresh air and an attempt to get his bearings and when he returned he was shocked to see Chanyeol silently crying.

 “Chanyeol!” he said as he rushed over to his side. “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol hastily wiped his eyes and shook his head.  
 “I’m just worried about Jongdae,” he said. “Besides Sehun he’s my only other friend.”

Then his eyes widened with horror.  
 “Besides you, of course! I just mean before I met you,” he spluttered. Baekhyun laughed at him.  
 “It’s fine, I know what you mean,” he said. Then he felt a spark of something like warm courage surge through him though he didn’t really know what type of feeling it was.

 “You know, when I first met you, you were my only friend other than Yixing,” Baekhyun admitted. “Well, at that time I hadn’t spoken to him in four years so you really were my only friend.”

Chanyeol stared at him.  
 “You didn’t have friends for four years?” he asked in a whisper.  
 “When you put it like that it sounds so sad,” Baekhyun said with a half-hearted laugh. But he smiled and took Chanyeol’s hand.  
 “Don’t worry about Jongdae,” he said despite being extremely worried himself.

Chanyeol looked down at their hands and was about to speak when there was suddenly shouting from outside. Before Baekhyun or Chanyeol could react a sword slashed through their tent and Baekhyun just had time to glimpse figures in white before he was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Miracles in December because I'm basic af and I love that song.


	10. Chapter Nine - The Hall of the Mountain King Part 1

Baekhyun had vividly strange dreams about snow storms and demons and the Exodus and his time in Solaris. When he saw the monstrous face of a demon he was jolted from his sleep with a shriek.

He opened his eyes to see the canopy of a bed. He felt warm blankets and fur on top of him and suddenly sat up. He was in a windowless room with two doors that was not unlike one of the rooms in Chanyeol’s manor. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in-between two other beds, with Jongdae to his left and Chanyeol to his right. They were both fast asleep. Baekhyun immediately jumped out of the bed and grabbed Chanyeol by the shoulders to shake him.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol wake up!” he whispered. He groaned and swatted away Baekhyun’s hands before opening one eye.  
 “Why are you in my room?” he yawned.  
 “Chanyeol this isn’t your house!” Baekhyun said in a nearly hysterical tone.

Chanyeol suddenly sat up and glanced around. When he saw Jongdae he bowled Baekhyun over to get to him. He gently shook his arm.

 “Jongdae? Jongdae, wake up,” he said without trying to keep his voice down.

Baekhyun removed Jongdae’s cowl to see that he was still deathly pale and showed no signs of waking. Then he realise that they were all still in their clothes but that their shoes had been taken off and placed at the foot of their beds. Their satchels and weapons were gone.

 “What happened? All I remember is hearing voices and then people burst into our tent,” Baekhyun said as he paced around the room.

The walls and floor were made of stone but were covered with furs and rugs and tapestries. Besides the beds and an armchair near a fireplace there was no other furniture in the room. He tried the door opposite the beds but it was locked. Then when he tried to open the door on the left side of the room he was surprised to see that it led to a bathroom.

 “What kind of a place is this?” Chanyeol said as he glanced around with wide worried eyes.  
 “I don’t know, but we need to get Jongdae some help,” Baekhyun said as he marched to the locked door. Without warning he started to bang on it with his fists.

 “Hello! Is anyone there?” he yelled. “My friend is sick! He urgently needs treatment!” When there was no response Chanyeol joined him in banging on the door. Baekhyun became even more worried that Jongdae did not wake up from the racket.

They pounded on the door and yelled for nearly ten minutes when they heard the sound of the locks being unbolted outside.

 “Step away from the door,” a voice said and Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly stepped back. The door opened to reveal a tall figure clad in light silver armour. But what Baekhyun concentrated on instead was how incredibly good-looking he was. Then another armoured guard joined him and he was also very good-looking. They both had very long thin swords in their belts.

 “We have taken you prisoner for trespassing into our land. Do not attempt to struggle or escape,” the first guard said. His voice was calm but his eyes glinted dangerously.

 “Our friend is sick,” Baekhyun said, disregarding their warning and their good looks.  
 “Send for the healer,” the guard said to his companion who quickly nodded and left the room. He turned his sharp eyes on Baekhyun and he felt slightly intimidated.

 “Er, where are we?” Chanyeol asked unsurely. “Is this the Valley of Desolation?”  
He had clearly said something wrong because the guard’s eyes narrowed and his lip twisted in a look of distaste.

 “That is what your people refer to it as. You are in the realm of the King of the Ice Veil. Eira knows how you got in without perishing, but we’ll interrogate you later,” he said. He was very casual about mentioning interrogation and Baekhyun frowned. He pushed the fact that there was actually a king of the godforsaken place to the back of his mind.

 “We’re not here to cause trouble,” he said. “I have an important quest.”  
 “So do we all, boy,” the guard said and Baekhyun was too taken aback to even be offended. “Your people in Ryeo have no idea of our existence and we prefer to keep it that way.”

The air was very tense and Baekhyun didn’t know what to say but he was spared from answering when the other guard reappeared with a beautiful woman.

 “What ails your friend?” she asked Baekhyun. He found that he could not maintain eye-contact with her.  
 “He was attacked by a Snow Demon,” he said and they gasped and exchanged glances but Baekhyun ignored them. “He was scratched and we gave him healing potion but it didn’t seem to work.”

The healer rushed over to Jongdae’s bed and removed his clothing to reveal the wounds. Baekhyun felt nauseous when he saw them. They still looked raw although they had stopped bleeding, but the flesh surrounding them was a dark shade of blue. He had never seen anything like it.

 “Snow Demons have venom in their claws,” she explained as she looked through a satchel she had with her. “But I can treat it. If this had been left for a day longer then I don’t think he would survive.”  
Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief and Chanyeol collapsed back onto his bed. Baekhyun watched with interest as she pressed strange crushed herbs into the wounds while murmuring under her breath in a language he had never heard.

“Are you telling me that this man slayed the Snow Demon?” the one guard said while pointing at Jongdae.  
 “Yes, he’s the Black Knight,” Baekhyun said proudly. “Er, do you know who he is?” The guards shook their heads and Baekhyun sighed.

 “We should inform the king,” the other guard said. Then he and his companion muttered together in the same language the healer used. Baekhyun lost interest in them and focused on watching her tend to Jongdae. She carefully bandaged up his torso while Baekhyun helped to hold him up.

 “He should wake up within a few hours. I will send water and a health tonic. Make sure he drinks it,” she said kindly before getting up to leave.

 “Is she a mage?” Chanyeol asked. The guard looked confused.  
 “She is a healer,” he said simply. “We do not associate with those people in Ara.”  
Baekhyun bit back a retort. It seemed that the guard was just going to stand there so he thought he might as well make use of his presence.

 “How long have we been here for?” he asked.  
 “A few hours. We put you under an enchanted sleep,” he said.  
 “Are we getting food?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “When lunch is served it will be brought to you.”  
 “Can we have our stuff back?” Baekhyun asked  
 “Only when the king sees that you are not dangerous.”  
 “Can’t he see that by how tired and hungry we are?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “Who is he?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “How did you find us?” Chanyeol asked.

The guard looked thoroughly hassled and gave his companion a look of disdain when he returned. He said something to him in their language and he nodded.

 “Do not try to escape,” he said with a hint of annoyance before they both left and locked the door behind them.  
 “I forgot to ask him about using the bath,” Baekhyun wined. “I can’t remember the last time I had a bath.”  
Chanyeol made a face of distaste.  
 “Me neither.”

He stood up and took off his cloaks and armour and began stretching. Baekhyun watched him for a while before realising it and quickly busied himself with combing out his matted hair with his fingers. In the mirror in the bathroom he saw how awful he looked and he really regretted not asking the guard about bathing. His clothes were filthy and sweaty so he stripped down to the pair of leggings he wore underneath his trousers for warmth and spread out the robes over the bath. The cloaks and furs were still clean but wet from the snow.

When he entered the room he jumped out of his skin from the sound that came out of Chanyeol.

 “I thought you were naked,” he spluttered though his very red face was turned away.  
 “Sadly no,” Baekhyun laughed as he spread out the cloaks and furs near the fireplace on the other end of the room. He noticed that there was no chimney.

 “I think this is a magical fire,” he said with interest.  
 “Yeah,” Chanyeol answered and Baekhyun thought that was a strange response to come from him so he turned on his haunches to look at him. He was making a performance out of laying his armour out on the floor.

 “Go put it in the bathroom with my smelly clothes,” Baekhyun said. “There’re no windows in here so I don’t want to suffocate.”  
 Chanyeol’s comeback consisted of incoherent noises with a swearword and Baekhyun burst into a fit of laughter. He had no idea why he was behaving so weirdly but it was hilarious.

“Come sit by the fire. It’ll be good for your arm,” Baekhyun said as he stretched out in front of the fireplace like a cat.  
 “I’m fine,” Chanyeol said stiffly.  
 “Then freeze to death,” Baekhyun said.

He tried to start a conversation but for some reason Chanyeol only gave him one-word answers or grunts in response. Then a sudden realisation hit him.

 “Chanyeol, are you embarrassed because I’m not dressed?” he asked incredulously.  
 “What? That’s ridiculous,” Chanyeol stuttered.  
 “You could have just said so and spared yourself the awkwardness,” Baekhyun said as he got up and draped the now dry fur around himself.  
 “I’m decent now,” he said. Chanyeol peeked around his shoulder and then turned around bodily when he saw that Baekhyun had covered himself.  
He was obviously much more comfortable now and as much as Baekhyun wanted to tease him he dropped the topic.

They chatted for a while, mostly speculating about what type of place they were in, and their theories got increasingly ridiculous as time passed.

 “We could actually be inside a secret experiment created by the mages and for all we know we’re in Solaris,” Baekhyun said.  
 “Or we’re unconscious and we’re dreaming this all up,” Chanyeol said.  
 “But then how would we be having the same dream?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol was spared from answering because at that moment there was a loud gasping sound and they turned around to see Jongdae sitting up in his bed and grimacing in pain.

 “Jongdae!” they cried in unison as they rushed over to him.  
 “Why are we in Chanyeol’s house?” he asked as he peered around. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and appeared sensitive to the well-lit room as he squinted at them.

 “We’ve been captured by the Ice King in the Valley of Desolation,” Chanyeol said.  
 “The King of the Ice Veil,” Baekhyun corrected him. “And everyone is weirdly attractive and the healer came to see to you and she did some type of magic –“  
 “And she was really beautiful but I don’t think they’re entirely human-“  
 “But thank Solaris you’re alive because she said the Snow Demon’s claws are venomous!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol spoke at the same time and Jongdae looked very overwhelmed. He grimaced again and lay back down against the pillows.

 “Sorry,” Chanyeol said softly. “We’ve been really worried about you.”  
 “How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “Better than before I passed out,” Jongdae said. “But my wounds are really sore.”

They heard the door unlocking and the same two guards entered with trays of food and Baekhyun nearly cried out in delight.

 “Prisoner, you are to take this healing tonic with your meal,” the guard said as he handed Jongdae his tray. Jongdae was stunned. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had already started eating, earning judging looks from the guards, before the guards left and the door locked shut.

 “I can’t remember the last time I ate potatoes,” Chanyeol said and he sounded very emotional.  
 “This is amazing! Eat up, Jongdae!” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of food.  
 “This feels more like a hotel than a prison,” Jongdae said as he started to eat.  
A content silence fell over the three of them as they ate and drank.  
 “Even the potion tastes nice,” Jongdae said in awe after drinking the phial.

The guards returned not too long later.

 “Hail, the King of the Ice Veil!” they said in unison before moving to stand on either side of the door.

Then a person entered the room and Baekhyun’s jaw dropped because he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Like the guards and the healer, they were similar in their appearances to the people of Ryeo. But there was something about them that just gave them an ethereal beauty. This man in particular was the most striking as he had large delicately upturned cat-like eyes and a gentle round face. His blue-black hair was cut in the same style as Baekhyun’s and he wore a thin plain silver circlet. He wore deep red robes in a style that Baekhyun had never seen before.

 “Where is the one who slayed the Snow Demon?” he asked. His voice was surprisingly gentle and soft but as clear as a bell.  
 “Me?” Jongdae said in surprise. When the king turned to look at him Baekhyun noticed that he seemed frozen in shock. They stared at each other for a moment before Jongdae quickly averted his eyes. The king approached his bed and stood before him with his hands clasped in front of him. His expression was unreadable.

 “You have done me and my realm a great service. I will reward you in due time,” he said and there was a hint of gladness in his voice.  
 “However, I have to interrogate you all to find out how and why you entered the Ice Veil,” he said as he turned his gaze onto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun expected the guards to rush forward and drag them out the room to be questioned in a dungeon, but to his surprise the king sat down in the armchair and crossed one leg over the other.

 “Who are you?” he asked Chanyeol and he also averted his eyes.  
 “Park Chanyeol of the Order of the Dragon,” he said. The king turned his eyes to Baekhyun.  
 “Byun Baekhyun. I’m a traveller,” he muttered. The king’s expression remained unreadable as he turned to Jongdae.  
 “Kim Jongdae of the Order of the Wolf,” he said. A brief look of surprise came over the king’s face before disappearing and Baekhyun didn’t know what to make of it.

 “If you are just a traveller then why is your satchel filled with treasure and potions ingredients?” the king asked Baekhyun.  
 “I sell them,” he lied.  
The king’s gaze remained on him.  
 “If you are just knights and travellers then how did you survive the journey into my realm?”

Baekhyun wanted to exchange glances with Chanyeol and Jongdae but the king’s gaze was like a hawk’s.  
 “We’re blessed by Solaris,” he said with a forced smile.  
 “The blessings of Solaris do not extend here,” the king said with a hint of distaste in his voice. “In the Ice Veil we are at the mercy of the goddess Eira.” He stood up from the chair and spoke to the guards in their language. Baekhyun watched them anxiously but could not gather any meaning from their stoic expressions.

 “You will each be interrogated,” the one guard suddenly announced. “You first,” he said as he pointed to Baekhyun.

He didn’t even think of struggling and allowed the guards to steer him out the door by his arms and left Jongdae and Chanyeol in the room with looks of bewilderment and worry.

Baekhyun did not want to reveal that he was the Light Bearer as he hardly knew anything about the people of the Ice Veil. His mind was racing as they walked down a long stone corridor and he realised that their room was in fact in a sort of dungeon. But it was well-lit and did not reek of damp and decay like the other dungeons he’d been in. There were even rugs and tapestries. He was led up a set of stone stairs and into another bright corridor but the place was like a labyrinth to him and all the corridors looked the same. 

They eventually came to a stop in a parlour where Baekhyun was forced onto an armchair with the guards on either side of him and the king sat across from him. However only now did Baekhyun realise how cold it was outside of the room and he was only wearing his fur over his leggings and was barefoot.

 “Byun Baekhyun, I’m going to keep this short and simple. My realm is mostly protected by the fact that no one knows of its existence and I intend to keep it that way. The people of Ryeo who disappeared on the Wastes usually died from cold, but there were some who trespassed and were far too curious for their own good.”  
His face was impassive but his eyes were suddenly quite cold.  
 “If you are a mage then I will have you sentenced to death immediately,” he said and Baekhyun did not contain his gasp but the king ignored him.  
 “Mages caused the Great Disaster and my people have not forgotten,” he continued. “So now tell me what you really are before I force it out of you.”

Baekhyun felt the sweat beading on the back of his neck and he gulped down his nerves.  
 “I…I,” he stuttered. “I’m the Light Bearer.”

The king’s eyes widened before his eyebrows furrowed.  
 “Is that so? Then prove it,” he said sharply. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone claimed that title.”

Baekhyun felt his heart sink.  
 “Uh, well, I’m still in training so I don’t really know how to use my abilities,” he said quickly. The king raised an eyebrow.

 “How old are you?” he asked.  
 “Nineteen.”  
 “The abilities of the Light Bearer manifest in childhood so why would you not know how to use them?”  
 “I left my training four years ago,” he said with his eyes averted.  
 “Why?”  
 “I don’t want to be the Light Bearer,” he muttered.

The king sat back in his chair and his gaze was piercing but he was silent.

 “I’m here on an urgent quest,” Baekhyun said as he thought he could try his luck. “Seeing as I’m a lacking Light Bearer I know of another way to stop the Exodus and so – “  
 “You cannot stop it,” the king interjected. “Spare me your lies.”  
 “But I’m telling the truth!” Baekhyun said insistently. “You can ask my friends!”  
 “I don’t want to hear the same nonsense. Until you can prove to me that you are the Light Bearer you and your companions will stay in the dungeon until I decide how best to dispose of you.”

Baekhyun was horrified and didn’t even notice the guards hoisting him out the chair.

 “Please! I have to do this before the winter solstice!” he cried and he tried to struggle against the guards but their grasps were like iron shackles. The king ignored his cries as he was dragged out the parlour and back to the dungeons.

“If you continue to struggle we will have to use force,” the guard said tersely.  
 “As if you care! You’re going to doom all of Ryeo to the Exodus!” Baekhyun yelled.  
 “Ryeo was already doomed when the Light Bearer joined the Necromancers,” the guard spat and there was a look of anger on his face. They practically threw Baekhyun into the room and just before he fell Chanyeol appeared out of nowhere and clumsily caught him.

 “Tell your king that he can congratulate himself for the end of the fucking world!” he said hotly as he fought his way out of Chanyeol’s grasp and marched over to the guards. Their hands moved to their swords faster than what his eyes could follow.  
 “We do not take kindly to anyone insulting our king. Especially lying brats from Ryeo,” the guard said darkly. “Be sure to keep yourself in check.” They both turned to leave the room and Baekhyun swore.

 “What happened?” Jongdae asked with an intense look of worry.  
 “I told him I’m the Light Bearer but he didn’t believe me! And now he’s going to keep us here until he kills us!”

Chanyeol and Jongdae gaped at him in shock.

 “But why doesn’t he believe you?” Chanyeol asked as he ran his hands through his matted hair. Baekhyun bit his lip.  
 “He wants me to prove my abilities but I can’t,” he said quietly. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow and a heavy silence fell over the room.

If Baekhyun knew that it would all come down to them having to trek through the Ice Veil Wastes and risk their lives only to be killed in a secret realm then he definitely never would have left Junmyeon’s place. The guilt at having dragged Chanyeol and Jongdae to such a fate was rapidly starting to eat away at him and his thoughts turned back to every other nightmarish situation he had dragged them through.

The memory of them being tortured came to the front of his mind and he pushed his face further into the pillow until it became difficult to breath. Jongdae’s hoarse screams – a sound he had never wanted to hear in his life. Chanyeol’s face contorted in utmost agony would be a sight he would never forget.

“The door locks upon closing it,” Jongdae suddenly said and broke the silence. Baekhyun thought he had imagined him speaking so he remained lying on his front.  
 “What?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun felt his hand on his back but he didn’t want to move.  
 “The door locks itself as soon as it’s closed, and while we can’t unlock it from the inside the mechanisms are still there,” Jongdae said quickly. Baekhyun resurfaced to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  
 “So?” he asked.  
 “If we figure out how to jam the locks and time it right then we can take the king hostage,” he said.

Baekhyun gaped at him.

 “Are you insane?” he asked. “Those guards will skewer us before we can even grab the king.”  
But now Jongdae was sitting up and his eyes were shining despite his grimace of pain.

 “Chanyeol is the same height as the guards. I think he’ll be able to take them by surprise and push them out while you slam the door,” he said. “I’ll tackle the king if I need to but he doesn’t look like he can put up much of a fight.”  
 “I think that medicine has gone to your head,” Chanyeol said incredulously.  
 “It’s the only thing I can think of,” Jongdae said with a shrug. Baekhyun sat up and thought for a moment before speaking.  
 “If we succeed then we can get the king to believe us. But if we fail then we’ll probably get killed. We don’t really have much to lose at this point, though,” he said grimly. Chanyeol looked from Baekhyun to Jongdae with a look of utter confusion.  
 “But if we fail – “

He stopped when the ceiling above them started to shake and a thunderous rumble resounded throughout the room. Baekhyun’s first reaction was to leap from his bed onto Chanyeol’s while screaming blue murder and pulled the blankets over himself. The rumbling intensified for a moment before suddenly coming to a stop.

 “Was that an earthquake?” Chanyeol asked in a voice a few octaves above his own. Baekhyun peeked out from under the duvet to see Jongdae doubled over in a pained laughter.  
 “Why are you laughing?” he shrieked. “I thought the ceiling was going to come down on us!”  
 “Maybe he the medicine really has gone to his head,” Chanyeol said in a low voice. Baekhyun folded his arms irritably.  
 “So if the king doesn’t kill us then an earthquake will. And I still haven’t had a bath,” he whined.

As they were now set on their ridiculously haphazard plan, all they could do was wait until the king decided to visit them. Baekhyun felt slightly hysterical from his nerves and he was in a strangely boisterous mood as a result. He entertained Chanyeol and Jongdae with stories and jokes until he was sure that Jongdae would open his wounds again.

 “I’m fine, really,” Jongdae said as he wiped a tear of laughter from his face.  
 “You’re so funny, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol wheezed as he clutched his sides. Baekhyun felt a sense of warmth surge through him upon seeing his friends so happy. It was the least he could do seeing as he had led them to their deaths.

He felt as if he were a part of a ridiculous stage performance. They were all filthy and bruised and in varying states of undress – Jongdae had told Chanyeol very bluntly to get over it because he was also sick of sitting in his filthy clothes – and laughing hysterically at things that weren’t that hysterical.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had taken to recreating Jongdae’s fight against the Snow Demon as a form of entertainment. They used pillows for props and Jongdae was in a fit of laughter again as he watched them.

“It’s not fair that you have two!” Baekhyun said after being floored from another blow to the face. Chanyeol was quick to pull him up while looking guilty despite his laughter.  
 “They’re my paws!” he said. “And yours is bigger so try to use it properly.”

They faced each other and moved in a circle until Chanyeol lunged at Baekhyun. He was quick to dodge sideways and knock his pillow into the back of Chanyeol’s legs. He tumbled over and Jongdae shrieked with laughter as Baekhyun scurried over to sit on top of Chanyeol with his pillow raised in victory.

 “I am the slayer of the Snow Demon!” he shouted.  
 “Demon Slayer! Demon Slayer!” Jongdae yelled.  
 “Get off,” Chanyeol gasped as he tried to push Baekhyun off him.  
 “Sing me a song of victory!” Baekhyun said while carelessly shoving his pillow in Chanyeol’s face and ignoring his slapping hands.  
 “Our hero, our hero claims a warrior’s heart  
 I tell you, I tell you the – er – the Demon Slayer comes,” Jongdae sang and even though he was making up the words and they didn’t really fit it was still a pleasant sound.  
 “With a sword wielding power  
 Of the ancient knight’s art,  
 Believe, believe the Demon Slayer comes!”

Baekhyun clapped his hands in delight.

 “You really should consider becoming a bard,” he said with a smile. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door unlocking and they barely had time to exchange any glances when it was opened and the guard stepped inside. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

 “There have been noise complaints,” he said. He looked at Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol and raised an eyebrow. “I do not know if you all have death wishes but the king detests noise.”

 “Was there an earthquake earlier?” Jongdae asked, completely ignoring the guard’s tone.  
 “There are often avalanches above,” he replied.  
 “Hey when can we get a bath?” Baekhyun asked before he could finish speaking.  
 “Water is precious and it is the king’s decision on whether or not we will waste it on the likes of you,” the guard snapped before darting back out. Sure enough as soon as the door closed there was the distinct sound of it locking.

“New plan: we lure the king here with our noise,” Jongdae suddenly said.  
 “Baekhyun I really can’t breathe now,” Chanyeol spluttered. Baekhyun climbed off and helped him get to his feet.  
 “How do we know that he’ll actually come himself?” Baekhyun asked. “I don’t want to piss him off too much in case he sends the guards.”  
Chanyeol suddenly cried out.  
 “Jongdae! You can sing!”

Jongdae’s face went through several expressions before he settled on a frown.

 “I must lure the king here…with my voice?” he said slowly.  
 “Like a mermaid!” Chanyeol said with a grin that was inappropriate for the situation.  
 “Chanyeol that’s brilliant!” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol’s proud smile nearly reached his ears.  
 “Actually its sirens that use their voices to ensnare people,” Jongdae said with a slight pout.

 “Whatever. Just become a siren and let’s pray to Solaris that this actually works,” Baekhyun said.  He was surprised however to see a look of hesitation on Jongdae’s face.

 “Jongdae now is not the time to be shy,” he said. “You have an amazing voice.”  
 “Thanks,” he muttered. “I suggest that we get into our positions.”

He slowly got out of bed and winced but insisted that he was fine. Chanyeol stood by the door and Baekhyun stood with his hand on the handle. He had already analysed the locks and stood with his lock-pick held ready in his hand. It would be easy for him to jam the locks but he had to do it in a matter of seconds.

Jongdae stood near the door and cleared his throat.  
 “I try to find you, who I can’t see  
 I try to hear you, who I can’t hear  
Then I started to see things I couldn’t see  
Hear things I couldn’t hear  
Because after you left,  
I received a power I didn’t have before.”

 “Ugh, not this depressing song again,” Baekhyun muttered but Chanyeol shushed him.

 “The selfish me, who always knew only myself, yeah  
 The heartless me, who didn’t even know your heart  
 Even I can’t believe that I changed like this  
Your love keeps moving me.”

Jongdae stopped for a moment to catch his breath and Baekhyun was shaken from his moment of awe when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He nodded at Chanyeol and they all readied themselves.

The door unlocked.

 “Hail, King of the Ice Veil!” the guard said before opening the door. He had taken two steps into the room with the king close behind him when the room suddenly started to shake.

Baekhyun screamed in alarm but Chanyeol and Jongdae were quick. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol grab the king by a handful of his robes and yank him inside the room and not a split second later he pushed the guard out with all of his bodyweight. Baekhyun slammed the door shut and shoved the lock-pick into the lock mechanism just after it locked and Jongdae was quick to tackle the king to the floor.

But just as the shaking intensified the king flipped Jongdae over and pinned him to the floor. Baekhyun’s cursing was drowned out by the shouting from the guards outside. Chanyeol cried out in alarm and Baekhyun did not blame him because the king’s dark eyes suddenly flashed an icy blue.

 “You have ten seconds to open the door or I will kill him,” he said in a low voice. Baekhyun gasped as he realised that the king’s hand was held above Jongdae’s throat and it appeared as though thin crystal knives were protruding from his flesh.

Jongdae moaned in discomfort and Baekhyun abandoned all sense of bravado.

 “Please! You have to believe me!” he said desperately. He collapsed onto his knees so he was on eye-level with the king.  
 “I swear I’m the Light Bearer!”  
 “He is!” Chanyeol said as he also knelt down.  
 “Give us a truth serum if you must,” Jongdae spluttered. “We have no other way of proving it to you!”

The king stared down at Jongdae with his eerily light eyes. Baekhyun’s respect for Jongdae swelled because the knight stared straight back at the king and did not show any sign of fear. The air was incredibly tense and Baekhyun held his breath.

 “I do not permit the use of truth serums in my realm,” the king said after a moment. Then the crystal knives disappeared into his hands and he stood up. Jongdae remained still.

 “What kind of idiots are you?” the king said with a raised eyebrow. “Did you plan to ambush me?”  
 “Er, yeah,” Baekhyun said. “We’re kind of desperate.”  
 “I can see that,” the king muttered as he eyed him up and down. Then his eyes widened for a moment.

 “Did you…did you actually _lure_ me here with that singing?” he asked and he looked slightly horrified.  
 “Yes and I’m glad we did,” Jongdae said from the floor. The king glanced down at him and his expression was unreadable to Baekhyun although there was the hint of a frown.  
 “Get up,” he commanded. Jongdae tried to sit up but he hissed in pain. Chanyeol hurried over to him to lift him by the arms and help him back to his bed. Baekhyun could have sworn that he saw the king’s eyes soften despite their colour.

 “You will unlock the door and then I will listen to your stories,” he said. Baekhyun contained his joyful shriek as he jumped to the door and reached to pull out the lock-pick.

But he could not move it.

 “Just a moment,” he said quickly as he bent down and tried to pry it out with his fingers. Then he felt his heart drop as the pick suddenly snapped in two and remained jammed inside the lock.  
 “What are you doing?” the king said impatiently.  
 “Ah, shit.”

 The guards were now banging on the door. The king suddenly shoved Baekhyun aside and peered into the lock. When he stood back he gave Baekhyun a glare so strong that he shrank slightly despite being taller than the king.

 “Congratulations, you’ve trapped us all in here,” he said.  
 “Can’t your guards just break the door down?” Baekhyun said irritably.  
 “The locks are reinforced with magic,” the king said before marching away and throwing himself into the armchair. The right side of his upper lip was curled up in a grimace of distaste. He suddenly said something loudly in his own language and the guards immediately stopped pounding on the door.

Baekhyun felt very awkward as the king glared at him.

 “This wasn’t a part of our plan,” he said. “Please just listen to us.”  
 “I have no choice,” the king muttered as he sat back in his chair. Baekhyun went to sit with Chanyeol on Jongdae’s bed and started to explain everything.

When Baekhyun finally finished he felt tired. The king’s expression had remained indifferent all the while and now he sat with his hands folded beneath his chin while his eyes skimmed from Baekhyun to Chanyeol to Jongdae.

“I see no lies in your eyes,” he said after a moment. Then his posture sagged a little and he suddenly looked very weary.  
 “I want to believe you. But as you cannot prove to me that you are the Light Bearer my council will not believe you.”

Baekhyun tried to not curse.  
 “But you’re the king! Who cares about the council? Surely you can do whatever you want?”

Then the king’s face suddenly broke into a smile and he chuckled. It was an ethereal sight.  
 “Is that how the provinces of Ryeo are governed? I cannot make any decision without the council,” he said and his smile faded. “I really wish I could help you.”

 “Do you at least know of the man with the eye-patch? The people of Frostmere said he was a travelling mage,” Jongdae said. The king looked at him.  
 “Your people call him a mage,” he said as an observation before becoming silent.

 “Do you know him?” Chanyeol pressed. Now for the first time Baekhyun saw the king’s eyebrows furrow slightly.  
 “I cannot say without permission from the council,” he said.  
 “Why not?” Baekhyun whined. “Won’t they understand how urgent this is?”

The king sighed and cast his eyes to the fire for a moment.

 “It’s been one hundred and fifty years since the Great Disaster. It was an awful time. Signus and Eira did not just disappear into the ice. You must also understand that these cities were much bigger than the cities of Ryeo.”  
He paused for a moment and a look of sorrow overcame his face.

 “The cities were overrun with demons. Those who weren’t massacred were able to flee through the mountains. My palace is here within the greatest mountain and my people live down in the valley.”

Baekhyun felt his heart stop for a moment.  
 “Demons? Then that means the Disaster was caused by Necromancers,” he said in surmounting horror. The king tilted his head to the side.

 “Did you not know that? Is it not known in Ryeo?" he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.  
 “How were the demons eventually defeated?” Jongdae asked.  
 “Well, ever since we retreated into the mountains we know little of what goes on outside the valley. I’m assuming that a Light Bearer came along at some stage. But, as you have seen for yourself, there are still Snow Demons.”  
 “Why didn’t you ask Ryeo for help?” Baekhyun asked but he immediately regretted it because the king scowled at him.  
 “Ryeo caused this. My people do not practice Necromancy or any other form of Dark Magic. If a mage sets foot in this valley they are killed unless deciding to live here peacefully.”  
Baekhyun was about to speak but Jongdae’s hand on his shoulder silenced him. He did not want to anger the king but he wanted to insist that the mages could help.

“Seeing as you don’t call them mages,” Jongdae said. “What do you refer to your magic users as?”  
The king’s face returned to an impassive expression.  
 “All of my people have the ability to do magic,” he said with a shrug. “It’s from our Snow Elf lineage. Some are just more adept than others and become healers.”  
 “What about you? Just now you had knives coming out of your hands,” Chanyeol asked with barely suppressed awe. The king smiled again as if he were amused by him.  
 “That’s nothing special,” he said. “I have the power of ice, as do all of the royal household.”

The voices of the guards resounded outside and the king responded and they quietened down.

 “They think you have taken me hostage,” he said. “If we ever get the door open they will try to arrest you.”  
They were silent for a moment. Baekhyun didn’t know what to think or how he could prove his abilities. It was an impossible situation.

 “If I may ask,” the king suddenly said. He looked hesitant. “Who…who was singing? That’s why I came down here in the first place.”  
 “Jongdae,” Chanyeol said with a smile. Despite the severity of their situation Baekhyun was amused to see a look of embarrassment on Jongdae’s face as he averted his eyes from the king’s intense gaze.

 “The slayer of a Snow Demon,” the king said thoughtfully.  
 “Won’t _that_ at least convince your council that we’re not trespassers?” Baekhyun said desperately. The king shook his head sadly.  
 “It was a small miracle that you slayed the demon,” he said to Jongdae. “My father was killed by one out on the wastes. The council might agree to spare your life but not those of your companions. The only thing I can do for you is to command the guards to not arrest you.”

 “Let me see if I can fix this lock,” Jongdae suddenly said as he carefully got to his feet. The king watched him intently as he ambled to the door.  
 “Jongdae, if I can’t do it then I don’t think you can,” Baekhyun said dejectedly. “Can’t you use your ice powers to bust us out?” he asked the king. He took his eyes off Jongdae for a second to give Baekhyun a scathing look but said nothing.  
 “It was worth a try,” Baekhyun muttered to Chanyeol.  
 “Actually, I think that might work, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said.

 He turned to meet the king’s surprised expression.

 “You can freeze the lock-pick until it shatters,” he said simply. “Am I right in guessing that it won’t interfere with the magic?”  
 “Yes,” the king said as he stood up. His eyes were wide. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with an incredulous expression.

 “How is it that you think of all of this stuff? And you dare say it’s because you’re in the Order of the Wolf.”  
Jongdae laughed lightly.  
 “Baekhyun, the Order of the Wolf isn’t like the other knight orders,” he said as the king approached him. “We do a lot of illegal things, to put it lightly.”  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for confirmation and he shrugged.  
 “No one knows what goes on. We just accept it and move on,” he said. Baekhyun shook his head.  
 “Bloody knights,” he muttered.

Baekhyun watched Jongdae show the king where the lock-pick was jammed in the mechanism. He noticed that his voice was very soft while he spoke.

 “Do you see? Just put two fingers in there,” he said before he took the king’s hand and guided it to the lock. All the while the king was staring at him and Baekhyun thought it was rather unsettling but Jongdae didn’t show any reaction. He could not see what was happening but after a minute there was a faint sound similar to glass breaking. The king spoke in his language and the guards outside suddenly burst into the room.

They immediately made to grab Jongdae as he was right there but Baekhyun was surprised to see the king throw out his arm in front of him. He spoke sharply to the guards and looks of utter bewilderment grew on their faces but they stepped away from Jongdae. The king turned around to look at the three of them.

 “I can only meet with the council in two days. Until then you will remain here. I would prefer to move you out of the dungeons but I would need the council’s approval,” he said.  
 “This room is more than fine,” Jongdae said. “It’s been weeks since we last stayed in an actual room.”  
 “Speaking of which, when can I get a bath?” Baekhyun interjected. The king tore his gaze away from Jongdae and regarded Baekhyun with a mild look of disgust.  
 “I will arrange for it soon. I don’t know if it’s of the custom of Ryeo to…to be so scantily dressed but I can send for clothes if you need.”  
 “Please do,” Chanyeol said desperately. The kind nodded at them before turning to leave the room with the guards.

Not too long later dinner was brought to them by very displeased-looking guard.

 “Consider yourselves lucky for having the king’s grace,” he muttered. “Servants will arrive shortly to clean and organise your baths. They know how to use defensive magic so do not attempt anything.”  
Baekhyun hardly heard him because the prospect of a bath was enough to make him eat in a happy silence.

“That was some fast thinking, Jongdae,” Chanyeol said through a mouthful of food. “I thought we were going to suffocate to death in here with the king.”  
 “He’s not that bad now that we actually got to speak to him,” Jongdae said thoughtfully. “That council sounds very shady though.”

After they had eaten Baekhyun was practically bouncing on his feet as he followed a white-clad servant out of the dungeon and through the labyrinth of corridors. Chanyeol and Jongdae were each being led by a servant as well.

 “How come we’re not just using the bath in the room?” he asked.   
 “The king seems to either pity you or favour you, so you have all been given special permission to use the royal baths,” the servant said.  
 “Royal baths!” Baekhyun said excitedly.  
 “The healer will visit you after your bath to tend to your wounds,” Jongdae’s servant said to him and he nodded.  
 “I mean, despite everything this is actually the best we’ve lived since leaving Junmyeon,” Baekhyun said.

The servants led them to a stone room with a domed ceiling and a massive bath in the centre. Judging by how humid it was and the steam that emanated from the water, the bath was a part of a natural hot spring within the mountain.

 “There is water for washing there,” Baekhyun’s servant said as she pointed to the other side of the vast room to where there were buckets of water. There was also a bench with clothes laid out upon it. There were even beverages set out for them and Baekhyun was astounded.

“I think I might cry,” Baekhyun said as he quickly stripped off his pants and started to wash.

 “Chanyeol? Don’t be awkward. You also stink,” Jongdae said while stripping. Baekhyun turned around to see Chanyeol standing with his back to them and he was staring resolutely at the ceiling.  
 “Chanyeol we won’t look at you,” Baekhyun said. “We promise.”  
 “That’s not entirely the issue here,” Jongdae muttered. While Baekhyun had grown to become comfortable, he had guessed that Chanyeol was more embarrassed of seeing him naked rather than the other way round.  
 “I’ll use a towel if it makes you feel better,” Baekhyun said. He took one of the many white towels and tied it around his hips.  
 “See? And I promise I’ll close my eyes,” he said.

Chanyeol dared to glance over his shoulder and after a moment he eventually nodded. Baekhyun didn’t have the time to focus on Chanyeol’s behaviour because he was thoroughly occupied with scrubbing off over ten days’ worth of filth. There were many soaps to choose one and he chose the most floral one that was a scent he had never smelt before.

 “Jongdae, I’ll race you to the bath,” Baekhyun said as he stood up.  
 “Baekhyun you’ll slip,” Jongdae said warningly but Baekhyun had already discarded his towel and was sprinting to the bath. But when he jumped into the water he swore violently because it was much hotter than expected and Jongdae and Chanyeol laughed at him.

Baekhyun was sure to keep his back turned to avoid making Chanyeol feel uncomfortable while the three of them shared the hot spring.

 “Do you think we could contact Yixing?” Baekhyun said. “It’s been ages since we’ve heard from him.  
 “I have the feeling that this realm is protected by magic and you won’t be able to penetrate it,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun could not help but turn around to frown at him.  
 “Please tell me how you know so much about everything,” he pleaded. “And how have _you_ even been contacting him? How did you send letters?”

Jongdae pursed his lips for a moment before sighing.

 “This is a secret and I expect it to stay in here,” he said quietly. “In the Oder of the Wolf we get taught basic magic used for reconnaissance.”  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared gasps of surprise.  
 “I didn’t actually send Yixing letters. My order has developed a unique form of divination whereby we can project our thoughts into someone’s mind to relay a message.”  
 “But how? You aren’t a mage. You have to be born with the ability to harness magic,” Baekhyun asked.  
 “Well, that’s what the general public of Ryeo believes,” Jongdae said. “I’m assuming that only the Mages Council knows this kind of stuff, but all people actually have some degree of magical ability. It’s just been suppressed over hundreds of years to the point where we don’t even know it’s there. In my order we don’t train as mages, so using our forms of divination are actually very risky because we barely know what we’re doing.”  
 “That’s…that’s really illegal,” Chanyeol said in a defeated voice.  
 “As I said, my order is above the law,” Jongdae said with a shrug.  
 “How do you do it?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “I have to lie down and sort of go through a similar process that you’d undergo if you were going to perform astral-projection. There’s an incantation too. The reason Yixing hasn’t been able to respond is because of the spells you placed around Junmyeon’s land and on us.” While Baekhyun was proud of his abilities, he was rather annoyed that they had hindered Yixing.  
 “I guess I’m going to have to remove them,” he muttered. “I’ll do it later and we can both try to contact him.”

Once they were dressed in robes made from the softest material Baekhyun had ever felt and were back in the now clean room, Jongdae was visited by the healer to put on clean bandages.

 “Okay, I think I have enough strength to try it,” Jongdae said as he lay down on the bed.  
 “You think? Don’t hurt yourself,” Chanyeol said anxiously. Baekhyun watched from where he sat beside Chanyeol as Jongdae closed his eyes. He was breathing deeply for a moment and started to mutter an incantation under his breath. Baekhyun was so nervous that he wanted to grab Chanyeol’s hand.

He saw Jongdae frowning as beads of sweat formed along his forehead. Baekhyun didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Jongdae cried out in alarm and he gasped. He sat up breathing hard and Baekhyun and Chanyeol rushed to his side.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked. Jongdae gripped his bandaged sides and winced but nodded.  
 “I can’t do it. There’s a barrier,” he said. Baekhyun sighed.  
 “There’s nothing we can do then,” he said.

Their one sliver of a chance had been dashed and Baekhyun’s heart felt heavy. Jongdae looked very grave as he lay in silence while staring at the ceiling. Baekhyun merely stood leaning against the wall and stared at the fireplace. It seemed as though they really were going to die in the Ice Veil as it was highly unlikely that the council would believe them.

 “Let’s push the beds together,” Chanyeol suddenly said, bringing Baekhyun out of his reverie.  
 “Why?” he asked. He saw Chanyeol pushing their beds together before heaving them towards Jongdae’s. Chanyeol turned to him and there was a sad glint in his large eyes.

 “These are probably the last days we’ll spend together,” he said softly and Baekhyun felt something stir within his heart.  
 “We should try and make the most of it. I want to be close to my friends before…before anything happens.”  
 “We can always count on Chanyeol to brighten things up,” Jongdae said with a small smile.

Baekhyun lay between Chanyeol and Jongdae just as they had done in their tent and while he was slightly comforted, he could not shake off the pit of anxiety that was deepening within him.

* * *

 

_“BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae screamed. He was covered in blood. He was reaching his hand towards Baekhyun but he could not even crawl forward.  
There was so much blood that it pooled around him and ran in streams towards Baekhyun and he could not move away. _

_"Baekhyun!”_

_Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse and faint. Baekhyun saw a long spear sticking out his back and blood poured from his mouth. He tried to raise his hand but there was a prickly heat and it hurt his skin and his hands were trembling._

_"The Exodus! It’s happening!”_  
_That was Yixing’s voice. Baekhyun saw him doubled over as though in pain and just as bloody as Jongdae._  
 _Suddenly they were surrounded by hooded figures. There were hundreds of them and Baekhyun could not see beyond them and the endless streams of blood on the floor. The blood was all over him now and it was sickeningly sticky and hot._

_He felt his hands moving of their own accord and the pain was unbearable. Then he saw Chanyeol’s look of utmost fear and he was screaming and they were all screaming and Baekhyun thought his throat might tear –_

Something unnaturally cold touched his face and Baekhyun awoke to find that he was still screaming and tears were streaming down his face. The room was dimly lit by the dying fire and he saw the king standing at the foot of his bed with wide eyes. He saw that they were icy blue and he pushed himself back against the headboard and yelled out in fright.

 “Baekhyun! It’s okay! You’re awake now.”

He turned to see Chanyeol beside him holding his hand. There was no blood pouring from his mouth. Baekhyun gulped for air while breathing heavily. He blinked through his wet lashes.

 “I’m awake,” he whispered. He turned to see Jongdae on his other side and his face was a mask of worry. He was also unscathed.

He cupped his other hand to his mouth. He felt as if he were going to throw up because that dream had been so intensely vivid. He could still feel the unnatural amount of blood seeping through his clothes and onto his skin and he realised he was shaking.

 “Just breathe. Breathe slowly. In and out,” Chanyeol said. He placed a hand over Baekhyun’s chest and it was soothingly warm.  
 “Come on. In and out,” he said again and Baekhyun followed his instructions until his shaking had almost subsided and he was no longer hyperventilating.

“Are you alright?” Jongdae asked softly.  
 “That’s the worst I’ve ever seen you,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked up from his lap and saw the king’s frown.

 “Why are you here?” he managed to ask with more suspicion than intended. He could not help being apprehensive because the king’s eyes were so strange and eerie to him. Almost as if he could sense Baekhyun’s discomfort his eyes flashed back to deep brown.

 “I sensed a disturbance in the magical barrier that protects my realm. It was a few hours ago and I was busy but I did not want to tell anyone about it so I could only come now. But you were having a fit.”  
 “You sensed me?” Jongdae asked and the king looked at him.  
 “Yes. I wanted to enquire, however it seems that there is another matter,” he said with a gesture to Baekhyun.  
 “It’s just a nightmare,” Baekhyun said. “I take sleeping potions regularly but they’re in my satchel.” The king suddenly looked remorseful.  
 “I am sorry. I will return them to you right away,” he said before turning to leave the room.

 “We couldn’t wake you up even when Jongdae hit you. It was like you were possessed,” Chanyeol said.     
 “Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered. He really did not need to imagine himself writhing around and screaming as though possessed by a malicious spirit. But he saw Chanyeol’s face and he squeezed his hand.

 “Sorry…I’m just – “  
 “It’s fine,” Chanyeol said quickly. “Anyways, when the king came in his eyes did that thing and he ran over and touched your head.”  
 “His hand was freezing,” Baekhyun said with a shudder. “And his eyes…it’s not the first thing you want to see after a nightmare.”  
 “He was quite worried,” Jongdae said. “But it was a dream and not some sort of vision, right?”

The thought had not occurred to Baekhyun and he felt his anxiety returning.  
 “It must have been a dream. As far as I know I can’t predict the future,” he muttered.

They were silent until the king returned with the potions. Baekhyun was dismayed to see how few were left.

 “Thanks,” he said as he took them from the king. Their fingers brushed and Baekhyun shuddered from the coldness.

 “Shall I ask my healer to see to you? Draught of Dreamless Sleep is very addictive and we in the Ice Veil do not use it unless for dire cases of insomnia.”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s concerned gaze burning into the side of his head but he did not look at him.

 “I doubt she can do anything,” he said. “Unless she can erase my memories and somehow prevent the Exodus from happening.”  
Chanyeol’s grip on his hand tightened. He realised that he had never explained the nature of his nightmares but now it was easy for Chanyeol to guess. The king also seemed at a loss for words so he turned to Jongdae.

 “Explain to me how you attempted to breach the barrier, Kim Jongdae,” he said.  
 “You can just call me Jongdae,” he said with a small smile before explaining his form of divination. The king looked fascinated.

 “I did not know the knight orders had such abilities,” he said thoughtfully.  
 “Er, what is your name?” Jongdae asked. “It’s just – I don’t know your name,” he said rather lamely and Baekhyun noticed that for the first time Jongdae actually seemed flustered.

 “Minseok,” the king responded. “But don’t let the guards hear you calling me by my name.”  
 “Right, Minseok,” Jongdae said and the king smiled. “Could you also keep it a secret that I can do divination?”  
 “Of course,” Minseok said. “You should be lucky that I was the first to sense you. I’m sorry if I frightened you but I wanted to stop you before any from my council detected you.”  
 “It’s fine,” Jongdae said. “Thanks.”

Minseok remained smiling at him for a moment before turning to Baekhyun.  
 “For me this is more than enough proof that you are the Light Bearer,” he said with a sigh. “I will come by to see you before meeting with the council.” He turned to leave the room but suddenly stopped at the door.  
 “Goodnight,” he said and his eyes lingered on Jongdae for a second before he left.

Baekhyun scrambled off the bed and made for the bathroom where the servants had left jugs of water.  He splashed his face before returning to the bed and he sat with his face pressed into his hands.

 “Is there really nothing we can do?” Chanyeol asked softly. Baekhyun heard the worry in his voice.  
 “No,” he murmured. He looked up and glanced between Jongdae and Chanyeol. “But you’re both here. You’ve come with me all this way.”  
He felt the emotion welling up in his throat.

 “I’ve nearly gotten you both killed,” he said thickly. “And I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you were so unlucky to have met me. So…just…thank you.” He choked back his tears when he felt his friends take his hands.

 “I don’t regret meeting you,” Jongdae said warmly. “Don’t cry, Chanyeol.”  
Baekhyun glanced up to see Chanyeol hastily wipe his watery eyes.

 “Every day I thank Solaris that we met, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sniffed. “I’m thankful that I decided to stop in that alleyway to feed those cats. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jongdae chuckled softly and all Baekhyun could do was nod and squeeze their hands tightly. He made sure to drain half a phial of sleeping potion before lying down while still holding Jongdae and Chanyeol’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title asdffgh I'm so lame I'm sorry. But I had to.  
> RISE, XIUCHEN, MY SONS. Is it obvious that Minseok is my bias? I mean all of EXO are the most beautiful men I've ever seen but Minseok is also the most beautiful man I've ever seen.


	11. Chapter Ten - The Hall of the Mountain King Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, gore

Baekhyun was surprised that he woke up before Chanyeol. It warmed him to see Chanyeol lying only a few centimetres away on his side with their hands still intertwined. He did not recognise the feeling surging through his chest as he looked at him. He blinked away his tiredness and turned to see Jongdae sitting up and having a fat conversation with Minseok.

Baekhyun swore and jumped as he did not at all expect the king to be sitting in the armchair – which had now been moved beside Jongdae’s bed – and acting as though he had casually dropped by for tea.

 “Good morning, Byun Baekhyun,” Minseok said with a smile.  
 “You can call me Baekhyun,” he muttered as he sat up. Minseok was wearing pale blue robes that were almost white and it made him look as though he was glowing.  
 “Jongdae was just telling me about the province of Westmarch,” Minseok said. “I dropped by to see how you were all doing but you were asleep.”  
 “Right,” Baekhyun said. He noticed how Jongdae was determined in avoiding meeting his eyes.

 “What time is it?”  
 “It’s nearly midday. Your breakfast is there,” Minseok said as he gestured to the trays that were laid out on a table that had also appeared from nowhere. Baekhyun was taken aback at the sudden change in Minseok’s demeanour but he did not question him. Instead he retrieved both his and Chanyeol’s breakfasts and carefully set them on the two beds.

“Wake up, Chanyeol,” he said as he gently shook his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes.  
 “Ugh, I slept on my arm and now it feels weird,” he mumbled as he sat up. He also jumped when he noticed Minseok.

 “Good morning, Park Chanyeol.”  
 “…call me Chanyeol.”

He and Baekhyun eagerly ate their breakfasts while Jongdae resumed his conversation with Minseok. Chanyeol elbowed Baekhyun’s side and he met his eyes. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in question with a quick point of his utensils in the pair’s direction. Baekhyun shrugged. Baekhyun could hear Jongdae telling Minseok about Cradlestone and his reaction was similar to Chanyeol’s whenever he heard about the Golden Isles.

 “I’ve never seen the ocean,” Minseok said with wide glistening eyes. “I can’t imagine a city overlooking it.”  
 “It’s quite a sight,” Jongdae said. “Especially in the summer when the sunset reflects on the water.”

They carried on for a moment longer, completely forgetting about Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Baekhyun could not help but wiggle his eyebrows at Chanyeol. He immediately understood his meaning and grinned.

 “Minseok,” Baekhyun said. The king looked at him but Jongdae was determined to avoid eye-contact.  
 “I don’t know if this is allowed, but can’t you show us around your palace? We’ve never been inside a mountain before,” Baekhyun said.

As he thought that these might be the last days he could spend with his friends, he wanted to make the most of it. To his utmost surprise Minseok’s smile widened and he nodded.  
 “Of course! The council members don’t arrive until tomorrow, so I certainly can do that,” he said as he got to his feet. “I’ll have the servants bring you some fur to wear. You won’t be used to the cold air.”

As soon as he left the room Baekhyun and Chanyeol were quick to scramble onto Jongdae’s bed.

 “You’re quite friendly with the king,” Baekhyun said.  
 “I’m a friendly person,” Jongdae said with a frown. “Why are you acting like vultures?”  
 “How long were you even talking for?” Chanyeol asked. “It must have been hours.”  
 “Why does it matter?” Jongdae retorted.  
 “You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.  
 “He’s very interesting to talk to,” Jongdae said with a hint of irritation that made Baekhyun laugh.  
 “Look! You’re all flustered!” Chanyeol said loudly.  
 “Oh, do you want to go down that road, Chanyeol?” Jongdae said in an even louder voice.

They almost did not notice the servant entering the room because Chanyeol was spluttering indignantly while Baekhyun laughed.

They put on their shoes – which Baekhyun noticed had been cleaned – and the fur and waited for Minseok to return.

 “My hair is really long,” Chanyeol said while irritably brushing his fringe out his eyes with his fingers.  
 “It’s pretty,” Baekhyun said and he laughed when Chanyeol’s ears turned red.  
 “Has he always been so easily embarrassed?” he asked Jongdae.  
Jongdae gave Chanyeol a dangerous look that Baekhyun could not decipher before he nodded with a smile.

 “He’s so _endearing_. Compliment him some more and watch him turn into a tomato,” he said.  
 “Jongdae I swear to Solaris – “ Chanyeol grumbled but Baekhyun was enjoying himself far too much to try and decipher the heavy glances between Jongdae and Chanyeol.

 “You’re very handsome,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol turned away from him but he ducked around him to try and see his gradually reddening face while Jongdae laughed. For some reason he felt an odd yet pleasant fluttering sensation in his gut when complimenting Chanyeol and it had only spurred him on.

 “You’re an excellent swordsman. I think you could even beat Jongdae in a duel,” Baekhyun continued. Chanyeol covered his face with his hands while turning on the spot and Baekhyun followed in a bizarre orbit.  
 “Your legs are very long and your eyes are pretty, but most of all your ears are my favourite,” he said as he reached up and pried away Chanyeol’s hands from his face. He looked as though he was going to pass out and it was absolutely hilarious to Baekhyun.

He was doubled over in a shared fit of laughter with Jongdae when the king returned to the room. He raised his eyebrows at them and at Chanyeol’s face.  
 “Follow me,” he said after a moment of observing Jongdae wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Once they were out of the labyrinthine corridors they entered a massive hall with a domed ceiling that was so high up that Baekhyun had to crane his neck. Baekhyun stared in wonder at the stone walls that had been smoothed down and covered with tapestries. It was a type of art that he had never seen before. Purples and blues were the main colours used to weave intricate illustrations of flowers and natural scenery. The stone floor beneath them was bare but as smooth as marble.

 “This is the entrance hall,” Minseok said. “We passed through the lower levels of the dungeons, servants’ quarters and the kitchens.”  
There was a great set of stone doors before them and above it was a round window. Bright sunlight streamed into the hall and that was when Baekhyun realised that this was the first window he had seen.

 “The upper levels include the throne room, my quarters and the council chambers,” Minseok explained.  
 “Do you have windows in your room?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok seemed surprised at the question.  
 “No. This is the only window we could put into the stone,” he said.  
 “How is it that there’s fresh air in here?” Chanyeol asked. “Even in our room it doesn’t get stuffy.”  
 “There are various spells in place to facilitate the flow of clean air,” Minseok explained. “Just like how all of our fire is magical, though we mostly use it for candlelight as it is relatively warm in here.” Baekhyun noticed that his robes were made of a light fabric and the sheer sleeves exposed his arms. Meanwhile Baekhyun was sure to keep the fur clasped securely around him and Chanyeol was still shivering slightly.

 “Would you like to go onto the terrace? The view of the valley is quite stunning,” Minseok said.  
 “Yes please! It feels like it’s been ages since we’ve seen sunlight,” Chanyeol said.

Minseok led them to the doors where the guards were quick to heave them open and a gust of cold air made Baekhyun and Chanyeol swear in unison. Minseok laughed at them as he led them outside.

Although Baekhyun could see his breath mist in front of him and it felt as though his nose would fall off, he was distracted by the view from the terrace. There were massive stone steps on either side that spiralled down to the valley below. The sky above was the bluest he had ever seen outside of the Golden Isles. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin while he observed how deep the valley was.

 “This is the general entrance to the palace,” Minseok explained. “But there are many secret passages through the mountain. It’s strange that you happened to find one leading into the valley.”  
 “We were lucky,” Jongdae said with a shrug. “Why is it not guarded, though?”  
 “Well, people generally never survive in the Wastes,” he said. He looked up at the sky and the bright light reflected in his eyes. “I wish that I did not have to treat mages the way that I do. But it law that they are killed unless willing to live in the valley.”  
 “How many live here?” Baekhyun asked. During his time in Solaris he had only ever heard of brief rumours of mages disappearing in the Ice Veil.  
 “I don’t know,” Minseok said quietly. Then he suddenly looked very grave.

 “I’m sure you have guessed it already, but the council controls the realm. Not me,” he said just above a whisper. Baekhyun glanced at the guards near the stone stairs but they did not seem to be listening.  
 “Why?” Jongdae asked. “Why can’t you just overrule them?”  
Minseok met his eyes.  
 “When my father died I was still a child, so the council had to assume power. I have only just come of age and even then the council was reluctant to let me rule. There isn’t much that I can do other than be a symbol to my people.”

Baekhyun could not imagine the king coming of age as he appeared hardly older than Sehun. He looked far too weary for someone so young.

 “It must be difficult for you to be the king as a teenager,” Baekhyun said sympathetically. The king furrowed his brows at him in confusion.  
 “How old do you think I am?” he asked suspiciously.  
 “Seventeen,” Baekhyun said and he did not expect the king to burst out laughing.  
 “I am twenty-seven,” he gasped through his laughter.  
 “What! But how?” Baekhyun nearly yelled.  
 “You said you only recently came of age,” Jongdae asked with wide eyes. Minseok’s smile widened.  
 “We come of age at twenty-five as we have much longer lifespans than the people of Ryeo,” he said. “Also I just look young,” he added with a shrug.

Baekhyun was astonished but turned his eyes back to the valley. Snow blanketed the trees and he could make out clusters of houses. In the centre was a great frozen lake that shone like crystal in the bright light.

“How do your people grow food in these conditions?” Jongdae asked.  
 “We mostly grow grains and winter berries and vegetables. Sometimes the lake provides fish but their population is not enough,” he said and then he suddenly looked sad again.  
“We rely on those who dare to travel into Ryeo,” he said quietly. “Like the man you are looking for.”

He stared down into the valley before turning his intense eyes on Baekhyun.  
 “I wish I could help you,” he said in an almost inaudible voice. “All I can do in the meantime is give you as many comforts within my power to give.”  
 “That’s enough,” Baekhyun said. Minseok looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really, I appreciate it.”

He reached out to touch his arm but Minseok took a step backwards with a raised eyebrow.  
 “It’s a cultural thing,” Jongdae murmured and Baekhyun quickly retracted his hand.

 “I can show you more of the palace if you would like,” Minseok said and Baekhyun eagerly agreed. He did not want to be left to ponder over the possibility of the council rejecting his claims.

* * *

 

While Baekhyun had already accepted Minseok’s sudden friendliness and hospitality, he was still surprised to be allowed to dine with him. The remainder of the day was dedicated to a tour of the palace and more explanations about life in the Ice Veil. Minseok was gradually warming up to their presence and was even amused at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s silly behaviour. But Baekhyun was quick to notice that Minseok regarded Jongdae with an intense kind of interest whenever they interacted and it was very entertaining to watch because he knew that Jongdae was aware of him and Chanyeol observing him and the king.

After a hearty dinner with the king a guard entered to mutter something to him in their language. He looked forlorn when he informed them that it was time for them to return to the lower levels of the palace.

 “The council will be arriving soon and they should not get wind that I have spent time with prisoners,” he said with a sigh. “So farewell for now. I suppose that I’ll next see you after the meeting tomorrow.”

He walked with them to the top of the stairs that led to the labyrinth of corridors and gave them a small wave without smiling. 

“He’s just so cute!” Chanyeol nearly squealed once they back in their room after bathing. “He’s even smaller than you two!”  
Jongdae and Baekhyun glared at him and he smiled sheepishly.

 “I feel really sorry for him,” Jongdae said with a sigh. “It’s not fair that the council has so much power.”

Baekhyun lay back against his pillows with a deep sigh.

 “This may be our last night together,” he said softly.  
 “We’ll figure out something, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said beside him. He winced in discomfort as he moved before lying down.  
 “We always have,” Chanyeol added. “I’ve been in a lot of situations with you when you thought it was the end, but we’ve made it this far.”

Baekhyun turned to look at the sincere smile reaching to his eyes. He didn’t know what to say because he also didn’t want to accept the fact that they were at the mercy of the council’s decision. While Baekhyun carried the permanent weight of his guilt at having caused so much misfortune to Chanyeol and Jongdae, he also felt deep in his heart that he was happy he had met them. Despite the heaviness in his heart as he fell asleep, he felt a small surge of warm comfort at having his friends on either side of him.

* * *

 

Baekhyun had been pacing around the room all morning until the guards arrived to fetch them. They followed them in silence through the palace and up into the upper levels and into a great domed chamber. It was like an amphitheatre as the rows of benches curved around the room and rose up in a way that made Baekhyun feel very small. It was much colder in there than in the rest of the palace. Chanyeol briefly grabbed his and Jongdae’s hands for a brief squeeze of encouragement before letting go. Baekhyun wished he could have held his hand permanently.

Minseok was already seated in the centre of the benches on a modest throne. He wore velvety robes of dark blue that were almost black in the dim lighting of the chamber and he looked very solemn as his eyes flitted over them.

Baekhyun was made to stand between Jongdae and Chanyeol in the centre of the room in a heavy silence until the council members arrived. They were all old men in lavish black robes and Baekhyun felt very apprehensive. There must have been about thirty of them.

 “Hail, the King of the Ice Veil!” they said in unison before taking their seats.

 “The council of the Realm has gathered to trial three trespassers from Ryeo,” the one on Minseok’s left side said in a booming voice.  
 “Yet, we have been informed that one of you claims to be the Light Bearer who is here on an urgent quest,” he continued. “Can this so-called Light Bearer step forward?”

Baekhyun took a step forward and the council seemed surprised. They had probably been expecting Chanyeol to be the Light Bearer.

 “Why should we believe your claims?” he asked as he turned his intense gaze onto Baekhyun. He knew not to tell them to stop being petty and ask the mages of Solaris for proof because that would only anger them. And the word of the mages was certainly not good enough for them. He cleared his throat.

 “When I was twelve I began my training in Solaris. However, I stopped for personal reasons four years ago and my training is thus incomplete. I have no way of proving to you that I’m the Light Bearer, but if the threat of the Exodus means anything to you then you will help me and my companions.”

The man sat back in his chair with a scowl.

 “This Exodus…a prophecy of the mages of Ryeo. It will not affect the Ice Veil. If anything Ryeo should also experience the horrors of Necromancy and the demons of the Netherworld.”  
Minseok nearly opened his mouth but bit his lip. Baekhyun tried to contain his emotions.

 “You don’t understand. You’re not safe here. The Exodus will be far worse than the Great Disaster.”  
 “The Ice Veil will endure,” he said obstinately.  
 “Please! I need to do this before the winter solstice!”  
 “As you are a trespasser and also a mage you will be executed – “  
 “Just believe us!” Chanyeol shouted over him. “Why would we lie? We have no business spying on your realm or any other nonsense you can think of!”

The man gave Chanyeol a scathing glare and Minseok was sitting on the edge of his chair.

 “Ask your king! He believes us!” Jongdae said with pleading eyes. The council immediately erupted in angry mutterings until the speaker raised a hand to silence them.

 “I feared this would happen in our absence. You have poisoned the king’s mind against his own people – “  
 “Minseok! Please say something!” Jongdae cried and immediately a guard lunged forward and pushed him onto his knees.  
 “You will pay for your disrespect!” he snarled.

 “Don’t!” Minseok’s voice suddenly resounded throughout the chamber before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could react.  
 “Do not lay a hand on them.”

The bewildered guard slowly stepped away from Jongdae but he remained on his knees and stared at Minseok. His face was contorted in anger and desperation.

 “I believe them,” he said loudly as he got to his feet and turned to look at the council members.

“I have seen how this Light Bearer suffers from the burden of his title with my own eyes. His companions are brave knights and not mere trespassers. I implore the council to please believe in them and help them. The Exodus will affect us all.”

He sat down but the council members looked thoroughly horrified.

 “Never in all my years have I seen this,” the speaker muttered. “Your father would not have allowed these prisoners to even have a trial, and yet I have heard that you have treated them as friends!”  
Minseok shrank slightly as though ashamed and Baekhyun felt hot anger surge through him and he took a step forward.

“You want me to prove it to you? Fine! Let me have a duel! A fight or something! I’ll even take on a fucking Snow Demon if that’s what it’ll take!”

 “Baekhyun no!” Minseok suddenly cried out and Baekhyun was slow in realising his mistake until he saw a mirthless smile appear on the speaker’s face.

 “You will challenge a Snow Demon? Then so be it,” he said and Baekhyun felt his heart in his throat. The council started to clap in agreement and the sound was deafening in the chamber.

Minseok slumped in his chair with a look of defeated disbelief. He then abandoned all sense of propriety and pushed his way past the scandalised council members to hurry to Baekhyun and grab him by the shoulders.

 “What have you done?” he cried.  
 “How can they do this?” Chanyeol said. “They can’t really be serious?”  
 “They are!” Minseok said. “You cannot go back on your word!”  
 “B-but I – “ Baekhyun stuttered. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence and he suddenly felt the guard’s hand on his shoulder.  
 “Don’t touch him!” both Minseok and Chanyeol snapped at the same time.

 “Prepare the Light Bearer for his duel!” one of the council members said with the hint of a laugh. Minseok grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him out the chamber with Chanyeol and Jongdae close behind.

 “This is madness!” Jongdae cried. They reached a room that Baekhyun realised was actually an armoury.

 “But you were able to kill one,” he suddenly said to Jongdae.  
 “That was sheer luck,” he said as he shook his head. “And I’ve been a knight for five years!”

Baekhyun gaped wordlessly at him. He suddenly felt nauseous.

 “But-but where are they even going to find a Snow Demon right now,” he said in an effort to distract himself from his fear and anxiety.  
 “When one of them is killed, another will find its carcass and eat it,” Minseok said with a look of disgust. “One has been spotted yesterday approaching the area of the body.”

Then Baekhyun lost all strength and he felt his knees wobble slightly.

 “I can’t – I can’t kill a demon,” he said and his breathing started to increase. Minseok was quickly hurrying around the vast room and searching for armour and weapons.

“Listen to me, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to look at him. He held onto Chanyeol’s arms and met his intense gaze.

 “You can do this,” he said firmly. Baekhyun fretfully shook his head but Chanyeol gripped him by the chin to force him to meet his eyes.

 “You killed Ancano,” he said quietly. “You rescued Jongdae and me from the Dawn Cult. You rescued Sehun and me from an army of corpses. I’ve seen you use your abilities.”  
 “Chanyeol what if I can’t,” Baekhyun whispered. “I’ve-I’ve never – a demon – “  
 “You can. I believe in you,” he said loudly. “I’ll gladly give my life to prove that I believe in you. All you can do is believe in yourself.”  
Baekhyun bit his lip and willed himself not to throw up.

 “This armour will fit you,” Minseok said as he approached with lightweight plate armour that was similar to that which the guards wore. It was almost white in the light and edged with silver. Baekhyun stared at it.

 “Here,” Chanyeol said quietly as he took it from the king. “Put it on under your furs. You’ll need to stay warm out there.”

Baekhyun wordlessly removed his furs and robes and stripped down to his leggings. Minseok turned his back but at this point he hardly cared about such trivial things. It seemed that Chanyeol had even set aside his embarrassment as he helped Baekhyun into the new robes and armour.

It was not the same feeling as when he had eagerly put on Chanyeol’s oversized armour. This was a painfully slow process as Chanyeol gently worked with the fastenings under Baekhyun’s arms. He could barely process what was happening and all he could do was watch Chanyeol’s hands as he carefully fastened a blue sash-like belt around his waist that was attached the plates that would protect his thighs. He fastened on the plate gauntlets and then briefly held Baekhyun’s trembling hands.

“I think a short-sword would be best for you,” Chanyeol said while browsing the sword collection and Baekhyun remained silent. He handed him a sword in a white intricately decorated scabbard. The hilt was black and when Baekhyun drew it with trembling hands he saw what looked like snowflake designs carved into the blade.

 “That is one of the finest swords in the Ice Veil,” Minseok said. He offered Baekhyun a plated shield that was not too heavy for him.

 “I don’t know how to use any of this,” he muttered. He felt like a child playing dress-up.  
 “Your sword is an extension of your arm,” Chanyeol said. “This is a short-sword for close attacks. You’re small enough to get close to an opponent and be able to quickly stab and get away.”

Baekhyun did not feel convinced. Then Chanyeol approached with a helmet made of the same bright steel as his armour. It covered his entire face and had two wings sweeping away from the eye area. When he put it on it felt very heavy and he was sure that his peripheral would be blocked. But now he thought at least Chanyeol could not see how scared he was.

 “It is time,” Minseok said softly.

Baekhyun wore his winter robes and fur over his armour and he felt very weighed down. The heavy boots designed for the snow would only hinder him in his movements. But now all he could focus on was placing one foot in front of the other as he followed Minseok out of the armoury and to the entrance hall.

 “They shall be escorted back to the dungeons,” a guard said while pointing to Jongdae and Chanyeol. Minseok glared at him.  
 “I suppose the council ordered that,” he muttered. He looked at them but it seemed as though he did not know what to say. Baekhyun hardly had time to think of anything meaningful to say before Jongdae pulled him into a tight hug.  
 “Be quick, Baekhyun,” he murmured in a thick voice. Then he was suddenly being crushed in Chanyeol’s arms and only when he gasped for breath did he pull away.  
 “I know you can do it,” he said softly. “I’ll see you soon.”

He withdrew his arms and Baekhyun suddenly felt very vulnerable. He watched the guards escort Chanyeol and Jongdae down the stairs and then he felt Minseok gently take his arm.

 “Come,” he said.

Baekhyun followed him and he hardly paid attention to his surroundings until he felt the cold air stab at his exposed eyes and neck and he realised that they were outside and walking through that same tunnel where he had sought refuge with Jongdae and Chanyeol. Only now did he notice the troop of guards waiting there for him with the council members. He felt like a dog going into a pit fight.

Minseok turned his dark sorrowful eyes ontohim and he gently touched his hand that was gripping onto his sword. Baekhyun didn’t even flinch at his cold touch.

 “You can do this, Baekhyun,” he said softly, completely ignoring the disapproving looks from everyone around them.

Baekhyun swallowed and felt that his throat was dry. He slowly turned away from Minseok and wandered to the edge of the rock shelf and glanced down and felt the breath leave his lungs.

Sure enough there was a Snow Demon that was identical to the carcass of the one it was currently devouring.

“Go and prove yourself, Light Bearer!” a council member sneered.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath before crouching down to climb down the mountain side. His shield was strapped across his back and his sword was in his belt and it only added to the burden his armour already put on him. He willed himself to think of Jongdae and Chanyeol and to not look down as he climbed.

He heard the unmistakable sound of the demon as it sensed his presence. As he still had concealment spells place on him he was invisible, but that could only protect him from a certain distance. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was close to the bottom and that the demon had abandoned the carcass and was pacing around below him. He held his breath and carefully edged around so that his back was against the rock and he was looking straight down.

 “Chanyeol believes in you,” he whispered to himself. “Jongdae did this easily without magic. Chanyeol believes in you.”  
He repeated the mantra to himself until he decided to jump before his nerves could consume him.

He landed with a muffled thump in the snow and quickly drew his sword and held his shield out in front of him. The demon’s head snapped in his direction and he saw its nostrils flare as it tried to gather his scent.

It lunged at him and Baekhyun just rolled out of the way and scrambled back to his feet as a cloud of snow engulfed the demon. He held up his sword and shield and just as the air cleared he threw himself forward and stabbed it in its hind leg. It spun around and Baekhyun fell over to duck its claws and he rolled through the snow to try and create some distance.

Panting, he jumped up and was dismayed to see that his attack hadn’t injured the demon too severely. It limped slightly as it crept around trying to find him.

Baekhyun carefully edged around it to try and attack from behind again and he jumped forward. But in his armour and the snow he was slow and before he could stab it the demon spun around. The powerful swing of its paw crashed into his shield and he flew backwards and the shield cracked.

He landed painfully on his back and before he could get up the demon let out a horrible roar and threw itself upon him. He barely had time to lift his sword and his stab only just grazed its belly because it did not back off.

It brought down its claws and Baekhyun rolled to the side and tried to push himself back while flailing with his sword and shield. A paw hit the shield again and it broke in two and Baekhyun cried out in pain.

Before he could shuffle back the demon lunged for him with its jaws wide open and Baekhyun shoved his sword through its open jaws and stabbed it through its muzzle. But it bit down on his arm and he felt the teeth pierce through his flesh and bone and the pain was so excruciating that he did not immediately feel the prickly heat gathering in his hands.

He was screaming but he could not remove his arm and the heat in his hands intensified.

A white light shone from his palms and it intensified with his screaming and he was holding onto its jaws to try and free his arm. The demon let out an awful scream that pierced his eardrums and it felt as though his head would split.

Blood poured from its eyes and nostrils and mouth and the flesh beneath Baekhyun’s hand started to sizzle as the light intensified. The flesh started to melt and the blood ran down his arms and he was in so much pain. The demon uttered one last horrible cry before it collapsed on top of Baekhyun.

He could not breathe and he was in so much pain that he could hardly see and there was a cold hand on his arm and before he knew it he had passed out.

* * *

 

The only thing Baekhyun could register was an intense pain. He could not pinpoint it because it was everywhere. His body felt broken. He was so traumatised that he could not discern whether he even had a body anymore because all he felt was agony.

He tried to separate himself from the pain and then he recognised a new pain and that was fear.

Raw horrific fear that was eating away at his insides was all that he could feel. It had always been present at the back of his mind in the past months but now he could not ignore it.

He saw hooded Necromancers and reanimated corpses crawling towards him. Rotting hands were clawing at his broken body and he couldn’t find a voice to scream.

The pain worsened in his left arm and in his hands. He could see a faceless head held between his hands and the flesh was melting off while his hands burned and blood splattered all over his arms.

He was back in the dungeon in the Cave of the Dead. The moment when he killed Ancano played over and over in an unstoppable loop.

He tried to look away but when he did he saw Jongdae and Chanyeol being tortured. Their screams echoed in his ears and he just wished Yixing were there to save them because he surely could not.

He closed his eyes and prayed and prayed but to whom he did not know. When he opened them he saw Yixing’s face and he was speaking but Baekhyun could hear no words.

He reached out a hand and there was light coming from his hand but he did not know why all he knew was that he needed to speak to Yixing.

But he could not find his voice and in his despair he tumbled back into darkness where he could not separate himself from his pain.

* * *

 

“Don’t worry about me, Minseok. My wounds are much better.”  
 “You will bear those scars for life.”  
 “I’m proud to bear them. Just as I’m sure Baekhyun will be proud of his.”

Baekhyun could vaguely gather that it was Jongdae and Minseok speaking though they sounded far away.

 “Minseok, this isn’t your fault.” Jongdae’s voice was just above a whisper. He sighed.

 “This isn’t my place…but it seems like the council manipulates you.”  
 “It’s no wonder. I am no king compared to my father,” Minseok murmured. “I could not even stand up to them and now Baekhyun nearly died because of me.”  
 “You still said that you believed him. You did stand up to them in a way,” Jongdae said softly. “There wasn’t much you could do anyway, given the amount of power they have. They made it sound like you weren’t in your right mind.”   
Minseok sighed heavily.

 “Eira knows what they’re going to decide next,” he murmured.  
 “You still haven’t told me about the goddess,” Jongdae said and Baekhyun could hear that he was smiling.  
 “I will, but not now when I doubt her existence,” Minseok said softly.

They were silent for a moment.

 “You know, I was rather surprised when you introduced yourself to me,” Minseok said.  
 “Oh?”  
 “Your last name, Kim, it’s actually the name of my household too,” he said. “It always has been the name of the royal household.”  
 “It’s actually a very common name in Ryeo,” Jongdae said.  
 “Really?” Minseok asked, sounding astounded. “Well, then I suppose you and I are not so different.”

Their voices sounded much clearer now and that was when Baekhyun realised he could not feel anything. He was warm and comfortable but every fibre of his being was numb.

It took a great effort for him to open his eyes and see the canopy of his bed. He stared for a moment while adjusting to the light in the room before looking to his side to see Jongdae and Minseok sitting across from each other in chairs near the fireplace.

He could not turn his head but he was able to glance to his other side to see Chanyeol lying close beside him fast asleep.

Baekhyun tried to speak but his throat was dry. He eventually managed to make a soft moan and Jongdae and Minseok jumped from their chairs.

 “Baekhyun!” Jongdae exclaimed as he rushed to his side. Baekhyun noticed that Jongdae’s bed had been pulled away from his while Chanyeol’s bed was still close beside him.

 “How are you feeling?” Minseok asked. “Wake Chanyeol, Jongdae.”  
Jongdae reached over Baekhyun to shake Chanyeol. He instantly shot up and took one look at Baekhyun and let out a cry of relief.

Baekhyun managed a wan smile as he watched him running his hands through his unkempt hair.

 “Chanyeol,” he said in a rasping voice. “Why can’t I feel anything?”  
 “It’s a potion to numb the pain,” Jongdae explained. “Can you move?”  
Baekhyun concentrated on trying to sit up but nothing happened. He made a sound of dissent but was relieved that Jongdae didn’t look concerned.

 “It was quite a heavy dosage so it may take some time,” he said. “The demon nearly crushed you. Minseok reached you just in time to put you under a sleeping spell and pulled you out.”  
Baekhyun remembered his icy touch and looked at the king. His brows were furrowed in concern.

 “What…is my arm broken?” Baekhyun slowly asked. He remembered the demon’s teeth sinking into his arm and the excruciating pain. When its body fell he was sure that it had put more pressure on the bone but he had been unable to separate all of his pains at the time.

 “Yes, but it will heal,” Chanyeol said. His voice was also very hoarse and Baekhyun noticed that he actually looked quite haggard. He looked down at his left arm to see that it was heavily bandaged and raised on a pillow. His exposed fingers were deathly white.

 “How long have I been here?” he asked. His mind felt very slow.  
 “It’s been over ten hours since Minseok got to you,” Jongdae said. “Are you hungry?”  
 “Thirsty,” Baekhyun murmured.

Chanyeol pulled a tankard of water out of nowhere and held it to Baekhyun’s lips. As he could not move Chanyeol gently moved his hand behind his head to slowly push it up to meet the tankard. Baekhyun gulped down all the water and Chanyeol gave him more until he shook his head as he suddenly felt nauseous. He lay his head back down and his worried eyes roamed Baekhyun’s face.

 “What other injuries do I have?” Baekhyun asked. “Chanyeol you’re looking at me like I’m a pile of ashes.” His frown only intensified.  
 “Your face looks terrible and you’re covered in bruises,” he said. Baekhyun carefully looked at him and saw the few fading cuts from his time being tortured.  
 “Well, if it’s a competition between us then I win,” he said with a smile. Despite how slow and tired he felt he just really wanted to see Chanyeol smile. But Chanyeol merely sighed and sat against the headboard of his bed.

“What’s going to happen now? I proved I’m the Light Bearer,” Baekhyun said after a moment of silence. Minseok twisted his hands and frowned.

 “I do not know. The council was very shocked. They are to have another meeting but without me,” he said. He looked disappointed. “I highly doubt that they will even pretend to listen to me in the future now.”  
 “Why don’t you leave?” Chanyeol suddenly asked. “I know two princes who ran away…” his words died as a look of horror dawned on Minseok’s face.  
 “Leave my people? Unthinkable,” he said as he shook his head. “I’d be even worse than what I am now.”  
 “Minseok, you’re too hard on yourself,” Jongdae said with a strong look. But Minseok did not look at him and his brows were furrowed deeply.

Baekhyun looked from Minseok to Jongdae to Chanyeol and felt the cloud of melancholy in over the room.

 “If I can’t move then how must I bath? Last I remember I was covered in blood,” Baekhyun said in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.  
 “The healers stripped and washed you,” Chanyeol said. “You really can’t feel anything?”  
Baekhyun looked down at his body and realised that he was out of his armour and instead wore a warm set of white robes.  
 “Oh, right,” he said.

Jongdae resumed asking Minseok about the Ice Veil and Baekhyun was only half-listening. He was concerned about the morose look on Chanyeol’s face.

 “Are you okay?” he asked him softly. Chanyeol drew his knees to his chest.  
 “I thought you...died. I really did,” he said into his arms and Baekhyun nearly missed his words. “I’ve never seen so much blood. Minseok burst in here carrying you with the healers and – “  
He stopped for a moment and swallowed. Baekhyun could hardly imagine someone as small as Minseok running with him in his arms, but then again the king had easily pinned Jongdae to the floor. It must have been agonising for Jongdae and Chanyeol to wait in the room without knowing what was happening outside.

 “Your arm...be glad that you didn’t have to see it.”  
 “Are the teeth also venomous?” Baekhyun asked. He remembered the blue-tinged wounds on Jongdae’s torso and could scarcely imagine what his arm looked like beneath the bandages.  
Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun wished he could move his hand to hold Chanyeol’s.

 “Cheer up, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said. “It’s unnatural seeing you like this.”  
Chanyeol merely looked at him.  
 “I’ll try my best,” he said softly.  
 “I think I’m going to go back to sleep. I don’t want to be awake when the pain comes back,” Baekhyun said. He was still very much exhausted and he remained gazing at Chanyeol’s worried face as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Baekhyun realised that he was crying before he opened his eyes. His senses had fully returned and he could feel just how sore every fibre of his being was. He blinked through tears to see a healer tending to his arm. He glanced down and gasped in horror.

It looked as though his arm had been skinned and mangled from the elbow to his wrist. The bandages had kept the flesh together and all he could see was raw red tinged with blue. It was awfully limp as though it were not attached to his elbow joint.

 “Baekhyun don’t look.”

Chanyeol’s voice was in his ear and then his large hand gently turned Baekhyun’s face away to face him. He could not stop his rapid breathing as he started to panic.

 “It’ll heal. It’ll get better. It just looks gross now,” he said calmly. His eyes were wide and Baekhyun could see his crying face reflected in his dark irises.

 “Can’t he take more numbing potion?” he asked the healer.  
 “It is too strong for someone of his size to have frequently,” the healer said.

Baekhyun felt something unbearably cold stinging his arm and he clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. The warmth of Chanyeol’s hand gently stroked his cheek and he wiped away his tears with his thumb.  
 “It’s okay, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said from somewhere within the room. “You’re doing great.”

Baekhyun moved his other arm and he grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s clothing while still keeping his eyes shut. All he could do was focus on Chanyeol’s deep voice reassuring him and encouraging him to breathe slowly.

The pain in his body and the stinging in his arm subsided and he felt the healer bandaging it and it felt heavy.

 “It’s over,” Chanyeol said as he removed his hand from Baekhyun’s cheek. He dared to look at his arm but was relieved to see no blood or flesh.

 “Do not put any pressure on it,” the healer said before nodding to Baekhyun and quietly leaving the room. 

 “You should eat,” Chanyeol said as he got up. He dragged one of the chairs to Baekhyun’s bedside and brought him a tray laden with food and carefully set it on his lap as he reached over to help Baekhyun sit up. Chanyeol was rather unnecessary while he plumped up Baekhyun’s pillows but he said nothing because he realised just how hungry he was. He set the tray on Baekhyun’s lap and watched him eat in silence.

“I’m starving,” Baekhyun groaned through a mouthful of food.  
 “Don’t eat to quickly or else you’ll throw up,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked up at him and was glad to see that he looked slightly better. Then he realised that they were alone in the room.

 “Where’s Jongdae?” he asked. Chanyeol smirked.  
 “He’s with Minseok somewhere,” he said. Baekhyun nearly choked on his food.  
 “Seriously? You know I thought you and I were just imaging things but Jongdae seriously has a crush on Minseok,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol laughed and it was such a pleasant sound to Baekhyun’s ears that he grinned despite his pain.

 “I think Minseok fell in love with him as soon as he met him,” Chanyeol said as he clapped his hands in amusement. “Have you noticed how much they stare at each other?”  
 “Yes! It’s downright creepy!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “And Jongdae got so embarrassed when we teased him about it,” he laughed.

They passed the time laughing and speculating about Minseok and Jongdae and who would confess first. It reminded Baekhyun of how he always had spent time with Chanyeol: joking around and laughing while eating good food. It was enough to distract him from everything weighing down upon him for a good while.

When Minseok entered the room followed by Jongdae Baekhyun could not help but burst out laughing with Chanyeol. Jongdae gave them a scathing glare but said nothing. However Minseok looked very solemn and their laughter soon died down.

 “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked. “Don’t tell me the council changed their mind and they want me to do something else?”  
Minseok shook his head.  
 “They have yet to say anything,” he said with a sigh.  
 “Then why do you look so sad?” Chanyeol asked. He physically shrank from the look Jongdae gave him.

 “I’m glad to see that you’re up and eating, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said loudly.  
 “How long until the pain goes away?” he asked. Jongdae grimaced.  
 “Your wounds are worse than what mine were,” he said. “In my sleep it still hurts but not much.”  
Baekhyun nodded but then he smiled.

 “So do I also get the title of Snow Demon Slayer?” he asked Minseok. He smiled faintly.  
 “Yes, and I would like to give you that armour and sword as a gift for such a service,” he said warmly.  
 “What about my gift?” Jongdae whined playfully and Baekhyun was quick to exchange a grin with Chanyeol.  
 “You said you did not want anything,” Minseok said in confusion. “Even when I offered you jewellery – “  
 “I was joking,” Jongdae spluttered and Baekhyun and Chanyeol collapsed into a fit of laughter. Minseok looked thoroughly confused.

 “Alright…” he said slowly before turning to Baekhyun. “Anyway, I am glad to see that you are healing. I should go now to try and gauge some information out the council.”  
 “Minseok,” Baekhyun quickly said and the king paused in his footsteps. “Thank you. You saved my life out there. And you’ve been so hospitable.”  
Minseok’s smile was stunning.  
 “I would gladly do it again for my friends,” he said. Then he nodded at them and turned to leave the room.

“What about my gift?” Baekhyun said in a high-pitched mimicry of Jongdae and it sent Chanyeol into a fit of laughter.  
 “If you weren’t injured I would strangle your skinny neck,” Jongdae muttered as a flush crept across his cheeks. Chanyeol was gasping for air and hitting his own thighs.

 “So when are you going to announce the engagement?” Baekhyun persisted. “I hope I’m invited.”  
 “What are you talking about?” Jongdae spluttered. He folded his arms and threw himself into the chair by the fire.  
 “Yours and Minseok’s wedding! I think you’d look nice in matching flower-crowns,” he said and he had to hit Chanyeol on the back as he had started choking on his own spit.

Jongdae gaped wordlessly like a fish and Baekhyun laughed.

“I – we – friends – “ Jongdae spluttered incoherently.  
 “So you’re not denying that there’s going to be a wedding?” Baekhyun shrieked.  
 “I’ve never seen you like this!” Chanyeol gasped as he wiped his eyes. “I can’t believe it!”  
Jongdae bit his lip for a moment.

 “Is that so, Chanyeol? You can’t believe this, is that it?” he said loudly. “You really want to go there, don’t you?”

Baekhyun shrieked with laughter as Chanyeol launched himself at Jongdae and held his hand over his mouth. They started wrestling and fell onto the floor and while it was hilarious Baekhyun didn’t understand the cause for Chanyeol’s behaviour.

 “What is it? I’m missing out on something here!” Baekhyun shouted.  
 “Chanyeol – a crush – “ Jongdae spat as he tried to push Chanyeol off of him.

“Chanyeol has a crush? Who?” Baekhyun demanded.

He felt a sense of anxiety forming within him. It was absurd for Chanyeol to have a crush on someone without Baekhyun knowing about it. He felt slightly betrayed though he did not know why.

 “Is it Sehun?” he asked. “Isn’t he a bit young?”  
 “No!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I don’t have a crush on anyone!” He was practically crushing Jongdae now though Baekhyun was more focused on the sweat beading on Chanyeol’s face. He was definitely lying, but Baekhyun could guess that it had nothing to do with Sehun.

 “Chanyeol!” Jongdae gasped. “Get off!”  
He pushed him off and clutched his side with a grimace.

 “I’m not sorry,” Chanyeol said with a frown. He and Jongdae glared at each other for a minute and Baekhyun had no idea what sort of secret conversation they were having through their intense stare-off.

Jongdae broke eye-contact first and turned to look at Baekhyun.

 “I’m not admitting to anything,” he said. “But so what if I’ve been particularly close with Minseok?”  
Baekhyun forgot his intrigue about Chanyeol and grinned.

 “I’ll give you my blessings though I still think it’s a bit sudden. I mean how long have we been here for? You barely know him,” Baekhyun said.  
 “I’ve spent a lot of time with him,” Jongdae said, now not even bothering to deny anything. Then he started to pace the room.

 “You won’t believe how much he has to go through because of that council,” he muttered and he looked very indignant. “He cares so much for his people but he hardly has the power to help them. Their population is probably smaller than Westmarch, did you know that? He knows that they need outside help from Ryeo but hardly anyone is allowed to leave the Ice Veil.”  
 “What about the man we’re looking for? You know, the whole reason we came to this godforsaken place,” Baekhyun said.  
 “He’s a part of a select few. They mostly go to spy around and bring back some trinkets,” Jongdae said. “Minseok is trapped here.”

He suddenly looked at Baekhyun intensely.

 “Baekhyun, I intend to stay here with him,” he said. Chanyeol gaped at him.  
 “What? Why?” Baekhyun asked. “I mean you can do whatever you want – but why on earth would you stay here?”  
 “I want to help him,” Jongdae said firmly. “He’s alone here. He has no family and now the council mistrusts him.”

Baekhyun could not find the heart to tease Jongdae about his glaringly obvious feelings for Minseok. He was astounded.

 “Whatever makes you happy, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “I’m not the leader of this quest or anything. You can come and go as you please.”  
Jongdae smiled at him and said no more on the matter.

Once they were in bed Baekhyun could not help lying awake to ponder about Chanyeol’s weird behaviour. Jongdae seemed to have the power to spill his secret and was holding it over him. Baekhyun knew he was far too curious for his own good but somehow this felt much deeper than simply wanting to know a secret. He did not like the idea of Chanyeol having a crush on someone.

He turned his head to look at Chanyeol’s sleeping form beside him. He thought of when they had first travelled together and how Baekhyun had initially thought he was very annoying and naïve. He was annoyed at Chanyeol’s unwavering loyalty because he was inherently suspicious of people’s intentions.

But now he couldn’t really remember when he decided to start liking Chanyeol as there had been no definite moment. Perhaps in the Necromancer den when they had fought the corpses something had stirred within him when he had really seen Chanyeol’s character. Ever since then Baekhyun had willed himself to open up more to Chanyeol because he was the first friend he’d had in four years and it was such a wonderful feeling of sharing his life with him that he didn’t have time to be reserved and suspicious.

He also couldn’t remember when he had started to find comfort in Chanyeol’s presence and every part of his very being. He found comfort in the deep timbre of his voice and his endearingly large ears and in the warmth of his hands. He was always filled with joy when he made Chanyeol laugh so hard that he started to cry and hit himself and anything near him. He knew that he could stare into the deep brown of Chanyeol’s long-lashed eyes and feel comforted no matter what he was going through.

He looked at him again and he now recognised the feeling surging feeling in his chest as a rush of affection that he always felt when looking at Chanyeol.

The recklessly brave knight who had risked so much for Baekhyun despite hardly knowing him.

The silly and cheerful eighteen-year-old who never failed to bring a smile to Baekhyun’s face and comfort him in his darkest hours.

The kind and gentle friend who was fiercely loyal and had stayed by Baekhyun’s side despite how much it had cost him.

Baekhyun felt the affection within him swell and he wanted to reach out to Chanyeol and hold his hand.

The thought of Chanyeol having feelings for someone threatened to puncture that feeling in Baekhyun’s chest and he slowly realised that it was because he was intensely in love with him.

Baekhyun did not know when he started to love Chanyeol but all he knew was that he hardly deserved him. He had put Chanyeol through too much trauma to deserve to have his love reciprocated but he told himself that it should be enough for him to simply be by his side.

Baekhyun was interrupted from his inner musings when Minseok suddenly burst into their dark room.

 “Minseok?” he asked. Jongdae and Chanyeol jumped up from the sound of the door slamming shut. The dim light of the dying fire cast his face into sharp relief.

 “You need to leave,” Minseok said frantically. He threw something onto Baekhyun’s bed and he gaped when he realised it was the gold dagger that he had sold to the old man.  
 “What – “  
 “The council made their decision and they intend to force you to stay here!” Minseok said in a panicked voice. He looked on the verge of hyperventilating and Jongdae was quick to rush to his side and put a hand on his arm. Baekhyun was bewildered.

 “Why? What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked.

 “They’ve finally realised that the Exodus will harm the Ice Veil and they intend to keep the Light Bearer here to protect it!” Minseok exclaimed. “I can’t let this happen. You said you need to finish your quest before the winter solstice? That’s in exactly two weeks.”  
 “So soon,” Baekhyun muttered. “But how can we leave now? If we go back through the wastes I don’t think we’ll make it.”  
 “I know secret tunnels through the mountains. I can lead you out and back into Ryeo,” Minseok said. “Jongdae, come with me to get supplies.”  
Jongdae had just managed to put on his shoes and a fur cloak before Minseok dragged him out the room.

“This is insane,” Chanyeol said as he got up. “You’re in no condition to travel.”  
 “It’s just my arm, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as he slowly got up. “Help me pack.”  
They hurried around the room gathering the belongings that were strewn about.

When Baekhyun entered the bathroom to make sure hadn’t left anything in there he caught sight of his reflection for the first time in days and he gasped. He really looked terrible but he hardly had any time to dwell on it.

 “You’ll have to wear your armour,” Chanyeol said as he finished putting on his own armour. It was a bit of a process for Chanyeol to help Baekhyun get the armour over his robes while being careful of his arm. Chanyeol was lacing up Baekhyun’s boots when Jongdae and Minseok returned to the room with satchels.

 “There’s food and water and the things that were confiscated from you,” Minseok said. Chanyeol smiled at his sword as he drew it and the blade glinted in the dim light.  
 “Take the rest of my supplies and the tent,” Jongdae said. “I’m staying here.”  
Baekhyun nodded but Minseok gaped at him.

 “You want to stay here?” he asked unsurely.

Jongdae nodded.  
 “We already agreed on it. I want to stay here to help you, Minseok.”  
Minseok blinked in disbelief and Baekhyun thought that his wide-eyed expression was rather cute. But the king quickly gathered himself.  
  "It’ll probably take you a day or so to get there. I have a satchel filled with medicine and other medical supplies you might need,” he said as he handed it to Chanyeol. “Do you have everything you need?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded and without further ado Minseok beckoned them to follow him out the room.

 “But if we suddenly disappear will Jongdae be safe here?” Baekhyun whispered as Minseok took them through a new set of winding corridors.  
 “I can swear on my life to you that I won’t let anything happen to him,” Minseok said firmly.

Baekhyun’s arm hurt as he had to walk quickly to keep up with everyone but he ignored the pain. Minseok led them through a door hidden behind a tapestry and into a stone tunnel. Baekhyun shivered as the air was much colder.

 “Will they come to look for us?” Chanyeol asked. He had to duck slightly in the tunnel.  
 “I doubt it but they will assume that you have gone through the wastes,” Minseok said.

He stopped before the tunnel came out into a wider passage and he turned to look at them.

 “You just have to keep on following the tunnel until you come out the mountains. It is the safest way.”    
 “Minseok, thank you for everything,” Baekhyun said. “And the dagger, how did you get it?”  
 “I know of the man and he was quick to give it up when I threatened him,” Minseok said. “He thinks it is just a trinket anyway.”

Baekhyun pulled him into a hug and he was slow to reciprocate.

 “You’re a great king,” Chanyeol said sincerely as he pulled Minseok into a bone-crushing embrace before he could push away. “And now you have Jongdae with you I know you’re in great hands.”  
Minseok’s cheeks were slightly pink but he smiled at them and nodded.

 “Jongdae, I’m really glad I met you,” Baekhyun said as he took Jongdae’s hand. “Even though at first I thought you were incredibly shady.”  
Jongdae chuckled.  
 “I’m sad to part from you but we’ll hopefully see each other soon. Travel safely,” he said as they hugged.  
 “Look after Chanyeol,” he said quietly in Baekhyun’s ear. He also seemed to whisper something in Chanyeol’s ear when he hugged him but Baekhyun could not hear it.

 “Goodbye! I hope you fuck up that council!” Baekhyun said as Minseok and Jongdae turned to leave. Minseok looked scandalised at his cursing.  
 “Believe me we will,” Jongdae said. “Now get going.”

Baekhyun reluctantly set off down the cold tunnel with a torch that Minseok had taken from the wall. While he was glad to finally be free from being imprisoned, he wanted to stay with Minseok and Jongdae and heal fully.

Now he was setting off in the middle of the night and his arm was starting to hurt from the cold. But he made eye-contact with Chanyeol and he felt comforted because he was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is my precious soft fluffy son and I will fight anyone who harasses him or talks shit about him can we just give him a fucking break already.  
> Rage aside, thank you for everyone who has left comments and kudos so far! It really means a lot to me <3  
> Uni has gone from 0 to 100 so I'm not sure if the last two chapters will be up before the weekend is over but I won't take too long to upload them. But yes I spend my Friday nights doing this because I'm old and tired and this is much more entertaining than going out.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Journey's End

Baekhyun was too weak to walk for more than an hour so they set up the tent in the cold tunnel and had a meagre dinner.

 “I’ll take watch. You need to take your medicine and rest,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked at his phial of Draught of Dreamless Sleep for a moment while biting his lip.  
 “I know that I’ve overused it, but I’m honestly too scared to sleep without it,” he admitted. “I don’t think I should take it while taking the healing potions though.”  
 “Don’t worry. If you have nightmares I’m right here,” Chanyeol said with a smile. Baekhyun felt a rush of affection but he could not verbalise it. He lay down beside Chanyeol and let his tiredness overcome him with the comfort of knowing that he was there.

While Baekhyun certainly had a nightmare featuring images of the Exodus as well as reliving his fight against the Snow Demon, he was shaken awake before it got too intense.

 “It’s okay,” Chanyeol said in the darkness. Baekhyun saw his silhouette bending close over him.  
 “Chanyeol, you should also sleep,” he murmured.  
 “Ssh, go back to sleep,” Chanyeol said as he pulled the fur close to his chin. Baekhyun was too tired to argue but he vaguely knew that Chanyeol did not need to take watch as they were relatively safe in the tunnel.

When he awoke some hours later he found Chanyeol tending to his arm. He was late in registering the pain and when he saw the damaged flesh he winced and looked away.

 “We should get going soon,” Chanyeol while carefully bandaging his arm. “Eat.”  
 “Sleeping in armour is really uncomfortable,” Baekhyun murmured as he sat up. He knew that it was only delaying the healing of the bruises on his body.

They ate quickly before leaving. The tunnel was much longer than the one they had used to enter the valley but Baekhyun forced himself to keep moving without stopping for breaks. His armour was weighing down upon him and he walked awkwardly with the sword in his belt. He chatted idly with Chanyeol as they walked and it was enough to distract him from his discomfort.

When they finally came out the tunnel into the bright light Baekhyun was relieved to see that there was no storm. The sun was weak but it was there nonetheless.

 “I hope nothing happens to Minseok or Jongdae,” Baekhyun said as they started the descent. The snow was very thick but luckily it was not falling.  
 “Minseok seems like he can be pretty scary,” Chanyeol said. “I wish I was there to tease Jongdae though.”  
 “Same. I also wish I could have seen more of Minseok’s ice powers,” Baekhyun said. “Also, where on earth are we?”  
 “I’m assuming we’re entering Ara,” Chanyeol said. “Er, I guess we should try and use your compass and hope for the best?”

When they finally reached the bottom of the mountain Baekhyun fell over into the snow as he was thoroughly exhausted. 

 “Have some food,” Chanyeol said fretfully. “You didn’t eat much breakfast.”  
 “Chanyeol, you really are too much,” Baekhyun said as he ate before Chanyeol could force-feed him.  
 “You’re injured so don’t dare pretend like you don’t need my help,” Chanyeol said firmly. Baekhyun tried to laugh it off and contain his fondness for him.

“I really want to contact Yixing. I think it’s safe to temporarily remove the spells,” he said after a moment.  
 “Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “I doubt that the Necromancers are bold enough to enter Ara. They’ll be detected by the mages immediately,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t actually make contact with Yixing, but when I remove the spells I’ll be visible to his third eye.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and muttered the incantations. He felt nothing but he knew that it had worked because he suddenly felt much more drained.

 “Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun slumped against him.  
 “I’m fine. We should get a sense of direction before carrying on,” he said as he took out his compass. By looking at the position of the sun and their shadows he was able to find north and in doing so could work out the direction of Solaris.  
 “Okay, follow me,” Baekhyun said.

They were walking for a while until they approached a familiar sight.

 “It’s the lake!” Chanyeol said eagerly as he pointed at the frozen surface.  
 “If we just follow the river that leads from it we’ll easily get to Solaris. That’s the prettiest thing we’ve seen in a while,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “The view of the valley was also something, though. But I prefer to be back in Ryeo where I belong.”

Chanyeol seemed hesitant before he spoke.  
 “Baekhyun, if you don’t mind me asking what was it like living in the southern lands?” he asked. “You’ve never mentioned it.”  
 “Our farm was just outside Wandermere. The place is about the same size as Frostmere. It was pretty boring. I just used to play outside all day,” he said. He realised that he hadn’t mentioned anything about his childhood to Chanyeol despite having heard everything about his childhood in Knightscourt.

 “The landscape is pretty average. Lots of grass but not a lot of trees,” Baekhyun said.  
 “So, er, I don’t mean to be rude but are you then not of the race of Ryeo?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly. Baekhyun shrugged.  
 “I have no idea. I think the people of Wandermere once lived in Ryeo but I don’t know. That would be weird though, for the Light Bearer to be a foreigner,” he said thoughtfully.  
 “It doesn’t change what I think of you,” Chanyeol said quickly. “I don’t mistrust people from the south like everyone else.”  
Baekhyun smiled at him.  
 “I know. I didn’t think you did.”

That night it took all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to knock out Chanyeol and force him to sleep.

 “I need to take watch,” he said.  
 “This is the safest province in Ryeo and I can place a spell over the tent,” Baekhyun retorted.  
 “You can’t because what if Yixing tries to contact you?”  
Baekhyun attempted to fold his arms but realised he could hardly move his injured arm.

 “For the love of Solaris, Chanyeol, you need to sleep! You look terrible.”  
 “So do you,” he said  
 “Don’t knights have to pledge their allegiance to the Light Bearer or something?”  
 “No! I just have to respect you,” he huffed.  
 “Then respect me now and _please_ just go to sleep!” Baekhyun whined. “Please, Chanyeol I am actually begging you at this point. You know that I can be just as whiny as Jongdae.”  
 “Fine,” Chanyeol sighed as he threw himself down beside Baekhyun. “But no one beats him.”  
 “Goodnight then,” Baekhyun said. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

* * *

 

Baekhyun was glad that he had finally gotten Chanyeol to agree to sleep. Travelling was slow for them due to the weather and fatigue and it was only on the fifth day of travelling along the frozen river that they spotted Solaris looming in the distance.

 “It’s there!” Chanyeol cried happily as he skipped ahead of Baekhyun. “Thank Solaris!”  
 “I can’t wait to have a bath,” Baekhyun said.  
 “And a hot meal!” Chanyeol added.  
 “When you see the food the mages make you’ll pass out,” Baekhyun said. “Maybe Yixing still has some mage’s wine.”  
 “The wine that almost killed you?” Chanyeol laughed.  
 “I think my alcohol tolerance is better now,” Baekhyun said.

He suddenly remembered something.

 “Chanyeol, you said your birthday was in the winter. When is it?” he asked. Chanyeol scrunched his nose in an effort to think and it was very endearing.  
 “If the solstice is in nine days…” he muttered. “Then my birthday is tomorrow.”  
 “Tomorrow! But I don’t even have a gift for you,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol laughed.  
 “Baekhyun the fact that we made it out the Ice Veil alive is more than a gift for me,” he said. “Usually I’d do something with the knights that involved a lot of drinking,” he explained. “But now I get to spend it in Solaris so that’s something, right?”  
 “I’ll organise something I promise,” Baekhyun said.  
 “You really don’t have to,” Chanyeol said quickly. “When’s your birthday?”  
 “At the start of summer,” Baekhyun said.  
 “I’ll make sure to take us on a holiday to the Golden Isles,” Chanyeol said. “Knights never break their promises.”  
Baekhyun smiled at him.  
 “Hopefully we can go there before then,” he said. “It feels like it was years ago since I came back from the pirate islands and met you in Stonewall.”

They started reminiscing about the good memories from the past few months while they walked and Baekhyun was very content.

They wanted to reach the city as soon as possible so the sun had just set over the horizon when Baekhyun and Chanyeol approached Solaris. It was the largest city in Ryeo and was famous for its mage towers. Even the smaller buildings had pointed roofs and turrets. Everything was made from white stone, even the road that changed beneath their feet and Baekhyun found a spark of energy surge through him despite his cold and discomfort. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him forward along the white pathway.

 “You know, I told myself I’d never come back here. But now I can hardly wait,” he said breathlessly as they walked briskly.

The white gates were illuminated by massive sconces and were wide open.

 “Where’s the security?” Chanyeol asked as they approached.  
 “The mages see everything so they don’t need guards,” Baekhyun said.

“We’re here!” he nearly shrieked as they passed through the gates. There were burning sconces everywhere so the city was very well-lit. Even during the cold evening there were still people walking around in cloaks.

 “Come, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said with newfound energy and excitement as he led Chanyeol down the main street.

They were walking for quite a while with Chanyeol gaping at every building they passed with an open mouth until they finally reached the college at the heart of the city. It was built in the style of a traditional castle with a multitude of towers of varying heights and designs. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol up the white stone stairs and to the great iron doors.

 “Who goes there?” a mage said as she appeared out of nowhere.  
 “The Light Bearer!” Baekhyun said and he never thought he would ever be so cheery about it. “I’m here to return to the tutelage of Zhang Yixing.”

The mage stared at him and Baekhyun was quick to pull off his cowl and hood.  
 “Wait here,” she said curtly before turning to enter the building.

 “Don’t they know what you look like?” Chanyeol panted. Baekhyun felt slightly guilty for making him walk so fast but he had been so full of excitement.  
 “Well, it’s been four years and I used to have long hair,” Baekhyun said with a shrug.

Now that he was standing still he felt his fatigue and sat down on the stone floor with Chanyeol.

They chatted for a moment before falling silent as they were both too tired.

 “I might just fall asleep right here,” Baekhyun said with a wide yawn.  
 “Even me. It’s less cold here than what it was in the wild,” Chanyeol said.

Then Baekhyun heard quick footsteps and Yixing hurtled through the doors with wide arms.

 “Baekhyun! Chanyeol!” he gasped. Baekhyun jumped up and threw himself at the mage.  
 “Yixing, Yixing, Yixing!” he cried. “I’m sorry you couldn’t contact me! I finally got the circlet and the dagger but, oh, Solaris, so much has happened you have no idea – “  
 “Calm down, Baekhyun,” he said as he patted Baekhyun’s head. He took Chanyeol by surprise with a hug and then stepped back to beam at the both of them.

 “We can discuss everything in the morning. It’s very late and you all need rest by the looks of it,” he said as he took their hands and led them into the college.

The entrance hall was magnificent and decorated with glass sculptures.

 “I’ll show you tomorrow,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol as he stared at everything in awe. The journey to Yixing’s tower took longer than what it would take to walk from one end of Stonewall to the next and then there was a set of stairs to climb. Once they had finally reached it Baekhyun was thoroughly exhausted

 “I saw you coming with my third eye,” Yixing said. “So I prepared a room for you. I didn’t expect you to arrive until tomorrow though.”  
 “I was just so excited I couldn’t wait until tomorrow,” Baekhyun said with a yawn. They reached a corridor and Yixing led them to the first room.

 “It’s my old room,” Baekhyun said with a faint smile. His bed was in the same place beside the large round window. His desk was still there along with all of his books and piles of notes. The flowers that he had dried and pressed were still in their places along the stone walls and for the first time in a long time Baekhyun recognised the feeling of returning home.

They dumped their satchels on the floor with their boots and started the process of removing their armour.

 “This is beautiful,” Yixing said while examining Baekhyun’s armour. “I can’t wait to hear about your adventures.”

As soon as Chanyeol had taken off his last piece he collapsed onto the bed and passed out. Yixing looked at him and then smirked at Baekhyun but said nothing.

 “Goodnight, sleep tight,” he said before patting Baekhyun’s head.  
 “It’s good to be back,” Baekhyun yawned as he climbed over Chanyeol.

His body was sore and his arm was aching but that hardly mattered because he was back with Yixing in the tower that was the closest thing he had had to a home in ages and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Baekhyun was able to sleep peacefully without the aid of a sleeping potion. He had pleasant dreams that mostly involved walking with Chanyeol in the snow. He felt no pain or cold and Chanyeol was laughing.

He opened his eyes to see that he was lying face-to-face with Chanyeol who was still fast asleep. He noticed how filthy and unkempt he was and shuddered to think what he looked like. Bright sunlight filtered through the window and Baekhyun squinted. He suddenly remembered that it was Chanyeol’s birthday and that he should probably get cleaned up.

He crept out the room and into the corridor. He knew that Yixing would probably still be asleep so he silently made his way to the bathroom.

Solaris was especially unique because it had a magical plumbing system due to the amount of lakes in Ara. The water was magically filtered and heated and ran straight into the homes and towers in the city. Baekhyun eagerly washed and he was glad to find that some of his old robes were still in his wardrobe. He was dismayed to see that he had hardly grown in the past four years.

He took the satchel with the medical supplies and made to leave the room only to find Yixing standing outside his door. He jumped but swallowed a yell to prevent waking Chanyeol.

 “Baekhyun, tell me everything. The last I know of is the incident with the Dawn Cult and that was quite a while ago,” he said with a serious expression.  
 “Yixing, get ready because a lot has happened,” he said.

He explained everything that had transpired since he had last spoken to Yixing as he wanted to fill in any detail that Jongdae’s communication might have forgotten. Yixing listened intently while he helped Baekhyun to tend to his arm. He looked horrified when he saw it but withheld any questions. The wound was less raw-looking now but it was still tender and tinged with blue. In the bathroom there was a large mirror and he had been able to finally see the extent of his bruising and he guessed that his entire torso had been purple a few days ago before starting to fade.

Baekhyun was able to keep his emotions in check while telling Yixing of all the horrible things that had occurred but the mage still held his hand tightly while he spoke. Yixing’s frown became more severe as the narrative progressed. When Baekhyun finally finished speaking Yixing was silent in thought for a while.

“I wish I could have spoken to you immediately after the incident with the Dawn Cult,” Yixing said. “You’ve awakened your Light Bearer abilities, but I wish that it had not been done in this way.”  
Yixing looked rather sad.

 “It seems that it responds when your life is in danger,” he said. Baekhyun bit his lip.  
 “I’ve been in a lot of dangerous situations before…before all of this happened.”  
 “It might also be connected with the presence of demons and Necromancers,” Yixing said thoughtfully. “I should research this. I’m also interested in this healing herbs and potions you’ve brought from the Ice Veil. May I take a few samples?”  
 “Sure,” Baekhyun said. “Yixing, I know the solstice is soon but I just don’t want to think about anything to do with that for today. Today’s Chanyeol’s birthday and he deserves a break.”  
Yixing beamed at him with a dimpled smile.

 “You also deserve to rest. We can discuss it all later,” he said gently. “I’m very glad that he is with you, Baekhyun.”  
 “Me too,” he said with a smile. Then he saw a look in Yixing’s eyes that was awfully similar to a look Jongdae sometimes wore and he wanted to change the topic.  
 “Well! Let me go see to him then,” he said quickly as he stood up. Yixing was about to speak but seemed to think better of it.  
 “I’ll start breakfast,” he said.

As soon as Baekhyun entered his room he launched himself onto the bed – completely ignoring his heavily bandaged arm – and started to jump on the mattress.

 “Happy birthday, Chanyeol!” he yelled as he jumped. Chanyeol shot up and swore with his arms flailing around.  
 “Baekhyun! Careful - !”  
But Baekhyun slipped on the duvet and fell on top of Chanyeol and head-butted him.

 “My arm,” he groaned between a string of curses. Chanyeol drew an arm around him but it was brief before he suddenly pushed him off.

 “Thanks for the birthday awakening,” he chuckled as he rubbed his forehead. Baekhyun sat up on his knees and smiled at him.

 “Yixing’s making breakfast and then I’ll show you around the college,” he said eagerly. “There’s also this dessert shop down the street and they make the best cakes in Ryeo.”  
 “I love cake!” Chanyeol said as he clapped his hands.

 “Now, I’ve thought about your gift for a while,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol lay back against the pillows and grinned up at him.  
 “A while? I only told you yesterday,” he chuckled.  
 “It certainly felt like a while to me,” Baekhyun said. He tried to control the rapid beating of his heart and not slip over his words.

 “It’s something I picked up on one of the pirate islands. It’s a local tradition to do this when it’s someone’s birthday.”  
 “What is it?” Chanyeol asked as he sat up, barely containing his excitement.  
 “Close your eyes,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol pouted slightly but scrunched his eyes tightly.

Before his bravery could leave him Baekhyun quickly took Chanyeol’s hand and kissed it.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked utterly shocked and Baekhyun immediately regretted everything. He was aware of the blood rushing to his face.

 “Anyways, I’ll buy you a real present today,” he said quickly in a very loud voice and quickly got off the bed.  
 “I’ll go help Yixing,” he said as he scurried out the room and left Chanyeol frozen on the bed.

Baekhyun cursed himself as he hurried down the stairs. He thought that he had really messed up. He had probably jeopardised their entire friendship and had most definitely made Chanyeol feel uncomfortable. He had let his feelings control his brain and he wanted to hit himself.

“Why do you look so upset?” Yixing asked as Baekhyun entered the kitchen.

Unlike Kyungsoo’s quaint and neat kitchen, Yixing’s kitchen doubled as a potion-making area which was actually very dangerous. The cauldrons were kept with the pots and it was a small wonder that he hadn’t poisoned himself.

 “Er, I’m just thinking about stuff,” Baekhyun said quickly. He knew that Yixing was adept at detecting lies so he avoided eye-contact and forced a smile.

 “I’ll make tea,” he said while busying himself in a messy cupboard.

He made as much noise as possible while making the tea and helping Yixing fry the eggs and cook the porridge. He made idle conversation but he could feel the mage’s intense gaze on him.

When Chanyeol entered the kitchen Baekhyun wanted to crawl into the cupboard.

 “Happy birthday, Chanyeol!” Yixing said cheerily as he pulled him into a hug. “May you have many more.”  
 “Thanks,” Chanyeol said happily.

Baekhyun was intensely occupied with watching the eggs sizzle in the pan and avoiding looking at Chanyeol so he was very surprised when he felt an arm around his shoulders pulling him into a hug. It was a brief and wordless gesture but Baekhyun felt slightly relieved. He assumed that Chanyeol would not hug him if he felt awkward or uncomfortable so Baekhyun took it as a good sign.

Breakfast was a loud affair as Yixing and Baekhyun sang to Chanyeol and fed him more portions than what he could count. As soon as they had cleaned up Baekhyun was soon hurtling down the street with Chanyeol and Yixing close behind him.

 “How can you run after all the walking we’ve done?” Chanyeol wheezed. “My feet are nearly raw from the blisters."  
 “So are mine but I’m just excited,” Baekhyun said. “Chanyeol, I promise to give you the greatest day ever today!”

And so Baekhyun took Chanyeol to the aforementioned cake shop where they ate three different types of cake and nearly threw up. From there Baekhyun showed him just about every shop and landmark in the city centre. Yixing was acted as a chaperone as he followed them with a serene smile.

Chanyeol’s excitement and joy was contagious and Baekhyun smiled so much that his cheeks hurt. He loved basking in the presence of Chanyeol’s wide smile and his wheezing laughter. Being reunited with Yixing also added to his joy and he was happy to just be with him and not have to think about anything related to being the Light Bearer.

Baekhyun got Yixing to distract Chanyeol with a longwinded anecdote about potion-making while he quickly darted into a jewellery shop. He emerged a few minutes later with an intricate gold fire pendant necklace wrapped up in his satchel. Chanyeol was attempting to listen to Yixing but he seemed very lost and was relieved when Baekhyun returned.

 “Where did you go?” he asked.  
 “The bathroom,” he lied. “Let’s go eat something.”  
 “Baekhyun, if I eat any more I think I’ll die,” he said.  
 “Alright, then I’ll show you around the college!” Baekhyun said brightly.

As Yixing guided them around the towers of the vast college Baekhyun noticed that some of the mages they passed stared at him. He didn’t think that they would recognise him but he put his head down and ignored them all the same.

Baekhyun was quite exhausted when they finally returned to Yixing’s tower in the late afternoon.

 “There’s so many stairs in this place,” Chanyeol panted before collapsing onto a large settee in the living area. Baekhyun sat down beside him and yawned.

 “I have to go and speak with the Arch Mage now,” Yixing said. “You two should rest. I hope you enjoyed yourself today, Chanyeol.”  
 “I really did, thanks,” Chanyeol said with a smile. He sprawled out his limbs across Baekhyun and the settee.  
 “Bye,” he said as Yixing waved and left the tower.

 “What does Yixing actually do?” Chanyeol asked.  
 “He’s training to be the next Arch Mage,” Baekhyun explained. “He wasn’t originally assigned to be my mentor. He took it upon himself.”

Chanyeol stared at the ceiling and twirled his hair around his fingers.

 “Can mages do stuff like Minseok?” he asked.  
 “No, you need to say an incantation. Minseok’s powers seem to be a part of him,” Baekhyun said as he lay back. “I wonder how he’s doing now.”  
 “Maybe him and Jongdae started a rebellion,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Then they can have a nice wedding in the mountains.”  
 “I don’t really want to go back there so they should have it in Westmarch or something,” Baekhyun said.

Then he remembered Chanyeol’s gift and rummaged in his satchel.

 “Chanyeol, I have your proper present,” he said. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”  
 “Is it another kiss?” he asked with pink cheeks. Baekhyun thought that there was a faintly hopeful note in his voice but he was probably imagining it.

 “No it’s better,” he said quickly as he deposited the necklace into his outstretched hands. Chanyeol opened his eyes and held up the necklace with his mouth gaping.  
 “Baekhyun,” he said quietly. He turned it around in his fingers and stared at it intently.  
 “I got you a fire pendant because you remind me of fire,” Baekhyun said.

He was slightly worried that Chanyeol thought it was over the top because he was still wordlessly staring at it.

 “Do you like – “  
Chanyeol pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.  
 “It’s beautiful!” he exclaimed. “Now I have to get you something better for your birthday,” he laughed. Baekhyun smiled to see his happiness but he realised how alarmingly close they were and quickly sat up and ran is hands through his hair.  
 “I’m glad you like it,” he said as he watched Chanyeol slip it around his neck.

* * *

 

It was some time until Yixing returned. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were attempting to make supper Baekhyun had nearly used a cauldron full of potion to boil potatoes and they had almost spilled several open potion phials.

 “Chanyeol don’t cut your fingers off – Yixing!” Baekhyun said when the mage entered the kitchen. Instead of wearing his usual serene expression, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning intensely.

 “Baekhyun, I need to speak to you,” he said quietly. “Chanyeol careful with that knife,” he said as he pulled Baekhyun out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Yixing led him into his study and shut the door firmly behind him.  
 “Yixing?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Yixing rarely had such a look.  
 “I met with the Arch Mage and the Mage’s Council,” he said and his eyes darkened. “They’ve discovered that the Dawn Cult is approaching Ara.”  
Baekhyun frowned.

 “But the mages will be able to detect them, so surely they can stop them?” he said slowly.  
Yixing shook his head solemnly.  
 “There are many caves and dens in which they can hide,” he said and then his face twisted into a scowl. “The council…they also said that the artefacts are useless.”

Baekhyun felt he air leave his lungs.

 “The circlet and the dagger? What do you mean they’re useless? They’re meant to stop the Exodus from happening.” His panic grew with each word he spoke. Yixing shook his head and he looked very upset.  
 “I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. The intention of the Mage's Council was to lure you back to Ara so you could take up your role as the Light Bearer again.”

Baekhyun could not believe what he was hearing.

 “It was all for nothing then,” he said as dread and bitterness weighed down on him. “I nearly got my friends killed for nothing. We suffered in the Ice Veil for nothing!”  
He let out a frustrated shout and slapped his palm against his forehead.

 “I’m so sorry,” Yixing said again. He tried to reach out to touch Baekhyun but he was pacing around the study.

 “They lied to you, didn’t they? But-but I only removed my concealment spells yesterday, so how does the Dawn Cult know I’m here?”  
Yixing’s face darkened.  
 “I think there are some in the council who are traitors. They plan to use the Exodus to dispose of the other mages they’re in competition with.”  
 “So we’re both being used for bullshit politics?” Baekhyun cried.

The stress of the past few months crashed down upon him all at once and he thought he was about to start hyperventilating. All of the dreams he’d had of the Exodus had all been so horrifying and now he was actually going to have to live through it. Panic was rapidly consuming him

 “I can’t do this – “ he gasped. “I still don’t know how to use my powers!” He tugged at his hair and breathed heavily. He threw himself into a chair and held his head in his hands. Yixing gently rubbed his shoulder but it did nothing to calm him down.

 “Baekhyun, I can help you through this,” Yixing said. “It’s different now. You’ve seen a bit of your abilities. With some training you can control them.”  
 Baekhyun had no words to argue or protest. He was too overwhelmed to identify his emotions so all he could do was sit there and breathe.

 “Baekhyun, there’s no way of avoiding it now,” Yixing said gently. “We can tackle this all tomorrow. I’m sorry.”  
 “Can I just be alone for a moment?” he asked. Normally he would have craved Yixing’s comfort but he really needed to gather his thoughts.  
 “Of course. Should I tell Chanyeol about this?”  
Baekhyun bit his lip.  
 “He deserves to know,” he said slowly. Then dread pooled in his gut. “He’s going to hate me,” he whispered.

Baekhyun thought that he had been gradually overcoming his self-loathing and bitterness about all the traumatic things that had happened.

He was beginning to forgive himself and come to terms with the fact that what had happened was out of his control and that there was no way of reversing it. He liked to think that his friendships with Chanyeol and Jongdae had helped in this process. But now the bitterness was rising in him like acid and he felt himself spiralling back into a pit of hatred. The fear that he would somehow defect to the Dawn Cult re-emerged and clawed at the edges of his mind.

 “Tobias died because of me. Chanyeol has suffered so much because of me, and now it was all for nothing,” he muttered. He felt Yixing’s hand on his shoulder.

 “Baekhyun, it’s not my place but it’s about time someone said this,” he said in some slight exasperation.  
 “Chanyeol is in love with you,” he said simply. “You both love each other too much for something like that to come between you.”

Baekhyun jumped and gaped at Yixing.

 “What? How do you know?” he spluttered. Yixing raised an eyebrow at him.

 “It’s been obvious since I first met him. I’m assuming it took you much longer to realise how much you love him.”  
 “But…but he’s never said anything,” Baekhyun said slowly. He certainly could not risk their friendship, especially now when he thought it was held together by a thread.

 “Just…just go tell him. I don’t want to see his face while you do,” he said as he slouched in the chair.  
 “Don’t be long or you’ll miss supper,” Yixing said gently before leaving the room.

Baekhyun grabbed a cushion from a nearby chair and screamed into it. He screamed until his throat hurt and then the tears started streaming down his cheeks.

He wanted to burn down the entire damn college with the mages in it. They were the sole cause of his suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.

Baekhyun could not believe Yixing’s observation about Chanyeol’s supposed love for him. He was being very entitled if he even entertained the thought of Chanyeol having feelings for him. He hardly deserved his friendship as it was. He berated himself again for daring to kiss his hand that morning.

He felt exhausted as he dragged himself to the kitchen where Chanyeol and Yixing were eating vegetable stew. Baekhyun could not bear to look at Chanyeol as he sat down but he felt his eyes on him.

 “It’ll be fine, Baekhyun,” he said calmly. “We always figure something out, don’t we?”  
Baekhyun remained silent and forced himself to eat.

After supper Baekhyun avoided going to his bedroom for as long as possible. He cleaned the dishes twice and then the entire kitchen. It was only when Yixing sternly told him that it was time to change his bandages and get some rest did he begrudgingly go to the room. Neither of them said anything but Chanyeol offered to tend to his arm and did so in silence.

“Thanks for today, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said as he climbed into the bed. Baekhyun remained seated in the chair beside it. He forced a small smile.

 “I’m glad I did something right,” he muttered. He could tell that Chanyeol wanted to speak but he was relieved when he didn’t.  
 “Don’t stay up too late,” Chanyeol said before blowing out the candle beside the bed and pulling the duvet over himself. Baekhyun hummed in reply.

Baekhyun brooded in the chair for hours, completely at a loss of what to do. He eventually resolved to take a swig of his sleeping potion and panic about his life tomorrow or else he would go lose his mind.

* * *

 

Baekhyun was woken up by the pain in his arm to discover that he had slept on it whilst curled up in the hard chair. It was midmorning and the room was brightly lit. Chanyeol was still asleep and he watched his steady breathing for a moment before falling back into a panicked state.

If the Dawn Cult knew where he was then it meant that they were heading for Solaris.

He sat up with the sudden realisation that he was once again drawing Chanyeol into danger and now Yixing and an entire city would also be involved. The mages would stage a battle with the Necromancers and it would be too terrible to imagine.

Baekhyun gripped the arms of the chair as he tried to steady his breathing. He knew that the Exodus was unavoidable and he had accepted that, but he could not accept causing the destruction of a city and an all-out battle. He could not bring himself to endanger Yixing. He would not allow himself to bring any more harm to Chanyeol.

“I have to leave,” he muttered aloud to himself. “I have to leave Ryeo.”

He jumped up and took the quickest bath of his life and changed his bandages without taking the time to inspect how his arm was healing. He tried to be as quiet as possible as packed some necessities into a small satchel. He knew that Yixing would wake up soon so he had to be quick He hurried to the kitchen to pack some food and water.

He decided to leave his armour behind as it would only slow him down but he had still taken his sword. He was struggling to lace up his boots as his arm was very stiff when he heard Chanyeol coming down the stairs.

“Morning, Baekhyun,” he yawned. He stopped when he saw the cloak in Baekhyun’s hands.

 “Where are you going?” he asked.  
Baekhyun felt his throat dry up.  
 “Out,” he said. “I’ll be back soon.”

 “Wait, is that your sword?” Chanyeol asked before Baekhyun could turn around and make for the door. Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 “Are you leaving Solaris?” he asked incredulously.  
 “I have to,” Baekhyun said quickly before Chanyeol could try to argue. “I’m leading the Dawn Cult here and I’m putting everyone in danger. It’s the only way.”

“Baekhyun what are you thinking?!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “You need to stay here where it’s safe! Yixing said he’s going to help train you so you can defeat them.”  
 “I can’t learn years of training in eight days,” Baekhyun said. “I have to lead them out of Ryeo.”  
 “But you’ve already seen your abilities, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol nearly yelled. “You just need to believe in yourself – “  
 “So what if I learn how to use them and then I turn against the mages?” Baekhyun retorted. “I don’t want to use these abilities! It’s a horrible feeling and I’m scared!”

Chanyeol shook his head.

 “Then I’m coming with you. There’s no way – “  
 “No!” Baekhyun shouted. “I’m doing this to keep _you_ safe! I have to leave you behind!”

Chanyeol looked desperate now.

 “If you go I’ll tell Yixing and he’ll find you before you’ve left Solaris,” he said.  
 “Then tell him! You can’t force me to stay here and let you all die!” Baekhyun yelled. He made to turn but Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his hand.  
 “Baekhyun you can’t leave,” he said. “I – you have no idea how I feel about you.”

Baekhyun felt his chest tighten. He did not want to hear these words from Chanyeol in these circumstances. He held his breath as they stared at each other.

 “Baekhyun, I’m in love with you,” he said and Baekhyun felt his heart break. “I love you so much and I can’t let you go off alone.”

Baekhyun shook his head and swallowed down his emotions.

 “You’re just saying that to make me stay,” he muttered. Chanyeol’s grip on his hand tightened and his frown deepened.

 “I swear on my life I’m not. I love you more than what I can even begin to explain.”

Baekhyun had heard it three times now but he did not want to believe it because it made him feel worse. He had secretly wished for Chanyeol to reciprocate his feelings – but not like this. Not when Baekhyun had to hurt him in the hopes of making him take back the sentiment that he did not deserve.

 “I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” he said as he pulled his hand away. “I don’t feel the same way.”

The sight of Chanyeol’s crestfallen face was enough to make him leave without hesitation now. His hand was on the door handle when he heard Chanyeol sniff.

 “You’re lying,” he said thickly. “Don’t lie to me.”

Baekhyun bit his lip but did not turn around. He could not bear to see his face but he was now frozen on the spot and his hand was trembling.

 “You – you slept beside me. You’ve held my hand. Yesterday you kissed me.”  
 “I was just playing around,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sorry if I misled you.”

He opened the door but Chanyeol yanked him away.

 “Baekhyun don’t go! Please!” he cried and Baekhyun saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook his arm out of his grip and stumbled through the doorway.

 “Chanyeol don’t come after me. Don’t hold me back because I’ll fight you,” he said. Chanyeol stood in the doorway looking absolutely heartbroken.

 “Please,” he whispered.  
 “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun muttered. “Please forget about me. I’m sorry I came into your life.” Then he turned around and broke into a run before he could allow Chanyeol to physically hold him back again.

He ran through the courtyards and atriums of the college. He pushed past anyone who got in his way but he was still not fully recovered from his injury and his journey so he could not move fast enough.

He was descending yet another set of stairs when heard someone shouting his name. Despite his better judgement he turned to see Yixing running towards him.

 “Baekhyun! Stop!”

Baekhyun pushed himself to run faster and turned into an atrium but suddenly Yixing’s vice-like grip was on his arm and he pushed him into the wall.

 “This is madness,” he panted.  
 “Let go! You don’t understand!” Baekhyun cried as he tried to free himself.  
 “Baekhyun you will not defect to the Dawn Cult!” Yixing said desperately. “Let go of this fear!”  
 “How do you know?” Baekhyun shouted. “I’m sure the other Light Bearers all thought the same! I’m not risking it!”  
 “Baekhyun, this self-loathing is ridiculous!”  
 “Yixing I’ve caused so much shit! I ran away to become a thief and a liar and now I’ve nearly gotten people killed! I killed someone with my bare hands!”  
 “The guilt and remorse that you feel is proof that you’re a good person, Baekhyun!” Yixing said desperately. “The love that you have for Chanyeol is more than enough!”  
 “Don’t speak about Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried. “You can’t force me to stay!”

Without warning he reached within his pocket and pulled out a concealment scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 “Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN!”

But he was already sprinting away.

His feet and legs were sore and his arm was aching but he forced himself to go faster as he sped out the college and into the city. He darted through side streets and alleys that he had frequented as a young teenager and did not allow himself to stop running.

It was only when he was wheezing and had to double over to catch his breath did Baekhyun stop. He knew that Yixing wouldn’t be able to find him now so he allowed himself a five minute break before continuing at a brisk walk. The air was incredibly cold and it only made him walk faster.

When he passed through the gates of the city he did not look back. It was just like when he had run away in the middle of the night four years ago. With his compass in his hand he walked to the main road that led to Crag Shadow Village. From there he would be able to make the journey across the mountain range just like he had as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the angst I'm sorry.  
> Lmao I was all like "i hAvE nO tImE tO pOsT tHiS"   
> Meanwhile.   
> Actually just reading everyone's nice comments and stuff really spurred me on to post this before Monday instead of doing my work because I am trash (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ cue the salty Sunday regret.   
> I must sound like a broken record but really thank you to everyone who's left comments and kudos!   
> Happy Sunday ~


	13. Chapter Twelve - Swansong

While nothing compared to the weather of the Ice Veil, the snow still fell heavily in Ara. Baekhyun travelled along the road in the hopes that he would be easily spotted if the Dawn Cult was already following him. He had to stop regularly to catch his breath but he did not rest for longer than five minutes.

When he camped during the night he did not take his sleeping potion out of fear of oversleeping. He would wake up screaming in the dark tent and then get up and carry on walking through the freezing night.

Despite his experiences travelling through the Wilderland and the Ice Veil, this proved to be the most difficult journey for Baekhyun because he was alone.

He did not have Jongdae there with his cat-like smile and level-headed thinking. He did not have Chanyeol there to brighten his very being or to keep him warm with a simple touch of his hand.

All he thought about while walking was merely putting one foot in front of the other. Then when he rested he thought about Chanyeol and the hurt look on his face. While he lay awake in his tent waiting in fearful anticipation of his oncoming nightmare he thought of Yixing desperately calling his name as he ran away.

He dreamt of being torn apart by demons. He saw Tobias’ death again and again while Chanyeol’s tortured screams threatened to split his skull in half. He felt his hands bleeding from the raw power of his abilities while he killed faceless people with his bare hands. He saw himself killing his friends before he would wake up pouring sweat and crying.

* * *

 

On the sixth day since leaving Solaris Baekhyun approached Crag Shadow Village. It was a destitute place inhabited by people who had managed to journey over the Crags but were too poor to live in Ryeo. It received basic supplies from the mages but it was the absolute bare minimum. Baekhyun remembered passing through the place as a child and it appeared that nothing had changed as he approached it.

There were children in rags playing in the snow. They stared at him as he passed and he assumed that he must look suspicious with a sword in his belt and bundled up to his eyes in fur.

He kept his eyes down and made for the dilapidated wooden building that served as the local inn and tavern. The majority of the village was holed up inside despite how the biting draughts still got in through the holes in the wood.

Baekhyun found an empty seat by the wall and ordered a hot meal and ale. He had spent a good portion of his money on Chanyeol’s birthday gift and now he would be spending the last of it on what would probably be his last meal.

He found it strange that not too long ago he had invested his earnings in the bank in Knightscourt in the hopes of buying property in the Golden Isles. Not too long ago he’d had simple dreams of wanting to live a peaceful life of solitude.

He felt like a completely different person now.

He took his time while eating and the food was dismal and the ale was weak. He would have preferred his last proper meal to have been with Chanyeol in his manor in Knightscourt where he fed him the most expensive foods in Westmarch.

Or at Junmyeon’s fort where the man would forcefully give them seconds and thirds while Sehun tried to steal them when he thought they weren’t looking.

He thought of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s cosy tower secluded in the Greywood and how hospitable they had been despite hardly knowing him.

He thought of Minseok, so lonely and trapped in his mountain palace and how eager he had been for their friendship. He was glad that he had someone like Jongdae with him.

Baekhyun hoped that when Jongdae would eventually find out about his decision to leave that he would not hate him too much for hurting Chanyeol. He would be able to know that he’d lied.

Baekhyun desperately hoped that Chanyeol would forgive him and fall in love with someone else who was far worthier than him. It should be a person who matched his humour and loved his big ears and who would take him to the Golden Isles and show him mermaids and the hidden treasures of the pirate islands.

After eating he decided not to stay in the inn and left Crag Shadow Village. It reminded him too much of his childhood to stay and he could not afford to be sentimental when he was so close to leaving Ryeo.

The following day he woke up at dawn. There was no road leading from the village to the mountains so he was in the middle of the snowy wilderness. In the vast expanse of white he noticed a cluster of trees not too far away at the foot of the mountains and when he squinted he was sure that he could see a few figures. He would have to pass them to continue forwards but he was careful to keep his distance.

As he approached the area he tensed when he saw that there was in fact a cave opening hidden by the trees. He eyed it warily as he passed in case there was an ambush waiting for him.

The Crags weren’t as steep as the Ice Veil Mountains and they weren’t covered in knee-high snow. They were infamous because of how unstable the rock was. There were many random fissures and sudden drops that could catch any weary traveller by surprise and cause them to fall to their deaths. The Crags were also difficult to navigate because of the winding structure that often caused people to get hopelessly lost.

Baekhyun struggled to climb simply because there were so many rocks and trees that jutted out of the snow. It was tiring trying to weave his way through them while trudging through thick snow. He only stopped to make camp once he could see Crag Shadow Village from where he stood and it was also only when he was satisfied that the ground beneath him would not suddenly crumble that he slept.

* * *

 

When Baekhyun awoke at dawn after another fitful sleep he realised with a pit of heavy dread in his gut that it was the day of the winter solstice – the Exodus. He watched the weak sun rise on the horizon and realised that it was probably the last sunrise he would ever see.

As much as he thought he had come to terms with the fact that he would most likely die, it didn’t feel real. It felt like he would carry on trudging through the mountains and wake up the next day and continue on and on until he had drawn the Necromancers away and they would somehow let him live.

He took his time in packing up and leaving. Despite being born across the border, Ryeo was his home.

It had taken him a while to find a sense of home and he had found it in Yixing’s tower and whenever he was in Chanyeol’s company.

With a heavy sigh he turned around to continue the unsteady ascension into the mountains.

* * *

 

He was sitting down on a rock for a brief rest when he heard the faint sound of snow crunching. Hardly any animals lived in the Crags so Baekhyun was quick to jump up. He squinted through the trees but could not see anything and kept perfectly still. He only heard the faint whistling of the wind but would not move until a few minutes had passed.

No birds lived there so the only sound was Baekhyun’s own footsteps. However he was able to listen closely and detect another set of footsteps walking in time with his. He kept his hand on his sword but did not stop walking.  

It was past noon when he reached a wide rock shelf that was devoid of any trees. He stopped and turned around.  
 “Show yourself,” he said. His voice was weak from lack of use.

 “There’s no point in hiding.”

He bit his lip while waiting with his hand on his sword. It was not that he was being brave, but he wanted confront whoever was following him to confirm his suspicions.

After a moment three hooded figures silently emerged and Baekhyun tensed.

 “So you were hiding in that cave,” he said. He felt sweat beading on his forehead and palms.  
 “We have been tracking you for days, Light Bearer,” one of them said. “We have not forgiven you for killing one of our leaders.”  
 “This is your last chance to join us. The Exodus is upon you and there’s nowhere to run,” another one said.

Baekhyun noticed that they had weapons with them. He wouldn’t be able to fight even one of them with only one arm.

 “Is that why you haven’t killed me yet?” he asked. He was just letting his mouth run to contain his nerves.  
 “Tell me why you became Necromancers,” he said. “Was being a mage really so boring?”  
One of them scoffed.  
 “The mages limit themselves. Magic has no limits and Necromancy proves it,” she said. “Reanimating the dead is only one of the many powers you can have. The Exodus will bring forth many powerful demons. You merely have to give them souls in exchange for powers you can scarcely imagine. Surely you as a mage want to explore the infinite possibilities?”

Baekhyun was horrified. They were even worse than the religious fanatics.

 “You’re all insane,” he snarled. “The dead should stay dead and demons should stay in the Netherworld.”  
 “Is this your answer then, Light Bearer? You will not join us?”  
 “Never,” Baekhyun said.  
 “Then you are going to die,” she replied as they drew their spears.

Baekhyun drew his sword and tried not to tremble. He thought of Chanyeol in the dungeons of the Cave of the Dead.

 “Get fucked!” he spat.

The speaker lunged at him and he just managed to lift up his sword and knock her spear aside. He stumbled but quickly darted aside and took a clumsy swing. He was surprised when the blade slashed into her back and she fell into the snow but Baekhyun hardly had time to be surprised because the other two were suddenly upon him.

He ducked and swerved away from their spears and fell over his own feet. He was quick to cut the one at the ankles and she fell down with a scream.

Baekhyun was marvelled by his luck but at that moment the last remaining Necromancer was upon him with a short sword the same size as his.

He had just managed to scramble up to parry her swing and he kept darting backwards and to the side to get away.

 “Stop ducking, you coward!” she shrieked and she threw herself at him with venomous force.  
 “Why don’t you use your magic?” he teased as he missed another blow. “Or are you college dropouts that didn’t even make the exams?”

The Necromancer swore and lunged at Baekhyun and he fell over his feet onto his back. He was barely able to scream when the sword was thrust down at his chest.

There was pain but the sword did not stab him.

Both Baekhyun and the Necromancer were frozen in shock for a second before Baekhyun punched her in the face and pushed her off. He stood with his sword ready and moved his hand to his chest. To his utter astonishment he felt the amulet of Solaris that Sehun had given him. The sword’s point had dented it but it had not penetrated his flesh.

The Necromancer was back on her feet and Baekhyun felt a small surge of courage and was ready to give his all in this fight when there was suddenly a chorus of shouts echoing from below the shelf.

The Necromancer turned around and at that moment Chanyeol burst out from the thicket of trees and thrust his sword through her abdomen.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He gasped when Yixing, Jongdae and Minseok emerged.

 “There’re more of them heading this way,” Chanyeol said as he pulled out his sword and wiped the blood on the snow.

The other two Necromancers were attempting to move despite their wounds and Yixing raised his hand and with one word they collapsed. Baekhyun knew that it was not a killing spell but he hardly cared about the lives of the Necromancers at that moment.

 “What – how – “ he spluttered as he rushed over to them.  
 “I said I would go with you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said in a hard voice. Baekhyun could not meet his eyes. He wore his full set of armour as did Jongdae. Minseok’s armour was similar to the set he had given Baekhyun but it was more ornate and he wore a black fur cloak.

 “There were Necromancers spotted near the Ice Veil moving into Ara, so we came to Solaris to warn you,” Jongdae quickly said. “It was faster than attempting any other form of communication.”  
 “The mages have guarded Solaris in case of an attack but that seems unlikely as the Necromancers are all gathering towards you,” Yixing said.

Baekhyun stared at them.  
 “But I left so you wouldn’t be dragged into this,” he said in exasperation. “You have to go back.”  
 “Shut up,” Chanyeol said. “We’re here and we’re staying whether you like it or not.”

Baekhyun really wanted to argue and fight but he had no energy to do so. But the sight of his friends seemed to fill him with a new surge of courage.

 “You said there’s more coming this way?” he finally said after a moment. “What can we do?”  
 “Meet them and kill as many as we can before they start the ritual,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun had no words but there was no time to be sentimental because suddenly a group of Necromancers had emerged from the trees. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun backwards and was quick to meet the ones with weapons. Jongdae and Minseok stood in front of Baekhyun with their swords raised and Yixing started to knock out Necromancer after Necromancer as they drew towards them.

 “Why aren’t you killing them?” Minseok asked as he eyed their unconscious forms with disgust.  
 “They can just bring each other back to life so there isn’t much point,” Yixing said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “And I have a horrible feeling that this ritual requires sacrifices.”  
 “Chanyeol! Try not to kill them!” he shouted and Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun was astounded about how casual they all wore in this situation. But he also felt extremely useless that he could not fight or even try to defend them.

 “I think we should draw them into a cave and trap them or something,” he said.  
 “That would take too much time – there’s literally an army of them,” Jongdae said.

“Chanyeol fall back!” he suddenly cried as there was suddenly an awful sound of rock splitting.

Chanyeol hurried towards them and they drew close together as the rock beneath them started to shake.

 “Move to higher ground!” Yixing shouted. They hurried off the rock shelf and up the mountain face and through the snow. Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder and gasped when he saw the rock splitting and an unnatural red glow emanated from the fissures. But he shared a cry of alarm with Yixing when they saw a hoard of Necromancers emerge from the trees accompanied by reanimated corpses.

 “They brought them here from the cave!” Baekhyun cried. “Hurry!”

They sped up but it was slightly difficult due to the thickness of the snow.

These corpses were unlike the ones Baekhyun encountered – they moved alarmingly fast and it was a horrifying sight.

The slope seemed never ending as they hurried up and when the ground finally levelled out to a wide flat area Baekhyun was dismayed to see that there were no caves or any areas in which to trap the corpses. It was as wide as an open field and there was a sheer drop on either side.

“Move back!” Yixing said to them as the corpses were gaining on them.

They stumbled to a halt as Yixing stepped forward and raised his palms. He uttered an incantation and Baekhyun had to shield his eyes as massive blue flames erupted from his palms and engulfed the first row of corpses.

But he knew that Yixing had spent too much energy because once the corpses were engulfed in flames and writhing in the snow he fell onto his knees.

“Yixing!” Baekhyun said as he pulled him to his feet. “Don’t overdo it! There’s too many. I think I can make a flood or something – “    
 “Don’t try to make an avalanche because we’ll get hurt,” Yixing panted as he leaned against Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was running out of ideas as more and more corpses appeared but there was a cracking sound that was similar to lightning and they suddenly collapsed.

 “Move back,” Yixing said and they kept together while edging backwards.

Baekhyun looked up to see that the sky had grown darker and ominous clouds cast dark shadows upon them.

More Necromancers appeared and arranged themselves in a half-circle around the corpses. Baekhyun and the others were trapped now. A sudden crash of thunder made them jump and Baekhyun saw red lightning flash in the dark clouds above them.

 “They’re starting the ritual!” Yixing gasped.

Two of the Necromancers stepped forward and started to chant in that same awful language and it sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine. But he had no time to be scared because they had to somehow stop the ritual before the portal to the Netherworld could be opened.

“We need to take out the ones chanting,” Baekhyun said quickly.

 “Jongdae, come!” Chanyeol said before charging forward before Baekhyun could try to think of a strategy. Jongdae followed him but at the command of the Necromancers the corpses on the ground suddenly got to their feet.

“Stay back, Baekhyun!” Minseok said as he moved in front of him and Yixing.

He raised his hand and sharp icicles materialised and shot out from his palm to pierce the heads of the Necromancers. But he was unable to do it fast enough because a group of corpses were suddenly upon him and Minseok had to use his sword to keep them at bay.

Then an armed Necromancer charged towards Minseok and Yixing pulled Baekhyun to the side as they stared to fight.

It was utter chaos and Baekhyun could not just stand by and watch. He chucked his satchels and fur cloak at Yixing and sprinted off before the mage could stop him.

 “Baekhyun!” he cried but he was too weak to fight or stop Baekhyun.

He clumsily cut down each corpse that got in his path but they were still able to claw at him and nearly tripped him over.

Baekhyun suddenly realised that Chanyeol and Jongdae were fighting tooth and nail in the centre of the chanting Necromancer line and the sky above them flashed with more red lightning. They had to fight corpses and the armed Necromancers while the other ones continued their incantation.

 “Jongdae! Chanyeol! Get away!” he shrieked as he hurtled towards them. Then the ground beneath his feet started to shake and the chanting grew louder.

Jongdae and Chanyeol just managed to move as the ground beneath them cracked and split open. A red glow came from the fissure and there was an unnatural ear-piercing sound of something creaking and shrieking and Baekhyun realised that the veil between their world and the Netherworld was tearing.

The red glow intensified with the chanting and then the black blood that had spilled from the decapitated corpses started to flow into the fissure in streams through the snow.

The ground shook again with the intensity of an earthquake and Baekhyun fell over. He was frozen in horror because he knew that it would only be seconds until the first demon emerged from the Netherworld.

He saw Chanyeol and Jongdae still trying to fight corpses and he saw Minseok struggling as the use of his powers had fatigued him and Yixing was attempting to use weak fire spells despite the toll it took on his energy.

When the ritual was complete then it would all be over for them and Baekhyun would have to watch his friends die.

He gritted his teeth and jumped up fuelled by a newfound adrenaline from the desire to protect his friends and he sprinted forward with his sword raised.

He leapt over the fissure and impaled one of the chanting Necromancers and toppled over onto his body.

 “Nice, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled.

He and Jongdae took down more Necromancers and Baekhyun joined them. They had grouped together with the corpses to try and protect the remaining chanter but Jongdae and Chanyeol were relentless as they pushed forward. Baekhyun took clumsy swings at corpses that were out of Jongdae and Chanyeol’s peripheries.

“Chanyeol, now!” Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol pushed his way through the opening but just before he could reach the chanter he suddenly fell over and started screaming and writhing on the snow.

 “NO!” Baekhyun screamed as Jongdae also fell victim to the torture of a bleeding Necromancer on the ground.  
 “Not again!”

He felt the familiar prickly heat pooling in his hands but he could feel that it was different this time. It wasn't fueled by raw fear and hatred but rather the need to protect his friends.

He ran forward and allowed the power to surge through him and it felt as though his insides were on fire but it did not matter because he had to protect Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Baekhyun grabbed the Necromancer by the scruff of the neck and the power spiked in his hand and he slit his throat with his sword.

But he relished in the feeling of the power in his hands and he felt it growing stronger by the second as he cast his sword aside and lunged for the chanting Necromancer and tackled him to the ground.

“Enough!” he screamed as he strangled him and ended the chanting. But he was strong and hit Baekhyun across the face and was able to throw him off.

Just as he reached the fissure where the red glow was the only light illuminating the area in the darkness Chanyeol rushed forward with his sword.

The Necromancer drew his own sword and parried Chanyeol’s attack. They fought viciously and Baekhyun could feel his hands trembling and a hot trail of blood ran from his nose as he felt his powers intensifying and burning at the very core of his body but he did not know what to do.

He just followed his body’s instincts and placed his palms together as he stood at the edge of the fissure beneath his feet.

The gesture was like a the spark of a flame on oil and a white light erupted form Baekhyun’s clasped hands and it felt like his flesh was burning off and he had to shut his eyes from the intensity of the light.

A gust of wind blew around him and the ground shook beneath his feet but he remained steady.

_He had to stop this.  
He had to protect his friends he had to save them._

Baekhyun nearly fell over as the rock beneath him started to close up and the lightning intensified above him.

He dared to open his eyes to see Minseok and Yixing and Jongdae shielding their eyes from the light that radiated from him. Chanyeol was kneeling in the snow and also shielding his eyes as was the Necromancer a few feet away from him.

The trembling of the ground intensified and the crack in the ground closed and the remaining corpses collapsed. Baekhyun noticed the light fading but the power was still surging through him at a steady rate.

The Necromancer let out a shriek of rage and lunged at Chanyeol with his sword raised.

But before he reached him Baekhyun sprinted forward and tackled him around the middle with as much strength as he could muster. They tumbled through the snow and Baekhyun barely registered what was happening before he felt himself rolling off the edge of the rock shelf and he was suddenly falling.

He did not hear the wind whistling in his ears or even feel the power of gravity because he grabbed the Necromancer around the throat and the white light burst from his hands like lightning.

It blinded him and the last thing he felt was the burning of the Necromancer’s flesh beneath his hands before he collided with the rock face and everything ended.

* * *

 

A boy who was too small for his age with a mop of floppy hair hid behind his mother when a strange robed woman was invited into their small farmhouse. He had never met anyone from outside of Wandermere and this woman was definitely foreign.

 “Baekhyun, tell her about your nightmares,” his mother said gently. His father stood in the corner of the kitchen with folded arms and a suspicious scowl. She was probably somehow related to what the villagers referred to as a conjurer.

But when Baekhyun looked up she pulled back her hood he saw a kind face.

He told her of his strange dreams – flashes of dark skies and shining white lights. He had seen the faces of men and women he did not know with glowing hands. He saw things from ancient times – great battles between knights and demons. The demons were the worst for him because their faces were indescribable and horrific.

The woman listened intently and then started speaking about someone called the Light Bearer. Baekhyun was to be this person but he thought that was some sort of misunderstanding because he was just a twelve-year-old boy who liked to play in the tall grass and listen to the birds singing. He barely adhered to his chores on the farm so he could not imagine doing something like learning magic.

But his father had insisted that they leave the farm.

He had always preferred his mother over his father as he wasn’t at home often. He was like a stranger to him and they hardly ever spoke unless he was being scolded for forgetting his chores.

He didn’t had any choice when they packed up and left he farm forever. His mother had insisted against it. She had suggested that they wait for people called the mages came from Ryeo to teach Baekhyun magic on their farm.

But it was an urgent matter according to his father. There hadn’t been a Light Bearer in over fifty years but Baekhyun didn’t even know what that meant. His mother had stayed behind and his father berated him for crying so much.

 “I’ll come visit you in Solaris, Baekhyun,” she said with a sad smile.

It had taken them weeks to get across the Crags. It was a horrible arid place in the autumn and all the trees were already lifeless.

Baekhyun’s father had ignored him all throughout the journey and had only muttered about mages under his breath.

When they had finally reached Solaris the last Baekhyun saw of his father was when a mage handed him a heavy coin purse.

He had tried to run away shortly after that but the mages were quick to lock him in his small tower.

He was too young to join the college and the mages didn’t know how to handle him because he was far more interested in running around the place than attending his lessons. He had come to the conclusion that his father did not want him and had only thought he was useful for the mages’ payment.

He desperately wanted to see his mother but he had already been at the college for three months when he was taken aside one day and told that she had died from an illness along with his father.

Baekhyun had nowhere else to go. The mages were saddled with a sullen and unruly orphan and it wasn’t long before they gave up on his lessons.

Then one day while being berated for wasting such golden opportunities and putting the fate of Ryeo at risk, a young mage-in-training had entered the room to enquire about the noise.

Yixing had taken one look at Baekhyun’s tearful face and had decided to become his mentor.

Yixing was the only mage Baekhyun listened to. He had grown to be excited about learning magic but that was until he accidentally hurt Yixing. His fear of his own abilities only worsened when he learnt about the history of the Light Bearer. Yixing had desperately tried to stop him from leaving but Baekhyun was quick and had mastered the use of concealment scrolls.

He had left Solaris and travelled west and took the cheapest boat to the Golden Isles. There he learned the art of theft and petty crime.

Initially he’d had to steal to survive but he realised that it was a very convenient way for him to live seeing as he had nowhere to go.

For four years he had wandered around the West part of Ryeo gathering coins and treasure and he had fooled himself into thinking that he was content with his life. He was content to settle down at the age of nineteen and live out the rest of his life as a wealthy recluse and hope that the Exodus would never happen.

Then he met a knight who was feeding stray cats in an alleyway and nothing had been the same ever since.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?”  
 “I’m fine.”  
 “Don’t be stubborn.”  
 “Leave him, Jongdae. He’ll eat when he wants to.”

Voices echoed in the darkness.

They sounded so far away…almost as if they were under water.

There was the sound of movement as well.

* * *

 

Baekhyun did not know whether he was dead or alive. This was unlike any sleep he had ever had so it had to be the former.

But then surely if he was dead he would not hear voices and people moving.

“Baekhyun, the sunset was really beautiful today.”

“Yixing makes great pancakes. I had to arm-wrestle Minseok for thirds but he beat me! Can you believe it?”

“I walked in on Jongdae kissing Minseok this morning– how gross? I’ll never let him live it down.”

“They’re actually really sweet but incredibly awkward.”

“Sehun and Junmyeon are coming to visit! You really should wake up before they come.”

“Please wake up soon, Baekhyun.”

“I miss you.”

Baekhyun recognised that deep voice. It spoke of things dear to his heart. Things that he had fought tooth and nail to protect.

He was slow to realise that they were safe and that he had protected his friends. He had allowed the power of light to consume him and he had not let anyone come to harm.

He had stopped the Exodus. It was all over.

He remembered falling off the side of the mountain and then he realised that he did indeed still inhabit his body although he could not feel it.

* * *

 

Chanyeol’s voice grew clearer and louder. He was humming softly to himself.

As Baekhyun slowly regained his senses he felt that he was warm.

He wanted to see Chanyeol. He desperately wanted to tell him that he loved him with all his heart and that he was sorry for lying to him and for everything else that had happened.

With a great effort Baekhyun managed to partially open his eyes and he saw the blurry figure of Chanyeol sitting close beside him on the bed. He was holding Baekhyun’s right hand and gently playing with his fingers.

Now Baekhyun really wished he had feeling in his body because he dearly missed the warmth of Chanyeol’s hands engulfing his.

 “Chanyeol,” he mumbled just above a whisper. Chanyeol did not hear him over his own humming. Baekhyun tried to swallow but his throat was incredibly dry.  
 “Chanyeol,” he said louder and now the knight jumped and gasped when he saw him.  
 “Baekhyun!”

He pulled Baekhyun up from the bed into a bone-crushing hug and in that moment he was glad he could not feel anything. His face was squashed against Chanyeol’s chest but he couldn’t feel it and all he could discern was the faint smell of bath salts and a hint of spiced wine.

He started to groan when his breathing became constricted and Chanyeol quickly pulled away but he still held him.

 “Sorry! How are you feeling? Can you feel anything?” he asked frantically while his eyes roamed Baekhyun’s face.  
 “YIXING! He’s awake!” he belted out over his shoulder and Baekhyun flinched from the noise.

There was the sound of footsteps from above and within seconds Yixing burst into the room and extracted Baekhyun from Chanyeol’s embrace.

 “You’re going to suffocate him like that,” he said gently. “Baekhyun can you feel anything?”  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
 “What…” he tried to speak but it hurt his throat. Yixing quickly offered him water while Chanyeol kept a steady hand on his back.  
 “What happened?” he said after drinking all the water.

There were more footsteps and Jongdae burst into the room followed by Minseok.

 “Baekhyun!” he exclaimed with much more volume than what Baekhyun thought was necessary in his delicate state. Minseok breathed a sigh of relief with his hand on his chest. Then Baekhyun remembered what Chanyeol had said to him while he was asleep and a grin spread across his face.

 “Ew, Jongdae you kissed Minseok!” he said in a clear voice before bursting into laughter.

Yixing gaped at him but Chanyeol pointed at Jongdae’s gobsmacked face while erupting into his own laughter.

“I’m going to throttle you, Chanyeol,” Jongdae spluttered as his face reddened. Minseok was fully committed to staring at the wall with his back turned but Baekhyun saw how red the tips of his ears were.

 “Tell me what happened before you do that,” he said while still smiling. Yixing gave Chanyeol a look and he quickly quietened down.  
 “I fell off a mountain…how am I alive?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “Well – “  
 “BAEKHYUN!”  

They all jumped to see Junmyeon rush into the room nearly in tears. Sehun was actually crying and they both pushed Chanyeol out the way to hug him and he felt like a doll being pulled between bickering children.

 “He’s quite alright, Junmyeon,” Yixing said gently as he pried his arms from Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol yanked Sehun away and he quickly wiped his eyes.

 “We got here two days ago,” Sehun sniffed. “Chanyeol had sent a message but we didn’t know what had happened until we arrived.”  
 “How long have I been asleep for?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “Nearly two weeks,” Yixing said. “It’s because – “  
 “Baekhyun you saved the world! I can’t believe it! You’re the Hero of Ryeo! ” Junmyeon said over Yixing.  
 “It really was amazing,” Jongdae added. “Right, Minseok?”  
 “Yes, but we should let Yixing continue – “  
 “Sehun stop crying,” Chanyeol interjected.  
 “That’s rich coming from you!” Sehun snapped.  
 “Yes but you can clearly see he’s alright – “  
 “ _Am I going to be allowed to speak?_ ” Yixing said in a dangerous voice and everyone fell silent.

Then he smiled serenely and turned to Baekhyun.

“When you fell we saw a flash of light and the Exodus stopped. But when Chanyeol was finally able to reach you he touched you and your body went into a type of emergency state of being,” Yixing explained.  
 “Your eyes were glowing,” Chanyeol said quietly. “You were thrashing around and you were only hurting yourself – I mean you were already bleeding so much from hitting the ground – so Minseok had to put you under and enchanted sleep.”  
Baekhyun was slightly horrified to imagine himself like that, especially since he could not remember it at all.

 “Why did I sleep for so long?” he asked.  
 “I had to make the spell strong to calm you down,” Minseok said with a slight frown. “But it seems as though you were too weak for it.”

“So…my abilities saved me?” Baekhyun said slowly. Yixing nodded.  
 “I believe that if you had never awakened them then it would have been a different case,” he said.  
 “So why can’t I feel anything now?” he asked.  
 “I gave you a numbing potion because you broke your legs and your arm,” he said.

Baekhyun shuddered and looked down at his legs beneath the duvet. Then he noticed that his left arm was heavily bandaged and in a sling.

 “Oh, it’s the same arm,” he said in surprise. “But when will I be able to move?”  
 “You’re awake now so it’ll start to wear off. Luckily Chanyeol was quick to bring you back to Solaris and to the healing mages so you should be able to walk, though it might be wobbly,” Yixing said.  
 “Wait, you carried me all the way here from the Crags?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol.  
 “I borrowed Jongdae’s horse,” he said with a shrug. “I thought…I thought you weren’t going to make it so I sent a letter to Junmyeon telling him and Sehun to come quickly. But that took some time as well.”  
 “Only Chanyeol would send you a letter saying ‘Baekhyun is dying, come to Solaris now’ and make fun of you for crying,” Sehun said bitterly.

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun.  
 “Sehun, you know the necklace you gave me saved me from being stabbed,” he said. But he suddenly wished he hadn’t said it because the boy was still in a very sensitive state and started to tear up again.

 “I think I should start lunch. Kyungsoo will also be arriving with his healing remedies,” Yixing said as he stood up.

Junmyeon patted Baekhyun on the head before putting an arm around Sehun and leading him out after Yixing.

“Jongdae, Minseok, what happened your side?” Baekhyun quickly asked before the couple could sneak out.  
 “Well, we staged a small coup and the council has since been disbanded and restructured. Minseok is now the absolute ruler,” Jongdae said casually.  
 “But I’ll tell you that some other time. I think you want to be _alone_ with Chanyeol,” he said with a spiteful smile before taking Minseok’s hand – much to the king’s embarrassment and even to his own – and swiftly left the room.

 “Idiot,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath.

 “Chanyeol, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol met his eyes and he looked somewhat nervous. Baekhyun tried to move his hand and it was a very slow process as he edged it forward but Chanyeol had the sense to grab it.

 “I thought that if I lied and said I didn’t have feelings for you then you’d easily just forget me and move on with your life,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol smiled at him.  
 “No one is that stupid, Baekhyun,” he said. He suddenly looked very nervous.

 “I wanted to confess earlier – like way earlier – but there wasn’t really a right mood,” he stammered. “And when I did say it that wasn’t the right time either so I’m going to say right now that I love you, Baekhyun. Don’t come at me with your weird self-induced guilt nonsense because the day I met you was one of the best days of my life and I don’t regret a single second of my life that I’ve spent with you, alright?”

He looked very flustered as he had spoken in one breath and Baekhyun could now feel how wide his smile was because it hurt his cheeks.

 “I love you, Chanyeol. I really, really do,” he said softly and Chanyeol squeezed his hand.

Then a sudden pain surged through his body and he winced.

 “I think I’m starting to regain feeling,” Baekhyun said. “I’m starving too.”  
 “Let’s go, then. I’m sure there’s something to eat while we wait for lunch,” Chanyeol said as he stood up while still holding Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun slowly got up but when he stood his legs immediately buckled beneath him and Chanyeol caught him before he fell.

 “I can carry you,” he said brightly.  
 “For the love of Solaris please don’t,” Baekhyun spluttered but Chanyeol had already hoisted him into his arms and was striding out the room.

 “…you look very pleased with yourself,” Baekhyun muttered as he felt the heat on his cheeks.  
 “I’m just helping you,” Chanyeol insisted with a grin.

When they entered the kitchen Jongdae immediately started making a racket.

 “OH! OH! When’s the wedding? Or did you already have the ceremony upstairs?”  
 “Jongdae sit down,” Minseok said with a laugh.  
 “I will not!” Jongdae said even though he quickly sat down beside Minseok. “This is hypocrisy!”  
 “You’re just jealous that I’m not as easily embarrassed as you are,” Chanyeol said smugly even though it was a fat lie. He set Baekhyun down on a chair and he was rather mortified but still enjoyed the bickering between Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“It’s about time this happened,” Sehun said with an unimpressed look. “It was such a mission trying to force you two together at the fort.”  
 “What?” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Is-is that why you guys acted so weirdly?” he asked with accusing glares at Junmyeon and Jongdae.  
 “It was so obvious, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun folded his arms and muttered incoherently to himself.

 “Oh, Kyungsoo is here,” Yixing said brightly as he wandered out the kitchen and left the stove on the pot to boil over. Junmyeon was quick to save it.

 “Is he always like this?” he asked. “Yesterday he nearly fed us something that turned out to be a potion for breathing fire or something.”  
 “It only makes you smoke at the ears,” Baekhyun said with a shrug.

Yixing returned with Kyungsoo and Jongin and the kitchen erupted into loud greetings and introductions.

 “Jongin this is Minseok – he’s Jongdae’s boyfriend – can you believe he got the Ice King as his _boyfriend_ – “  
 “He’s the King of the Ice Veil!” Jongdae said indignantly. “And Chanyeol finally confessed to Baekhyun and they’re disgusting!”

 “Oh, about time that happened,” Kyungsoo said dryly while showing Yixing the potions and herbs he had brought.  
 “Why didn’t anyone tell me anything?” Baekhyun said loudly.

 “Prince Jongin?”  
 “Prince Sehun?”  
 “Jongin’s married to Kyungsoo so put your eyes back in your head, Sehun – “  
 “SHUT UP, CHANYEOL!” Jongin shrieked as he suddenly gripped him in a head-lock. Sehun merely rolled his eyes.

 “They’re too young to get married,” Junmyeon pointed out and Kyungsoo had the sense to take the pot from him before he destroyed lunch.  
 “You were about to pour in a nerve-numbing potion,” he said.  
 “Actually I think that’s sauce,” Yixing said curiously.  
 “Yixing!” Junmyeon exclaimed in horror.

Baekhyun watched the chaos unfolding and laughed heartily.

 “You and Chanyeol aren’t that disgusting,” Minseok said as he sidled up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun could faintly feel the chill of his palm.  
 “Jongdae told me all about you two so I am also glad that this happened,” he said.

Baekhyun grinned at him.

 “Maybe we can have a double wedding together,” he said.  
 “I’ll put you into another enchanted sleep right now,” Minseok said dangerously.  
 “I owe you a lot, Minseok,” Baekhyun said quickly before the king could walk away. “Thank you.”

Minseok smiled at him.

 “Like I said, I am more than glad to help my friends,” he said. “Also I realised that if it were not for you then I never would have met Jongdae.” His eyes seemed to shine at the mention of Jongdae.  
 “Gross,” Baekhyun said as he pulled a face and then Minseok hit his shoulder and he laughed.

The nine of them huddled together around the table that only had enough space for four people. They ate a delicious stew that Kyungsoo insisted was nothing special when they showered him with compliments. When Chanyeol saw Jongin smiling proudly at Kyungsoo he started teasing him and Sehun joined in and then chaos erupted again.

Minseok and Kyungsoo looked thoroughly displeased by the noise and it only made the situation funnier for Baekhyun.

Junmyeon was trying to calm down Jongdae before he could launch himself at Sehun and Baekhyun laughed until the pain in his sides overcame the pain in his wounded body.

After dinner Chanyeol offered to carry Baekhyun up to his room.

 “I’d rather crawl,” he said as he slowly stood up. His legs were very weak and there was only a slight pain but he was able to stand up straight. When he walked he had to lean on Chanyeol for support and it took him them quite a while to get up the stairs.

“Ah! Maybe I’ll let you carry me actually,” Baekhyun wheezed before collapsing on the bed. He winced from his arm but he had taken another pain-reducing potion with his dinner so it wasn’t too unbearable.

 “That arm has been through the most,” Chanyeol laughed. “I don’t know what we’d do without healing magic or potions.”  
 “Neither of us would have a left arm and Jongdae would probably be dead,” Baekhyun said. “Oh, wait, I also got bitten by a Snow Demon so I’d be dead too.”  
 “That’s really morbid,” Chanyeol said with a shudder. But when he looked past Baekhyun’s head his eyes widened.

Suddenly Chanyeol launched himself onto the bed and nearly broke Baekhyun’s arm again but he was quick to shift aside.

 “Chanyeol!” he gasped.  
 “Look at the sky!”

Chanyeol pointed at the round window while jumping on his knees with such intensity that he nearly bounced Baekhyun off the bed. Baekhyun sat up and turned around to see a beautiful winter sunset. The sky was dark purple and streaked with red and orange while the glowing sun sunk over the white turrets and towers of the college. It basked Chanyeol’s face in a warm glow and his eyes shone with his smile.

Baekhyun reached up to cup his cheek and Chanyeol glanced at him in surprise.

 “I’m happy that I decided to stop for a moment and stare at you in Stonewall,” Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol cast his eyes down shyly before looking up again.  
 “I’m happy you saved Ryeo, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. He shifted closer to Baekhyun so that he could see himself reflected in his large eyes.  
 “I couldn’t have done it without you,” Baekhyun murmured.

He wanted to say so much more about how Chanyeol had showed him that he wasn’t really happy in his state of lonely self-loathing. He wanted to explain to Chanyeol how he had impacted on his life be helping him reunite with Yixing and make so many more friends who he loved dearly. But he was feeling slightly emotional and couldn’t find his words.

“Take some credit, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said softly. “I want to brag about how I’m in love with the Hero of Ryeo.”

Baekhyun’s smile widened as he felt himself drawing closer to Chanyeol.

 “Then I can brag about my love for a brave knight,” he said and he felt a light fluttering in his stomach. He instinctively tilted Chanyeol’s face closer to his own.  
 “Our hero claims a warrior’s heart,” Chanyeol hummed as he closed the distance between them and gently kissed Baekhyun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need happy endings, guys. No matter how cliche.  
> I briefly considered killing off Chanyeol but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had.  
> Also I'm not that great at writing fight scenes so I'm sorry if the Exodus wasn't that epic.
> 
> It may please you all to know that I am in the process of writing a XiuChen side story of what happened in the Ice Veil ! Because they are my ultimate sons and I can clear up any lose ends and expand more on Jongdae's character as well. I've only just started though and I prefer to upload once the entire story is complete and I don't know when that will be (this makes it sound like I have a busy life lmao) , so stay tuned!
> 
> You know how Yixing refers to his albums as his sons? My fics are my daughters. I'm proud and sad that it's over!  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on this story, it really encouraged me to continue posting and I'm glad to see people enjoying it. (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> ALSO the lovely and talented [sleepychengzi](https://sleepychengzi.tumblr.com/) made the most adorable Xiuchen [fanart](https://sleepychengzi.tumblr.com/post/182807520011/a-small-doodle-for-time-spent-walking-through) for this series ! ♥


End file.
